Arc 2: What's Beyond the Light?
by DeafLizgon
Summary: Now Season Two after The Gateway of Darkness. Who is the unknown creature behind the tale of legend of myth creatures? Who are the enemy and the friend. Xiaolin in Danger. Heylin Torn in between the war! Find out what's going on before it's too late! R
1. Prologue

Me: Welcome to Season Two! Say hello the new friend, Reiko!

Reiko: Hello

Me: It will be your honor to do disclaimer.

Reiko: Thank you. Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas. Oh and she don't own the legends of night and day creatures either.

Me: (grin) Onto the story!

* * *

**Prologue**

…

…

…

**2,000 years ago…**

"Master!"

Just one heart-bitten word drifted in the air, silence in the void. The wind was still, and all movement halted. Her legs began to move, though she didn't remember telling them to do so, bringing her closer to him.

The sickening thud of a body landed awkwardly on the ground. Bones snapping. Blood spraying onto the ground, painted it with its crimson color.

"Master!"

No words came from his slightly parted lips, only his slow breath. The hazy indigo of his eyes seemed out of focus; as if he were looking for something he couldn't see. She felt herself kneel beside him, palms slapping the ground hard, rocks and stones creating abrasion on the softened skin.

"Master…"

The dying master turned his head right on his shoulder, looking at the young child. The girl with cat ears on her head and herjade eyes were clouded with tears. "I… I am apologize for I cannot save your kin…but there is a way…"

The child blinked, sniffling and cocked her head in confusion. "Huh? Master…"

"Call forth… the…blue moon…" The dying master rasped with a weak gasp, closing his indigo eyes. "He…will come… to stop…the war…"

"Who, Master I may ask, is he?" The child asked, wiping her tears off her softened, furry cheeks.

"…He had… no name… he is a…balance…" The master wheezed, weakly lifting his grayish blue human-like paw to the child's head. "A powerful ally, yet…a great enemy of all creatures… You must call him forth… with the call of wind… the breath of fire… the life of earth… and the pure of water…"

The master trailed off, slowly dropped his head on the ground and a long final sigh escaped from his canine-like mouth. "Good…bye… little Sekhmet…" With last air escaped his lung, he died peaceful next to the kitten child.

"Master!" Sekhmet choked as she leashed herself onto the dead master's chest, crying bitterly. "Don't go…please…"

Her sharp sense of hearing ears perked up when the soft footsteps behind her back and she snarled softly, "Leave me alone…"

"Sorry, that I cannot do that."

She turned her heard and glaring hatefully at another child through her clouded eyes with tears. "Lycan… only if you aren't leaving me alone to fight another enemies… I wouldn't be targeted by a vampire!"

"Actually, it was me who targeted you." The child grinned widely, revealing white fangs with sparkles. "All along I'm the one who killed my sire."

The child froze; a cold chilling ran up and down in her shine while she stared disbelief at the lycanthrope boy. "But…why?"

"Because I will not let him to bring all creatures together in peace." Lycan replied slowly, almost like if he was speaking to the child even young than him. "I don't seen why he spared your life when you are too weak to defend yourself."

The Were-cat child exasperated at the were-wolf child's words. "You…you…so cold-blood murderer!" She shrieked, pounding her fists on the ground and snarled angrily at Lycan. "You killed your only sire! He's your own flesh and blood!"

Lycan remained silent, narrowing his amber eyes with quiet rage at the snarling feline child. "Run…" He whispered quietly, rolling his paws into fists. "Run please, Sekhmet. Go home."

Sekhmet opened her jade eyes and stared confusedly at the werewolf. "Huh…?" All she could utter quietly to him, her voice was being carried away in the silent wind. "What…?"

"Go back to where you are live. Live to fight. Live to kill. You are a war cat of the great desert." Lycan replied monotone, looking down at her softened face. "I promise I will see you… and kill you."

"What did you mean…?" Sekhmet asked trembling fearfully under the cold stare of a betrayal and traitor. "Why you let me go?"

"…" Lycan's amber eyes glazed down into her jade eyes. "Just go before I changed my mind about killing you."

Sekhmet hesitated and gave a confused look at him before she bolted through the labyrinth in canyon desert and never looked back again.

Lycan slowly smirked as the shadow shapes of wolves approaching him in the mist behind him and he frowned. "Kill her." He hissed softly, closing his amber eyes as the wild wolves obeyed his quiet order.

The shadow wolves howled before they launched onto the labyrinth of canyon desert, snarling and snapping.

A evil smile on his face, he turned and left as the form of a wolf…

And he vanished into the white mist.

Meanwhile, young were-cat child dashed on her four legs and skidded when she saw the thorn bushes all over the desert as she gulped fearfully and looked over her shoulders, seeing the shadow wolves scurried toward her in hot speed.

Sekhmet quickly glanced back at the thorn bushes before she take a deep breath and leaped into the sea of thorn-looking bushes.

One of the shadow wolves perked his head up seeing the thorn bushes and gasped in fear before he manage to skidded until his paws near the end of the cliff. He sighed in relief and scowling darkly at the thorn bushes.

Suddenly, he felt the first bump as his deadly orange eyes widened in horror. "No! No! No!" He wailed as the second bump and then the last bumped sent him flew into the thorn bushes.

"Zhi?" One of the shadow wolves asked meekly, peeping into the sea of the thorn bushes. As a minute passed, the shadow wolf known as Zhi howled clutching his rear as he spring upward in the air. "Owwwwww!"

All the shadow wolves snickered quietly at the sight of Zhi's rear with full of black needle thorns. The tall, dark shadow wolf grinned at his brother until something caught his attention and he turned his head. "Look at it! She's heading the south!" He exclaimed, pointing at the dot on the desert heading the sunrise in the south direction.

"Ugh, Shi, shut up." Zhi grumbled, plucking the thorn needles out of his furry skin and spitting them out from his mouth. "Why should we go after her if she's going to meet her death out there. She had nowhere to go."

Shi chuckled darkly, "Yes. But she's headed Egypt. If she's alive… we will kill her."

Zhi snorted and plucked the thorn out. "Ow!" He yelped and glared at other wolf snickered at him. "Shut. Up. Chi!" He growled, spat the needle at the poor wolf's nose as the youngest canine yelped, nursing his wounded nose.

"Let's go back and inform our new master." Shi replied as the shadow wolves turned around and left the desert.

**Two thousand years later**

A hot, angry tears running down the tan furry, she landed on her back against the golden sand and glared up at the grinning, yet the same boy who let her go. "Lycan…"

"Sekhmet." Lycan mocked, walking slowly around the defeated cat. "What a surprise to see you again. I thought _someone_ told me you're suppose to be _dead_." His sharp amber eyes glanced at the frightened shadow wolves in the white mist quickly scooted away from him.

"Draco and Dracula will kill you I swear." Sekhmet hissed venomously, flashing her jade eyes clouded with tears.

Lycan cocked his canine head and smirking sweetly at the were-cat. "Draco and his kin never bother to come to the war in between my clan and that freakin' vampire bastard's clan." He whispered quietly, looking up at the star-revealing night sky. "You should know we are created by the lord himself… Ariko."

"The Four Celestials banished him and sealed him into the forbidden prison in the underworld…" Sekhmet said softly, glaring softly at the werewolf.

Lycan smirked as he looked down at the beautiful, female fighter before him. "I know. One day he will set free by a fool and possessed him…"

"It will never happen in the future." The warrior snapped, getting up back on her feet slowly and lifted her head glaring at him. "Not if I can stop it."

The werewolf glazed his eyes into the feline's eyes as he clasped his hands behind his back and grinned down at her. "Maybe… but you will never know when in the future will revealed…"

He paused and closed his amber eyes. "Promise me… you will plead your loyalty to me and stay by my side." He said softly, opening his eyes again and smiled gently at her. "I will spare your weakling family. Be wife to me…be mate to me"

Suddenly, a loud slap echoed all over the desert as the ravens squawked loudly, flapping their wings in the night for fear the wrath of angry were-cat.

Sekhmet breathed heavily, narrowing her jade eyes as the lycanthrope's head turned to the left direction and his blue, grayish furry cheek was bleeding with three angry red scratches. "I will not being used to be your tool, Lycan…" She hissed softly, holding up her claws with dripping of blood. "I will not betray my kin, unlike you!"

Lycan inhaled and growled quietly, "You should watch your tongue, kitten." He turned around sharply knowing the feline could attack his back.

When Sekhmet was about to attack, suddenly the shadow wolf appeared and panting fearfully, widening his golden eyes.

"M-m-master! He's coming! He's going to step in the war!"

The lycanthrope leader narrowed, glanced upward and saw the blue moon appeared behind the dark blue clouds, and turned around sharply, stalking angrily toward the feline. "You!" He snarled venomously, baring his pointy fangs. "You did call him forth, didn't you?"

The feline smirked and nodded.

The lycanthrope howled in fury as he lashed out his hand and grasped the were-cat's neck, holding her up in the air. "I should have you killed when I had a chance! Only if I weren't fell in love with the disgusting creature like you, you imprudent fool!"

The were-cat shut her slitting jade eyes tightly, awaited for the final kill but it never came and she felt the grasp loosen her neck as she landed on her rear on the ground. She gasped opening her eyes to see the exotic creature held up the startled lycanthrope in the air.

"You shall not harm her, Lycan…" The exotic creature replied coldly and tonelessly to the gasping werewolf in his single grasp. "You, Lycan… and you, Sekhmet… All of the creations of the demon… are now banished and no longer to live in peaceful land again."

Sekhmet looked confusedly at the quietly, strange creature and she doubled looking at him as the feline gasped softly, the exotic creature looked nothing like all other creatures.

It was a black spirit… A see-through creature…

A phantom with limitless body… yet she knew he cannot touch unless he only touch someone who is a threat to him.

All she could remember the last thing, she heard the sharp scream before her world turned into darkness as she was blacked out.

The war was now finished in a month later; the creatures were nowhere in the sight… only few can be seen on different regions. No one knew what become of Lycan… and the unknown creature.

"Sekhmet… It's over. Lycan's gone now." Reiko replied, glancing at the sad were-cat with her ruby eyes. "It had been 1,500 years since your so called _savior_ banished all of us. I heard there are the new creatures… I think it's called humans. The humans with elemental powers I bet."

"…I remember I saw his eyes…"

Reiko blinked and cocked her graceful, triangle shape of canine head at the soft word the feline uttered under her breath. "Pardon?"

"You know… his eyes are… like my master's…" Sekhmet whispered looking down at the grass she was sitting on and her eyes turned to the lone cliff…

The cliff where the unknown creature was vanished after the war… instead of the empty spot, it was a new one.

The cold eyes…

The crimson-violet eyes…

The new, second war began again.

…

…

…

**End of Prologue**

* * *

Me: (Grin) It is now beginning…(to reviewers) please reviews and thank you! 


	2. Mirror, Mirror, Mirror

Me: (eating pieces of pizza and watching at the movie: "Spirited Away")

Draio: ¬¬ (grumbles something about lazy humans, especially authors)

Reviewers including me: Hey! (glared at Draio)

Me: That's it. ¬¬ You're do the Disclaimer!

Draio: ¬¬ Grrr…Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas. Oh and she don't own the legends of night and day creatures either.

Me: (grin) Onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter One – Mirror, Mirror, Mirror**

…

…

…

**- 1,400 Years ago -**

"General!"

Just one heart-bitten word drifted in the air, silence in the void. The wind was still, and all movement halted, all ears listened to the lone wolf's cry.

"General Yanji!"

A hundred year later after the final battle between the Lightning and the Serpent. The Heylin Tiger of Ice had been disappeared a lot of years and never been seen again, ever and forever.

Black smoke drifting in the air, blocked out the moonlight as the black haired with white and blue ears teenager boy with amber eyes ran down the hills. He panted heavily, stopped at the top of the hill and cupped his mouth as he screamed. "General Yanji!"

Dark gray eyes flashed as he turned his head toward to the boy's cry. "Lycan…" He whispered, tucked his hand in his robe and pulled out the pendant. "I'm coming!"

With the white light flashed, the gray wolf scurried down the hill, following the direction of the cub's cry. _I'm coming! I don't know what happen to your sire… Since I left Shinyu and Zalo many years ago…_

---

Back to Present…

"HEYLIN SHOWDOWN! GONG YI TEM PAI!"

Kobo was riding on the huge, brown cat as the other challenger rode on the huge, steel made of a viper. They sprinted down the road to where the flag was on, their hearts racing rapidly than speed as they reached closer and closer to the flag.

"Hurry up, Brat!" Yamato screamed from the highest rock at the 13 years old teen. "Damnit faster!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Lobo and Ciara whooped from the same rock, "Show 'im who's the best wolf!" Khu watched the child and the cat ran down the road and smiled with proud. _Show what you can do and remember you're the tiger of light, Kobo. _

Kobo smiled, urging the cat go even faster. "Full speed ahead, Zhai! We can show them who's the best!"

"Nyaa!" The brown cat roared proudly, sudden sprinting in full speed and passed the challenger. "WHOOOOOOO!" Kobo cheered, trusting his fist in the air laughing gleefully.

As he and the cat ran over the line, they won. The showdown flashed and ended as Kobo held the Staff of Void and Wings of Tinabi, including his own Mythic Mirror.

"You won!" Ciara laughed, ran to him and locked his head in her arms. "Way to go, Kobo!"

Kobo laughed nervously, "Um… Can you let me go, Lady Ciara?"

Khu stood on the rock watching his teammates cheered on the child, smiling sadly. It's been six months since Kobo had recovered pretty much slowly and returned to his normal self, almost. When the first time, the kid woke up to seeing him, and suddenly called him, "Lord Khu" surprised him all of sudden. He choked on the tea and coughing so hard.

Poor Kobo, he had to slap gently on Khu's back to get him coughing to stop, but instead of stop, he made it even worse.

"You're darn lucky, kid." The female's voice called out, startling all Heylin Tigers but Khu. Kobo blinked confusedly at the cowgirl with "Viper" uniform. "You too, Miss." He bowed his head in respectful to the cowgirl. "You're good at riding on the cat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go girls!" The leader and the gangs gunned up their motorcycles and speeded in the opposite direction of the Heylin Tigers.

Yamato frowned scowling darkly at the fading opposites. "So much for polite, filthy woman." He grunted rudely and crossed his arms across his chest. "All women are the same."

"Hey!" Ciara growled, "Excuse me?"

Lobo laughed nervously, stepped away from the fuming girl stomped toward the cold-hearted boy. The werewolf turned his head to Khu and frowned thoughtful, "Don't you think, that girl remind us of someone?" He said quietly, scratching his left ear.

"I know who she is…" A soft reply startled the goofy-ball werewolf. The Tiger of Shadow blinked in surprised at the quieted leader.

"Eh?"

Khu half-smiled at his best friend. "Not really know her name but I know what she looks reminded me of a cowboy."

"That huge oaf with impossibly large cowboy hat?" Lobo joked, chuckling quietly.

"It's time to pay a visit our old foes." Khu said looked up at the blue sky. "It's been six months since we went parted."

Lobo cringed turning his head to other way, looked depressed. "It's been long painful damn six months since that bastard nearly killed my kid brother."

Khu was startled by the werewolf swore and glanced down at him. _I'd never thought I'd heard him swore. I remember Yamato told me that he had nearly lost his brother… _

He closed his amethyst eyes and reopened them, watching up at the sky. "I know." He said softly as the three, white birds soared through the clouds in the sky.

---

Back to Past…

General Yanji, the former Tiger of Shadow, skipped on the ground in his wolf form and glanced down at the broken boy. "Kid…" He said softly, padded slowly to the pup. "Wake up."

The boy turned his head weakly, waking up slowly and blinked at him. "General Yanji…"

"Get up, kid. Hey, where's your friend?" The gray wolf lifted his head and looking around, moved closer to the kid.

The boy closed his amber eyes and clutched the something white card in his hands. "She betrayed Da…my sire. She called her pack… and asked an ally, I think, a vampire… they killed him… I think they're going after me."

The gray wolf turned to the boy and glanced at him, studying him for a moment. "…Alright. Get on my back." He kneed on his forelegs in front of the injured boy. "I have to bring you to General Roki."

The boy nodded slowly and crawled onto the wolf's back, as he sighed feeling the familiar soft, gray furs against his cheeks. "Thank you…"

The gray wolf nodded and started to running off, toward the forest. As the boy clinging on the wolf's back, smiling almost in creepy way as he clutched the white card with black shape of hearts.

The Arc of Spades… …the insignia of death…

---

Back to Present…

After the showdown, the Heylin Tigers returned to Chase's palace to inform him they had completed the mission.

Lobo laughed as he flopped on the soft, silky bed and snuggled on the pillow. "Ah, sweet victory of freedom!" He exclaimed, closing his dark gray eyes and grinned almost goofy.

Yamato scoffed from the top bunk, resting his head on his arms and glared at the ceiling. "You are an idiot, mutt."

"So?" Lobo opened one of his eyes and grinned at the quietly, fuming boy from the across. "I don't care what you insult, half-breed." He tossed over and waved lazily at Yamato. "Oh, by the way, I'm not a mutt!"

With a tired sigh, Khu slowly closed the book and placed on his lap, looking up tiredly at Yamato. "I'm tired of you two yelling at each other, Yamato. Trust me, it's getting even old and it annoyed me."

"Feh!" The rude rely from the top bunk caused Khu to shook his head, picked up his book and started to read again. "You know you're impossible, Yamato."

"I know."

Neither of them aware of the young child was awakened, staring at the half-moon through the window. He was unconsciously clutched the rounded mirror in his bed while his brother sleeping in top bunk.

Kobo stared at the half-moon, so pale and so pure white. Just like his mom…

_Mama…_ He thought sadly, staring silently at the beautiful moon as the leaves were being blown by the graceful wind. _You used to sing me 'Mirror, mirror, mirror…' by the waterfall… to help me to sleep. _

He slowly closed his eyes and finally fell asleep, snuggled on his pillow, as he did not aware of the familiar singing chirped through his ears.

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror_

_The water reflected the moon_

_And the fire mirrored the eyes_

_The past in the rounded, silver mirror_

_The present in the lake that reflect the moonlight _

_The future burned in the flame of betrayal and trust_

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror_

_It shattered into the pieces of silver glass_

_It shows the different paths for you _

_To walk on…_

_The Past cannot be changed,_

_The Present can be choose the paths,_

_And the Future can be changed…_

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror_

_Beyond the light you see,_

_Walked on the path of future…_

_To change the dream_

_To change the life_

_The lake reflected all three moons_

_The regrets of blue,_

_The dreams of white,_

_And the deaths of red…_

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror…_

The whisper disappeared leaving the sleeping child in the bed peaceful, still the voice of the ghost singing in the background faded.

As all the boys asleep quietly in their bed, Khu opened his eyes and sit up, looking across to the sleeping boy. The leader paused, studying at the childish, sleeping face and smiled as he shook his head and returned to his pillow, feeling asleep again.

---

Back to Past…

So many deaths…

So many battles…

So many bloods…

All the creatures dead around the teen smirking coldly, the cards in his hands as the general stood unaffected of his dead pack. "So, you tricked me, kid… Why?"

The cold amber eyes flashed, the card flipped playful in his furry, gray hands as the teen turned to the general. "Just because."

The general narrowed his dark gray eyes as the wind blew his long, white hair. "You killed your sire as Sekhmet told me. I know she's no liar, kid." He whispered quietly, crossed his arms and stared at the teen in few yard away from him.

The card fell from the hands and floated onto the crimson dyed ground, the teen cocked his head upward at the night with full of stars. "You know… while we're dying outside, the humans are killing our kin and killing all the part of the nature we care, General Yanji…"

"But, I'm sure they have to learn how to care the Mother Nature just like we did, kid." General Yanji argued, dropping his arms to his side in disbelief at the teen. "How can you not care them just like I did? I heard Shinyu finally killed the enemy who killed our homeland, can you not understand what's happening to the dying earth, can you?"

The teen chuckled quietly, continued looking at the moon slowly dyed in crimson. "Did you know the moon of blood is already beginning?"

General Yanji frowned. "Moon of Blood?"

The boy turned his head back to the general, the glinting in the gold eyes and smirked coldly. "The Moon of Blood is the death of other creatures, giving our instinct to kill. The creatures cannot resist the instinct that made who we are."

"You're crazy! You know the Balance won't allow that happen!" General Yanji yelled, his fists trembling in anger. "You know that too!"

The boy snorted, stepped over the bloody dead creatures and glared at the older werewolf. "I know that and that why I'm here to kill him."

Silence filled in the field, expect only the cold wind blew past them as they glared at each other. "He is an immortal, he cannot die."

The gold eyes covered under his black bangs, he smirked slowly and absent-mindedly playing with his cards. "I know. I shall not allow whoever calling for him to forth."

"…" General Yanji stared sorrowfully at the young teen. "He'll kill you, you know, kid."

"I don't care. Only the item that can kill him is the mythic mirror I kept heard from Ariko… the one you loved possessed it."

General Yanji was taken back in surprise and stared confusedly at him. "Jiro?"

The boy suddenly howled and laughed loudly before he calmed down a bit. "No. A human girl, not a witch wench you once loved a few years ago."

"…" General Yanji narrowed his eyes and then he closed his eyes. "…" He turned around and walked away from the boy.

That was the last thing he had seen the boy after the end of the red moon and heard the news from the were-cat girl that the boy was… vanished… gone…dead...

He didn't know what happen to the kid after meeting the Balance and refused to believe that boy was dead as the other creatures claimed that boy deserved it for all deaths.

All peaceful and quiet after every creature, including himself, were banished by the angered Balance.

Until one hundred year later, he married the Tiger of Light, Roba and found out the Balance was vanished all of sudden and never returned, no matter how many times they tried to calling him.

And he still finds no news of the boy either. The mirror refused to inform of the boy's whereabouts and replied there will be the arc of spades to be clue of where he is.

Theywent tolooking forthe cards where the boy left, butinstead of the cards,they found the new one replaced the old balance…

The eyes of indigo-amethyst… With the scar on it's left eye, as they never forget again.

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter One**

* * *

Me: (yawned) Wow, it's tiring me out now. Please reviews and thank you! 


	3. The Card of Death and The General Return

Me: (still fuming)

Draio: ¬¬ Geez, are you on PMSing or something?

Everyone: OO

Me: ¬¬ (100 red angry vein sticking out from all over her face) Excuse me! WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Draio: You heard me right. (smirk)

Me: THAT'S IT! I Don't CARE IF YOU ARE A DRAGON OR WHATEVER! (pull out the deadly metal-type fan) You ARE DEAD! YOU HEARD ME D.E.A.D!

Scuro: Whoa… (winces at the painful noises from the background) Well… Uh…Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas. Oh and she don't own the legends of night and day creatures either.

Kara: (grin) Onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Card of Death and The General Returns**

…

…

…

**---- Xiaolin Temple ---**

Next Morning… what a beautiful sun day! The bird is singing… the animals scattering for its foods… the autumn leaves rattling in the wind…

Unfortunately, there is one thing that will shattered the peace one day…

"RAI-MUN-DO!"

Just one outraged word drifted in the air, silence in the void. The wind was still, and all movement halted, all ears listened to the girl's shriek. Two boys glanced up to see the other boy running for his dear life away from the fuming girl who was chasing him for put the virus in her small PDA.

"RAIMUNDO PEDSORA! IF ONLY I GET HANDS ON YOU FOR RUINING MY STUFF! I SHOULD KILL YOU AND REVIVED YOU AND KILL YOU AGAIN!" The girl screamed, shaking her fist angrily at the laughing brunette haired boy.

"Whoah! Chill out, girl! Geez," the Brazilian boy scoffed, running around in the back yard of the temple. "I know one thing you need help is… you can go to 'Youth Anger Management Center' for your sake, eh?"

Unfortunately, Raimundo's death wish is going to be about granted when he realized that Kimiko is pissed off with flame in her lovely eyes.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY. MISTER!" Kimiko roared with full of her fury as poor small monk recognized her wrath and run for cover in fright.

Raimundo's jade eyes widened in horror at the girl exploded angrily and hurled the giant fireball toward his direction. "Uh-oh… Maybe I pushed her too far…"

The dragon of wind clutched his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the pain he was going to feel next day. But nothing came, he opened his jade eyes and only to his surprise, a familiar boy stood in the front of him blocked the giant fireball with the silver sword.

"KHU!" Everyone yelled in surprise, including Raimundo, his or her jaws dropped on the ground and staring disbelief at the uninvited guest.

The guest turned slowly, grinning down at his cousin with his familiar amethyst eyes and his dark brown, almost black haired. "What a surprise as I expect to find you again, Cousin." He turned back to Kimiko. "Am I interrupting anything between you two, Kimiko?"

Kimiko was taken back by his word, blinking at him. "No… Not at all…" She turned and glared at Raimundo. "You're not getting off the hook, Raimundo! You're still own me for it!" She huffed angrily, stomping away to her room.

A small sweat drop rolling down his forehead, Khu turned back to the Dragon of Wind. "Mind if you filled me in what's in the world going on?" He asked sarcastically, smirking playful at his cousin.

Raimundo laughed weakly, shaking his head as he stood up and wiping off some sand dust from his crimson robe. "Well, as you see…" He began explaining to the Tiger of Darkness with a graceful smile.

---

A letter flattered in his hand while the wind blowing, the werewolf's dark gray eyes hardened as he rereads it again. As he switched his gaze from the letter and to the dawn sky with a sorrowful sigh.

His shoulders stumped in disbelief, he collapsed on the ground and continues to gaze upward at the sky. "I can't believe… How I am to tell Kobo…? A bad news will break his heart."

The letter slipped out of the werewolf's hand and drifted graceful along within the wind, the neatly handwriting was easily seen…

The Chief of the West… the powerful leader of Lobo's clan… his grandfather… was dead.

Gritting his fangs tightly, he tried to hold back his cry but failed as he howled sorrowfully to the barely visible moon in the dawn sky.

"ARRRRRRRWWWWOOOOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, someone in the darkness of the forest watching the young werewolf mourned for his dead grandfather and chuckled darkly, revealing his fangs.

---

In the mist mountain, the creature stopped its track and lifted its head to the sky, listening to the mournfully howl from the other side.

It paused for a moment and was almost tempted to go find the source of the howling, how well the creature despised the sound of it's sorrowful howl and it have to silence it's howling.

"No…" It whispered softly, "I must not concern of the young pup's well being. I must go continues where I am destined to go."

The creature turned around and walking slowly on the path of the mountainside, the creature's other side of face revealed the familiar scar across its eye as the creature disappeared through the mist.

---

The crimson slit eyes watched the flowers fall. They were pretty as snow, raining down in the wind, falling unnoticed in his dark purple hair. He breathed in deeply. The air was warm, fresh, and fragrant.

Closing his crimson eyes, he was lying on the grass being surround by the pink sakura trees and placing his arms behind his head. His eyes reopened, he smiled sadly at the pink petals as some of memories rushed back to him. _It's been a while since I'm home… with mom and dad before they died…_

He frowned when he thought of his parents was gone. When he was a child and born in China before he turn five, he moved with his parents out of China and into America. With a sighing, he sat up and wormed his arms around his legs, hugging them to his chest as he looked up at the sky.

Suddenly, he heard a childish laughter and turned his head, peeping over the hill he was sitting on. His expression softened when he saw the children, including Kobo as well. Slowly, the wind blowing through his long spike-like hair, Yamato sighed remembering when he was a child he didn't have a friends.

True… Back when he was a child… he had no friends or enemies, everyone walked away from him because he wasn't like all others and only different from the others. No ordinary Chinese had red-brown eyes or dark purple hair.

He was alone… in the crowd who wasn't pay attention to him except for his parents who cared about him. No one wants to play with him… No one wants to talk to him… Everyone just… ignored him and walked passing him as if he was invisible to the human eyes.

He was nobody… Nothing but a troublemaker brat…

Suddenly, his crimson eyes dilated when he realized if he was truly a troublemaker… Everything he caused was in chaos and destruction, even he was nearly kill one of his friends!

He paused for a second, recalling back what he was thinking.

Friends… Did he just called them his friends… He closed his eyes and smiled a little, remembering when the first time he met Khu, Lobo, Kobo, and even Ciara. He treated them like dirty and acted like he was their boss, or rather a school bully.

But yet… He didn't deserved to be their leader, Khu did.

His face softened as he looked down at his hands. _Even I don't deserve to be their friend either… _He thought as he plopped his back on the grass and watched the sky, _What if only… I wasn't harsh to Mom and Dad during the road trip…_

He slowly closed his eyes and dozed off, placing his arms behind his head like a pillow.

---

Meanwhile the somewhere near in the desert, the small city known as Yushu. The small restaurant was surround by a small, worried crowd. Rumor spread through the city that someone eats and suddenly fall his face onto the bowl.

"Hey, what's going on?" A man asked, walking to the crowd. "What happened?"

Another man replied, turning his head to the man. "It seems a customer suddenly died in there."

The man blinked. "Suddenly died?"

Another man nodded, running his black hair and frowned at the restaurant. "He appears to have died while conversing with the chief of the restaurant. He's a traveler or that's what I heard. Everyone's saying he may have unwittingly eaten a desert berry."

The man raised an eyebrow in question. "A desert berry?"

Another man nodded and continued. "It's a deadly poisonous fruit from the forbidden tree where the holy beast lives. If you happen to eat one, you'll just suddenly die a few days later. And then after a few hours, a contagious poison will spread from the corpse. That's why no one's getting near him." He sighed before took a deep breath and blew the air out of his mouth. "In the desert, what you don't know can kill you. Just look at the way it happened as his right arm was lifting the beef to his mouth… He just froze like that… and fell his face onto the bowl while his right arm was just still there in the air with the beef in his fork. This shows just how powerful the poison of the Desert Berry is…"

The man stared disbelief and worried at the traveler near the bar as he whistled. "Wow… what a powerful poisonous berry is."

Suddenly, a traveler lifted his head from the bowl gasping for air as the crowd screamed in horror and startled at sudden movement.

"HE CAME BACK TO LIFE!"

The traveler blinked his amber eyes sleepily while he had few speckles of rice all over his face, looked to the right and then to the left and then to the right and then to the left…

"U-u-um… Sir, are you okay?"

And he stared at the worried lady and seized the bright blue dress, wiping the white rice off from his face while he ignored the shriek from the woman. He let the dress go and the woman run off away from him.

The traveler turned back to the chief, blinking confusedly and sighed. "Man…" He reached for the fork and picked it up. "Damn… I fell asleep."

The crowd gaped loudly at him and screamed at him. "YOU FELL ASLEEP?" As the traveler ignored them, eating a beef he was holding with a fork and chewing it quietly.

One of the crowd, a man stuttered unbelievingly, "T-t-that's not possible! In the middle of a meal and conversation?"

And another man next to the first man agreed. "And he just starts chewing again…"

The traveler stopped chewing and then he turned his head over his shoulder staring confusedly at the crowd. "Anyhow, what are you guys all worked up over?" He asked, holding a fork with the beef.

The crowd blinked and screamed at him, shaking their fists at him. "WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

The traveler blinked his amber eyes and scratched his raven hair with his black cowboy hat on his head before he turned back to the chief while he jerked his thumb toward the crowd. "You hire comedians or something?" He asked innocently to the chief.

The crowd glowered at the traveler's question, glaring at his back as the chief blinked and chuckled nervously at the traveler while he shook his head and answered, "Well, no… But if you're okay, I'm glad." He lifted his palm cheerfully, smiling at the young traveler.

The traveler nodded and stabbed the beef with his fork and then he opened his mouth to bite the beef…

**PLOP!**

Suddenly, he fell his face onto the bowl again and the same position he was in before. The entire crowd and the chief snapped and screamed at him. "OI! DON'T FALL BACK ASLEEP!"

Silence…

The crowd stared at him disbelief as they walked away from the restaurant as the same man scowled at another man. "What? So he wasn't dead after all? What a waste of time." He grumbled as he left with another man.

A few minutes later…

A fork fell onto the empty bowl and the traveler patted his stomach, grinning wolfishly at the chief. "Ahhh… I'm so full!" He replied as he slapped the bills onto the table next to the empty 100th bowls and grinned up at the chief.

The chief blinked and chuckled quietly, picking up the bills and placed them in the money holder. "Well, you're the strange traveler with those…" He glanced at the so-called ears stick out of his black hat on the traveler and frowned, "…dog ears?"

The traveler laughed, nodding at the chief. "Nay! They are wolf ears, aren't they?" He pulled one of his long ears to proved the chief that his ears are real. "I can't get rid of them, eh? It attached to my head."

Silence…

**Plop! **

"ZZZZZZZZ…"

"Oiy! WAKE UP!" The chief yelled angrily at the traveler and whacked the traveler's head with the large spoon. "You're freaking me out, traveler!"

The traveler jolted up blinking twice and glanced up at the chief before he realized what's going on and he groans. "I feel asleep. Damn."

Silence…

"OW! That's hurt!" The traveler whined, rubbing his head. "Whose hit me in the head?"

"TOO SLOW!" The chief yelled, rolling his eyes at the traveler's slow reaction and glared down at him. "Geez! What's up with you all sudden falling asleep for no reason?"

The traveler shrugged his shoulders and grinned foolishly at the chief before he slapped the paper on the table. "Have you seen the kid?" He pointed at the youth-looking kid with a grin. The chief frowned, looking closely at the poster and blinked at the youth face.

The face of female-looking boy with long, white almost silver hair with ponytail on top of his head while his eyes were dark gray eyes that hint of hidden sorrowful behind those playfulness in his eyes. He was wearing black and gold sleeveless jacket and also he had dark royal blue, torn jean.

One more thing…

The boy had white, dog-like ears just like the traveler as well!

"No. I didn't think so." The chief of the restaurant shook his head and looked up at the traveler. "I haven't seen him. Why, sir?"

The traveler smirked, his eyes hidden behind his dark hair as he rolled up the poster and pocketed his back pocket. "I was sent… to find him."

He looked up at the chief with dark look. "Where is… Xiaolin Temple?"

"Xiaolin Temple? Oh yeah… About 5 miles from here in the east."

"Thanks. By the way, thank you for foods."

He stood up and turned his back to the chief. "Oi! I almost forget about it. Here a card." He said flickering the card to the chief before he left the restaurant as the chief caught the card and looked up to find the traveler was gone.

The chief of the restaurant shook his head again as he looked down at the white card and turned it over…

His eyes widened in horror.

The Ace of Shades…

…The insignia of death…

"NO!"

Meanwhile, the traveler stood on the hill watching the small city suddenly exploded out of the nowhere and burning to the ground, surround the massive fire as the smirk was still on his face. Laughing darkly, he bended down toward the bag and picked it up as he tossed over his shoulder and walked away from the burning city.

"Damn, I overdid it again." He said with a laugh. "Wait for me, Yanji."

---

During the night, Kobo dashed down to the hill toward the Xiaolin Temple after he heard the howl from about 2 hours ago. Suddenly, he nearly tripped over the stick and regained his balance, sighing in relief.

"Oi, what are you doing, kid?"

Kobo was startled at the sudden voice and glanced up at the tree where the sulking boy was sleeping against the bark. "Oh… Yamato. Did you hear Lobo's howling? Something went wrong with him." He asked with a worried frown.

"Feh." Yamato snorted, rolling his eyes as he returned back to his sleeping spot, looking up at the sky. "Probably, that mutt of yours howling at the moon or something. I don't care."

Kobo blinked at the Tiger of Metal and then he sighed heavily, "Yeah… You're probably right…"

"Feh." Yamato tossed over and turned his back at the 14 years old werewolf. "Go away."

Kobo nodded, laughing as he turned around and suddenly he bumped onto something solid. "Ack!" He yelped falling backward on his rear and blinked confusedly. _Where did the wall came from all of sudden!_ He thought as the shadow towed over him and caused him to look up.

And his eyes widened in surprise when he recognize the figure as his jaws dropped in horror. The shadow figure smirked at the youth. "Hello brat. I'm back." The familiar blue hair and the cruel, icy amber eyes belonged to all the one person Kobo knew too well.

"General Roki…"

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Two**

* * *

Me: Finally, the virus is finally destroyed. It had been over a week. (fuming) For the cost of my stories, including the new ones I lost. Grrr! (calm down) Well, please review and thank you! 


	4. Yamato Attack! General's Venomous Claws!

Draio: ¬¬ (holding the ice bag on his dragonish head)

Me: ¬¬ (holding the metal-type Japanese fan)

Yamato: O.o What's wrong with you two?

Me: ¬¬ Nothing… Much. (smirking evilly at Draio)

Draio: (a red "angry" mark popped on his forehead)

Yamato: Whatever. Ach. Stupid wench.

Draio: Yeah.

Me: (a DOOM appear behind her back with huge fire) WHAT DID YOU SAY YAMATO!

Yamato & Draio: _Oi_… O.oU

Scuro: Whoah… She's scary when she's pissed off… uh… (to Readers and Authors) Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas. Oh and she don't own the legends of night and day creatures either. (smile)

Kara: (grin) Onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter Three – Yamato Attack! General's Venomous Claws! **

…

…

…

**- Xiaolin Temple -**

Kobo nodded, laughing as he turned around and suddenly he bumped onto something solid. "Ack!" He yelped falling backward on his rear and blinked confusedly. _Where did the wall come from all of sudden!_ He thought as the shadow towed over him and caused him to look up.

And his eyes widened in surprise when he recognize the figure as his jaws dropped in horror. The shadow figure smirked at the youth. "Hello brat. I'm back." The familiar blue hair and the cruel, icy amber eyes belonged to all the one person Kobo knew too well.

"General Roki…"

The older werewolf's one of his eyebrows twitched at his former title. "I'm no longer an General, you little pup. I'm now an Admiral." Roki growled, smirking darkly at the small werewolf.

Kobo's pale silver eyes widened as he remembered the former general. "You scarred my brother." He said coldly, stepped backward from the 'general'.

The Admiral smirked widely, "Oh yes, that mutt who stood up for humans. What a weakling."

Kobo gritted his small fangs at the words, clutching his fists tightly in silent anger. _My brother isn't weak! He stood for what he believes in! You scarred him and then you banished him away from our homeland!_

It's been nearly eight years since his older brother was scarred and banished from the clan of the west. He'd never forget what he witnessed his brother being scarred since to that day…

_Flashback…_

_The pool of blood splashed on the grass, painting the ground with dark crimson color. As the shadow of a boy with ears kneed on his knees and his left palm pressed on the ground, clutching the wound side of his face with a howl of pain. _

_The small pup widened his pale silver eyes in horror when he arrived in any time to see his older brother in pain of getting scarred by a general. Suddenly, he heard the cold laughter echoed through his human-like ears and he looked over his wounded brother to the evil general. _

_The general lifted his bloody claws, smirking coldly down at the pup's older brother. "You, Lobo Fang Wolf, are banished forever from our tribe for disrespecting me and rebelled against my command." General Roki boomed, smirking cruelly at the wounded werewolf. "Never return to our tribe unless you want your death wish."_

_His older brother scowled silently, holding the wound on his face tightly and refused to say something. Kobo glared angrily at the general and was about to attack the older werewolf but Tara held him back._

"_General Roki!" Kobo said hotly, glaring up at him. "What did Lobo do to you?"_

_The older blue werewolf with icy amber eyes glanced down at him in surprise and smirked coolly. "He refused to like the idea of…massacring those weakling humans in the small village."_

_Kobo froze. **No wonder…**_

_The small werewolf stepped forward, clutching his small clawless hands but Tara was holding him back, silent warning him to not dishonored himself. **How dare that jerk! He hurt big brother! **_

"_If my brother did go… I'll go with him!" _

_Everyone froze at his sharp word, wondering what have gotten him so worked up when his brother did dishonored himself on purpose. The general blinked and laughed, slapping his knee as he grinned wolfishly down at the pup. "So such big word from you! If only you knew the truth, you should leave him as quickly as possible! No one wants to be with the disgrace mutt like him on his exiled life!"_

_The pup growled silently at the general's harsh words as he clutched his hands enough to draw the small blood from his palms._

_Flashback…_

Clutching his fists tightly, Kobo narrowed his pale silver eyes at the admiral. He'd never ever forget his awful laughter and his harsh words echoed through his mind. "Roki… You…" He growled quietly, "What are you doing here?"

The admiral smirked widely at the teen. "Me?" He asked crossing his arms proudly, "I'm here to tell you… your beloved grandfather sent me to inform you and the disgusting mutt of your brother."

Behind the huge tree, Yamato scowled darkly at the elder admiral's words. _Hey! I'm the one who insulted him mutt first!_

"Roki… get out of here." The words escaped from the boy's dangerous low voice as the tiny claws dig into his palms while the blood bleeding from through between his fingers. "I never wanted to see your face even again."

Admiral Roki chuckled darkly at the young teen, uncrossed his arms to his side. "What a sharp tongue you got there, lad." His fangs grinned past his nose and his amber eyes darkened at the teen werewolf. "But you should learn to respect your elder!"

The older werewolf raised his hand upward in the sky and brought his hand down. The lightning crackled in the gray clouds and the cloud started raining upon on the werewolves, soaking into their furs.

SMACK!

Yamato's crimson eyes widened at the admiral smacked the backhand against the small boy's cheek and knocked the boy down to the drenched grass. _That bastard---!_

"Pathetic…" Admiral Roki snapped, wiping his claws off his proud jacket. "You're just like that disgusting mutt. He is a true disgrace to the clan of true werewolves if he continued to protecting the weakling creature so called humans."

"Shut up!" Kobo yelled, holding his bruised cheek and glaring venomously at the admiral. "You didn't know my brother like I do!"

Snarling angrily at the small boy, the admiral raised the green burning claws in the air. "Weak annoying pest!" He said angrily, his venom dripping claws plunged toward the boy's head.

Kobo shut his eyes immediately, bracing himself for the pain but he felt the warm and wet something on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and stared in horror as Yamato stood in front of him and the claws went through from his chest to his back, dripping with green venom liquid and blood.

"Yamato…"

Yamato smirked, looking up to the admiral's face with his glinting crimson eyes. "It _didn't_ hurt." He said with a deadly calm, startling the young Tiger of Light. "How pathetic that attack is…"

With his word, he pushed the admiral away with his strength as the claws came out of his chest, the blood with green venom liquid trailing in the air. The admiral's amber eyes widened at the older boy's strength as he landed his back on the ground.

_It can't be! No one can pull those poisonous claws out of their chest! _Admiral Roki thought in surprise, gritting his fangs. _Only one can do that and he's dead in 1,500 years ago!_

"I have been practicing the perfect attack… Now here's my chance to test it!" Yamato said smirking darkly, "Cobalt Serpent Claws!"

His fingernails transformed into long, glowing silver claws and then the claws lashed toward the startled admiral. Roki's amber eyes widened in horror at the new attack, _NO!_

The blue lightninged black ball swooped from the sky and in the mid-air, blocking the new attack and then it dissolved the attack as the blue flame disappearing onto the ground.

Yamato and Kobo's eyes blinked in surprise as they stared disbelief at the black mark on the ground. _What the…?_

"_It won't be necessary… children._" The soft voice reached to the young warrior's ears as their heads snapped upward at the top of the oak tree and saw the shadow cloak stood on the tip. "_Hand over the mirror to us…or the temple will be burned to the ground in one second._"

"NO WAY!" Kobo snapped, standing up behind Yamato's back while he glared hatefully at the stranger. "There is no way I'm handing my mirror over to the stranger like you!"

The cloak's dark violent eyes narrowed and then he smirked coldly at the kid. "_Well, what a shame. You're just like the boy I first countered after the holy beast's death._"

Kobo confusedly stared at the stranger in the cloak. _What…who was he's talking about?_

Suddenly, without a warning, Yamato hastily collapsed on his knees against the grass and clutching around his chest painfully, drawing a sharp breath and groans.

"Yamato!" Kobo yelled in horror as he ran to the older boy's aid and clung on the injured boy's arm. "You're hurt!"

"Nggnn… I'm fine…" Yamato replied gritting his teeth and glared silently at the shadowy face in the cloak who smirked back at him. _How? That poison… it wasn't suppose to hurt me since I have a blood of a cursed demon… What kind of a poison is that? _

A smirk labeled on the cloak shadowy face, he walked slowly toward Yamato and Kobo. "A acid poisoning liquid from the werewolf's claws… Aren't you already know about it, are you Kobo?"

Kobo stiffed, his eyes widened at the shadow cloak person. _Just same poison Roki used to injuring my brother years ago during the duel! It nearly cost his sight!_

"Just shut up, you bastard! Don't drag that kid into this!" Yamato growled between panting while he was clutching his chest painfully. Kobo stared at the older boy in surprise and worry. "It didn't matter, that poison… won't even kill me if I'm not a ordinary human." With a smirk and with great effort, he slowly standing up and nearly stumped over because of a pain jolt in his chest.

"Yamato…" Kobo began but then he stopped, remembering something back when he and the others defeated Lord Ariko. He remembered his brother told him after they left the Xiaolin Temple.

_(("Hn. Something about that cold-hearted bastard isn't right." His brother scowled, watching at Yamato and Khu talking to each other, or rather like Yamato yelling while Khu ignoring him at same time. "I didn't know if I'd able to tell different between Young and that bastard. Probably something like blood related between them." _

"_What does you mean, big bro?" Kobo looked right at his older brother with a curious frown. "I thought you're already knows he's not a normal human… but he's still a human." _

"_Hmm? Nay… I didn't think he's a human. Something more than just a human…" Lobo smirked, scratching his head while his long white ears pinned back. "Like Young, his scent is like a lizard or probably a dragon with made of a steel." _

"…" _Kobo looked back to Yamato. _

"_Ah. Don't take me for serious, Kobo. I probably just imaging things you know. My nose isn't as sharp as yours." Lobo chuckled shaking his head, tucking his hands into his behind pockets and smiling at the sky. "I bet you're already knows, right bro?" _

"…" _Kobo frowned at Yamato, pondering at what his older brother had said.))_

The cloak shadow face's lips turned into a widened insanely smirk at Yamato's pain. "Of course how can I forget? You're not an ordinary human. My nose didn't lie. You're the carrier of the blood of that cursed human who turned into a demon."

Yamato narrowed his sharp crimson eyes at the cloak person. "Who the hell are you!" He growled, still clutching the wounded chest with his blood covered hand. "What the hell did you want from us!"

The cloak smirked widely at the pissed off inhuman boy. "Well, as you wish… Well, I'll tell you who I am… and what do I want…" He stepped forward, watching Yamato unconsciously swaying back and forward. "The name is…"

Suddenly, Yamato stepped back with daze look and unable to hearing what the cloak had said to him. He rubbed his cleared hand on his face, blinking rapidly and realized he was slowly returning to being unconscious.

_Damn… _Yamato cursed, trying to focus his now fogged eyes on the cloak. _Damnit, Lob-mutt… your damn whining words really gets to me… Not like I have a soft for children… but Kobo… You told me that day when we beat that snake bastard… _

_(("What can we do?" Ciara asked, watching at two unconscious warriors. Kimiko was holding by the cowboy and the child was in his older brother's arms. "Our leader's gone."_

"_He isn't only gone…"_

_All everyone looked back at the quiet werewolf staring down at his little brother he was holding. As the mistress and the spirit of lightning closed their eyes, knowing what was happening._

"_My boy… my little brother… he's not going to wake up."_

_Yamato snarled loudly, stomped through the group to the silent werewolf. "WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT? OF COURSE HE'S UNCONSCIOUS!"_

_Lobo growled, snapped his head upward and glared menacingly at the half-breed boy. "DAMN IT, HALF-BREED FREAK! HE'S NOT BREATHING! NO HEART BEATS! He's GONE YOU HEARD ME! DAMN! DAMN!"_

_Yamato was taken back in surprise and then his crimson eyes softened at the crying werewolf. "Lobo…"_

"_Shut up, bastard!"_

_The gray clouds rolled along in the sky, unceasing, not letting any sunlight shine through. It was the end of the world, so it wouldn't matter anymore. The Mistress sighed, looking down at the lifeless form the older werewolf clutching and refusing to let anyone near them only the mistress._

"…_Lobo…"_

_The werewolf glared deadly at her through his eyes clouded with tears and clutched the lifeless form to himself. "…"_

"_I know he's still in there… hanging on his dear life. Knowing every drop of sands from the hourglass of life, he will fight the way back to the living world again. I can promise you that." The Mistress whispered quietly, smiling a little at the werewolf._

"…"

"_Lobo?"_

"_We're going to die… It didn't matter. We're failed the world." Lobo finally replied in defeat tone as his eyes avoided the mistress' eyes and looking at the ground as if it was become interest to look at._

"_BULL SHIT!"_

_Everyone but the unconscious fire dragon and the light tiger looked at Yamato with the bewildered looks. Yamato scowled darkly down at the sulking werewolf with the blazing fire behind his icy cold crimson eyes. "You are such a weakling, mutt!" He hissed quietly as his crimson eyes become slit-like reptile._

_When he sees the werewolf began to protest, he quickly cut him off and hissed harshly, "Get it through your flea-brain already! Kobo's still alive, somewhere I believe, you stupid oaf! ALL SHIT YOU WAILING AND MOANING HAD BEEN DRIVING ME TO VERY NERVE!" He roared angrily, scaring some of dragons and he stomped all way to the werewolf._

"_Here I thought you would put your stupid smile and say you're fine then you groped any women's rears! Where is the lecherous werewolf once I despised with great hatred? This is not like you with all this bull shit!"_

_Lobo growled angrily, his tears soaked his cheeks and falling on the lifeless form. "You didn't know what's like to lost love ones, half-breed!" He hissed back, baring his fangs at the half-beast._

_The between the bickering finally silenced as they stared at the beasts glaring at each other. Until Yamato's eyes finally softened and closed them quietly, "I know what's like to lose love ones…" He turned back and sulking through the dragons and tigers._

_He could not stand to look at the werewolf's surprised and sad look as he felt regret to be heartless, even to the loyal friend…))_

Yamato closed his eyes, panting heavily as he slowly collapsed onto the ground clutching his chest. _You said that I don't know what's like to lost love ones, damn mutt… I even know how it feels like… _

He opened his eyes weakly and glared tiredly at the smirking cloak.

"Ah, I see… It had finally started, Yamato." The cloak smirked, stepped to the side so Yamato could see that Kobo was held in that bastard werewolf Roki's arm.

"You bastard…" Yamato growled weakly, baring his already fangs. "Leave him out to be!"

"Hn. It seem you aren't listening to what I said before. Well, too late. Bye." The cloak said, chuckling as he turned around and walked with Roki.

"YAMATO!"

Yamato growled, struggling with his last strength and he slowly standing up but he collapsed hastily onto the ground with a cry of pain. "K-K-K-Kobo…Damn…"

His world turned into darkness and he blacked out.

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Three**

* * *

Me: Ouch. Kobo got kidnapped. Yamato got poisoned.Three questions: Who is the mysterious cloak and what does he wants? And will Yamato stillalive?Please review this and thank you. See you on next chapter. 


	5. A Legendary Traitor

Yamato: (holding his ice pack on his head) ¬¬

Me: (grin)

Khu: (to Yamato) That's why you should learn to not call her wench, Zendi.

Yamato: ¬¬ Shut up, Pedsora!

Khu: (chuckled)

Draio: Man, you got a nasty bruise on your eye… Uh… (Noticed Yamato's murderous glares) Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas. Oh and she don't own the legends of night and day creatures either. (Smile nervously)

Lobo: (grin) Onto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four – A Legendary Traitor**

…

…

…

_((A Dream))_

_A small ball rolled down the sidewalk as the group of children ran chasing the toy, laughing gleefully. _

_A child sat on the stair by the house, watching while he held his chin by his palm and his elbow against his knee. Dull red-brown eyes reflected against the sunlight and his face being half covered by the tree's shadows, the boy was wearing a white t-shirt with dark blue sleeves and also dark blue jean as well. _

"_Who is this boy?" _

_The boy jerked quietly at the word, his eyes flew to the group of children who are watching fearfully at him. And then he realized the ball did come to his feet and stopped on the spot where he was sitting. _

"_This guy?" One of the boys asked, scowling darkly at the red-brown eyed boy. "He's just a freak. Red-brown eyes and purple hair? It's not a normal colors!"_

"_Maybe it's just only a dye hair and color eyes thing? You know dad always have blue hair and yellow eyes." Another boy replied, running his fingers through his black hair._

"_Hn." The first boy scowled darkly, "Just for action movie stunt, Ramon." _

_Ramon blinked his amber eyes and chuckled, "Yeah I know, Ran."_

_Ran narrowed his blue eyes at Ramon. "You seem very fond of that freak. Mind if I ask why?" _

_Ramon smiled crossing his arms across his chest and tilted his head at Ran. "What do you mean by that, Ran?" He asked slowly smirking, "Why would I fond of him? I haven't met him yet."_

_Ran grinned evilly, "Well, it seem you've volunteered to meet him! Thank you so much!" He turned to other boys. "Let's go guys!" _

"_Yeah!" Other boys cheered running along with Ran while they left Ramon and the boy alone. _

_Ramon pouted after the boys. "Just great. Really, just show how nice you are Ran." He paused, turning his head back to the boy. He grinned and then he walked back to the boy, lifting his hand in the manner of greeting. "Hello, I'm Ramon Shishido. You are…?" He replied smiling at the boy. _

"_Hn." The boy narrowed his red-brown eyes sharply at Ramon. "Just take the ball and go away." _

_Still smiling at the boy, Ramon sweatdropped. **Heh. No wonder he doesn't have many friends if he kept his attitude that way… **_

"_Well…" Ramon mumbled as he walked to the stair and sit on it next to the boy. "I don't want the ball. Ran can get it himself." _

"_Then what do you want!" The boy growled, switched his glare away from Ramon to the road. "I'm not interested in what you want. Just go away." _

_Ramon winced. "I'm not surprised. You looked like someone I know…" _

"_Hn?" The boy's eyes blinked as he heard Ramon's mumbling, "Someone you know…?" He asked. _

"_Oh nothing." Ramon smiled sadly. "He just died long ago. Hey…" He reached his back pocket jean. "Do you like to play a deck of cards, eh?" _

"_Cards…? Uh, yeah." The boy replied with a frown at Ramon. "I don't play with cards… They are just for fools." _

_Ramon winced for second time. "No. Even more than you think, buddy." With a grin, he lifted his cards. "Just for the life and death game." _

"_Hm…" The boy looked down at the ground thinking quietly. "Yamato Zendi." _

"_Huh?" Ramon blinked at Yamato and then he smiled softly. "Yamato. An impressive name." _

"_Huh?" Yamato blinked twice and then he stared confusedly at Ramon. "What do you mean?" _

"_Yamato means 'place of mountains' or 'pride or spirit' in Japanese. Now I think about Yama… It means 'that which controls' in Japanese as well…" Ramon said quietly, "Oh yeah, it also means 'long hair' or 'dying' in Chinese!" _

_Yamato fault-faced at Ramon. "You're not helping, Ramon." _

"_Heh. Yeah I know." Ramon chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek where the scars were in visible. His deck of cards sitting on the stair being forgotten while two boys chattered happily, well, Yamato's scowling and Ramon's grinning._

_That day… after Yamato left with his family, traveling to United State. He never did say farewell to his first and last friend._

_((Dreams End))_

The smell of burning cherries from the wax candle entered his nose and jerked him awakened. He opened his sharp crimson eyes and blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"Hn. You're finally awake, Zendi."

Yamato turned his head to right and stared at Khu watched him from reading the mystery book next to the bed that half-demon boy was laying in. "Pedsora… Where am I…?" He cloaked, making a face when he heard his voice. "D-damn…"

"Here." Khu replied tonelessly, handing the water cup to Yamato. "You need drink that."

Yamato scowled darkly at the water in the cup. Grumbling, he seized the water cup and glugs down it hastily before he returned it back to Khu. "Thanks." He grunted, wincing at the pain he was suddenly in. "Ugh…"

"You should thank to Lobo, you moron." Khu mumbled rolling his amethyst eyes and placed the cup on the table. "He found you bleeding to death with that huge hole in your chest."

The leader turned his head back and stared coldly at Yamato. "What in the seven hells is going on the last night, Zendi!" He asked deadly, crossing his arms. "Lobo said Kobo's been missing since last night."

Yamato choked suddenly and then he stared disbelief at the leader. "DAMN! DAMN! DAMN HIM! He's got Kobo and I don't ever get beat the hell out of him! GODDAMNIT!" He growled struggling to get out of the covers he was laying in the bed.

Khu grabbed the half-demon boy's shoulders and shook him harshly, "Snap out of it! Lobo and the Xiaolin Dragons are going to looking for Kobo. So relax and don't rip your damn wound off!" He snapped.

Yamato huffed, narrowing his crimson eyes at Khu and suddenly he realized Khu's damn too polite for being gentleman and never swore like himself. If Khu swore, it means he's deadly serious… dead serious, yep.

"Shit…" Yamato cursed as his head returned to the pillow with a tired groan. "Damn him… And damn that Roki-bastard pierced through me!"

"You should be grateful that you're still alive." Khu said dryly, his fingers running through his dark brown hair. "With such ugly wound, it's miracle. Hahahaha!"

"Shut up!"

With a relief smile, the leader turned and left the wounded friend alone in the bed.

Yamato scowled, and then he turned his head toward to the window. With a frown, he thought about a boy he had dreamed of.

_Ramon… I haven't seen him since I left… the day before my mom and dad died in car accident. _He narrowed his crimson eyes at his thought. _Wonder he will ever still remember me? _

---

"No luck." Raimundo yelled to the cowboy, "Have you seen him?"

The Dragon of Earth sighed, tilted his huge brown hat and he shook his head at the Brazilian boy. "Haven't seen 'im, buddy." He replied with a huge sigh and then he glanced at the silent fuming werewolf.

"Damn…"

"Lobo?"

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn!"

"Eh?" Clay blinked at Lobo and then he scratched back of his neck with an worried look. "What's matter, pardner?"

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Lobo snarled and then he finally punched with great force onto the tree.

"Ack!" Clay yelped and then he realized the werewolf was going to hurt himself in blind anger. "Hey!"

"DAMN!"

_BAM. _

"THAT!"

_BAM. _

"JERK!"

_BAM!_

"BASTARD!"

With a roar, Lobo gave a final punch onto the bruised tree and panting furiously with wild angry eyes like a wolf. Clay, being caution to the angry wolf, walked slowly to him. "Are ye alright?"

CRACK!

A tree Lobo punched was quiver a little before it gave away and fell backward onto the ground with a loud thump.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Lobo mumbled sulking away from the cowboy. "See ya."

Clay watched the werewolf sauntered through the woods as Raimundo walked up to the cowboy, watching the werewolf as well. "Geez, what's up with him, Clay?" He said whistling.

The Dragon of Earth glanced back to the dead tree with a frown. "I dunno…" He said softly, tilted his hat. "Just dunno, pal."

---

His eyes opened suddenly, the boy sat up quickly and looked around in the room he was in. He was sitting on the clean bed, wrapping with warm blanket. His silver eyes traced slowly from the window to the closet to the bathroom door to the room door, he struggled to get out of the blanket and placed his feet on the cold floor.

"Where…" The boy asked quietly, turning his head to the cracked old mirror next to him. "Am I?"

"You're in my house, kid." The man's voice spoke startling the boy as he jerked his head back to the direction of the voice. "Have you been well, my little pup?"

Kobo narrowed his silver eyes at the man and his hand balled tightly, "Who are you?"

The man narrowed his crimson-amethyst eyes in the darkness and then he smirked at the boy. "Lycan."

Kobo's silver eyes widened in surprise. "Impossible! You're can't be that legendary traitor who faced the first Balance!"

CRACK!

Kobo tumbled onto the wall with a loud thud, clutching his left cheek as he looked up and glared at the so-called Lycan. "You can't be that same traitor because you look nothing like him!"

Lycan's crimson-amethyst eyes become slit so dangerously at the teen pup. "Pup, you should learn about someone who is charge in here." He hissed lowly, lowering his arm down. "And do not call me that traitor either!"

He stalked toward the pup with angry look on his face. "Where is the mystical mirror you possessed?"

"…" Kobo glared at Lycan and then he turned his head to other way.

Lycan snarled furiously and then he immediately calmed himself down before any second he would be snapped soon. "Very well. If that's game you want… then so be it!" He snapped, turned his heel and stomped out of the room leaving the boy alone.

And then the door shut loudly, causing the boy finally curled into the ball whimpering. "Lobo…"

Meanwhile, Admiral Roki lifted his head and watched Lycan stomped fuming down the stair to the living room. "Well, master?" Roki drawled as he places his feet on the table and tilted his head to other side at his master. "What did the kid say?"

"He wouldn't howl to me, Admiral." Lycan said calmly, "He won't talk, just barking like an wounded pup."

"Heh. Just like his cowardly brother." Roki chuckled darkly, his amber eyes lit with full of malicious. "Leaving a scar on his face reminded him painfully of his failure."

CRACK!

"OW! WHAT THE HELLS!" Roki growled clutching the bleeding cheek and glared up at the angered master. "Why you have to do it!"

"Don't speak so ill of him… Either his little pup brother, Roki." Lycan replied coldly, "They are important to me. If you speak so ill of them, then you are dead to me."

"Well, master, why are they damn so important! They're just bunch of kids." Roki mumbled, standing up as he rubbed his cheek painfully. "And what's special about that mirror?"

"Because…" Lycan drawled, smiling at the window near him and walked to the window, tracing the glass. "It's a special weapon… to kill the Second Balance… Since that bastard who did that to me…"

"…" Roki did not reply, knowing his place to be quiet and if he said anything he would be punished.

"Since I lost the part of me… I know he's still out somewhere with my half memories and half strength." Lycan said softly, "I just know. He's looking for the same thing I'm after… the mirror. The key to destroy me instead of the second balance."

He turned back to Roki with an unhappy smile. "Do you know why he wants to destroy me if I'm his other half?"

"…" Roki admitted he did not know why.

"Because we are the ones and the same… One of us who will be the first to kill or revive the Balance…" Lycan drawled smiling maliciously, "I just don't know what he's looks like or his name is… but I will know when I sense him… He'll come where I want him to be."

Lycan turned around and walked toward the huge doors as Roki narrowed his eyes at him. "Where are you going? What if those kids are no longer useful to us?" He asked curiously.

Lycan smiled mysteriously, "There is no need to kill them. Only one of them will be become a victim of the blood moon. And one of them will be a host of the spirit. Good day." As he disappeared behind the huge doors, leaving the admiral alone in the room.

Roki cursed silently and then he sat down on the couch and sulked. "Damn… He didn't say where he's going!"

---

"MASTER FUNG!" Omi wailed, skipping past the room where Master Fung and Khu was in and came back to the room panting heavily.

Master Fung placed the tea holder on the low table and glanced at the small Chinese student. "Calm down, Omi. Breath first before you speaks." He replied calmly, tucking his hands into his long blue sleeves.

"We… can't… find… Lobo…" Omi breathed, holding himself up barely as other Xiaolin Dragons followed him. "We searched so many of places and he's like disappearing out of sky!"

Khu narrowed his amethyst eyes as he realized he knew what Omi meant… Lobo's gone. "Then we go after him."

Raimundo looked at his cousin with a frown. "What about that… red-eyed jerk?" He asked, clearly he disliked Yamato but he respected him as a second rival.

Khu turned his head to the Dragon of Wind and smiled a little. "Simply, we do not tell him… We know he will go after Lobo as well. He hadn't been healed properly since yesterday. Ciara told me about at the rate he'll die… he's dying because of poison is still in his blood, destroying his human and dragon cells."

Raimundo nodded understandingly, tucking his hand in his back pocket and sighed heavily. "Now what do we do?"

Khu turned to Master Fung. "Will you please to keep eye on Yamato. He's quick if he found out about we are gone."

Master Fung smiled approvingly at the leader of the Heylin Tigers. "Yes, I will. Be careful, young ones."

Khu nodded. "Now tonight we'll leave as quickly as we can." Everyone cheered quietly, knowing Yamato could hear him or her with his sharp hearing.

Not knowing there was a shadow shape of a cat sits on the roof, the amber eyes of a guardian narrowed understandingly. He will do anything to keep Yamato out of the trouble, even if Khu's right about that hot-tempered idiot.

A smile on the cat's face…

How typical of him.

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Four**

* * *

Me: Who is Lycan even if he's not the same traitor? And who is his other half? What do he mean by the one of them will be the victim of the blood moon and one of them will be the host of a spirit? Where's Lobo? And who is the guardian cat, is he the same as the first chapter? The important thing first…. What would Yamato do if he found out about his teammates? 

Please reviews this story and thank you.


	6. A Wanderer

Yamato: Allllllright! Summer's coming! (grin) Time to hunt and kill!

Me: ¬¬ (sigh)

Khu: (to Yamato) Where's the brother of yours? You should take him with you.

Yamato: ¬¬ Shut up, Pedsora! I won't let that bastard come with me! Especially if he's Dad's favorite!

Khu: (chuckled)

Draio: (shake head) At least I'm glad I'm only a two-winged dragon.

Yamato: Maybe I should ask Logan (fromUlimate Xiaolin Dragon)for a favor to hunt you out!

Draio: Eeep!

Lobo: Hey Ladies! (show off his muscles to the ladies with his shirtless chest and arms) Disclaimer: No own Xiaolin Showdown, characters, and WU(s). But she does own all of us! (show his teeth so sparkles at the swooning girls) Hey babes, you can own me if you want!

Yamato: ¬¬ Show off.

Me: ¬¬ Yeah. Lecher.

Lobo: (grin) Onto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five – A Wanderer **

…

…

…

In the town of Xining near the blue lake, the wander sat by the bar staring helplessly at the map. "Geez… At the rate, I'll never find Xiaolin Temple and probably lost wandering forever!" He sighed dramatically, plopped his head against his palm.

He bended backward against the chair and his arms were used as a pillow against his head, stared boringly at the ceiling. Smiling softly, he remembered his old life in Beijing as a child. "Heh. I hope I had a chance to see a beautiful city like Beijing. Too bad, I had to go and looking for that guy who looks like Yanji."

He then thought about the man in the Yushu bar told him about five miles away from Yushu to Xiaolin Temple in the East…

Wait a second!

His amber eyes widened in surprise as he jerked forward and seized the map, startling the female waiter. "That's it! Beijing's in the East, even if there is a five miles away from Yushu to that temple. The larger field or desert… whatever… in the West probably the coldhearted bastard live there." He mumbled under his breath, fault-faced on his face remembering the man with the dragon eyes.

He smirked in amusement, "Probably a old man live with too many cats in the mountain castle, eh?"

Silence aroused around in the bar.

"…"

The wanderer sighed, plopped backward into the chair tiredly as the map fall from his grip onto the floor. "Even I have no idea which city that temple is located in." He whined to himself, drawing the people to stare at him oddly.

"Why! Why! Why can't I have like that bastard! That bastard stole something I have and I need that back! DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM TO THE SEVEN HELLS!"

"Jeez, is he insane or what?" The man mumbled to his friend who nodded in agreement. "Talking to himself is the sign of insane."

The wanderer's left eyebrow twitched at that. _Sheesh! Remind me of that guy… Ran…_ He blinked and then he sighed heavily, letting his head fall onto his palms with an exhausting sigh. _Why you had to go all through the troubles you gotten and died alone… I don't even understand you, Ran. You're the son of the rich guy Mr. Shinjido… you should do something! You should! But… _

He opened his amber eyes tiredly, smiling down at the map motionlessly on the floor. Walk through the forest, that's exactly what he needed to clear his head. He had lost track of the freaking temple again, and couldn't help but to lose his cool. His anger was taking control, which was not good for a wanderer. He was really stressed because, for the fifth week in a row, he dreamt of a mysterious spirit. It kept haunting him over and over again.

"'_Alo!_" A tall man greeted to the short man. "_Tha' wha' ye wan' from meh?_"

"'_Ey, did ye hear wha' ah hear?_" A short man replied lifting the 'blood' bottle mug with a fang-like grin. "_Some ol' fool, a filthy were-mutt, suddenly died of ol' age. Some say 'e just too old, some say 'e was murdered by one of 'is kin._"

A wanderer's amber eyes turned to two men as he overheard their conversation. Judging their looks told him that both of them are vampire. Not Dracula's kin, but another different breed of a vampire. He snorted silently, clearly disliking their types as he sipped his favorite mug, a golden wine.

"_Eh, who's ol' man tha' died?_" A tall vampire asked sipping the 'blood' mug.

"_Some says 'e is a Chief Wolf of West or East somethin'." _A reply with harsh laughter as the short vampire sipped his cup.

Suddenly, a wanderer choked over on the wine cup; never million times he don't really expected that happens when he heard about a old man. Ignoring the vampires glanced toward his way when they heard his sputtering and coughing; he coughed several and nodded at the owner of the bar who asked him if he was all right.

_Don't tell me that---!_ He thought with a shock and worry. _How the heck it did happen---!_

"'_Ey! Are ye ok, sir?_" A tall vampire asked looking curiously at the wanderer. But the wanderer ignored the vampire, he apologized the bar owner and he gave him a bill and then he picked up his sack.

"_OI!_" A short vampire snarled as he joined with his friend and glared hatefully at the wanderer. "_Tha' scent…_"

The wanderer's amber eyes flickered from the tall one to the short one with an uninterested look. _Damn… I don't have time for that damn ridiculous fight!_

---

The rich golden-brown mountain cat sat on the chair watching the sleeping boy, his golden eyes glowered in the darkness. He used to be a Chinese samurai about 1,500 years ago before he meet Chase Young.

He used to be Zhai in his past life…

He narrowed his golden eyes remembering Chase Young he had fought years ago and lost. He glanced down at the sleeping boy and then he smiled in sad amusement at the child.

The guardian cat remembered his master told him to watch over the boy no matter at price. With a amused snort, he had to agree with his master that young one always get himself in trouble many times and he had lost to count how many he had to go fetch him.

_((Following his master behind, Zhai tossed his head to right over his shoulder when he heard the child's cry of rage after his master as he saw the child with purple hair and red-brown eyes running toward his master and the group of wild cats. _

_Who is this child? The mountain cat wondered his amber eyes watching the child. Master shouldn't spare his weakling life but… _

_His eyes narrowed in curious at the child, he did recalled his master toldhim about this child's awakening power… _

"_His power is too far greater for him… it would be the destruction of the planet if we let a child untamed and uncontrolled." His master told him carefully with caution, "So much anger… grief… pain… betrayal… and sorrow… All uncontrolled emotions went straight to the child. He will be blinded with great hatred in his blood vein, beginning with hold a grudge against the world and everything including the humans…"_

_Zhai glanced back again at the child tag along with his master with a thoughtful look. Unlike all other cats, he refused to be controlled but willing to obey his master's orders. _

_Suddenly, he saw the child collapsed on the desert and he abruptly stopped his track as well as his master did. Zhai knew his master knew… The child wouldn't have survived on the desert even if he were not treated very well._

"_Zhai…" His sharp hearing perked up at his master's soft whisper. "Wait here." He watched his master walked back to the child and kneed next to him._

_His master lifted the child and placed in his arms, as if he's looking for the child's pulse or trying to keep the child warm. "He's reaching to the entrance of death…"_

_Zhai's sharp hearing ears perked up in surprise. He did not sense the child's life force… Of course, he realized with golden eyes widened in startle. What a weak life that child has..._

_That boy would die..._

"_We should end his life, master, to spare his pain and grief." Zhai replied calmly, not wanting the child to be suffering with a weak heart. "Master?" _

"_Perhaps… This child of Steel does have a strong will and mind, Zhai." _

_His master took the dark glove off his hand and rolling up his sleeve, he bit his bare arm and let his fangs sunk into the skin. "I must not let him to die." With a bloody fang-like smirk, he lifted the 'sleeping' child's head and tilted him while he let his bloody armpoured his blood into the child's mouth. "He'll live if he had a purpose to serve." _

_When the words left the master's lips, the child gasped for the first sign of life and coughed little blood on his lips. Opening his now sharp crimson slit-like eyes, he barely looked up at the savior's face and then he finally closed his eyes with a tired sigh. _

"_Welcome to home… Yamato."))_

Zhai smiled at the sleeping boy as the last memory faded away in his mind. "When you have a near threatening life, no matter how many times it seem hopeless for you to keep alive. Master Young's right that you do have a will to live." He whispered softly, letting his chin rests on his forelegs.

His sharp hearing perked up to the soft sound as he turned his head and looked at the boys stirred a little in the bed. And then the boy stopped with a tired sigh and he tiredly opened his eyes.

"Zhai…" Yamato said amused but tired, "Quit starin' at me. It gets on my nerves."

When he heard no rely, the Tiger of Metal turned his head and glared at the cat. "Do you like to annoying me out of the hell?" He growled weakly, knowing he wasn't sound so threatening to the cat.

The guardian cat can do to trying not to laugh at the half-breed's face, but instead he smiled at Yamato. "Perhaps yes… Perhaps no…"

Yamato rolled his eyes and turned to face the wall with a deadly glare while his back faced the cat. "Hey Zhai…" He asked trailing off, his glare turned to soften at the wall. He knew Zhai was good at listening.

"… Where are they?" Yamato asked, narrowing his eyes. "I can't sense them except the old man."

Zhai flinched at his sharp words and say nothing, except for his tail flickering back and forward nervously. _I apologize, Yamato… I must not let you go off on your own, especially on your wounds. _

---

The wanderer glared at the burning town of Xining, he grumbled with an unhappy growl. "Stupid vampires." He mumbled as he turned back to the sack and picked it up over his shoulder. "They shouldn't have to pick a fight with a wandering werewolf. Especially the one with a bad temper."

The horse snorted nervously at the pissed off wanderer and digging it's hoof into the dirty road, watching the rider's pacing around.

"Huh." The wanderer's amber eyes eyed at the cards in his grasp and then he smiled with an amused look. "Even wonder what that tall one meant by "_'Ey! Look at 'is face! Isn't 'e look familiar?_" Hn. Whatever."

He turned his head toward the nervous horse. "What's matter with you? You shouldn't be afraid of me." He replied with rolling his eyes and shook his head, looking at the hills. "Well, look out Xiaolin Temple! I'm coming to find ya, Yanji!"

With a playful grin, he began to guide the horse toward the hills and leaving the burning town to the ground.

While the wanderer's out of the sight, the black spirit stepped out of the woods narrowing its dark amethyst eyes. One of his eyes were scarred in visible in the sunlight, the spirit turned around and disappeared into the wood again.

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Five**

* * *

Me: Ok, time for sneak peek about upcoming next chapter: **"Please Don't, Brother!"**

_"Who the hell are you!"_

"_Oh. You don't recognize me?"_

_--_

_A shadow child abandoned by a god…_

_--_

"_G-G-Grandpa… he's dead, isn't he…?"_

"_Yeah…" _

Please reviews this story and thank you.


	7. Please Don't, Brother!

Yamato: ¬¬ (looking at Lady Lizgon continued drawing one of her comics for deviantart) What the hell are you doing?

Me: Drawing.

Yamato: I damn know it! Aren't you supposed to tell the story about us?

Me: Oh, let Khu handle that one. (continued drawing comics)

Yamato: (streaming came out of his ears)

Khu: ¬¬ Relax, hothead… Disclaimer: No own Xiaolin Showdown, characters, and WU(s). Beside, she only owns our wu and us as well.

Yamato: ¬¬ Boring!

Khu: ¬¬ Did I sense a hint of jealous in your voice?

Yamato: ¬¬ just start damn story, already!

* * *

**Chapter Five – Please Don't, Brother! **

…

…

…

_((Previously))_

"_Hey Zhai…" He asked trailing off, his glare turned to soften at the wall. He knew Zhai was good at listening. _

"… _Where are they?" Yamato asked, narrowing his eyes. "I can't sense them except the old man." _

_Zhai flinched at his sharp words and say nothing, except for his tail flickering back and forward nervously. **I apologize, Yamato… I must not let you go off on your own, especially on your wounds.** _

_--- _

"_Well, look out Xiaolin Temple! I'm coming to find ya, Yanji!"_

_With a playful grin, he began to guide the horse toward the hills and leaving the burning town to the ground. _

_While the wanderer's out of the sight, the black spirit stepped out of the woods narrowing its dark amethyst eyes. One of his eyes were scarred in visible in the sunlight, the spirit turned around and disappeared into the wood again._

----

Afterward

Back to Yamato and Zhai…

The half-breed Tiger of Metal stared coldly at the guardian cat with his own sharp dragon-like red eyes. "Where. Are. They!" He repeated again with dangerous low in his tone when he asked Zhai.

The guardian cat silently flinched. _I can't…_

Yamato growled out of his fury anger as he flapped the bed spread off his bloody white-bandaged chest and tossed his legs over the bed edge. "Fine! If you don't tell me where they are, then I'll find them on my own!" He snapped, nearly stumped over because of pain in his chest.

_Yamato…_ Zhai thought with a sigh. _You won't find them any minute… you'll be dead by next sunrise if you kept pushing you over like that. _

"Yamato…"

"What!" Yamato snapped angrily, glaring over his shoulder at the mountain cat with an annoyed look while he was holding himself against the wall, clutching his chest in pain.

Zhai glared back at the stubborn boy as he replied coldly, "Master Yamato, you cannot go alone on your own. With the wound like that, you'll die as soon as you stepped out of the temple."

Narrowing his crimson eyes and locked his eyes onto the light brown cat's own amber eyes, Yamato humphed. "That so called _poison_ can't kill me no matter what! I did live _barely_ through the desert ages ago, didn't I?"

Zhai lowered his golden eyes to the wooded floor. _You did barely alive through the desert…that was when Master's blood brought you back. Without that, you'll die as a mortal human. _

"…" Yet, the guardian said nothing and simply watching at the floor.

Yamato scowled darkly, limped out of the room leaving the cat alone in the dark. When he arrived in the living room and pushed the Japanese-like style door so he can speak to Master Fung.

"Mast—" Yamato trailed off when he saw another guest in the living room with Master Fung. He blinked. And he blinked again.

Another werewolf with strange blue and white ears on top of his head, especially he's wearing a black hat and oversized purple and blue jacket.

…And he's facing down in the rice bowl… with Chinese sticks in his right hand being held up in odd position. It's proved quite well he's dead the Tiger of Metal doubt that's impossible way to die painless and sudden.

Unless if you count a quick-killing poison.

"Is that stray canine dead?" Yamato asked rudely, pointing down at the still body of a werewolf guest.

"Ehhh…" Dojo chuckled nervously; trying to think of something he could explain about the werewolf's position.

Suddenly, a guest's head jerked upward from the rice bowl and all white rices scatter over on his face while he yawned. "Oooh. What a great nap." He grinned.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yamato yelped in surprise and completed off guard at the guest's sudden rude awakening. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE'S DEAD, GECKO LIZARD!"

Dojo frowned, "Hey! I didn't say anything!"

The guest finally noticed another arriver by the door way and quickly recognized him.

"Oi, Zendi!" The guest grinned up at Yamato, waving happily. "Surprise?"

Yamato gawked disbelieving at him. _WHAT THE HELLS! HOW DID HE KNOWS MY LAST NAME!_

"Who the hell are you!" The wounded Tiger of Metal yelled, pointing rudely again at the smiling innocently werewolf. "And how did the hell you knows my last name's Zendi!"

The guest shot him a hurt look. "Oh. You don't recognize me?" He asked blinking at the boy and then grinned at him again.

His crimson eyes narrowed at the stranger, he snorted. "No. I don't know you. I'm leaving." He turned around and about to leaving the room but then…

"Yama means either 'long hair' or 'dying' in Chinese." The words left the guest's lip smirking when Yamato froze upon hearing his so familiar childhood nickname.

The half-breed turned slowly, looking confused and uneasily at the guest. "Don't tell me…" He began but trailing off with stunned expression on his face.

The guest took off the black hair, revealing a familiar black hair and amber eyes. "Ramon Shishido. At your service." With this, he smirked in so familiar way at Yamato.

"You… You…" Yamato gapped at him. "Wha… I don't understand…"

"Oh, that ears… No wonder you don't recognize me because of me being a werewolf. Hahahaha!" Ramon grinned cheekily at Yamato. "Since I was a boy, I'm just a mortal until after you left China… Speak of which, Yama, why did you leave without saying goodbye to me?"

Yamato twitched silently, glaring at Ramon but then his annoyed expression turned back to softened. "I just…"

_I can't tell you the truth about my past…_

"Never mind. I'm leaving." He turned back and leaving Ramon and Master Fung alone in the room again.

Ramon sighed disappointingly as he sat back on the floor again. "Geez… he's mad at me, eh?" He looked down at the messy dinner. "Oh, sorry, Fung. Heh."

----

In the deepest forest Lobo traveled through without a rest, he once heard the great white tiger died in very spot after being bested by a black snake.

The white werewolf snorted roughly. As long as the creepy, heartless, legless lizard remains dead in the other world so he wouldn't worry about his brother's safe. But until now…

_LYING BASTARD! There's no way in the hell I'm letting him harm my brother, let alone kidnapping him! _He howled mentally, pushing himself in his limit speed once he caught a familiar scent.

A disgusting, unmistakably familiar scent he knew and despised. Roki.

----

_A shadow child abandoned by a god… _

_The first animal… was cursed by a god and doomed by with no legs and only a body to walk upon the world…_

_All because of only one corrupted apple… from the forbidden tree. _

_It had become a balance. In the between the light and the dark, the moon and the sun, the humans and the creatures…_

_All because of a god take away its immortality and replaced it with a mortal life. It suffered under the weight of the mortal life through time after time._

_Until a child can't take it anymore and being summoned by a cat in the order to banish the dog. _

_But then again, the dog held the victory over it and killed it without having a second thought; it was freed by the cursed spell that a god set upon it… _

_Lycan… _

_A dog will drown after jumped into the river when it dropped the bone in the river. Which one does the pup will choose from the two choices?_

_Will pup do the same as the foolish dog did? _

_Or… will pup be suffering its loss of bone until it died on the middle of the bridge after accidentally dropped its bone in the river? _

_We shall see, Lycan… _

----

In the room Kobo was in, waiting and hoping for his brother came for him. He closed his pale silver eyes and sighed sadly, sitting down onto the floor again. "It's hopeless." He whispered to himself as he rubbed his arms to warming him up in the cold room.

"Hey, hey, hey… You can't quickly lose your hope." A voice startled the young werewolf as he looked around with a half-caution and half-fear on his face.

"Where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you." Kobo asked as he continued looking around in the room he was in.

"I am in the other room, like you, I'm also a prisoner. By your scent and sound, I can tell that you're a werewolf pup." A voice replied behind the wall, a male and probably few years older than the gray werewolf.

"Then, what are you? I can't tell what you are because the way you sound so scratchy and roughly like you keep fighting enemies in endless battles." Kobo asked curiously, raising his eyebrow up at the wall between him and the prisoner.

"That is because I'm a were-drake. Or as in human's speaking, a were-dragon, heh." A voice laughed weakly, "My name's Hiss. Don't joke about me a snake, alright? So, what about your name, pup?"

_Hiss? What an odd name for a were-drake. _Kobo thought with a silent snickering in his mind before he answered Hiss' question. "Kobo Wolf."

"Wolf? As in Great Chief Wolf of the East?" Hiss asked in skepticism behind the wall.

"Yeah, he's my grandfather." Kobo said with a smile knowing he wasn't alone any more. "…Why?"

"Great Ghost of Draco…" Kobo heard him cursed under his breath. "So you're his second grand-kid I heard a lot of rumor around, especially your brother I heard he's a imitation figure of General Yanji."

Kobo can't help but raised his eyebrow at the name of the general. "Who?"

"General Yanji is—err—was one of the general lycanthropes in ancient times. Also he was one of the Heylin Tigers… he possessed a great power of Shadow and his magical weapon. He even fought a fallen god and a demi-demon, heck he nearly fought a traitor in his pack!" The dragon growled quietly, "Unfortunately, after his fight with Lycan, he died fighting against a dark balance."

Then he paused realizing something he didn't realize before.

"Wait… Don't tell me, you're the one that possessed the special one – Light? The one that Yanji fall in love?" Hiss asked suddenly being serious and fearful in his tone.

Kobo blinked in surprise andthen he shot aconfused stareat the wall, hoping he could see the shape of a were-drake in other room. "Um. Yeah."

"&#$!"

Kobo jumped at the colorful steaming of curses from the next room and scooted away in hope of cooling the angered dragon down.

"That's bad. That's bad. Very damn bad. That's what bastard want. Damn, if only I could break that damn chain on me so I can break his every bones and spilling his stinking blood across the wall!"

"Aho… Mister Hiss..." Kobo meekly asked, sweatdropping at the steaming of curses from the wall. _And I thought Yamato's even worse, with his swearing. _"Um… Hiss, what about my grandpa?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Hiss replied now calmly, to Kobo's relief, and no longer swearing again. "I have a bad news… I hate to break it to you, pup… he's dead."

Kobo froze. "G-G-Grandpa… he's dead, isn't he…?"

"Yeah…"

The small werewolf of the light sighed as he stumped onto the mat and faced down onto the pillow. "So that what Lobo's howling about… Why he didn't tell me that grandpa's gone?"

"Eh… Maybe that's because he's afraid for you. He didn't want you to be in pain." Hiss replied, not realizing he's hit a sore spot on the little werewolf.

Kobo wince as he thought of the forest sylph girl, Zula Fu and he quickly shut his eyes to get rid of his tears. Zula Fu died protecting his hiding spot and lied to the forest demon, Lady Meku.

It was his fault… If only he would stop Lobo from challenging Roki, so his brother wouldn't get an ugly scar across his eye. If only he wasn't unconscious in Meku's forest, Zula Zu wouldn't get killed.

If only he didn't get sick, he could stop Yamato and Khu from their fighting between them and spared Khu's life from being possessed by a demon snake spirit.

If only… he could run away so Yamato could be still alive.

"Pup…? Little Wolf, are you okie-okie?" Hiss chuckled softly, amusing at his own small joke but he knew it wasn't funny to the little pup.

Kobo sighed clutching the pillow and wouldn't raised his head from that spot. Suddenly, the red alarm went off and wailing so loud enough to make the prisoners jumped.

"_Warning! Warning! A white lycanthrope spotted near the warehouse! I repeat there is a werewolf in sight!"_

The small teen froze, his eyes widened in fear at the speaker as he rushed to the window in just time to see his brother rushed to attack Roki with his blind anger.

He seized the bars and yelled after Lobo tackled down the elder werewolf onto the ground. "**PLEASE DON'T, BROTHER!**"

----

In Xiaolin Temple

Ramon stood in front of the door to the room where Yamato was in after getting his butt kicked and end up with a nasty wound. He took a deep breath and exhausted. "Okay. I hope he's still same boy as I met few years ago. He'll give me a same silent treatment… Heh. I'm surprised that I wasn't kicked off his stair after whole soccer ball thing."

He chuckled weakly, shaking his head at the memory in his mind as he knocked softly on the door. "Yama, are you sulking again or is that because you're not happy to see me, Hahahaha."

Silence…

"Hehe? Tch, amen." Ramon coughed his weak laugh and blinked confusingly at the door. "Boy, you're really got it pretty bad, especially with a wound like that."

Silence…

The wandering werewolf's eyebrow twitched annoyingly at the silence, he really hate silence because it really feel like someone cut the tense air with a knife and it's not good for him being uneasy around the silent teenager.

_If that's what you cal it a hell of angst, eh. _He mused dryly, get a hold of the knob. "Okay. I don't care if you're got real hell of temper. I'm going in!"

He jerked the door opened and blinked stupidly at the empty bed and tied up mountain cat with a cloth around its mouth.

"…" The wanderer blinked again. "Ah. What the hell happened to you, Zhai?" With this, he lend against the side of the doorway with an amused look directly at the mountain cat.

Zhai shot his old friend an annoyed look.

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Five**

* * *

Me: Ok, time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"I'm Dying…"**

_"Heh. Looks like we got another stray one here." _

_"Kobo! Get away from him!"_

_Kobo… what is your choice? _

"_Rai… Where's Khu?"_

_Yamato collapsed on the ground, clutching the reopened wound bleeding onto the grass. "Damn…" _

Please reviews this story and thank you.


	8. I'm Dying

Yamato: ¬¬

Khu: ¬¬

Yamato: ¬¬

Khu: ¬¬

Yamato: ¬¬ (suddenly trembling)

Khu: ¬¬ (suddenly smirking)

Yamato: DAMN! I lost in a'glaring' battle.

Khu: (smirking in victory) Sorry, you're going to say this disclaimer.

Yamato: ¬¬ Disclaimer: No own Xiaolin Showdown, characters, and WU(s). Beside, she only owns our wu and us as well. (to Khu) Rematch now!

Khu: ¬¬ I see you still not like to taste the defeat. (roll eyes) Not so much for being changed.

Yamato: ¬¬ just start damn story, already!

* * *

**Chapter Six – I'm Dying….**

…

…

…

Amethyst eyes narrowed darkly at the small black lizard-like gecko, he held it up and brought it closer to his face. "What are you saying, you reptile gecko!"

Gasping, Gojo clutched on the human hand on his neck and gulped in fearful under the cold stare of the Heylin leader. "That red-eyes hothead… he found out and left quickly before I could stop him along with Zhai."

The Heylin leader's face softened but still clearly shown he was deeply upset at his second in command's behavior. "That idiot… He'll killed himself before poison could completed its job." He muttered darkly, finally letting the poor black dragon go.

Gojo coughed onto his fist and rubbed his neck painfully, glaring at Khu's back. "As usual, he won't even listen to anyone when he's in worse state like that. Especially when he _tried_ to kill _you_."

Khu didn't winced at the dragon's reminder as his eyes darted back to the camp where the Xiaolin dragons and Ciara set it up for one night. He was disagreeing with his cousin about staying in camp while Kobo and Lobo still out there somewhere… Until his cousin won the argument about they need a rest or else they'll collapse during the battle because of exhaustion.

"Khu…? Oye, Amethyst-eyed!" Khu heard the small dragon yelled into his ear but he ignored him, continued thinking about his past.

True, Yamato had tried to kill him in the past until now… instead of challenging him to a fight on and on, he avoided him all time. Khu paused at his thought quickly as his eyes widened when he realized something.

_It could be a cause of our battle, Yamato? Is that why you don't want to fight me because you transformed into something else… Not something like Master Young, what happened to you? _The Heylin Tiger leader thought as he continued looking right through the bon fire pit.

His hand balled silently onto his lap when he made his decision.

----

Suddenly, a small puddle of blood splashed onto the rock as the teen held his self up against the ancient oak tree panting heavy. He covered his mouth with his other hand to prevent it from vomiting couple of blood, he opened his dull red eyes and scowled darkly at the small puddle as he wiped few bloods off his lip with the back of his hand.

"Stupid poison…" He muttered to himself huffing in pain. "It drains strength."

The boy of metal turned his back and he leaned on the oak, glaring upward at the night stars. And then his lips turn upward in sarcasm, he mused. "It's going to be damn interesting."

With a grunt, he pushed himself off the tree and continued walking.

----

"YOU BASTAARRRRRRRRRRRD!" Lobo roared furiously, tackling the older werewolf onto the ground as the dark clan of lycanthropes gaining slowly around the two angry were-dogs and chants about 'fight, fight, fight!'.

Roki smirked happily, shoved the small werewolf off his chest and landed on his legs in wolf-like pose. "So it took you so long to get here, brat." He said with a wolfish grin. "Heh. Looks like we got another stray one here." He snickered glancing back at the pack. "Won't we?"

A deafening howling of agreement from the dark lycanthrope clan as Lobo glared disgustingly at them.

"Brat." The white werewolf turned his head back to the ex-general and glared at him with great hatred. Roki smirked at the young lycanthrope before he replied, "Isn't bit too familiar to you?"

His dark gray eyes narrowed at the older lycanthrope, he continued glaring at him. The ex-general began to move as well as the boy followed in the circle in opposite from each other. "The duel… Years ago, you went against my…well… suggestion about the situation."

"Like the hell!" Lobo snarled. "Slaughtering humans isn't just suggestion you made it to be!"

The admiral Roki's cold amber eyes glanced at the familiar scar on the werewolf's right side and then he grinned wickedly. "I see that I left quite impressive mark on your face."

Lobo's hand flew to his scar and tracing the old tussled mark as the old battle memory flashed in his mind.

_((The pool of blood splashed on the grass, painting the ground with dark crimson color. As the shadow of a boy with ears kneed on his knees and his left palm pressed on the ground, clutching the wound side of his face with a howl of pain. _

_Damn! It hurts! _

_Clutching his right side face, he wailed in pain. Thin white clouds steaming out of his palm as he can feel it's burn and melt. And then he realized for a second. _

_Venom acid! Damn bastard!_

"_You, Lobo Fang Wolf, are banished forever from our tribe for disrespecting me and rebelled against my command." General Roki boomed, smirking cruelly at the wounded werewolf. "Never return to our tribe unless you want your death wish."_

_He raised his head and glared hatred at the smiling general. Ha! As if I had death wish! He scowled darkly, still not saying in risk to make it worse. _

"_General Roki!" Kobo said hotly, glaring up at him. "What did Lobo do to you?"_

_The older blue werewolf with icy amber eyes glanced down at him in surprise and smirked coolly. "He refused to like the idea of…massacring those weakling humans in the small village."_

_Because it's still a murder! Lobo wants to scream at him but the pain on his face stopped him. Suddenly, he heard his younger brother shouted at the general… the words that caught his guard off. _

"_If my brother did go… I'll go with him!" _

_He froze at Kobo's sharp word, not believing what he had heard from his own brother's lips. Kobo… Why? _

_The general blinked and laughed, slapping his knee as he grinned wolfishly down at the pup. "So such big word from you! If only you knew the truth, you should leave him as quickly as possible! No one wants to be with the disgrace mutt like him on his exiled life!"_

_He scowled darkly, lowering his head to the ground still in pain. Disgrace! How about I show you whose disgrace to the clan of East!_

_And then two other werewolves came to take him to the medical hut for take care of his wound face. An hour passed, he woke up in the bed being band-aid white cloth around his head only leaving a half of his face side and the doctor next to him reading the list. _

"_Lobo…" The doctor trailed, unsure how to explained to the miffed teenager. "The damage that General gave to you. It able to leave a scar, lucky it didn't damage your right eye. If he did gave highly damage on you, you'll go blind."_

_Suddenly, Lobo reached for his right side face and take off white cloth ignoring the doctor. "Wait, Lobo!" And then he reached for the mirror holder and stared blankly at the reflected glass. _

_He sat up on the bed staring at the mirror he held reflected the mocking mark upon his right eye. He remembered the general's word echoed in his mind. _

_The mark of betrayal… _

_He snarled at the offended reflect and shattered it in his palm, startling the poor doctor. _

"_LOBO!" The doctor screeched, having worry over the boy's health and fear for his flesh harmed from the sharp glass. "You could be hurt!"_

_Damn him… _

_Damn HIM! _

_DAMN THAT LYIN' SON OF---!_

_The cracked mirror clashed onto the wall as the boy left the bewildering doctor alone in the room. ))_

Gritting his teeth angrily, he still remembered the bastard's cold laughter echoed in his mind and taunting at him. He bared his fangs at Roki as he snarled, "You bastard! You cheated and scarred me!"

His smirk widening at the enraged teen, Roki replied. "You're such a bothersome, brat. Too bad I didn't blind you…" His eyes lit up sudden. "Maybe this time, I will."

"Like the hell you didn't!" Lobo roared, swinging his claws at the admiral as the admiral dodged his attack. Again, the boy tried to attack him but Roki kept dodged his every attack with damn smirk of his.

"Damn you! Hold still!" Lobo snarled, rising his claws in the air. "WOLF FANGS SHADOW!" As he swung his claws, the outline dark blue of shadow snarling wolf's head blasted toward the admiral.

Admiral Roki narrowed his icy amber eyes and barely dodged the attack. "I seem you finally gotten the power of shadow." He growled lowly, "Damn… that kid… he kept getting more and more like of that bastard Yanji…"

An image of an older adult version of white shorthaired werewolf without a scar turned, glancing over his shoulder popped into the enraged admiral. _Damn Yanji._

Suddenly, he reached for his jacket and went into the hidden pocket while he kept his sharp eyes on the kid. _I have no choice. _

----

In the room where Kobo was trapped in, still watching from the window bars. He was too concern into his brother's well being, not aware of the figure opened the door, slowly entering in with an amused smile.

"Enjoy watching this battle, little pup?"

The small werewolf was startled by his voice so calm yet dangerous and he whirled quickly, his eyes widened at Lycan, or so called Duplicated Lycan-like werewolf. "Lycan!"

----

Lobo narrowed his eyes at the enraged admiral. His long white ears twitched at the word that admiral swore; he frowned pondering why something make that bastard angry.

_Yanji? _He thought with a question mark appeared above his head. _Wasn't that legendary general who died in a fight? _

As he kept pondering on the legendary general, Lobo did not aware of his canine instinct screamed at him for the approaching danger until too late for him to realize what it was.

A gun.

Mankind-made weapon.

Roki held the gun at the teen's head with a victory smirk as the Heylin of Shadow barely flinched at the sight of the metal made. "Do you know what gun have inside, brat eh?" He heard the admiral taunted and he knew what inside the gun… that killed werewolves.

Silver bullets. He despised them. That's what it killed his parents before the fire. Seeing the admiral seem about to pull the trigger, he backed off knowing he shouldn't be reckless even if there is a silver weapon in the situation.

"STOP!" Both of the werewolves were startled at the boom voice as their eyes flew back to the owner of the voice. The black werewolf stood by the doorway. When Lobo saw his little brother was with the dark werewolf, his eyes went wide as saucer.

"KOBO!" He yelled whirling around, quickly forgetting the admiral and his gun. "You bastard!" He growled at the dark werewolf, unable to recognizing him from any his knowledge of lycanthropes in his life.

Lycan grinned widely at the fuming werewolf as he gripped on the young pup teen's shoulder to prevent him from running back to his brother. "Ah, Lobo Fang Wolf… Nice to see you again." He greeted with a smile and then he glared coldly at Roki. "How many time did I order you to not harm the siblings, especially the older one?"

Roki grunted sulkily, hiding the hidden weapon into his jacket pocket and scattered away from Lobo and Lycan. _So close! Damn that Lycan… _

Lycan glanced back to Lobo and secretly smiling as he recognized him as a reincarnation of legendary General Yanji. _Ah, not much alike. _He thought, noting Lobo's white hair. _Unlike Yanji's, this pup's different. But his power and lecherous behavior is now recognizable, thanks to Admiral Roki. _

Lobo gritted his teeth angrily, glaring deadly at the smirking copy-like werewolf. "Kobo! Get away from him!" He yelled feeling anger when he saw Lycan hold his little brother tighter and moved away from Lobo.

With a cold smirk, Lycan moved closer to the child's ear. _Kobo… What is your choice? _He thought, grinning. "Tell me where is Mythic Mirror… Or he will taste the pain of the silver?" He whispered into the frightened pup.

Kobo gulped fearful, looking helplessly at his older brother. He does not want his brother to be hurt because of him. He could remembered how angry his brother would be when he first gotten a silver-type rounded mirror and not realized that mirror is a wu in his hands.

----

Near the Mountain side…

The dragon of wind turned his head looking right to left with a worried frown. He hadn't seen his cousin since last night.

"Rai… Where's Khu?" A female voice whispered next to him as he turned to Kimiko, his female companion and the only girl in the Xiaolin team. The Brazilian frowned again, silently looking back at Ciara and other three boys (his other companions).

"I don't know…" Rai whispered softly and he shook his head. _Just almost like as if I don't know him. Since he's not that cold… he's now distant to us. Did something happen during our last battle against that evil snake? _

"Something's not right." Ciara suddenly replied, startling all poor Xiaolin warriors as she frowned looking at the woods. "I have a feeling that someone or some_thing_ is watching us."

The small Xiaolin monk immediately closed his eyes and waited until he sense something hiding behind the oak watching them. "HAH!" He shouted sharply, leapt into the air before fly toward the oak before he twisted his body and double blow kick at the oak as the shadow leapt away in way of dodging the attack.

Ciara's eyes widened as the shadow accidentally revealed itself to them…

----

Yamato collapsed on the ground, clutching the reopened wound bleeding onto the grass. "Damn…" He swore as his trembling fingers burrowed into the ground. "What's going on?"

He coughed violently, some fleck of blood onto the leaves nearby as he leaned against the tree for seventh time. He closed his eyes tiredly, finally relaxing from long walk…er… painfully.

_Swish… Swish… Swish…_

Quickly opened his eyes with a startle, he sat up and tried to open with his ears until he finally pin the direction of sound.

_Water… _He thought without a second thought as he reached near the river in five minute later while trying to ignore his pain. When he finally get to see the river so he could get drink himself but then…

A startle cry as Yamato stared in horror and surprised at the reflected mirror of the river… He was staring at the familiar, recognizable brown-red _human_ eyes while the same eyes stared back at him.

_What's going on!_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Six**

* * *

Khu: Ok, time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"Yamato's Last Judgment"**

_--- _

_His fingers gritted tightly into the dark green grass as he lowered his head at the front of the smirking opposite. _

_---_

"_Who am I?" _

_--- _

Please reviews this story and thank you.


	9. Yamato's Last Judgment

Lobo: Hey ladies and gentlemen! I'm apologizing that for Lady Lizgon's not here because of her headaches from too much thinking and end up in the bed. Oh and ladies? If I may ask… what's your size? (a lecherous grin)

Yamato: ¬¬ (bopped the werewolf's head) Quit doin' that! It's annoying me, mutt. I don't think it's allowed you do something like that. (snorts) I bet the creator of fan fiction .net will be unhappy with your behavior.

Lobo: (whimpered) But in InuYasha fic…!

Yamato: No.

Lobo: T-T so cold… so heartless…

Yamato: (roll eyes) Disclaimer: No own Xiaolin Showdown, characters, and WU(s). Beside, she only owns our wu and us as well. (to Khu) Are we still on rematch? ¬¬

Khu: ¬¬ Just forget it so the story can began without making a noise.

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Yamato's Last Judgment**

…

…

…

_What's going on!_

He stared down at the river that reflected his face. His own _human_ eyes…it's back to normal. The Tiger of Metal paused, lifting his hand and lightly touched his cheek and his eyes widened at the river. "So it's not dreaming…"

Then he groans in pain as he quickly clutching his chest. "Damn… Even though I'm now human… I forget about that damn thing." He grumbled glaring at the river for all he cared.

His eyes closed as the wind blew his hair into his face. He stared out beyond the horizon, his face almost emotionless. The bright setting sunlight shone over the horizon. A tear ran down his face as he stared at it and the longer he did the harder it was to contain his tears. He brushed the hair out of his face, as an excuse to brush away the tears streaming down her face.

_Now I've got a wish granted what I want, but… _He blinked looking up at the sky as the wind continued blowing through his purple-ish hair. _It's not right now. Since I'm now human, I'm as weak as a wounded kitty… Damnit. _

An image of a laughing Kobo and then followed up by a peaceful-looking Khu crossed his arms across his chest, a sheepish-looking Lobo with his hand scratched his head, a distracted-looking Ciara with a book in her hands in his mind, Yamato closed his red-brown eyes and sighed.

And then he reopened his eyes and studied his reflected in the river with a concerned frown. _A question is… how did I become a human? I was supposed to healing my own wounds… Every time I fought Xiaolin and even Khu, I healed even faster than humans. _

Curling his teeth in a snarl, he narrowed his eyes. _What the damn bastard did to me? It's not venom acid… Something with it, it's got rid of my other side. But…_

Lifting his bloody palm, he glared at it. _If I continued to ponder this, my life is getting shorter and shorter as a human! _He gritted his teeth angrily, his bloody palm clutched into fist tighter in anger.

----

Xiaolin Dragons were ready in a fight mode stance, glaring coldly at the stranger as Ciara's eyes widened in surprise. "Aren't you..." She whispered softly, causing the others turned their head to her. "A balance that Kobo spoken of? A black spirit that who controlled the balance of all creatures?"

The black dog-like type spirit lifted his canine face and stared directly at Ciara for a long pause and then he nodded. "That is correct, Lady Heylin Witch. But actually, I'm the first balance."

Ciara blinked. "But I thought Kobo told me that the first balance died after battling with Lycan?"

The spirit lowered his canine head and narrowed his cold purple eyes. The red scar on his left eye the Heylin of Wood noted as the first balance spoken. "Actually, I was but…something unexpected happened in between us."

Kimiko stepped forward, lowering her arms as the confusion look spread on her face. "What did you mean by something unexpected happened?" She asked as the others nodded in agreement.

The first balance closed his eyes as he continued. "When the were-kitty was calling to me… I came to her call. I stopped Lycan from killing her and I told him I banished him even including all of the creatures I created…But Lycan…"

_((The lycanthrope leader narrowed, glanced upward and saw the blue moon appeared behind the dark blue clouds, and turned around sharply, stalking angrily toward the feline. "You!" He snarled venomously, baring his pointy fangs. "You did call him forth, didn't you?"_

_The feline smirked and nodded._

_The lycanthrope howled in fury as he lashed out his hand and grasped the were-cat's neck, holding her up in the air. "I should have you killed when I had a chance! Only if I weren't fell in love with the disgusting creature like you, you imprudent fool!"_

_The were-cat shut her slitting jade eyes tightly, awaited for the final kill but it never came and she felt the grasp loosen her neck as she landed on her rear on the ground. She gasped opening her eyes to see the exotic creature held up the startled lycanthrope in the air._

"_You shall not harm her, Lycan…" The exotic creature replied coldly and tonelessly to the gasping werewolf in his single grasp. "You, Lycan… and you, Sekhmet… All of the creations of the demon… are now banished and no longer to live in peaceful land again."_

_Sekhmet looked confusedly at the quietly, strange creature and she doubled looking at him as the feline gasped softly, the exotic creature looked nothing like all other creatures._

_As the first balance turned his head, eyeing her and realized Sekhmet was slowly returning to unconscious. He spun back to Lycan he held by the collar and snarled, "As I knew you'd planned to kill me. So kill me then. Your pain won't disappear forever."_

_A smile on the young werewolf's face surprised the black spirit as he replied softly, "What is the beyond of the light? I shed no tears but blood, Balance. Tell me why I shed no tears but blood?" _

_A blood splashed onto the ground as the three-scratches on the left cheek, he continued with smirking so widely at the balance. "Blood is all but sole tear drop. What am I?" _

_The cold purple eyes narrowed at the smiling werewolf, not clearly understanding his strange words. Suddenly, the werewolf slowly pulling out of the pocket and revealing the four strange weapons he smirked darkly as the balance's eyes went wide in surprise. _

"_Youkai Claws! Devil's Touch! The Shard of Dreams!" Lycan commanded with a last smirk. "And Fox's Duplicate!" _

_A light exploded over the spot where they stood as the balance let out a cry of startle before it start to disappeared into nowhere._

_Lycan fell on his knees, clutching his chest as he choked. "Damn… He poisoned me first!" He narrowed angrily, "But… I finally did it… I destroyed him." He glanced over the unconscious were-cat as his eyes softened at the sight of her and he stood up, limping away. _

_He almost never came back… not until General Yanji found him first…))_

"Even though his plan backfired, the combination of four ancient magical objects is the most dangerous to wield. It wasn't destroyed me… It…" The black spirit paused. "It took a dark side out of me… the rebirth of the second balance. Great General Yanji successful killed the second balance. Even he was too late to save Lycan's life…"

Raimundo frowned thinking and then he narrowed his eyes. "So it means… One is a duplication… and another is a real one."

The black spirit nodded. "Yes. The one is within a memory…but another is locked away with no memories but one." He lowered his head to the ground. "One he only remembered before his death."

"So I reckon we should find 'em." Clay commented as he grunted tilting his unbelievable cowboy hat but the balance shook head.

"No." He replied with a sigh. "The four weapons must be found first so the problem could be restored."

Omi bounced suddenly, trusting his small finger in the sky as he announced. "As I said we must search for them immediately as soon as you can add eggs before they emerged!"

Everyone sweatdropped at his words except for the balance as the spirit cocked his head to side in confusion. Kimiko informed him, "Meaning you can _count_ eggs before they _hatched_."

As they followed the balance through the woods on their journey as Rai turned his head over to the sun with a concerned frown. _Khu… _

----

His fingers gripped tightly into the dark green grass as he lowered his head at the front of the smirking opposite. _Damnit… He had Kobo. _He thought knowing he attacked the dark werewolf won't help him.

"Gentlemen… Please gave our new _guest_ a tour…" He heard Lycan announced with venom of sarcasms. "While we let our little _tag-along_ show us to the _cursed_ temple."

Being taking away by two werewolves, Lobo frowned wondering what's the cursed temple that so called dead traitor was talking about.

_Kobo… _He tried to look at his brother's eyes but seeing him avoid his eyes as he was cut off into the gate. _Kobo! _

----

Turning his head over his shoulder to stare in surprise at the small black dragon, Khu frowned. "The cursed temple? Don't tell me it's a Heylin temple?"

Gojo frowned upward at the loner before shrugging his shoulders. "No, it's not. Heylin Temple is where that snake bastard died and so are other formers. I think… the cursed temple is where the beginning of the light and the ending of the light."

Khu knotted his eyebrows in confusion at the dragon and glanced back to the ancient path in the woods. "The light? That's strange…" He replied softly, scrutinizing the ancient path before he walked into it and leaving poor Gojo alone.

"Wa-wa-wait!" Gojo yelped, scuttling after him.

Khu rolled his amethyst eyes in annoyance and silent wondering why his older brother offered him Gojo for a private ride. _Marc… if you aren't accidentally broke the spell off from the statue that moron was in, none of this happened again. _He chuckled silently, shaking his head.

If only Yamato hadn't suddenly left them and end up being taken away by an evil force.

Suddenly, he stopped ignoring poor Gojo bumped into his leg. _Déjà vu…_ Narrowing his eyes as he turned around looking at the woods behind his back. _As if I feel something like it happened after I defeated water snake demon… _

"Um… Khu…" Gojo looked nervously behind the Tiger of Darkness's long legs. "I don't like it. Dojo used to say this place called _The Forgotten of All Spirits_… I used to be fearless long ago…"

Khu tuned him out, looking for something he sense and frowned when he can't seem finds it. "Quiet down, gecko. Let's go." He hissed returning to walk away, leaving poor Gojo again.

Gojo sighed, _Just like Xuan after all… _

----

A shadowed over his wounded body as he continued limping through the forest, he choked as another puddle of blood falls on the old road he was walking on. He wouldn't give up like this; he was sick back then before he met Chase Young in his youth life.

"Can't anything get this worse?" Yamato snarled under his breath as if the gods answered to his question.

_KA-BOOOM! _

An annoyed looks on his face, as he was very soaked to bones under the heavy rain. "It's not what I meant, damn you!" He roared at the sky, shaking his fist furiously. "I bet you guys laughing your ass off at me!"

And he got his response with a lightning bolt stuck the tree beside him and the poor tree was burned to ash. "Eh… Never mind…" The Tiger of Metal chuckled nervously, scooting away from the pieces of ash. He knew in his blood, he would get stuck by a lightning like that if he's a tiger of steel.

Metal-type items are attracting to the lightning like the moths attracted to a light.

As the ill-tempered warrior of metal sulked angrily under the black clouds, glaring through his soaked dark amethyst bangs at nothing.

Until he passed the strange-looking man who looked a lot like him and he suddenly stopped his track as he glanced over his shoulder and stared at the man.

"Huh…?"

The man polished his precious blade – a rare color of aqua with a symbol of Chinese "forever" on the center of a blade. As if he felt he was watching by a boy, the man glanced up at him. "What are you staring at for?" He asked with faint accent of ancient Chinese and Japanese, his eyes showed a familiar color…

That what it caught the boy's attention as his eyes widened in confusion and awe at the man's eyes. It was the same color as his eyes…

"Who… who are you…?" Yamato meekly asked, nearly off balance and to stop himself from falling over by pressing his hand against the bark of an oak. "Tell me damnit!"

The man stared at him silently, a something flashed across his eyes and then suddenly he smirked.

"Who am I?"

Yamato stared at him in confusion, running his fingers through his dark soaked amethyst hair as he silently wanting to yell or demanded him about why that man looked lot like him. "You… You looked lot like me… except for that long hair… Wait…" As he recalled Ramon teased him by calling him a long hair because of his name. "Aren't you…" He began.

"I am the one that died here…" The man continued ignoring Yamato. "I was once fought a sea-snake demon and died of drowning in his first grave. Heh, I don't even get a chance to fighting my eternal rival."

_What he is saying…? _The boy thought stepped backward in one time, staring disbelief at the man. _Why he's talking as if he's already dead?_

The man chuckled darkly, moving a lone bang away from his face with his right hand and smirked at the boy. "How ironic… I fear the sea yet I fought it and sea is my grave. That bastard's kid brother died of defending a grand master monk he got respected and even a grave stone for him…and what I did deserve from him? Nothing. Even nothing at all…not a hint of appreciation from them after I did it sparing his life."

He turned his head and staring at the river by and a lip twitched into a half-smile on his pale face. "Zhai used to say a risk for my life to save all but one… yet killing all but one. I do not understand his damn riddle. He sometimes to can be all wise-ass I care but I sometime to think about what he say. Heh. I realized it was too late to change that as if I was alive in that time."

_Zhai…? Does it mean he… _Yamato thought to himself, eyes went wide as saucer-like size. "You're the former Tiger of Metal, aren't you?"

The man turned his head back to the boy and smirking so widely at him. "Is that so then?" He replied with a sly chuckle. "If I wasn't, then what if I'm your death grim I could take your life away." And then he laughed at the boy's reaction. "You better to defend your life against me."

As the haunting wind blew through their blood tainted red hair, the man and the boy stared at each other. The one with a smirk and another with a frown…

"_Remember, you have to think careful first…" _Yamato remembered Khu's warning to him before he entered his room. _"Or you'd be late for your own funeral."_

_A funeral… _His teeth gritted at the thought of two empty gravestones of his dead parents as he glared at the man. _Ha, I'll cheated death once again as like I did in age ago._

A hidden smile behind the man's smirk, knowing what went through the boy's thought. _It's your last judgment, little yama. _

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Seven**

* * *

Khu: Ok, time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"Silver Poisoning" **

_Gasping for air as the hand reached for his chest where the heart is and clutched it tightly, hurling over the table. The teacups scattered all over, almost shattered at sudden movement._

_All he saw was a demonic looking eyes before he blacked out, knowing the last thing he don't want to remember…_

Please reviews this story and thank you.


	10. Silver Poisoning

Me: (running around and waving wildly her papers) Crap! Crap! Crap!

Yamato: (sees me running around like an idiot) What the hell are you doing, wench!

Me: Shut up, I've been busy trying to fix the mess! Since my computer died, I had to use Dad's computer until my computer recovered. But now it's finally recovered and I'm still missing few story chapters... (sweeping some useless papers away) I can't remember what I'm writing the eighth chapter of "What's Beyond the Light?"! (grumbles)

Zalo: (whispered to Yamato) I guess it had to be her PMSing.

Yamato: (snickering)

Me: I HEARD THAT! (chasing Zalo and Yamato with her machine gun) Beloved readers, please IGNORE us while you're reading this. Enjoy! (continued chasing Zalo and Yamato)

--------

**Chapter Eight – Silver Poisoning**

…

…

…

In the Xiaolin Temple 

Sipping the green teacup and then placing it on the table, the wanderer looked up at the temple master. "Master Fung… I doubt that Yamato will able survived after encounter with a dangerous werewolf, especially with ability to injure him." He replied, sighing heavy as the green dragon look angry at his remark.

"So you didn't put faith in that Yamato-boy!" Dojo snarled, crossing his arms glaring at the wanderer. "You THINK he'll died? Hell no! He's no human any more you know."

"Dojo…relax." Master Fung hushed his guardian dragon.

The wanderer exhausted, looking down at the green liquid in the pure white teacup. "Moron… You didn't know the boy like I did… He may not human as I remembered him… but I know that wound damn too well." He narrowed his amber eyes sharply. "It robbed him of his beast side and sealed it deep with venom of sliver. I believe that wound didn't kill him, only weaken him."

The mountain cat frowned, as he had been freed from being the tied thanks to the wanderer, Ramon. "But Khu said that he'll died if he kept pushing him over and over again?"

Ramon turned his head away from the teacup to the mountain cat. "Perhaps, Zhai, perhaps." He replied unsure what to expect in his tone.

Suddenly, something shattered through the windows and the broken glass falling from the blow. The mountain cat's thick fur stood up as he snarled at the outside of the shattered window.

"What was that!" Ramon exclaimed, standing up from the pillow and looking at the shattered window and then he glanced down at the familiar shape that was hurled to the ground while surround by the broken glass. "A rock?"

Dojo slivered up into Master Fung's sleeves and peeking from his hidden spot for any invaders. "M-m-maybe it-t-t would b-b-be th-th-the best to r-r-run." He gulped, shaking violently.

All three of them ran out of the Xiaolin Temple and then they stopped when they saw someone on the roof. Widening his eyes at the sight of the familiar looking stranger, Ramon realized that person who looked the same as him.

"Who in the hell are you!" He growled after recovering over the shock at the sight of the unknown invader.

The shadowed man suddenly smirked at Ramon. "You surely don't recognize who I am, do you?" He said in his mocking tone. "Oh wait, you got a amnesia. That would be explaining why you don't remember me."

As then he began laughing in full of false joy, knowing very well how it annoyed Ramon and Zhai.

The mountain cat growled at him, "Shut up!" He roared loudly as he leapt toward the shadowed man. "I know who you are! Lycan!"

Smirking widely at Zhai, Lycan snapped his fingers as the pack of wolves leapt out of nowhere and pushed Zhai to the ground with groan of pain.

"Zhai!" Ramon yelled in surprise as the cat was trying to get up but his wound won't let him. Ramon turned back to Lycan and glared at him, loathing at Lycan's smirk. "You bastard!"

Lycan grinned at them; lifting the black wrapping cloth he held in his arms and took it off, revealing…

"Kobo!"

"Child!"

"Kid!"

"A kid!"

All they yelled in union in surprise, their eyes widened in horror at Kobo in the duplicated werewolf's arms.

The duplicated Lycan expressed amusement at the horror looks dawned on the warriors' face. "If you wanted this child back, then where is the mythic mirror?" He asked politely, but in his tone was full of malice.

_A mythic mirror? _Ramon thought in confusion, blinking. _Sound familiar… Where did I hear that before? _

Suddenly, the piece of glass flickered in silver and it jolted his mind, causing him shudder. _What was that? _He thought and then growling at Lycan. "No way in the hell if I know! I wouldn't tell you where it is!"

The duplicated Lycan's smile turned into a curled, snarling fanged frown at Ramon. Snorting distasteful at the wanderer before he turned to the mountain cat, he smirked as he snapped his fingers. Reacting to the sound of the fingers snapped, the pack of wolves leaped from behind the lycanthrope master and attacking the temple master, the lycanthrope wanderer, and the mountain cat.

In the white flash in their eyes as they noticed several warriors knocked the some of wolves out cold and some killed others, the mountain cat blinked his amber eyes in half surprise and half confusion at the laying wolves on the ground.

The several warriors landed in front of the mountain cat, causing his feline eyes lit up in hint of recognition. "Can't be…" He whispered in bewilderment, staring disbelief at them. _They're supposed not to come to my side without Master, but why?_ Mental muttering in confusion in his thought, he frowned.

The female Greek Amazon turned her head toward Zhai, holding her precious spear blade by her side. "Zhai. We came to aid you." She said in fading Greece accent.

Zhai let his lips upward into half-smirk and half frown. "Alala." He acknowledged her, ignoring the bewilderment and confusion looks across the wanderer, the temple master, and the guardian dragon.

And then Zhai turned to each of his allies as his eyes on the warrior in a wolf cloth, the Russian warrior with the symbol of feathers shield, the African native with the spear, the small India native with the bow and arrows, and the Chinese samurai in the armor.

"Yui, Akir, Jadari, Ali…and Seiichi." Zhai replied each of the warrior names and his mask grew colder at each of them. "…All of you are here… Why are you without Master? This is not like all of you."

The wolf-cave man, Yui, raises his wolf claw glove at the mountain cat. "Sense evil." He replied in broken Japanese since he wasn't a Japanese like Zhai. "We came help Zhai."

Ali chattered in India native language, bouncing up and down as much to Zhai's annoyance. The Russian warrior get hold of the small native with one strong grip and then he turned to Zhai. "Well?" He drawled knowingly in perfect English.

The mountain cat frowned and opened his mouth but the Russian warrior cut him off.

"I won't accept a no for answer, friend." Akir grinned while his six axe-sword rested on his left shoulder with a relaxed look on his face.

Suddenly, the pack of wolves growled in threatening at them after recovering from being stunned by their sudden arrival as they walked menacing toward them. Zhai's six allies shifted into their battle stances with their special weapons, smirking at the enemies.

Zhai decided to this time for him to return to his true form. He groaned softly in pain while he felt his bone shifting slowly into human shape-like form and then he felt the familiar ancient silk cloth of Japanese samurai covering his body.

The long beautiful black hair flowing graceful behind the man stood in the white samurai robe and he held the long katana sword in his belt. Opening his familiar light amber eyes, he barely glanced down at himself and then he smiled softly.

_It is so long… since I have been in a human body of mine… _He remembered his final battle against his master and stuck in the body of mountain cat after his defeat. He doesn't remember what was like to be back again.

He fell back in his fighting stance, drawling his katana before the wolves. It had begun.

Meanwhile Ramon left the battle to following the duplicated lycanthrope who looked like him carrying the now unconscious child in his arm, he frowned, as he knew the lycanthrope let the pack of wolves distracting the warrior while to get the mirror.

Ramon's brow furrowed as his lips curved downwards into a frown. _Why that mirror? Something important… yet it won't active without other backup plans…_ He paused his thought and wondered how did he know there's the backup plans.

Turning his thought away, the wanderer looked at the dark werewolf's back and smirked. _Turn your back against an enemy is a bad move, buddy. _But he didn't notice another enemy stood behind in the shadows until too late for him to dodge the attack.

_WHAM!_

Forced back by the sheer force of the impact, Ramon and the dark blue werewolf both struggled to their feet, both still with looks of determination on their faces. They paused for a few moments before diving in again to battle.

Immediately recognizing the familiar face of the wandering werewolf, his eyes widened in confusion and surprise, as Roki frowned at him. _He… He looks more like Lycan… But not like Lycan's face, his face is full of childish and soft-look. _

_How can that brat do that?_ He wondered. _I saw him die… while using the forbidden combination with wu. His personality split and soul split as well as his memories… _And then memories of their battles came back to his tortured mind. After all he's been through, and had done… nothing's changed except the brat he first noticed.

And now, here the Ramon was… struggling to stand up. Around him were the enemies out to kill him and to top it off, that strange familiar looking werewolf had snuck up behind him and used that sutra on him again. He looked at the other werewolf and his rage was building.

The thoughts of an angry wolf invaded into the wanderer and caused him turning into a full werewolf on a fighting stance…

_Killkillkillkillkillkillkill! Quicklyquicklyquicklybeforeheripsyouoff! Rips'imoff! _

…and he blindly leaped.

----

Meanwhile back to Yamato and his ghost ancestor…

The boy thought stepped backward in one time, staring disbelief at the man and then returned to the strange blade. It does looked like one of the sword sheng-gong-wu(s). It had all same shape and also same symbol on it. Except…

He frowned. The blade's aura is all wrong and strange… Like it had either no soul or no aura. Only dull and hollow inside he sense in the small sword.

"This is a Blade of Aqua," The ghost ancestor stated as he tossed it gently upward and downward on his palm. "A brother of Shadow Blade and the Sword of Storm. Whoever held it cannot obeyed its wielder's command… unless the blade believe the wielder is worth to wield it with a pure aura."

Yamato miffed at this. "A pure aura? Then it's useless to me now." He turned around and he was about to take a forward step when the man's voice halted him.

"Is that so, Zendi?" Zalo asked smiling emptily at the boy's back. "You may sense it was completely useless now… because it had been sealed in my grave…"

He turned halfway toward the lake and pointed at it. "You have to go to it and see it yourself." He replied with a smirk.

Yamato stared incredulity at the ghost ancestor and yelled angrily, "Go to the lake and see it myself? ARE YOU INSANE---" He stopped and take a breath in, calming his temper down. "Alright, I believe you're just a nothing but moron. Take a side note, buddy, I. CAN'T. **SWIM**!" He cried waving his arms wildly, as if anyone saw him acting like a fool like that.

The ancestor ghost kept widening smirk even more, much to Yamato's upset. "Are you sure? Can't swim…" He titled his head to left side and still smiling at the boy. "Or… _won't_ swim?"

The boy's odd action suddenly stopped. The ancestor knew it coming soon.

"…" The boy painfully paused as his brown-red eyes nervously darted to the lake and then to the ground. "I… I just… I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM, JUST QUIT SMILING AT ME ALREADY!" The ex-beast growled at Zalo as he stepped backward away from him.

His smile suddenly turned to line, the ghost stepped toward the boy and the boy unconsciously stepped backward. "You don't remember who saved your life from drowning?" He asked curiously, a mystery glint in his dark crimson eyes. "Of course you can't. You're just only five."

Yamato stopped and blinked once as the foggy memories returning to him.

_Then next thing he saw was the white light flashed at him and his family before he feels suddenly being thrown around in his seat belt like a lifeless toy._

_He shut his eyes tightly, clutching his seat in fear and feels the cold and wet harshly hit him. Took him a minute to realize he was in the freezing water and opened his eyes to see his parents in front of him._

_Hanging there lifeless and limping like a lifeless Chinese doll in the ocean. A cold reality hit him like a pound of brick, he was in the ocean and he can't swim very well._

_And running out of his air too!_

_He choked widened his fearful red eyes, clawing helplessly at his seat belt. And next thing he noticed in front of him and it was red ink floating from his parents. He realized it was not a red ink… it was a real blood!_

_He cried out in horror, not caring that he was losing his precious air and gripped his mom's hand. To his surprise, his mom's hand wasn't warm and gently... it was only deadly cold and icily..._

…_Like dead…_

_He may be a young kid but he wasn't stupid enough to realize that his dad and mom are dead. His visions suddenly started to blur and he was slowly losing his air, luring himself into the state of sleep._

_He feels so cold...feel so dead...His heart slowly beating quietly and his eyes closed gently. At least he knows he will join with his mom and dad forever._

_But he did not know that his life had been spared._

_All he saw the shadow swimming toward him and his vision went darkness…_

"…It can't be… You're just a ghost." Yamato muttered disbelief, refusing to believe what he saw when he was a child. "Ghost only touch nothing but a wind… I'm leaving now." He snarled turning around and started to leave.

"A coward… Fool!" Zalo said with a snarl cry as he ran toward the boy and pushed him toward the lake. "You will face your fear and your own judgment! Your life is held within the lake now. It's up to you to decide…"

_SPLAAAAASH!_

Unconsciously he shut his eyes tightly, feeling the painful sting of cold water against his skin and his lung hurts. He tried to swim back to the land but something pulls him down and refused to let him go…

He gasped for air but more water in his throat sent him had a choking fit. _No! Nonononono! I don't want to die! Mom! Dad! _

Helplessly, he imaged the faces of his parents and reached for them but as soon as his fingers touched them, they disappeared as he was swallowed into the darkness.

All he remembered was someone who always had a spotlight, not him. The one who always fought him and saved his life…

_Damn it…_

----

Suddenly, the outcast werewolf was thrown back across the living room to the tearoom and clashed onto the table as Ramon groaned in pain and opened his wolfish yellow eyes at the growling rival stalking toward him while baring his fangs at him.

And something caught his eyes at the glint reflected the moonlight on the claws and his heart sharply went to his throat. _Silver poisoning talons… I don't remember that he had them…_

Then he frowned at the thought. _Then how did I know…? _

While Roki narrowed at the werewolf unconsciously dropped his guard when his eyes glazed dazedly at his silver talons, he grinned evilly. _If you only knew… _

He leaped toward the wanderer and slashed his claws into the wanderer's chest, hearing the sharp cry of pain from the wanderer.

At same time as the other werewolf came in with the unconscious kid was holding by his arm and the mirror in his other arm. "Roki, stop." He stated sharply, narrowing his eyes in anger at the admiral. "Enough. We got what we want, Roki. Then we leave right now before the filth feline and his so called friends came."

Roki growled but then he remembered the powerful lycanthrope like Lycan and he should not disagreed against him, so he turned and left Ramon with his wounded chest.

Lycan's eyes glazed at Ramon and smiled cruelly, stalking toward him.

Gasping for air as the hand reached for his chest where the heart is and clutched it tightly, hurling over the table. The teacups scattered all over, almost shattered at sudden movement.

All he saw was a demonic looking eyes before he blacked out, knowing the last thing he don't want to remember…

_The eyes… _Ramon thought closing his eyes and drafted into the darkness.

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Eight**

--------

Me: (sigh in relief) That's relief I finally finished that eighth chapter… I seriously thought I could never finish that one…

Yamato: Feh! Who care about that? It's embarrassing! (cross his arms and huffed angrily)

Khu: (raise an eyebrow at Yamato) You mean… like you can't swim? (shook his head)

Yamato: (cringes)

Lobo: (turn to me) You sure you're all right to continue to do the stories? Since after the accident…

Me: Don't. I'm fine, really. (rubs her neck) Just a sore neck, Lobo… It takes few weeks and then I'll be free of it.

Yamato: Keh… Few weeks you're all do is complaining about how cold ice bag is or the crazed assignments are handed to you by teachers. Hmnpt! Like as usual… in crappy life of hers… OWUCH! (held his head in pain and glared at me) That's hurt!

Me: (put the mallet of doom away and smiled innocently at him) That's how you feel the pain of women's wrath?

Yamato: (scowls) Women's wrath? Feh! Those hits are nothing but weak! (ignoring my temper grew bigger and bigger at the words) All women are just a thorn in men's side, because they are ALWAY being saved by men…

Khu: (sipping his tea calmly) Seriously… do you think he'd learned by now? Of course not!

(The background the sound of clash and a sharp cry of pain from Yamato while the growling from me)

All muses: (gulps fearfully)

Khu: (sees his companions and smiled at them) Relax, only just Yamato she was angry with. (chuckled) Kobo, you're up now.

Kobo: Ok, time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"The Dreams" **

_His emotions began to shift from depression to anger, to pain, to relief, to fear as he continued falling into the darkness of ocean. _

_---_

_He senses the feline's eyes on the back of his neck while he unconsciously holding his wounded chest. "I'm fine… really…" _

_Everyone suddenly stopped and his or her eyes widened over his shoulder, the werewolf turned around…_

_---_

"_Khu…" The black dragon whispered staring at the new magical object sat on the old statue's palm. "Is that the Shard of Dreams…?" _

_The amethyst-eyed boy reached for the shard and touched it as the white light took over the room, blinding their eyes. "Khu!" All he heard the panicking voice of his brother before he realized his body hit the ground._

Please reviews this story and thank you.


	11. The Dreams

Me: (eyebrow twitched) I can't believe I nearly forget about Disclaimer in the last chapter! Well, Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… I only own my muses and my own wu(s). And of course, it's all confusing thing in a story, thanks to spirits, were-creatures, and other semi-demons. (roll eyes)

Everyone: (seem offended by me) HEY!

Me: Anyway, back to story!

* * *

**Chapter Nine – The Dreams**

…

…

…

The Void of the Dreams…. 

As darkness eventually took over and the drifter slipped into a dark abyss, he could only think of one thing.

_The eyes… _Ramon thought closing his eyes and then he reopened them, blinking confusedly at the blackness void. _Those eyes… They are the same as mine, but so icy and no emotions in them…_

He was amazed at how little emotion the duplicated person had in his voice. His expression was stone cold and dead serious. Ramon wondered how many times he's done this before. _Probably thousands, I'd bet._

Lycan…

Zhai called out the duplicated person's name in accusing tone…

_But, that's my name, right? _Ramon thought, quietly searching in his mind for something he can't remember. _Ramon… is my name, not Lycan. But… Every time I heard that name… I remember… _

The memories ran through his mind…

((_With a powerful roar, the general hurled the creature off him and rushed over to the dying figure on the ground but the same creature tackled him away from the dying body._

"_ARG! Damn you! Aren't you supposed to be a second balance!" Yanji howled as the two enemies locked their claws at each other and rolling over each other down the hill._

_Suddenly, Yanji finally kicked the creature off him and scattered to get the sword as at same the creature leaped upon him with its deadly poisoning claws and the general turned around._

_The white flashed all over and the blood flew upward into the air and then it splashed onto the ground as the creature fell onto the ground dead._

_Standing over the dead balance, he panted heavy before he turned running to the dying body. "Lycan!" He yelled in horror when he barely caught the body but it vanished into the souls and disappeared out of his hands. "Lycan…"_

_He watched the souls disappeared into the sky and fall on his knees, gripping on the grass. "I don't understand… at all… What do you mean that you're had nothing to shed any tears…? Just like years ago when you killed your pap…" He whispered to himself, gritting his teeth in silent rage._

_Suddenly, he coughed covering his mouth and stumped backward, lying on his back against the grass and glazed at the sky. "Damn… That damn Balance… poisoned me with a silver liquid…" He gasped a little and coughed, the blood dripping from his lips as he gritted his teeth again._

"_Huh… Silver…" He chuckled weakly, "Heh… So I'm dying… I suppose."))_

Ramon stared quietly at his hands. "Another vision again…" He whispered to himself as he curling his hand into fists tightly. "That voice… was same as Lobo… Calling for someone…"

He looked up at the void again. "Who is Lycan? Who am I?" He asked to the void, knowing he had no answers to his questions.

"Wait…"

_((All three of them ran out of the Xiaolin Temple and then they stopped when they saw someone on the roof. Widening his eyes at the sight of the familiar looking stranger, Ramon realized that person who looked the same as him._

"_Who in the hell are you!" He growled after recovering over the shock at the sight of the unknown invader._

_The shadowed man suddenly smirked at Ramon. "You surely don't recognize who I am, do you?" He said in his mocking tone. "Oh wait, you got a amnesia. That would be explaining why you don't remember me."))_

"But how? He knows me… and I don't." Ramon whispered. "Even though I had those unclear visions when I first meet Yamato…"

_(("Hello, I'm Ramon Shishido. You are…?" He replied smiling at the boy. _

"_Hn." The boy narrowed his red-brown eyes sharply at Ramon. "Just take the ball and go away." _

_Still smiling at the boy, Ramon sweat dropped. **Heh. No wonder he doesn't have many friends if he kept his attitude that way… **_

"_Well…" Ramon mumbled as he walked to the stair and sit on it next to the boy. "I don't want the ball. Ran can get it himself." _

"_Then what do you want!" The boy growled, switched his glare away from Ramon to the road. "I'm not interested in what you want. Just go away." _

_Ramon winced. "I'm not surprised. You looked like someone I know…" _

"_Hn?" The boy's eyes blinked as he heard Ramon's mumbling, "Someone you know…?" He asked. _

"_Oh nothing." Ramon smiled sadly. "He just died long ago. Hey…" He reached his back pocket jean. "Do you like to play a deck of cards, eh?" _

"_Cards…? Uh, yeah." The boy replied with a frown at Ramon. "I don't play with cards… They are just for fools." _

_Ramon winced for second time. "No. Even more than you think, buddy." With a grin, he lifted his cards. "Just for the life and death game."))_

"More I think about it…" He ran his fingers thought his raven hair with a sigh. "More I'm confusing again… I swear that someone up in there like to messing with my head."

Silence… He despised the silence and it's making him uncomfortable.

_The eyes… _

"No matter how much I tried to not remember his eyes. But…"

_Almost as if he had seen something cruel and horrible in the rest of his life… _

"Something drawn me to him… like there is a missing inside him for me to become a part of him…"

_He looked at me and smiled knowingly, as if he knew something secret that I don't… He doesn't let me get closer to him. If I do, I'll get killed… _

"But…there's also something stop me from remembering my past and him…He knew it and do nothing about it, simply let it do the work." He shook his head. "But that's impossible. I'm Ramon… He's not me and I'm not him…"

"_Ramon…" _

He blinked. What…who…?

"_Ramon…" _

The door suddenly appeared before him as slowly it swung opened and the light comes out blinding him. The loner shield his eyes with the back of his hand, looking confused at the light.

"_Ramon… wake up…" _

The wolf-eared boy stared at the light behind the opened door and then he stepped into…

----

Ramon yelped as he fell to the floor, blood now rapidly flowing from his chest. The pain jolted through every nerve in his brain. He winced at the hot-burning pain flooded with poison working its way through his blood vein in rapidly speed.

_Burn_

He shut his eyes tightly before opening them again in an attempt to shake off the threat of falling asleep. He can't afford to fall asleep again while he was slowly dying in the crimson puddle of his own blood with that damn silver poison.

_Pain_

The sound of the footsteps approaching to him as he glanced up in a pained daze and manage to recognize the mountain cat in a human form. _Zhai… _

----

In the spirited lake where Zalo, the spirited ancestor, pushed Yamato, his reincarnated youth, into the water to faced his phobia.

His emotions began to shift from depression to anger, to pain, to relief, to fear as he continued falling into the darkness of ocean.

Shutting his eyelids tightly, he could feel the water swirling around him smoothed his fear as much as he hated to admit it was working. He doesn't want to open his eyes to see the faces of death all over again. _Stupid old man! _

Wait…

His eyebrows knotted in confusion and puzzling when he realized something. He can breathing in the water!?

He was no water-bender like that cue-ball brain monk or wind-bender like the idiot happy-go-luck rebellious athlete.

As a metal-bender, he sunk like rock… but how can he not sunk if he's still _floating_ under the water and breathing at _same time_?! Suddenly, in his blind panic as his arms and his legs flailing wildly while he needs to do something to grab on.

"Whoah! Calm down you dim-witted metal-brain human!" The voice startled him, laughing like an ice chilled through his blood. "You are in _spirit world_, sheesh! Are all the mortals that idiots or what?"

Yamato hastily stopped his motion and opened his eyes, staring in surprise at the female spiritual who stared back at him. "What? Is something on my face?" She asked worriedly, touching her face.

"Nothing." He snapped barely holding back a snarl at her, feeling embarrassing by gapping at the spirit like an idiot. "And what did you mean that "spirit world"? I'm not in this world, am I?" He narrowed his eyes. "Wench, by the way I'm NOT A HUMAN!!"

The spirit raised an eyebrow. "Really? Humor me then. You're obviously a human I can tell from what you look like and your aura."

Yamato was stunned. "But that's impossible! How can I am human if I'm a carrier of a cursed demon's blood ran through my vein!"

"You lose your demon blood by through the wounds you have there. I assumed the cause of your demon blood is the poisoned silver Roki left his mark on you." The spirit smirked. "Heh. How amusing. Silver purified the blood of sinful evil in your human blood."

The angst teenager growled at her. "And then what about Chase Young!" He snapped. "He fought the werewolves! Even with that silver weapon!"

The spirit narrowed her silver eyes. "Chase Young is dead. That day his human side was slain and also the same day he turned into a cursed sinful demon. In other word, his soul is gone… only that leaves his lifeless shell of a human being alone." She barked back, there was venom dripped in her voice. "What a foolish mortal he was, beside being a best friend of Dashi."

Frowning at her, the Metal of Tiger narrowed his brown-red eyes and his lips curled into a silent snarl. "You didn't know him like I was, wench. Tell me how to get my demon side back!"

The spirit raises an eyebrow at the youth metal-bender and then she crossed her arms across her chest. "Do you know that you are in spirit world, mortal?"

"So?"

The spirit let out a sad sigh. "This is the road between the heaven and the hell. To get your demon side back is only one way… is the left road that will lead you to the Hell. It might… get too dangerous for you, being a human after all."

Yamato scoffed. "No one stop me before. I'm the Heylin Tiger of Metal after all!"

"…There is one rule in the spirit world, Yamato, is you can't willed any elemental power you have."

The youth stared disbelief at her. "…Meaning…?"

Sparkling in the silver eyes as the spirit smirked coolly at him. "Meaning you're no longer a Metal-bender, only a human with no elemental powers."

He blinks.

He blinks twice.

The silence in the air surround him and the female spirit…until after fifteen minutes passed as a not so male loud cry pierced through the water-like spirit world, startling other spirits.

"WHAAAAAAA**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_**"

-----

In the cursed temple

He finally found it. The entrance of the cursed temple where the beginning to the end in the cycle stood before him, the Heylin Tiger of Darkness, and he wanted to know why and how all the cycle starts and ended.

And also the reason why he was the darkness, not the hybrid of wind and lightning like his cousin was.

Narrowed his amethyst eyes at the ancient statues, he silently remembered how his ancestor, Xuan, died without having an heir. _Maybe there will a explanation about all elemental warriors and their life records… _

Something sparkles caught his eyes; he suddenly halted his track through the ancient hall and stared at the direction of his attention. A shape of orb…it reminded him of a water-shape shard. It was rested on the palm of the ancient statue.

"Khu…"

His companion whispered hesitatingly, blinking at the new magical object Khu was looking at. He wished he could sense the object's aura like his idiot brother was. _Where are you, Dojo? I didn't know what it is, but I can tell it's a shard that Master Dashi create if I recalled correctly…_

"Khu…" The black dragon whispered staring at the new magical object sat on the old statue's palm. "Is that the Shard of Dreams…?"

The amethyst-eyed boy reached for the shard and touched it as the white light took over the room, blinding their eyes. "Khu!" All he heard the panicking voice of his brother before he realized his body hit the ground.

_Marcus…?_

That's when he knew his world turned into swirling in the darkness as he fell in the warm embracing of unconscious.

----

He senses the feline's eyes on the back of his neck while he unconsciously holding his wounded chest. "I'm fine… really…"

Everyone suddenly stopped and his or her eyes widened over his shoulder, the werewolf turned around…

The familiar were-cat stood in the doorway before them, looking directly at Ramon with something stirred in her feline eyes when she recognized him.

"…Lycan…?"

Ramon gawked at her, not knowing what to do and he doesn't know the strange were-cat. Suddenly, a name rung echoed through his semi-awaken brain and the sound of his lip escaped before he could stop it.

"…Sekhmet…?"

Everyone, including Zhai and except Chase Young, stared confusedly at Sekhmet and then at Ramon and then back to Sekhmet.

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Dojo cried, semi-waving his tiny arms and make a sign of "T" by his tiny claws. "TIME OUT! Ramon's not Lycan, miss pussy-kat…" He ignored the angry hiss from the were-feline and turned to Ramon. "And how did you know her?"

Everyone turned his or her heads to Ramon, staring at him.

Quickly taken back at the suddenly, unexpected reactions from the warriors, Ramon shook his head and shrugged his shoulders helplessly at them. "I do not know her… Lady, I assume you that I am not Lycan." He stated, switching his attention away from the warriors to the female were-cat.

Sekhmet narrowed her eyes at Ramon and stalked toward him almost graceful like a true cat like she was until she stopped at few inched away from the werewolf. "The three marks…" She pointed at Ramon's scars on the left side of his face. "Are from me, Lycan, one or two thousand years ago… I recognized them no matter whoever you are, reincarnated or not."

Frowning even deepened at her, Ramon shook his head. "I'm not Lycan, girl. I'm Ramon." He stated almost hastily, "And I'm no damn reincarnation of that bastard as far as I know."

Seeing confusion in the were-cat's eyes, the wanderer had a stab of sympathy for her. "I'm sorry."

Pausing for a moment before she looked up from studying at the floor and her eyes lit up in sudden relief or something Ramon can't tell which. "So, it's true…"

Ramon and Zhai looked at each other in confusion and then they both glanced at Sekhmet. "What did you mean, Lady Sekhmet?" Zhai politely asked, frowning.

"What I meant…" Sekhmet grinned at them, knowing it caused them more confused and puzzled. "He's the same Lycan I once knew in my life, not the bastard Lycan he turned out to be after killing his father."

She turned back to where she came from with a determine smirk. "Ramon, was it?" She nodded acknowledging him. "Then I can relay a message from the High Order…You are the only one that can kill your dark counterpart. I believe there's an powerful evil coming when there is an solar eclipse."

Zhai looked up curiously at her, shifted from standing to the cat-stance sit on the stair of the entrance. "An powerful evil? An solar eclipse?" He said in disbelief, not believing that there is another evil than Lycan.

"…I believe the one who Great General Yanji killed is still alive…somewhere and also the first Balance is alive as well…" The were-cat stated, her eyes flashed with hidden rage swirling in them. "As rumor that Lycan and the evil are the same one which I find it impossible."

Ramon stepped forward. "Then we will find him…and the children." He said softly, thinking of the child Kobo. "I got a bad feeling something will happened to them soon or later."

----

"Ah, here we are!"

Kobo snapped his head up, staring at the cursed temple that chilled through his blood. Clutching the mirror to his chest, he silently wished his brother were with him as long as he was safe.

But…now he was with Lycan, he does not feel safe any more.

Lycan grinned sickly at him, "Trembling in joy of seeing the familiar temple, eh? It was the creation of the First Demon."

_The First Demon…? _Kobo thought in puzzled confusion. _I thought it was Ariko, the first demon after the dark Archangel._

"Who…?"

Lycan let out a cold chuckle, which it made Kobo shuddered in fear. "No…" He slowly smiled, knowing whom Kobo had thought of. "_Not _ArikoBut_ Luce..._"

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Nine**

* * *

Me: (continue stabbing the painful assignments she receiving from her teachers) Stupid assignments! Stupid Exams! Stupid Tests! Stupid computer! (Gave a final stab) STUPID BOYS! (No offense, UXD and Kosmic.) Argh! I can't take it!

Yamato: (sweatdrop) Wow. Angst so much?

Me: (shot a death glare at Yamato)

Yamato: Eep!

Khu: (shake his head) After what I saw of her, I do feel sorry for three boys (her brother, her two friends fought each other over her). Ok, time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"The Cursed Temple" **

"_Something wrong with Khu! He's trashing like a wild animal!" _

_--- _

_His body collided another, both of them falling to the ground. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of what he feared for. _

_The wraith in front of him, staring hungrily what was in front and grinned revealing the blood-tainted fangs. "I smell the ancestor's blood ran in your vein, little one." _

_--- _

"_Huh? Who's Luce?" _

_The jade eyes moved away from the beautiful scene of the sunset and stared at him. "I believe he is someone you wouldn't want to see." _

Please review this story and thank you.


	12. The Cursed Temple

Me: (eyebrow twitched) I can't believe I nearly forget about Disclaimer in the last chapter! Well, Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… I only own my muses and my own wu(s). Okay, once I finished a chapter, let me go back to sleeping…ZzZzZ…

Everyone: (seem offended by me) HEY!

Khu: (shook head) Enjoy! On the Story!

* * *

**Chapter Ten – The Cursed Temple**

…

…

…

In the Cursed Temple

"Gojo…" The adult turned his head and stared coldly at the black dragon, crossing his arms across his chest while the unconscious boy sprawling on his back beside him. "What the hell is going on!? And what's a Shard of Dreams?"

His dark ruby eyes flashed for a second, the dark guardian paused resting his small chin against his tiny fist. "I don't know anything much about Shard of Dreams…"

The adult let out an annoyance sigh, running his fingers through his thick dark brown hair. "What are you two doing here in this haunted temple?" Marcus questioned with an evil glare at a small dragon.

A long, painful silence filled around them, neither of them had dared to break it by speaking out loud. Ten minutes turned into fifteen minutes passed every second ticking while they're still not breathing.

The Brazilian's eyebrow twitching impatiently, glaring darkly at Gojo as he opened his mouth to demanded that answer he want from him, but suddenly the unconscious boy moaned almost painfully, tossing his head left and right violently.

"Khu!" Marcus cried out in surprise at his little brother, quickly pulling him into his arms while the boy trashing wildly against him. "Something wrong with Khu! He's trashing like a wild animal!"

Gojo eyeing at the quietly glowing white-blue shard rested on the Heylin Tiger of Darkness's palm, until something hit him on like a truck ran over him. His ruby eyes widened as sauce size, his jaw hanging open in horror.

"Oh _shit_…"

----

_In Unknown area_

The boy sleeping peacefully on a mat, tossing to side and then tossing back again until…he began trashing and his claws scratching at the air wildly, he cried out fearfully in his sleep.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes shot open as he quickly drew in a breath and sat up. The ship creaked quietly while it slowly tilted back and forth in the cold ocean water.

He looked at his dark surroundings and slowed his breathing back to a normal pace. He was in an unfamiliar cell…it was just a nightmare. No…not a nightmare…a memory…a painful memory. He can see the sort of a special, strange chain wrapping his wrists together, probably defused his use of his element bending.

The young lycanthrope touched his face with his fingers, and felt the different texture of his skin from where that friggin' bastard general left an ugly mark. He put his hand over his bare chest. His heart was beating rapidly, and gradually slowed back down.

_Where I am…?_

And then he remembered.

His fingers gripped tightly into the ugly, brown sheet as he lowered his head toward the cold, metal floor. _Damnit… He had Kobo. _He thought angrily, gritting his fangs so hard he can feel his own blood leaking down his chin.

_(("Gentlemen… Please gave our new **guest** a tour…" He heard Lycan announced with venom of sarcasms. "While we let our little tag-along show us to the **cursed** temple."))_

_No! Kobo! _

He howled with rage, his claws dug into sheet with a loud noise. **_RIIIIIIIP!!_**

"KOBO!"

Scratching, biting, trashing, breaking anything in his way as long as he wanted his baby brother back. He's going to kill that bastard when he sees him next time!

Suddenly, he calmed down and closed his eyes, panting heavily. Opening his eyes, the lycanthrope smiled wistfully at the memory. "Mediating," he said softly. "That's it."

_Thank you, Khu!_

Settling himself into position, he crossed his legs in the lotus position and raised his fingers. He carefully and quietly began chanting his mantra, repeating the same word again and again, feeling his body sinking into a state of relaxation.

And slowly, his mind began to empty and to drift, clearing him of his sorrow, pain, and all other negative thoughts and feelings. When he finally came back to himself, his eyes snapping open, he knew what he had to do.

"Pick the lock," he said quietly, a smile breaking across his face. "That's all."

He began to glance around the room, looking for anything small and sharp enough to use on the stupid chain lock. Suddenly his eyes fell upon a familiar object, and he grinned.

"Perfect..." He murmured, reaching up and picking the thin sliver stick from the floor. His fingers holding the silver stick, bending it into a prefect looking key.

Silently thanking Yamato had taught him the art of lock picking, he placed his makeshift key in the lock of the chain and turned it, fiddling it in several directions.

With a sudden audible _click_, the chain lock snapped open and fell to the floor with a clang. Cheering silently to himself, he rose to his feet, rubbing at the red mark that circled his wrists. And then he did the same thing to the chain around the bars until the chain dropped on the floor, and pushing the bars forward. He was free!

He sighed, rubbing his wounded wrists painfully and cursing at Lycan in his mind.

_That hurts._

He bended over toward the chain and picked it up, swinging it to test.

The swishing sound it made as it split the air was satisfying, and as he flickered his claws again, the sound of footsteps outside the cabin door echoed in his ears.

Spinning around, he crossed the room and stood facing the door. As the familiar sound of the lock clicking open reverberated through the room, he lifted his sharp-like claws up, ready to strike.

_Ok, whoever you are. This time, I'm ready for you._

The white werewolf crouched slightly, his posture tense and ready to spring. His breathing was deep and even, as he channeled all his anger and rage into energy, his blood singing like ice water through his veins.

Every sense was on heightened alert as Lobo prepared himself for a fight.

A part of him was actually looking forward to it - a part that was a remnant of his pack days when he lived for the glory of the battle while protecting his baby brother.

Known across the Eastern area as "The Wolf" for his intense fighting style, his hand-to-hand attacks and his howling battle cry, Lobo was a force to be reckoned with.

_Of course, that all changed when I met Khu and the others, but what did Yamato say to me? Oh yeah, "when you bite a pup, a pup will bite you back." Since when that selfish, cold-hearted bastard is right? Oh well… Whatever. _

Lobo's eyes narrowed to dark gray slits and he grinned an almost feral grin at the thought.

_The Heylin Tiger of Shadow's back,_ he thought with perverse glee. _And he's going to kick your ass!_

The door swung slowly open, and letting loose a piercing howl, The Wolf sprang forward.

----

"Stupid rule."

Yamato turned around, trying to swimming…uuhhh…_floating_ away from the crazy spirit, his red-brown eyes darted to what he was looking for. The road that will lead him to the Hell to find his demon side that he wanted back.

The human in the spirit world growled, grumbling something about stupid ancestors, stupid spirits and stupid mutts.

Yamato silently looking at the fork-like road, on the right to Heaven and on the left to Hell with a thoughtful look and then he glanced down at his human hands, no claws. He wondered whether his choice is right…

_Argh…_ He groaned, letting his hands down by his side and pacing around, thinking. _Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. If only I still had my demon blood, I would shred through everything in my way! _

And then he remembered something from his ancestor told him before oh so rudely shoved him off to the stupid lake.

_Flash_

_(("This is a Blade of Aqua," The ghost ancestor stated as he tossed it gently upward and downward on his palm. "A brother of Shadow Blade and the Sword of Storm. Whoever held it cannot obeyed its wielder's command… unless the blade believe the wielder is worth to wield it with a pure aura."))_

_Flash_

_((The ancestor ghost kept widening smirk even more, much to Yamato's upset. "Are you sure? Can't swim…" He titled his head to left side and still smiling at the boy. "Or… won't swim?"))_

_Flash_

_(("A coward… Fool!" Zalo said with a snarl cry as he ran toward the boy and pushed him toward the lake. "You will face your fear and your own judgment! Your life is held within the lake now. It's up to you to decide…"))_

He sighed titling his head to side, clutching his head with his hand while his other hand resting on his hip, scowling darkly at the fork-thing road as if he placed blame on it for ruining his life.

What he was suppose to face his fear if he's in spirit world, standing on the fork-thing road lead two different directions in front of him?

Pausing for a minute, his red-brown eyes glazing back to the left road with silent, thoughtful brooding. "Oh well," He mumbled sarcastically under his breath, heading to the left road without looking back. "It's up to me to decide."

He did not realize the road behind his back disappeared into the darkness every time he took a step forward.

Suddenly, a huge beast, in the shape of an enormous dark dog, leaps out from the dark portal toward Yamato with a loud swoosh!

He yelped in surprise, alarmed. _What THE HELL?!_

_---- _

Lycan let out a cold chuckle, which it made Kobo shuddered in fear. "No…" He slowly smiled, knowing whom Kobo had thought of. "_Not _Ariko But_ Luce..._"

While the cold, cruel words left his mouth, that set on poor frightened pup-child spring away from the crazed hungry-looking evil lycanthrope and darted through the dark-looking hallways of the cursed temple, hearing the cold laughter from the captor.

He was very, very, very afraid.

And he wanted his brother back.

_Lobo…Where are you…?_

Shutting his eyes fearfully, while he continued running blindly where he had no idea he's heading to until it was too late for to avoid the dark statue.

His body collided another, both of them falling to the ground. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of what he feared for.

The wraith in front of him, staring hungrily what was in front and grinned revealing the blood-tainted fangs. "I smell the ancestor's blood ran in your vein, little one."

He let out a loud screaming top his lung, hopefully somebody heard him as he scrambled away from the scary wraith.

A ordinary wraith weren't suppose to live past one thousand year since the death of Luce, what are that thing doing in the cursed temple?!

_Lobo, help me! _

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BASTARD!"

He nearly leaped in joy when he heard the voice which he almost not recognize until he remembered the older boy where he had seen standing next to Khu while fighting with Ariko.

Feeling his energy wasted away since all running he had, he could swore he was seeing doubles in his vision while the darkness creeping in and knocked him out cold on the floor.

Lobo…

----

Sitting on the highest branch watching the sunset, Sekhmet thought wandering toward the new Lycan or what's his name? Oh yeah, Ramon.

_Everything had changed after the end of Dark War…_

"Sekhmet…"

Her long, beautiful feline ears twitched at the sound of her name escaped from the stranger she thought was Lycan, she let out a sigh. Whether she was unsure if Ramon was Lycan, or Lycan was Ramon.

"Yes?"

Ramon averted his eyes away from looking at the feline's eyes and blushing furiously, staring at the grass beside his barefoot. "Um…what was my past life to like…?"

Startled at the unexpected question, she stared at him in mutely surprise. "But…don't you remembered your past life, do you?"

Ramon shook his head silently, scratching behind his head almost sheepishly at her. "No. I don't." He sighed. "I only remembered whether something seem too familiar to me triggered my memories."

"Oh." Sekhmet averted her eyes away, staring silently at the sunset. "At least, you're not ending up worse or someone like Luce."

"Huh? Who's Luce?"

The jade eyes moved away from the beautiful scene of the sunset and stared at him. "I believe he is someone you wouldn't want to see."

"Tell me, who is Luce?" Ramon asked again, leaped on the branch beside Sekhmet and looking into her jade eyes. "Please, tell me."

Trembling almost unseen from the werewolf, she rubbed her arms to keep her warm from being freezing to death under the slowly blackening sky. "A fallen angel… or more likely, a _wraith_."

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Ten**

* * *

Me: (dancing out of joy after finishing the chapter)

Yamato: Stop dancing! (clutching his head) It's driving me crazy!

Me: (ignoring him, continued dancing)

Khu: (shake his head) What a pity…amen…time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"Revealed! Lycan's Past!" **

"_Who are you…" Marcus growled, holding his unconscious brother while glaring at Lycan who grinning at them standing by the wraith. _

"_Who I am…?" A wraith said rashly, flashing the blood-red eyes at them. "Who I am…?" He repeated with a smirk._

"_Your nightmare." _

_--- _

"_Wait, Yamato!" A seer from the lake cried out to him. "Are you truly thinking about set foot in the lair of the hell?" _

"_Feh." _

_He disappeared. _

"_That fool… Once you set your foot in, you may never return to living world…ever again." _

_--- _

"_Lobo…" _

_That's his mother's voice..._

"_Huh?" _

Please review this story and thank you.


	13. Revealed! Lycan’s Past!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… I only own my muses and my own wu(s). And my birthday is now! (points at Dec 3rd) Throw some party, pals!

Me: Everyone, it's about time for to revealing Lycan's past. (gin)

Khu: (shook head) Enjoy! On the Story!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Revealed! Lycan's Past!**

…

…

…

The Wraith hissed furiously at loss of its chance to claim the victim it desired so badly, glaring icily at the foolish boy that held his victim and the other boy sleeping unconsciously in his arms. "You dare to defy me the meat!" It growled angrily, floating slowly toward the boy and the dragon.

"A wraith." Gojo replied softly to Marcus. "It's either a fallen angel that turned into a lost soul or a lost soul with full of angst."

Marcus's left eyebrow twitched. He looked at the demon-like wraith with a guarded frown. He nodded his head and said to the black dragon. "I see," In a quiet voice. He placed his unconscious brother and stepped in the front of the wraith, shielding the youngsters with his back.

"I won't let you take Kobo or Khu." He growled.

The wraith narrowed his eyes furiously at Marcus, baring his bloodied fangs. "Hmpt. You're still determine, aren't you mortal?"

Growling angrily at the wraith, Gojo transformed into the huge black dragon with three red scars on his back as he roared causing the temple shook, snorting the flame sprout out of his mouth and nose. "Don't you dare insult Marcus, you ugly fiend!"

Smirking at the transformed dragon, the wraith scoffed. "Are you challenging me? What a pity."

Gojo growled at the wraith as the lycanthrope youth opened his eyes, sitting up slowly rubbing his head where the lump was. Kobo noticed Marcus with Khu, who was still unconscious and a strange shard he hadn't seen before in the palm then he noticed Gojo stood before the wraith being protective of humans (and a young lycanthrope).

Suddenly, a cold voice echoed across the temple that caused Kobo paled whiter than snow, shivering. "Ah. What a big surprise! First a fallen angel, now you're a wraith, Luce?" Lycan spoke, stepping out of the darkness with an evil smile.

The deafening silence and unspoken tension hung in the air. The wraith turned his ugly demon-like face toward Lycan's way, curling into half-smirk and half-snarl. "Hei." He said tonelessly. "I knew it. I've recognized that scent somewhere."

Kobo nearly dropped his jaw, hearing the familiar name came out of the wraith's voice as he stared in horror-stuck at Lycan. "Hei… that's Second Balance's true name!" He exclaimed.

Lycan let out a cold, cruel laughter that chilled down in their spine except the wraith. "That took you so long enough to figure it out, pup-child!"

The black dragon stepped forward, glaring menacingly at the dark Lycanthrope as he asked lowly, "How is possible that you are alive as flesh?"

Marcus and Kobo turned their heads at the black dragon then at Lycan, wondering what the dark werewolf was going to answer this question. But seeing the dark glint in his amber eyes, they narrowed their eyes silently at Lycan.

Lycan smirked. "What about my view of a story of my so called _death_ by _Legendary_ General _Yanji_." He spat out a fool name of Lobo's ancestor.

----

_Lycan's Tale_

The lycanthrope leader narrowed, glanced upward and saw the blue moon appeared behind the dark blue clouds, and turned around sharply, stalking angrily toward the feline. "You!" He snarled venomously, baring his pointy fangs. "You did call him forth, didn't you?"

The feline smirked and nodded.

The lycanthrope howled in fury as he lashed out his hand and grasped the were-cat's neck, holding her up in the air. "I should have you killed when I had a chance! Only if I weren't fell in love with the disgusting creature like you, you imprudent fool!"

The were-cat shut her slitting jade eyes tightly, awaited for the final kill but it never came and she felt the grasp loosen her neck as she landed on her rear on the ground. She gasped opening her eyes to see the exotic creature held up the startled lycanthrope in the air.

"You shall not harm her, Lycan…" The exotic creature replied coldly and tonelessly to the gasping werewolf in his single grasp. "You, Lycan… and you, Sekhmet… All of the creations of the demon… are now banished and no longer to live in peaceful land again."

Sekhmet looked confusedly at the quietly, strange creature and she doubled looking at him as the feline gasped softly, the exotic creature looked nothing like all other creatures.

As the first balance turned his head, eyeing her and realized Sekhmet was slowly returning to unconscious. He spun back to Lycan he held by the collar and snarled, "As I knew you'd planned to kill me. So kill me then. Your pain won't disappear forever."

A smile on the young werewolf's face surprised the black spirit as he replied softly, "What is the beyond of the light? I shed no tears but blood, Balance. Tell me why I shed no tears but blood?"

A blood splashed onto the ground as the three-scratches on the left cheek, he continued with smirking so widely at the balance. "Blood is all but sole tear drop. What am I?"

The cold purple eyes narrowed at the smiling werewolf, not clearly understanding his strange words. Suddenly, the werewolf slowly pulling out of the pocket and revealing the four strange weapons he smirked darkly as the balance's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Youkai Claws! Devil's Touch! The Shard of Dreams!" Lycan commanded with a last smirk. "And Fox's Duplicate!"

A light exploded over the spot where they stood as the first balance let out a cry of startle before it start to disappeared into nowhere.

Lycan fell on his knees, clutching his chest as he choked. "Damn… He poisoned me first!" He narrowed angrily, "But… I finally did it… I destroyed him." He glanced over the unconscious were-cat as his eyes softened at the sight of her and he stood up, limping away.

He almost never came back… not until General Yanji found him first…

Suddenly, a small puddle of blood splashed onto the ground as the general thumped onto the ground, keeping locked claws against the powerful creature who was now the second balance, snarling and snapping at each other.

_Damn… Lycan! _

With a powerful roar, the general hurled the creature off him and rushed over to the dying figure on the ground but the same creature tackled him away from the dying body.

"ARG! Damn you! Aren't you supposed to be a second balance!" Yanji howled as the two enemies locked their claws at each other and rolling over each other down the hill.

Suddenly, Yanji finally kicked the creature off him and scattered to get the sword as at same the creature leaped upon him with its deadly poisoning claws and the general turned around.

The white flashed all over and the blood flew upward into the air and then it splashed onto the ground as the creature fell onto the ground dead.

Standing over the dead balance, he panted heavy before he turned running to the dying body. "Lycan!" He yelled in horror when he barely caught the body but it vanished into the souls and disappeared out of his hands. "Lycan…"

He watched the souls disappeared into the sky and fall on his knees, gripping on the grass. "I don't understand… at all… What do you mean that you're had nothing to shed any tears…? Just like years ago when you killed your pap…" He whispered to himself, gritting his teeth in silent rage.

Suddenly, he coughed covering his mouth and stumped backward, lying on his back against the grass and glazed at the sky. "Damn… That damn Balance… poisoned me with a silver liquid…" He gasped a little and coughed, the blood dripping from his lips as he gritted his teeth again.

"Huh… Silver…" He chuckled weakly, "Heh… So I'm dying… I suppose."

Closing the dark gray eyes, the werewolf chuckled softly to himself as he turned over painfully and fought against his pain to get up. "Sorry Roba… Looks like I lost." He said smiling a little as he walked toward the dead balance and collapsed in the few yard.

He heard the soft footsteps and all he saw was the dark spirit in the shape of a black dog… and then his world suddenly turned into the darkness.

He was gone. Like a shadow in the light…

Yanji was dead.

Lycan's body is no longer in sight.

Suddenly, the dead balance's skin broken away, replacing the old skin with new skin. Hei becoming someone he desired to be…

Lycan is now in the dark version of the real traitor.

It held the half dark blue orb of soul, shaping like a teardrop then it's palm closing, sealing the orb's light off. While another half light blue orb of soul soaring like a fallen star, across the outer world into nothingness.

The half reincarnation of the soul was born into one thousand and five hundred years later. His name was…

----

"…Ramon." Lycan finished with a disgusted spat then his eyes traveled from Marcus to the unconscious Heylin Tiger of Darkness, his eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

Marcus stiffed at the evil smirk on dark Lycanthrope's canine-like face. Unconsciously, he gripped his younger brother in his arms away from the black wolf.

"No kiddin'!" Lycan grinned, padded like a stalking wolf toward the Pedsora brothers. "I don't know that _good_ ol' Xuan have found a way to get reincarnated into this boy, let alone a _accepted_ Heylin Tiger of _Darkness_." He drawled.

_Now where did I hear that before? _The older brother frowned. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

The black wolf quirked an eyebrow in amusement then smirked, wolfish-like look at him. "Xuan. Your brother's deceased ancestor and a reincarnation of a great wanderer that was banished from the _both_ of temples. A great betrayer."

"You lie!" Gojo roared out of the fury, nearly startling Marcus. He had almost forgot about the black dragon in huge transformation state. "How did you know about Xuan?! You aren't there!"

Lycan let out a harsh bark-like laughter then he stopped and narrowed his yellow eyes. "You can have Yanji and Ramon to thank for. Their memories are quite useful to me…" With a grin, he stepped forward toward Kobo, Marcus, Gojo, and the unconscious Khu.

"But it didn't matter to me any more." An evil glints in his yellow eyes. "You all are no longer useful to me."

"I _cannot_ wait any _longer_." The wraith growled softly in warning, a hungry looking in his demon eyes at the humans. "I need their _souls_ to eat."

"Who are you…" Marcus growled, holding his unconscious brother while glaring at Lycan who grinning at them standing by the wraith.

"Who I am…?" A wraith said rashly, flashing the blood-red eyes at them. "Who I am…?" He repeated with a smirk.

"Your nightmare."

----

He stared at the huge beast, in the shape of an enormous dark dog, leaps out from the dark portal with a loud swoosh while it stared menacingly back at him.

Doubled back at the hellhound again, he gulped. _Oh hell…_

He bolted.

Yamato skidded to a halt right when he got through the gate and watched opened mouthed at the scene before him.

The road he had walked from disappeared out of nowhere. He whirled around in a second, staring at the hellhound then he noticed something behind the huge dog.

Hundreds of demons that went to the Hell Gate were marching in the same direction. All of their eyes were glowing red and all of their foreheads were marked with the hell symbol. The non-beast Heylin Tiger of Metal's eyes nearly popped out of their socks at them.

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" He swore for the fourth time as he ran from them. _I really loath that friggin' damn demons._

Running ahead, he can't help but looked over his shoulder to see the horde of demons snarling and snapping at him and he turned his head with a long frown. _No bending metal. No beast in me. Damn! It must be somebody in up there really hates me. Damn no good friggin' bastard!_

Suddenly, he saw the spirit._ All right!_ Something stirred in his mind when he approached her as million of memories ran through his thought, wincing painfully at the sudden pain.

Clutching his head, he kneed on his knees on the cold solid floor with a pained groans. He did not aware of the spirit staring emotionlessly at him.

Too many voices in his mind, whispering and screaming or laughing and snarling all through his memories as he unconsciously curling into a ball like a frightened, startled little kitten.

**(Flashback)**

"_Stupid fish! It's mocking me!"_

"_Not its fault that you're suck at stabbing it, Kyo."_

"_And not my fault that I'm good at it."_

**(Flashback)**

"_You'll still have to studying those scrolls. Speaking of school, I overheard mom talking to the priest about collecting a special student… again."_

"_Special student?"_

_Just like…a warrior with magical powers?"_

"_Stop fighting…"_

**(Flashback)**

"_Matt?"_

"_Are you excitedly to see your new house and probably your new school?"_

"_No, mom. Not really."_

"_I have a bad feeling about this. The weather didn't look too good, Mom."_

"_Hah! Matt, my boy. Don't worry about it."_

**(Flashback)**

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Wha… What's going on!"_

"_Zalo…"_

"_It's you… aren't I right?"_

_Aren't you suppose be Zalin Kousei who never allow himself cry, instead he should smile and cheer up like he suppose to be?"_

"_It's Zaiji! No time for trying to humor me!"_

"_Don't go…"_

"_Don't you dare… mourning over… me like that…"_

"_Promise me…just you should… be… happy…just for me…promise me…please."_

**(Flashback)**

"_Ah, you're awaken!"_

"_Yamato?"_

"_W-w-wh-where…. M-m-m-mo-mom….an-an-d…D-d-da-dad?"_

"_I don't want to hear that! I don't want to believe that!"_

**(Flashback)**

He moaned in pain, rolling on the floor and clutching his head as if he tried to get rid of horrible memories he didn't want to remember all of his painful past.

"No…" He whispered softly to himself, trying to calm himself down.

"Let it go…" The spirit said smoothing to him as she floated to the boy in pain.

**(Flashback)**

"_Do you think you are doing by insulting my brother?"_

"_This brat? Not like I care._

"_Xuan, relax. I'm sure I'm fine with being called a brat… unlike Tai Zu…"_

"_I'm Shinyu Pedsora. This is my brother, Xuan Pedsora."_

"_Zalo…"_

"…_Just Zalo."_

**(Flashback) **

"_You spoiled brat!"_

"_You'll wish you were dead, kid!"_

"_You killed my best friend!"_

"_You shouldn't attack a child who can't protect himself. However, you are all disgusting me. You will have to be annihilated expeditiously."_

"_No, no, no! Please spare me! Have a mercy!"_

"_And thank you… for save me."_

**(Flashback)**

"_WHOAAAAAAAAAAA-THUMP!"_

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU BASTARD!"_

"…_That was for being rude to my brother… Zalo."_

**(Flashback)**

"_DAMN YOU FUCKIN' FLIHTY MUTT!"_

"_Yanji Wolf."_

"_YOU PERVERT!"_

"_Damn mutt… You're always ruin their moment by groping their rears."_

**(Flashback)**

"_Master Young?"_

"_Why'd he is brought here for?"_

"_You will keep him in company, Yamato."_

"_And do not make any reckless rush, you understood?"_

"_And what is his name?"_

"_Khu Pedsora."_

"_You did not heed to Master Young's warning, didn't you?"_

"_Who are you and why are you doing here?"_

"_For your information, I am Heylin Tiger of Darkness."_

**(Flashback End)**

"No! I don't want to remember who I was once before!" Yamato growled at the spirit who looked at him in a pity. "I wasn't who you thought I am!"

"Let it go… To be free of your fear. Your hatred. Your grief. "

"NO!"

**(Flashback)**

"_BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_Oh man! I should have known! Jiro's not going to be happy, no, she's pissed off a lot of hell when she found out you're one of our team as well!"_

"_You're laughing?"_

"_Do tell and you're dead street dog."_

"_Geez… I feel so unloved."_

"_Shut up."_

**(Flashback)**

"_Xuan is the one who beats me in the showdown… He's the worth opposite I had ever had and fight against him. He's like the older brother I never had…"_

"_What if it's too late for you?"_

"_It's not too late and I know it. But… I can't change what the fate was decided for me."_

"_You're fighting for nothing because you're going to die first…"_

"_I won't fight for nothing… I won't give up fighting yet… I'll rather fighting to death and I'm still fighting no matter whether I'm dead or not."_

"_I'm not letting the death claimed me. I'd rather let it dragging me kicking and biting to my doom."_

**(Flashback)**

"_Wha… what the hell!"_

"_Get off of me, you damn mutt!"_

"_You know, Yam, you're sulking too much. You should go outside and smell the air!"_

"_And it's so true, your frown really does stuck on your face!"_

"_Ow!"_

"_You never take it as a joke."_

"_Damn right straight, mutt!"_

**(Flashback)**

"_Just relax. Lobo wishes that we should take a picture, just for a memory that's all."_

"_Don't insult him, Lobo. Last time you did and you end up being beaten up by him."_

"_Okay, guys. Get ready!"_

"_PREVERT!"_

"_OW!"_

"_MMMUWHAHAHAHAHA! The look on your face is priceless! I wonder this photo is worth of money, hmmm?"_

"_I bet all of fan-girls would love this, don't you think. Maybe a shirtless or a wet-looking you in photo."_

"_OW!"_

"_You don't have a sense of humor, do you?"_

"_Stupid mutt."_

"_Stupid half-breed."_

**(Flashback)**

"_I am not a half-breed, you dolt!"_

"_You should know better, Lobo."_

"_So? Not like he don't know that he's a half-breed."_

"_STUPID MUTT! HE HAD TO GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"_

"_I'm not a half-breed. I'm only still me, expect for my eyes."_

**(Flashback)**

"_What is the Darkness…?"_

"_It didn't make a sense…"_

**(Flashback)**

"_Xuan…."_

"_Why are you betrayed your own team? Betrayed your own brother? Betrayed my trust in you…"_

"…_Why?"_

"_I have no desire to reveal anything to you…."_

"_You bastard!"_

**(Flashback)**

"_Zalo!"_

"_Grab my hand!"_

"_Go!"_

"_I will meet you there… I promise you. I need to fight Xuan…"_

**(Flashback End)**

"Do not forget your happiness. Your love… Your friendship…" The spirit continued. "Let it go… Let all the essence flow through your vein. Let all negative memories go."

Yamato shook his head helplessly, "Who are you…?"

"Do not fret."

**(Flashback)**

"_Who have done to you, Yamato, with such hatred toward me?"_

"_Shut up you heartless bastard! Coyote's Dark Claw – METAL!"_

"_I have no desire to fight you, Yamato."_

**(Flashback)**

"_Khu…"_

"_It is no concern of what did the bastard tell you. You said that I killed your parents when you were child… My age is the same as yours… Think about it."_

"_That… bastard… he lied."_

"_I'm going to kill him."_

"_Sound like you're back to your old self."_

**(Flashback)**

"_Khu? What's matter with you!"_

"_It…. Hurts…."_

"_It feels like…. I was in cold… darkness… just like I was in dream…"_

**(Flashback)**

"_Why wasn't he waking up?"_

"_He wasn't but… he looks like he was in pain."_

"_But we have to snap him out of it before it's too late!"_

**(Flashback)**

"_Hey kiddo… Don't worry, I'm sure Khu's tough."_

"_You're awaken!"_

"_LOBO!"_

"_Khu…"_

**(Flashback)**

"_Khu…"_

"_What the hell are you doing? You're nearly killed your own best friend!"_

"_RUN! NOW!"_

"_What….about…you?"_

"_I'm the only one that can stop him."_

"_Yamato…"_

**(Flashback)**

"_Khu! Listen to me! Don't let it get you!"_

"_Listen to me! Khu! Don't BE BASTARD!"_

"_Too late, Yamato Zendi. He can't hear you. He's trapped in the darkness now."_

"_Wudai Comet Metal, Steel Spears!"_

**(Flashback)**

"_D-D-Damn you, bastard…"_

"_Wake up, Damnit!"_

"…_Pity…"_

"_Khu never wake up. He's gone… now and forever."_

"_Just… that… all?"_

_If there is one thing I knows about you, it's that you never gives up, Yamato."_

"_And I am damn proud of it!"_

**(Flashback)**

"_No…"_

"_Yamato…"_

"_I hope I'd do what was right thing to do, Xuan…"_

"_Pedsora…?"_

"_Zendi…"_

"_Need a hand?"_

**(Flashback)**

"_Hey, Half-breed bastard!"_

"_Mutt… What would you said if I said wait until we're back home… you're dead meat!"_

"_EEEEP!"_

**(Flashback)**

"_I have been practicing the perfect attack… Now here's my chance to test it!"_

"_Cobalt Serpent Claws!"_

"_Yamato!"_

"_You're hurt!"_

"_Nggnn… I'm fine…"_

"_A acid poisoning liquid from the werewolf's claws… Aren't you already know about it, are you Kobo?"_

"_Just shut up, you bastard! Don't drag that kid into this!"_

**(Flashback End)**

"Remember who your friends are. Who your enemies are. Remember them all." She smiled. "Don't let mind trick you. Listen to your heart."

"…Huh…?"

**(Flashback)**

"_Who the hell are you!"_

"_And how did the hell you knows my last name's Zendi!"_

"_Oh. You don't recognize me?"_

"_Yama means either 'long hair' or 'dying' in Chinese."_

"_Don't tell me…"_

"_Ramon Shishido. At your service."_

**(Flashback)**

"_I am the one that died here…"_

"_I was once fought a sea-snake demon and died of drowning in his first grave. Heh, I don't even get a chance to fighting my eternal rival."_

**(Flashback)**

"_Alright, I believe you're just a nothing but moron. Take a side note, buddy, I. CAN'T. **SWIM**!"_

"_You don't remember who saved your life from drowning?"_

"…_It can't be… You're just a ghost."_

"_A coward… Fool!"_

"_You will face your fear and your own judgment! Your life is held within the lake now. It's up to you to decide…"_

**(Flashback End)**

The first time he felt the feeling of peace washed over his thought and body, as he looked up at the spirit. "Who are you again?" He asked again as if he sees her in the first time.

The spirit grinned. "The Seer of the Spirit World Lake. The Guardian of All warriors. The Fate of the Choices. The Balance of Yang and Ying."

Yamato snorted then pushed his self upward from the ground with a grunt. "Yeah, whatever." He grumbled. "Warn me next time when I want to see a Psychologist."

She raised an eyebrow at the boy and then she shook her head. "Just like Zalo." She sighed.

The Tiger of Metal paused, seeking over his shoulder to look for the horde of demons and then he continued on the path…

To the Hell, the seer's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait, Yamato!" A seer from the lake cried out to him. "Are you truly thinking about set foot in the lair of the hell?"

"Feh."

He disappeared.

"That fool… Once you set your foot in, you may never return to living world…ever again."She sighed, looking sadly at the disappearing road.

"He made his mistake again. Hope he will find a way to return the living world again."

The Hell Gate closed.

----

_Ok, whoever you are. This time, I'm ready for you._

The white werewolf crouched slightly, his posture tense and ready to spring. His breathing was deep and even, as he channeled all his anger and rage into energy, his blood singing like ice water through his veins.

Every sense was on heightened alert as Lobo prepared himself for a fight.

A part of him was actually looking forward to it - a part that was a remnant of his pack days when he lived for the glory of the battle while protecting his baby brother.

Known across the Eastern area as "The Wolf" for his intense fighting style, his hand-to-hand attacks and his howling battle cry, Lobo was a force to be reckoned with.

_Of course, that all changed when I met Khu and the others, but what did Yamato say to me? Oh yeah, "when you bite a pup, a pup will bite you back." Since when that selfish, cold-hearted bastard is right? Oh well… Whatever. _

Lobo's eyes narrowed to dark gray slits and he grinned an almost feral grin at the thought.

_The Heylin Tiger of Shadow's back,_ he thought with perverse glee. _And he's going to kick your ass!_

The door swung slowly open, and letting loose a piercing howl, The Wolf sprang forward.

The figure yelped in a startle, leaping out of the way as the white wolf ran out of the room and into the wall with a loud thump. "What the HELL?!"

It turned around and snarling, narrowing angrily at the target as his legs crouched and get ready for leapt and attack to kill. "SHADOW CLAWS----"

"Hey, hey, hey…HEY!" The figure cried out avoiding the attack and spun around, his long snake-like scaled tail wrapped around the back legs of the white wolf and tripped him over. "Cut it out! I'm not your enemy!"

Dazed, Lobo transformed back to his human self and stared stupidly at the no longer enemy in front of him. "Uhh…sorry…eh… Who are you?" He muttered scratching sheepishly behind his neck.

"My name's Hiss. Don't joke about me a snake, alright? So, what about your name, pup?" The Dragonish drake nodded with a fang-like grin.

The Tiger of Shadow irked at the thought of being called a pup. _I'm now a wolf, you overweight lizard! _He growled mentally, and then sighed. "I'm Lobo Wolf. I'm Kobo's older brother…where's Kobo?"

He looked around, realizing he was, indeed, on a ship out of nowhere…in the middle of endless ocean. "And…uh…where I am?"

Hiss blinked in surprise and then let out laughter. "Oh yeah I'm stupid! I can't believe I saved your life, Kobo's brother!" He then cleared his throat. "You're on eastern of the ocean, somewhere near American I think."

The dragon watched the poor white dog's eyes bopped out of his socks in shock and gaping in disbelief.

"_American? _Eastern? _In Middle _of Oceana freakin'_ ship!_"Lobo cried out nearly having a seizure of heart attack. "OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!"

Poor Hiss… he have no idea how to comfort the frightened wolf, no more like a pup. He watched Lobo, seem little green shade on his face, ran off to the row and then he heard the sound of vomiting.

Hiss winced. _Poor kid…_

"Lobo…"

That's his mother's voice...

"Huh?"

Lobo slowly looked up away from the row ship and stared at the woman who he had thought died in the flame, being killed by a human.

"…Mom…?"

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Eleven**

Me: YAHHHOOOOO!!! DEC 03rd! I'm 20 years old now!

Yamato: Yeah, congrats. (roll eyes)

Me: Amen... As for the Flashbacks, they are all from "The Dark War", "The Gateway of Darkness", "Heylin Tigers", and "What's Beyond the Light?" I'm sure you will all able to recongize some of them.

Khu: (shake his head) What a pity…amen…time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"Ying VS Yang" **

"_Hei…" The first Balance growled, arching his black fur in rage at the sight of his other half. _

_Hearing his name, he turned around and his amber eyes widened in surprise at him. "It's impossible… You're dead!" _

_--- _

"_Zalo." _

_He turned his head and smiled at the boy that transformed from the spoiled brat to the wisest prince. _

"_Thank you." _

_--- _

"_Zak?" The female bird asked softly, looking at him. _

"_Hmm?" The red bird stirred at the sound of his wife's voice._

"_Is the time for to fight?" _

Please review this story and thank you.


	14. The Ying Vs Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… I only own my muses and my own wu(s). How was your Christmas/New Year Day vacation, everyone?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Ying Vs Yang**

…

…

…

_**Middle of Nowhere in Ocean**_

_Previously_

"_American? _Eastern? _In Middle _of Oceana freakin'_ ship!_"Lobo cried out nearly having a seizure of heart attack. "OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!"

Poor Hiss… he have no idea how to comfort the frightened wolf, no more like a pup. He watched Lobo, seem little green shade on his face, ran off to the row and then he heard the sound of vomiting.

Hiss winced. _Poor kid…_

"Lobo…"

That's his mother's voice...

"Huh?"

Lobo slowly looked up away from the row ship and stared at the woman who he had thought died in the flame, being killed by a human.

"…Mom…?"

---

_Afterward_

The white werewolf stared disbelief at his mother stood in front of him much alive, not dead in burnt down house he once lived with his parents and his little brother since he was a pup.

His mother was…uhh…is extremely beautiful lycanthrope she-wolf, snow-like silver hair with braid down to her knees. She wore the pure white and silver robe with light blue bow wrapping around her thin waist. Her light gray eyes that were sparkling in the way sun light shined in them. Also, the three blue triangle symbols each on her cheeks and her forehead.

"But… how…" Lobo stuttered trying to grasp something he would believe in his own eyes. "You are…"

"That I died in flaming house?" His mother answered with a sad smile after she witnessed his poor son stuttering for ten minutes. "Your father sacrificed his life to spare mine."

Lobo shifted his bare foot to another nervously and averted his eyes away from his mother as if he was ashamed at something he had done bad in his life. "Grandpa told me that you…were…disappeared out of nowhere and our packs hadn't found a bone of yours. I thought…I thought you were really dead for so long since…" He trailed off continued looking at the ocean view, not wanting to look at his mother's face.

His mother let out a sigh and then smiled at her son. "How's Kobo…" She asked quietly as she stepped toward her son.

The Heylin of Shadow blinked and then he tried to smile but failing. "He's fine as good…" He trailed off not wanting to tell the truth because of him that he hadn't look out for his little brother.

However, he didn't know what happening to his little brother while he was stuck on stupid freakin' ship.

_Lil bro… be careful… I'm coming to get you. _

---

_**Underworld of Hell**_

"_That fool… Once you set your foot in, you may never return to living world…ever again." She sighed, looking sadly at the disappearing road._

"_He made his mistake again. Hope he will find a way to return the living world again."_

_The Hell Gate closed._

The boy stood staring mutely at the reddish-orange desert before him. _Is this what hell looks like?_ He silently wondered to himself as he took one single step…

…and he slipped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed as he bouncy-like rolled down the desert hill until he reached the ground cliff. Yamato widened his red-brown eyes at the endless void or so he thought. _Oh Shit._

He screamed again, realizing that no way he can stopped himself from falling off the cliff as his arms suddenly flailing like crazy but he failed while he soared upward off the cliff for a moment before plunged down into somewhere unknown. He didn't know how long he keep falling and falling and falling…

_Whump! Boiiiing._

Until then he landed on something soft on his back, he blinked. "Well… At the very least I've landed on something soft." He sighed in relief, still lying on his back.

Suddenly, he heard an odd, soft chuckling voice so closer to him. "Don't mention it!"

_Huh…? _He looked backward down and saw what he was landed on…a white pupil while the red iris with black slit staring back at him. It's as big as truck wheel. _Uh-oh… An eye… I don't even want to know what's this belong to…_

----

_**Back to Xiaolin Temple**_

The amber eyes moved away from the beautiful scene of the sunset and stared at her, Ramon shook his head disbelief at the were-cat before him. "A fallen angel turned into a wraith?" He asked repeatedly.

"Yes." Sekhmet averted her eyes away, staring silently at the sunset and then her gaze traveled back to him again. "He is the one who swayed the Leviathan, one of the Five Gods to the path of darkness… Also he is the one who betrayed the Creators."

"Creators?"

Sekhmet smiled then opened her mouth before the voice interrupted them. "Sekhmet! We got your message so we got here as fast as we could!" She turned her head toward the voices and recognized the Aves. "Zak? Kika? Where's Reika?"

Kika, the blue falcon humanoid Ave landed on the ground along with Zak. Drafting her eyes to Ramon and quickly recognized him, she stepped back in fear. "Lycan? What is he doing here in this temple?" She cried in fear.

"No." Sekhmet said quickly before the Ave could attack Ramon. "He's not Lycan… He's Lycan's other half… Ramon."

They looked at each other and then at Ramon and Sekhmet. Suddenly, Kika was looking uncomforted around Ramon. "Are you sure? He could have you tricked against your will because of your love---"

"Drop it down." Sekhmet snapped coldly, stalking through the forest leaving the two Aves and Ramon.

Ramon remain silent during Sekhmet's outburst act, his amber eyes followed her until he cannot see her any more in the forest. _Sekhmet…_

"Uhh…Ramon, right?" Zak said raising an eyebrow at the werewolf. "Perhaps it is the best time we had thing to discuss in the meeting room---"

"Zak?" The female bird asked softly, looking at him.

"Hmm?" The red bird stirred at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Is the time for to fight?"

"Yes. Why?" Fak asked confusedly at her. The blue bird tossed her head uneasily toward the sun and frowned at the Ave and Lycanthrope. "We don't have so much time left before…the wrath will turned something horrible during the Solar Eclipse."

Ramon snapped up hearing about Solar Eclipse and the Wrath. "Then we will find the hidden location and attacked at once." He said in general-like tone. "Gathering all allies you could find and warned them about it."

"Yes sir!" The Aves said unison.

Fak smiled silently, watching at Ramon ran back into the temple to warning everyone. _Yes, he's just like the old Lycan…Before he went dark and killed his father. Good ol' buddy. _

----

_**Underworld of Hell**_

Meanwhile…

After he killed a one eyed demon, he ran into another demon. "Oh aw! Come on you stupid hell's spawn! I'm kind of in hurry---oof!" He was cut off being hit by a tail smacked right at his chest.

Thrown right across the red desert and landed on the solid ground with a _thump. _Rubbing his head painfully, he shot a dirty look at the strange bat-like wolf demon snarled back at him and he snarled at it back.

"Alright, alright, alright… C'mon you stupid batty-batty…mutt. Show me what you've got!" He taunted at the demon while he held up his fists in front of his face standing up and doing the famous nosewiping and hopping stance he learned from watching Bruce Lee in the movie.

He beckoned the demon to him with an evil grin, saying to it. "Bring it on!"

Fuming at the human's playful taunt, the demon ran to him and then it leaped in the air toward him. "ARROOOOOOOWWWW!!!" It roared at him, stretching its claws at him.

Yamato back flipped down landed with his hands while his legs stuck up when his feet connected to the demon's chest. "See ya in next afterlife!" Grinning at it, he heaved that thing over the cliff toward the void where he didn't want to know. "Bye!"

Clapping his hands calmly, he peeked over the cliff at the darkness void and snorted. "I can't believe that thing is really stupider than Lobo…" He paused for a second and smirked. "Pity, that was no challenge."

"_Who say that was no challenge?_" The cold voice asked curiously behind him and watched him jumped at least 6 feet high.

"Who are you?" Yamato demanded after being calmed down, turning around and froze. "Oh shit… It's you…"

The demon he was looking for is now stood before him. As he looked at the demon and knew that demon was from the ancient book. "You're that demon who created the cursed soup Lao Mang Long Soup, aren't you."

The demon was a goat-like human demon at least 15 feet tall, his fur was all black and bared skin tanned. Also, his eyes remain goat-like slits. He held the black spear with crystal in his right hand.

"_That is a correct, young human._" The demon said icily, smiling so cold that send a chill running down in the boy's spine in sense of fear. "_My name is none of your business but as many creatures called me **The Devil**._"

Yamato stepped forward in a step, narrowing his red-brown eyes at the giant demon. "So then you are the one gave the soup to that bean bastard who tricked the Xiaolin warrior into the path of evil he was trapped walking upon." He said hastily, clenching his fists. "I lost my other half to that stupid dog-breath lycanthrope. Is there a way I can get it back?"

The Devil eyed at the small human boy serenely and then rubbing his bearded chin, smirking as it revealed sharpened disgusting yellow fangs. "_Ah, Hannibal Roy Bean. My good ol' friend… He born out of pure evil thank to Luce's evil spell._"

"Get on it." Yamato snapped impatiently, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at the Devil.

"_Very well. You are as about impatient as Chase Young I remember._" The Devil mumbled darkly, "_You desire to take something of yours from me, eh? Then fight me. If you can bring me down on knee, I shall give it back to you. On the price for the battle. Still eager to accept the challenge or are you coward--_"

"Challenge accepted!" The boy shouted without thinking for a moment. It would be soon his mistake in first place…

"Heylin Showdown! GONG YI TEM PAI!!"

In the Heylin showdown, they are in the source of Hell standing on the floating rocks just like in a showdown where Raimundo Vs Omi in _Return of Master Monk Guan_. Except in Heylin Showdown, there is lava existing beneath the black floating rocks.

The Heylin Tiger of Steel ran up to the giant demon and leaped, deadly flying kick at him but the smirking Devil stepped sideways, just as a ex-cursed boy shot pass from behind him, narrowly missing his aim.

Swearing under his breath, as Yamato landed on the smoldered rock and twisted around, glaring at the Devil.

Smirking at the boy, the Devil roared as he swung his claws at him, sending the Heylin boy flying into the wall. The boy groaned as he tumbled to the floor with a loud groan.

He rubbed his head glaring at the Devil as he got to his feet. "Is that all you can do, you ugly ol' goat?" He yelled before he ran after the goat demon. "Shoku Cobalt Serpent Claws - Metal!"

Twisting his wrists in a snake technique and then his hands bended in claw-like style in front of his face, he trusted his hands at the devil.

Silence…

A second passed as nothing happened in the showdown, the devil raised an eyebrow in question at the boy.

Widening his red-brown eyes in a mix of disbelief and sudden realization, Yamato blankly stared down at his hands. _Shoot. I forgot there is no metal bending in Hell… Oh crap. _He cursed mentally at his stupidity, looking up at the laughing yellow eyes of the Devil in front of him.

The Devil lifted his clawed hand toward him and flicked him away like a fly. "_Foolish boy_…" He crackled.

Angrily at his failed attack, Yamato gritted his teeth as he hauled up himself off the ground thinking. _What can I do…? I can't attack with my element and I don't have my cursed beast in me. I'm only an ordinary human…_

He glared silently at the reddish orange sand-like ground, his fingers dug deeper into it at his anger. He shut his eyes tightly, lowering his head. _Damn it! _

----

_**The Cursed Temple**_

"Who are you…" Marcus growled, holding his unconscious brother while glaring at Lycan who grinning at them standing by the wraith.

"Who I am…?" A wraith said rashly, flashing the blood-red eyes at them. "Who I am…?" He repeated with a smirk.

"Your nightmare."

Marcus tensed and narrowed his light lime green eyes at the wraith, lowered his brother down on the floor. "Gojo…" He whispered softly to the giant black dragon, not taking his eyes off the disgusting spirit.

The black dragon arched his neck to look back at the older teenager in question. "Yea?"

"Take the kids and go, Gojo." Marcus ordered taking out an unknown item out of his shoulder bag that he was carrying anywhere with him. "Don't look back when you're at it."

"But, Marc…" Gojo protested but Khu's brother snapped back at him.

"GO!"

Finally, he obeyed as the black dragon flew down at the young teens and immediately took them. As Gojo flew through the corridors leaving Marcus, trying to not look back. _Don't get yourself killed… _That was one thought through the dark reptile's mind as he flew.

"NO!" The Wraith roared in anger, rapidly flying at Marcus. "You fool!"

Leaping away to dodge the attack from the wraith's shadow claws, Marcus held up the mysterious item on his right hand. "**_Youkai Claws!_**" He shouted the item's true name as the item glowered in gold.

The Wraith yelped in startle at the sudden glow of the item and leaped back away from the teen, glaring at the glowing wu. "Youkai Claws… Where did you get it, brat?!"

The Brazilian suddenly smirked at the Wraith. "What's the matter, old hag? Afraid of this wu?" He tossed the black claws with golden talons up and down in his hand. "I found it in jungle. It's not quite well hidden."

Quietly, Lycan watched the Youkai Claws as he remembered. _As I recalled…there are, without a doubt, four sheng-gong-wu that I used to defeat the Balance… _He froze for a second as his eyes widened in horror stuck. _It means… _

Suddenly, a rock wall shattered into the dirty clouded and the familiar voice came Lycan recognized it, clenching his fists in his old anger. _Not him…again. _

Marcus startled at the sudden noise, blinking at the group arrival as his light green eyes sparkled when he saw someone familiar. "Raimundo?" He asked in surprise.

Raimundo blinked in surprise to seeing his cousin there, he was also holding the new wu – Fox's Duplicate. "Marc?"

"Hei…" The first Balance growled, arching his black fur in rage at the sight of his other half.

Hearing his name, he turned around and his amber eyes widened in surprise at him. "It's impossible… You're dead!" Lycan exclaimed in surprise, maybe a hint of fear in his eyes. "Ichi…The first balance that I killed."

Ichi shook his head. "No. You didn't kill me. After Lycan's death, you took a half of his soul and also his memories so that make you thought you are the real Lycan."

Silently, Lycan stared at Ichi and then he smiled. "So I'm impressed at your theory, Ichi. Too bad, I'm no longer Hei, the second Balance. Nor Lycan." He held his hand up in the air, the small black ball appeared hoveringly above his palm.

"I'm beyond who I am." He replied before he tossed the black energy ball out to the group.

The blue lightning black ball swooped from the sky and it right smacked onto the ground where the group and Marcus were standing on. As a few second passed, the ground shook under the warriors' feet and split the crack as they fell down in the void of the darkness, screaming in fear and surprise.

"Aaaaah!" Kimiko screamed as Raimundo held her to his chest, both of them falling in first while Clay and Omi followed after. While Dojo was knocked out cold, coiling around Ciara's neck as the Tiger of wood widened her eyes in size of sauce plate, flailing her arms in terror.

Marcus, also, was falling while he still held the Youkai Claws and closing his eyes tightly in brace for land.

Ichi, the first balance, howled in pain when the rock hit him after Lycan's attack shattered the ground. Like Dojo, he was knocked out cold after the first hit while falling in the darkness.

Lycan laughed menacingly, looked crazily in his eyes when he enjoyed the warriors' pain and fear. "There is no chance of beating me, foolish morons." He said to the darkness, smirking.

Another growl came from behind him and the wraith stalked from his spot, determined to talk to Lycan. He wasn't going to let this go on anymore.

The Wraith scowled darkly, hovering over the crack and frowned disapprovingly at Lycan. "You lost my dinner, Hei."

Taking his eyes off the crack to the wraith, Lycan smirked darkly. "Well… Do not worry, Luce… There are quite still few snacks left. Two weakling kids and one dimwit reptile."

_Little Kobo, Leading me to the room where it is all start in the beginning… _

----

_**Underworld of Hell**_

As he was thrown right across the lava and landed on the rock's edge, his fingers gripped tightly into the black rock to prevent his fall in the lava lake.

"Uggrrh…" Yamato groaned in pain as he lowered his head at the front of the smirking opposite.

_Damnit… He's too strong for me… _He thought knowing he attacked the huge demon won't help him. Holding the bleeding from where his old wound was, he sat up with so much effort in pain. _And I thought I couldn't be bleeding if I'm in Hell…oh well guess I was wrong. _

Closing his eyes tiredly, he braced himself for the final attack from the devil and then suddenly, he felt cool steel touched his palm and opened his eyes to see what he had in his hand.

And he knew what it was.

A _Blade of Aqua_…

Zalo's powerful sword Sheng-gong-wu…

_But how…?_

And then he suddenly remembered his ancestor's words.

_((Flashback))_

The boy thought stepped backward in one time, staring disbelief at the man and then returned to the strange blade. It does looked like one of the sword sheng-gong-wu(s). It had all same shape and also same symbol on it. Except…

He frowned. The blade's aura is all wrong and strange… Like it had either no soul or no aura. Only dull and hollow inside he sense in the small sword.

"This is a Blade of Aqua," The ghost ancestor stated as he tossed it gently upward and downward on his palm. "A brother of Shadow Blade and the Sword of Storm. Whoever held it cannot obeyed its wielder's command… unless the blade believe the wielder is worth to wield it with a pure aura."

Yamato miffed at this. "A pure aura? Then it's useless to me now." He turned around and he was about to take a forward step when the man's voice halted him.

"Is that so, Zendi?" Zalo asked smiling emptily at the boy's back. "You may sense it was completely useless now… because it had been sealed in my grave…"

_((Flashback end))_

_Zalo…_ Yamato thought in a quiet surprise, staring in awe at the beautiful blade. _It came to me because I'm worth to wield it?_

The blade was made of pure steel, the ancient text written on the upper edge where it wasn't sharp, but to defend itself. The blade's silver hilt is coated with cobalt jewels and on the tip of the hilt was a face of opening mouthed silver snake with cold greenish-blue eyes.

The Heylin Tiger of Steel blinked in awe and then he laughed softly, "I see… So that why it's called Blade of Aqua… Because it's so blue as sea!" He said sarcastically to the blade, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, he recoiled forwards as if it was being punched by an invisible force and smacked right onto the wall, sliding down to the ground. "Ouch… That smarts…" He said softly, rubbing his back before he stood up and glaring at the Devil was walking closer to him, his fists flaming in black.

He glanced down at the glowered wu and smirked under his shadow face as he held it up closer to his face and whispered its name. "Blade of Aqua…"

The blade glowered into faintly blue glow as it transformed into the zanbato with the long blue hilt and the head of two aqua eyed snake on its tip. As Yamato leaped, holding the zanbato above his head yelling in a war cry as he dashed through the air toward the giant demon and swung the sword with all of his might strength.

The zanbato slashed through the devil's shoulder to the hip while Yamato leaped through the chest, the Devil let out a pained cry as he recoiled backward, his right arm flew upward in the air. At same time, Yamato flipped over and landed on the rock as the devil landed on his back with a loud quake.

"I won." Yamato simply said with a smirk.

The showdown was over in a flash; he stood before the wounded devil. "It's over, Devil." Yamato said to the devil, holding the full transformed zanbato a second before it turned back into a blade again. "Now hand over my beast so I can leave."

The goat demon got up on his knees, breathing heavily as he narrowed his yellow eyes. "_Of course not! This is the Hell as long as I am its ruler._" He hissed in venom at the boy. "_I shall not allow a weakling human like you to leave Hell!_"

The Devil quickly lunged at the boy with one deadly strike as Yamato stepped backward in surprise. As for the moment, the Blade of Aqua reacted to the wielder's fear and glowered brightly, blinding the Devil.

Seizing the opportunity, the blade called upon the skull-feathered bird as the hell bird flew and took Yamato in its talons, soaring upward leaving the angry goat demon. The human turned his head looking at the Hell one more time before everything suddenly went dark.

----

And next thing he knew he was falling through an eternal darkness, staring upward at the nothingness of the void and then realizing that he was going to smack into something quite soon, he took up screaming again and flailed his arms.

50 meters from impact...

30...

10...

Splash!

Wait, splash?

That means… WATER!!!!

"BLURBLBLBL!!!!!" he, err, gargled. Flailing his limbs in terror, he swam upward toward the light and he finally made it to shore where he coughed up large amounts of water. Panting slightly, he began to make note of his surroundings.

He was back to where he was shoved off into the lake in first place.

"Welcome to living world, Yamato." Yamato heard the familiar voice with hint of playful in it and blinked at Zalo, shivering from the cold lake and then he stared down at the sleeping blade rested on his grasp.

Zalo closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment before opened his eyes. "You passed the judgment, Yamato. Congrats." He said with a curl nod and then he turned around walking into the darkness of the forest.

Zalo."

He turned his head and smiled at the boy that transformed from the spoiled brat to the wisest prince.

"Thank you."

Zalo smiled.

"You're welcome."

----

Meanwhile in the Hell, the Devil half-smirked. "_Do not forget there is a price, child…" _…

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Me: What a semi-long, weird vacation I end up in…(shake head)… Okay! Time for a short, riddle-like sneak peek! Any one figured out what sneak peek means…good luck! (grinning evilly) 

Kobo: (stared at me strangely then shook his head) …time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"A Spirit's Mirror" **

"_Two Soul. Two Mind. But they do have a one heart." Kobo whispered softly, tracing the ancient text on the wall as he turned his head back to the black dragon. "With one, they will die as one." _

_--- _

_A strange crystal with a stain of red crimson… _

_A cold smile on the bodiless statue's head…_

"_What is the beyond the light?" _

_--- _

"_Find it…and kill it." _

_The mirror glows._

"_When the light strike, the hidden path will reveal in the looking glass."_

Good luck for figuring it out! Review this story, please.


	15. A Spirit's Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… I only own my muses and my own wu(s). So Lawyers, sorry. (grinning at the disappointed lawyers leaving out of the room).

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – A Spirit's Mirror**

…

…

…

_**Dream**_

"_Master!"_

_Just one heart-bitten word drifted in the air, silence in the void. The wind was still, and all movement halted. Her legs began to move, though she didn't remember telling them to do so, bringing her closer to him._

_The sickening thud of a body landed awkwardly on the ground. Bones snapping. Blood spraying onto the ground, painted it with its crimson color._

"_Master!"_

_No words came from his slightly parted lips, only his slow breath. The hazy indigo of his eyes seemed out of focus; as if he were looking for something he couldn't see. She felt herself kneel beside him, palms slapping the ground hard, rocks and stones creating abrasion on the softened skin._

"_Master…"_

_The dying master turned his head right on his shoulder, looking at the young child. The girl with cat ears on her head and her jade eyes were clouded with tears. "I… I am apologize for I cannot save your kin…but there is a way…"_

_The child blinked, sniffling and cocked her head in confusion. "Huh? Master…"_

"_Call forth… the…blue moon…" The dying master rasped with a weak gasp, closing his indigo eyes. "He…will come… to stop…the war…"_

"_Who, Master I may ask, is he?" The child asked, wiping her tears off her softened, furry cheeks._

"…_He had… no name… he is a…balance…" The master wheezed, weakly lifting his grayish blue human-like paw to the child's head. "A powerful ally, yet…a great enemy of all creatures… You must call him forth… with the call of wind… the breath of fire… the life of earth… and the pure of water…"_

_The master trailed off, slowly dropped his head on the ground and a long final sigh escaped from his canine-like mouth. "Good…bye… little Sekhmet…" With last air escaped his lung, he died peaceful next to the kitten child._

"_Master!" Sekhmet choked as she leashed herself onto the dead master's chest, crying bitterly. "Don't go…please…"_

_Her sharp sense of hearing ears perked up when the soft footsteps behind her back and she snarled softly, "Leave me alone…"_

"_Sorry, that I cannot do that."_

_She turned her heard and glaring hatefully at another child through her clouded eyes with tears. "Lycan… only if you aren't leaving me alone to fight another enemies… I wouldn't be targeted by a vampire!"_

"_Actually, it was me who targeted you." The child grinned widely, revealing white fangs with sparkles. "All along I'm the one who killed my sire."_

_The child froze; a cold chilling ran up and down in her shine while she stared disbelief at the lycanthrope boy. "But…why?"_

"_Because I will not let him to bring all creatures together in peace." Lycan replied slowly, almost like if he was speaking to the child even young than him. "I don't seen why he spared your life when you are too weak to defend yourself."_

_The Were-cat child exasperated at the were-wolf child's words. "You…you…so cold-blood murderer!" She shrieked, pounding her fists on the ground and snarled angrily at Lycan. "You killed your only sire! He's your own flesh and blood!"_

_Lycan remained silent, narrowing his amber eyes with quiet rage at the snarling feline child. "Run…" He whispered quietly, rolling his paws into fists. "Run please, Sekhmet. Go home."_

_Sekhmet opened her jade eyes and stared confusedly at the werewolf. "Huh…?" All she could utter quietly to him, her voice was being carried away in the silent wind. "What…?"_

"_Go back to where you are live. Live to fight. Live to kill. You are a war cat of the great desert." Lycan replied monotone, looking down at her softened face. "I promise I will see you… and kill you."_

_**Dream end**_

Sekhmet gasped, coming awake all at once as she jolted up sitting on the branch, her soft furry hand rolled into a small fist against her chest. "Lycan…" She whispered softly, shed her tears onto her lap.

_It's been a thousand and four hundred years since his betrayal…_

She leaped from branches to branches until the lone marker was in the sight, as she gracefully landed on the ground.

She stands in front of a lone marker, head bowed. The rain blows into her eyes, blurring the characters like the tears that she refuses to shed would.

_I swore never to cry, never for him._

She kneels in front of the painted wood, trying to remember. _I want to forget, but I vowed never to forget. Never_.

She knew she couldn't forget him, not after she saw the reincarnation as _him._ A long forgotten good part… A good deed in evil traitor she hadn't seen since…

The first person she met as little cub and both become best friends until he turned against her…

_**Flashback**_

_On the hill, watching at the white puffy clouds in the blue sky as one young pup and one little cub stood on the grass, shrieking of laughing echoed their ears._

_A brown cub ran laughing while feeling the cold wind blowing at her face. Her jade eyes were sparkling in joy. Until then she ran into someone, literally. _

"_Ow!" She yowled falling on her tail, rubbing her head with her tiny paws. _

"_Ow! Watch it!" A black pup snapped at her, rubbing his head where the bump was. He turned around revealing his beautiful amber eyes. The first girl he noticed made him drop his jaw and he never seen anyone with beautiful green eyes… _

"_Eh… Sorry." He quickly mumbled, looking away in red after realizing he was staring at her. "I'm Lycan." He introduced himself to her, scratching his head in embarrassment with a sheepish grin._

_The cub blinked and then she giggled, lifting her brown-gold paw to her. "Sekhmet." _

_**Flashback end**_

Her tears splashed onto the lone marker, she hastily wiped her tears away from her sad eyes. _It's time… _She inhaled and then exhaled again as she stood up clenching her fists in tight. "I will not run, Lycan, not this time."

And then she turned and froze when she heard the footsteps…

----

_**Underground Tunnel**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The group screamed, falling down in the dark tunnel they can't see anything in the darkness until then a loud dull noise when they land...

"Owwww...Oh, I'm so mooooooost in a spin..." Omi moaned, clutching his huge head and looking around. He stood up with woozy legs, shakily. "What's down with that?"

Raimundo awoke with holding his head in groan. "Omi… It's what's up with that…" He complained as he opened his eyes and looking around. "And where the hell are we?"

The light spread over the wet, cold steel floor from the window with a made of azure stone where they could see the faint sparkling azure stonewall from the distance. A yawn was heard across the group, looking over to the green haired girl.

The Tiger of Wood stirred, groaning and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked rapidly, cleaning off his clouded visions. She sat up suddenly, stared blankly at her surrounded.

"Hey, you're awake!"

She looked up at the Japanese girl, Kimiko, and then she felt a little bruise on her forehead as she winced. "Ouch. That hurts…" And then she took in some of surround her and the group, and then suddenly a memory hits her on full.

_**Flashback**_

_When the beam turned into blue, Lord Yuki roared. "Fire!" As he fired the double blue beams onto the tallest building, collapsing it down to the ground with gray cloud dusts anywhere._

"_AAAAAHHHH! LOBO, HELP ME!" Kobo yelled opening his fearful pale silver eyes, falling downward in the darkness and saw his older brother but also his brother's out of his reach. "HELP ME!"_

"_KOBO!" Lobo yelled, stretching his hand out toward his little brother, but he was drifting away from his little brother._

_The group spilt into two groups, falling into the void of the darkness. They separated each other, falling unconsciously into the void._

_Lobo gave one last time and he struggled to cry out toward his little brother before the darkness swallowed him whole. "KOBO!"_

**_Flashback end_**

Ciara held her head, closing her eyes tightly. "Déjà Vu…" She mumbled reopened her eyes again and yelped back when her eyes came to focus, staring at the woman's face with a cold smile.

"What is it, partner?" Clay's voice called out to Ciara, walking to her until he noticed something odd out of the place. "What in tarnation..." He trailed off, staring at the same object Ciara stared at in horror.

The group ran to them, with the Balance tag along, until they stopped at the distance. Indeed, the bodiless statue's head with a cold smile was impaled with a larger, beautiful yet blood stained glowing blue crystal…

_A strange crystal with a stain of red crimson… _Clay's face slowly losing some of color, realizing what it is… a flesh blood stained, and not red painting stained.

"Gross…" Kimiko said disgusted, looking pale as she looked away from the horror scene. Ciara nodded in agreement, feeling like she had to puke out somewhere as she covered her mouth, looking sick.

Suddenly a cold, monotone voice came out of nowhere caused the group stepped backward, looking around in a mix of panic and brave. "_What is the beyond the light?"_

Raimundo whirled around staring at the woman's head with a cold smile, yet he felt like as if he were being watched. He glanced up at her cold, hollow black eyes and then he froze when he realized what he was looking at…

…A Face of Death…

The woman's cold, hollow black eyes sparkled in wickedness as her smile transformed into a grinning of fangs like demon.

"Watch out!" One of the group shouted in warning, he didn't know which who as he stepped back as the million spears of glowing blue crystals impaled into the ground in few inch away from him.

Everyone stared at the deadly crystals in horror. Too close for comfort…

----

**Back To Sekhmet…**

There was silence for a moment, the were-cat and the lycanthrope stared at each other until her jade eyes softened. The guy still reminded her of sweet ol' Lycan as her heart clenched in pain.

"Lycan…" She mumbled softly under her breath, distractedly.

"Sekhmet…" His voice so tender, so warm and forgiving as the three-scratched amber-eyed Lycanthrope stepped forward toward the were-cat. "Are you alright?"

_Just like Lycan… Back when he concerned for me… _She can't hold back her tears for any longer, not in front of the reincarnation, but the tears disobeyed her and stained her cheeks with wet, whimpering.

"Lycan…" She whispered, finally closed her eyes, letting the last icy cold stream strike down her tanned face. She hesitated for a moment, but opened her eyes to see a now clear, perfected image of him before her – without the blur of pained weeping. "I'm so sorry…"

Then she stopped, realizing who he was and looked away in embarrassment.

Sighing, the wanderer stepped back and looked around in the forest but Sekhmet. "I've noticed you looked at me, but not really at me… but at _him._"

_Huh? What did he mean…? I don't understand… _

"Look, Sekhmet…" He said sadly, turning around slowly to let me stare into his eyes, which were full of a twisted pain, one that couldn't be described in words. "Not once have you called me by my name."

Sekhmet was startled by his eyes and averted her eyes away from him. "It's just… It's just a name…"

"It's more than a name, Sekhmet!" He said quickly, taking her hands and holding them tightly in his own, lacing them and staring back at her with a horrid expression. Sekhmet can see one of sadness and anger in them, but also a sense of affection as well.

"I may have his memories, his looks and everything else…" He whispered, and rested his forehead on hers again; his eyes closed. "Sekhmet…"

The feline's soft ears twitched as she listened, feeling his lips hovering over her lips and his hot breath on her face.

"But I lived my own life. I am different from him. I'm not a traitor. I'm not a shadow. I'm not too much of a full soldier like him…" He listed off softly, his tone still broken into words she could hardly comprehend. "I've always wanted to be a card-dealer, not a murderer like him…"

His eyes opened to look into her jade eyes.

"I'm Ramon. I'm not Lycan."

Her jade eyes widened in a mix of surprise and realization as she stared back into his amber eyes. And then her expression softened.

"Yes… You're right…"

She just wanted his touch once more, just a few more stolen kisses, just one more moment of passion…

----

**An Ancient Library…**

After leaving Marcus alone against the two evil lesser, the black dragon brought Kobo and still unconscious Tiger of Darkness to the safest hidden room as Gojo transformed back into his normal form with a soft, long sigh.

The young lycanthrope turned his head to the peaceful sleeping teenager on the table and then he noticed the soft, glowing small crystal of teardrop shard rested on teen's palm. "What is it, Gojo?" He asked out of the curiosity, not taking his eyes off the shard.

Gojo snaked over the tables until he stopped at the last table, staring at the shard with thoughtful look. "It's been called Shard of Dreams, that all I know of it. He touched it without calling out its name is still remain in mystery." He said scratched his head, shaking his head. "Unless…"

The Tiger of Light perked up at this, shot him a curious look. "Unless what, exactly?" He resisted the urge to whack the black dragon, but he often wonder about the family had something run in their vein… Gojo reminded him of Dojo, yet bit braver than the green dragon.

Gojo hesitated for a moment while his red eyes darted from the kid to the exit, anything to avoid the child's curious, yet accusing eyes. "Unless Khu was falling into a coma, there's a slime chance for him to either die in his sleep or waking up with a split self personality…" He took a deep breath. "I wasn't exactly sure about this, but… Dojo told me the shard suppose to bring the spirit of death to living world…in the host's body…"

Kobo stopped looking at Khu and slowly turned to stare at the gecko size of lizard in disbelief until the dragon cringed in realization. "Are you try to saying," He trailed off, swallowing the lump in his throat but failed.

"That shard of dreams… is a _risk-taking_ wu?" He forced the accusing words out of his lips, glaring at Gojo. "He either could die any TIME or have someone's spirit in his own BODY!?"

"Wait, wait, wait. That wasn't my fault that Khu touches it first!" Gojo yelped in cower away from the angry child, but Kobo seized his neck and holding him in tight grasp.

Kobo hissed softly, "Is there a WAY to reverse this mess, Dragon!?"

Gojo gasped, trying to pry the child's strong hand and shook his head. "If we had to reversed the wu, it will reversed from Dreams to Nightmares, kid!" He gulped for a second and continued. "There is no _a way_ to out of the mess, sorry."

Kobo growled like a unhappy wolf as he dropped the small dragon onto the ground with a loud _ouch_ from him as the kid stalked to the painted wall where his mirror was standing against, crossing his arms sulkily.

"I can't believe all I have from him is useless!" He muttered darkly to himself, punched into the wall until the wall started to slide backward out of sudden, startling him and the small dragon.

The kid and the dragon stared at each other and then at the new opened path, the Tiger of Light could see the hidden wall with ancient written on it. He walked to the written wall while his hand reached upward and touched the cold solid where the character craved out of metal like wood craving words.

Suddenly, Kobo felt something rushed from the wall to through his mind as he felt strange power from the ancient wall. He stopped his hand in moment, staring at the golden, glowing written in confusion.

"Two Soul. Two Mind. But they do have a one heart." Kobo whispered softly, tracing the ancient text on the wall as he turned his head back to the black dragon. "With one, they will die as one."

Gojo frowned, raising an eyebrow in question. "What is this suppose to mean?"

"I don't know…" Kobo looked up at the ancient wall with strange look in his glazing eyes. "It just came to me as if the wall were speaking to me." All he got a blank stare from the small dragon.

"What?" He said his arms gestured in the familiar manner much like the Dragon of Wind when he got a look from master.

Behind them, the mirror softly sang as it glowed for a second and then after a second, it was back to normal as ordinary mirror again. The child suddenly heard the familiar song, lifting his hand to stop Gojo from talking. "Shh... Listen."

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror_

_The water reflected the moon_

_And the fire mirrored the eyes_

_The past in the rounded, silver mirror_

_The present in the lake that reflect the moonlight _

_The future burned in the flame of betrayal and trust_

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror_

_It shattered into the pieces of silver glass_

_It shows the different paths for you _

_To walk on…_

_The Past cannot be changed,_

_The Present can be choose the paths,_

_And the Future can be changed…_

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror_

_Beyond the light you see,_

_Walked on the path of future…_

_To change the dream_

_To change the life_

_The lake reflected all three moons_

_The regrets of blue,_

_The dreams of white,_

_And the deaths of red…_

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror…_

Kobo's pale gray-silver eyes widened and then softened as he listened the song until the end. He choked, holding back his tears but one of his tears end up rolling down his right cheek as the black dragon watched the child's expression with curiousity. "Kobo...?"

"That's mom's song... A Spirit's Mirror."

----

**In The Forest**

The shadowed boy in the thick woods, watching the dark lycanthropes and the one in the charge he recognized as Admiral Roki. He glared loathingly at the back of the blue haired werewolf, his hand clenched into a fist until his knuckles turned white and he could feel the pain of skin breaking and warm wet dripping, but he just don't care.

He manage to get listening to the words the wind carried to him from the group, all he got it was.

"Find it…and kill it."

Twitching his eyebrow at this, he frowned in confusion as he kneed closer to the group while remain being unseen. _Find what and kill what? _He thought with annoyance.

"But Admiral… How can we kill it if…" One of the Lycanthrope protested and then he mumbled something the unseen boy cursed silently as he can't hear the man's quiet mumbling very well.

Suddenly, he secretly wished he need his friend's ability to figure it out. Quickly, he shook his thought out of his mind and began to listen more.

"Relax… We already snatched the back up weapon…"

"…A mirror… A path… It reversed from the hidden…"

He quirked an eyebrow upward, frowning at the sentence and then he thought about it. _Does it mean they got Reversing Mirror? But what path and what hidden? _

Suddenly, he overheard the dark Admiral's voice, chuckling as he turned his head so he could hear more clearly again. "When the light strike, the hidden path will reveal in the looking glass." Admiral Roki's voice as he smirked, his cold amber eyes sparkled in glee.

The unseen boy quietly crept backward from the thick bushes and woods, as he decided the information he overheard was enough for a day.

Admittedly, he had regretted not to let his weapon running through the bastard's chest at his blind rage. He took a risk to glance over his shoulder, in time to see the mirror glows before he disappeared through the bushes.

_I've got to find the others before something too late._

----

**Back to the Ship**

The white lycanthrope stood near the bow, holding his stomach while his face turned a bit pale greener. He groaned unhappy, glaring at the sea below the row. _I hate seas… I missed nice ol' earth ground. _

Quickly, he covered his mouth as his gray eyes widened suddenly before he ran off to nearby. Soon after that, the sound of vomiting and the loud groan of unhappiness were heard right across the ship hallways.

"Damnit…" Lobo muttered darkly, wiping some remain liquids off his lips. "Now I understand the grouchy hate sea so much."

"And I failed to see how much you loath something beautiful in the Earth, kiddo." The familiar voice spoke behind Lobo's back, chuckling as the surprised boy jumped at this.

Lobo huffed, crossing his arms and scowled ever more than usual. "Because you're a Drake, so that's natural for you to take a liking to the sea." He said sarcastically, turning back to the front row and glared at the land he could see now.

And then he paused for moment, he seem to remember something he had yet to ask about as he turned back to Hiss again. "Say… How did I end up in the ship being chaining to the wall in first place?"

The Drake grinned, baring his fangs at the white lycanthrope as his dragonish eyes sparkled in a playful glee. "Oh yes, it's been bugging you for a while? Let me tell you from the beginning…"

_(Hiss' Story)_

"_Warning! Warning! A white lycanthrope spotted near the warehouse! I repeat there is a werewolf in sight!"_

The were-drake taken back in startle, watching the small teen froze, his eyes widened in fear at the speaker as he rushed to the window in just time to see his brother rushed to attack Roki with his blind anger.

As Hiss watched the poor kid seized the bars and yelled after Lobo tackled down the elder werewolf onto the ground. "**PLEASE DON'T, BROTHER!**"

_So, the white lycanthrope is his older brother as the kid, Kobo, speaks of? _The were-drake thought, looking in interest to meet the older brother of a younger sibling.

"Enjoy watching this battle, little pup?"

A loathing yet familiar voice snapped him out of the deep thought as he turned his neck and glared at the familiar person. As he heard the kid shouted his name, with his sense of smelling and hearing as he could tell the small werewolf froze at the sight of the evil were-wolf.

He let out a loud threatening growl rumbled in his throat, he stretched his rusty, weakly wings and he thumped his shoulder against the wall. "Hey you, bastard! Leave the kid alone! If I only wasn't under the drug you gave me, I could kill you without hesitation!"

A moment later, he heard the cruel laugher from Lycan and then the words followed after that. "Oh really? I'd like to see you try."

He growled loudly, tugging his chains around his wrists and drawing the line of blood from his scale skin as he rammed onto the wall. Suddenly, he heard the fearful yelp from the kid. "Hey! Get away from him, you asshole bastard!"

"Humpt. Soldier, send a message to the executor and tell him to get rid of the so-called weakling gecko…Ow! Damnit, the kid bit me."

And he heard the footsteps fading away, leaving him alone in cold, dark cell with chaining himself to the wall. The drake stumped his shoulder down in depressing, he wished there must be somehow a way to save the kid and the kid's brother… _Lord Draco… If you weren't slain in the hundred years of battle, you would stop this…_

Suddenly, he heard the loud yell from the outside, he came to recognized the voice belong to the older brother.

"KOBO!"

"You Bastard!"

"Ah, Lobo Fang Wolf… Nice to see you again." Hiss knew it was Lycan's voice at the moment and then he tugged his chains once more as his blood start to rushing through his rage. _Damn you, shitty bastard… _

"Gentlemen… Please gave our new _guest_ a tour…" He heard Lycan announced with venom of sarcasms. "While we let our little _tag-along_ show us to the _cursed_ temple."

Hearing the word through the wall, he froze as his face suddenly gone colder and pale. _He's going to have Lobo to be executed. I've got to hurry!_

Struggling from the chains with his all might, he can feel the cracking from the wall. Grinned at this, he wrenched the chained wrists with a quick, sharp jerk and then the chain let loose and shattered.

In time, he turned to face the executor stood in the doorway, the white light spread into the dark cell. His eyes narrowed in anger, he fell back into an actual dragon-style stance.

The executor suddenly leaped toward the Drake with a deadly spear blade, Hiss dropped under the executor while lifting the executor over him with one of his strong legs to effect the throw judo technique as he threw the executor right through the stone wall behind him.

Hiss smacked his hands; wiping some dirty dust off as he smirked down at the unconscious executor, blow a long raspberry tongue at him. "Geh…" He scoffed, running out of the cell into the hallway. "I won't give up to die without a good fight!"

When he came into the sunlight spot, his dark purple scales with light sky blue slits reflected sparkling with light, his eyes are beautiful dark blue with black trouser with silver chains without a shirt except for a belt over his left shoulder to his right waist. Also, he doesn't have any shoes or boots because he doesn't need it as a were-drake.

Running through the hallway, he was able to knocking out some of guards while he was on his way to find Lobo before the pup was _put to sleep_. Until he saw the blue haired guy stood near the ship, talking to the sailor, the drake's eyes narrowed to dark blue slits and he grinned an almost feral grin at the thought. _Time to put you on sleep, wolf._

He began to charge at the admiral on his four legs, his tail whipped upward as if it were a real life whipping. "Dragon's Tail Whipping!" Hiss roared, soaring through the air in his great speed until when he get closer, the sailor's eyes widened in horror at the long tail lashed out at the admiral.

"Behind you!" The sailor cried out in warning to the admiral but it was too late for him to turn his head around, the long snake-like scaled tail smacked onto his face and knocked him onto the sailor, and both flew into the water with a loud splash.

After landing on the ship safely, the drake transformed into back to his human self and turned around to smiling innocently down at the dripping angry admiral and poor fearful sailor from the view of the controlling room window.

"Thanks for a free boat, you're a great friend!" He waved with a giant grin idiotically, pulling the level as the ship flew off through the water, leaving more drenching the victims.

"&#$!" Admiral Roki swore angrily, as he seized the sailor's cap and smacked it onto the water and yelling in curses loudly to the sky. "I knew we should get rid all of those freakin' giant lizards a hundred year ago!"

Meanwhile in the ship…

Still in his human form, he had his long purple ponytail with two long blue bangs over each of his cheeks and the lone small blue bang hanging over his forehead while his upper chest was seen with light sky blue splits on each of his arms.

Hiss frowned with a distasted looking at the confused buttons in front of him. "Geh… I hate modern era." He sharply whirled around and pointed at the remaining sailors who are staring at him in fear.

"One of you are going to pilot that thing while I'm gone, savvy?" He grinned baring his fangs innocently, scaring the heck out of the sailors.

"Yes Sir Yes Sir!" The Sailors yelled in union as they fell into the sailor stance, lining up in front of Hiss.

A relief nod, he went out of the control room and into the hallway, looking for the room where the white pup ends up in. And then suddenly, he smacked his forehead and cursed at himself for not remembering where the cell room is among the ship rooms. "Geh… I knew I should ask the ass-head wolf where the cell is!" He yelled at the ceiling, holding his head and swearing under his breath.

"Whoever are you, what is matter?" A beautiful voice he heard and quickly recognizes it as woman's voice and he turned to the first cell room, peeking over the small window. He saw the white female she-wolf sat alone on the mat while the window specified a good view of the ocean.

"Uhh…" Hiss sputtered blushing awkwardly, his hand reach up and rubbing his neck nervously as he smiled at her. "Hsin Hong-Li. I am the former solider from the 47th troop of the Hidden Valley Region and from the Drake Clan. May I know your name, lady?" He introduced himself, unlike he introduced himself to Kobo but with his full name.

The lady smiled, softly giggling at the drake's awkward introduction before she introduced herself to him. "I am known as Lei Wolf, the mother of two sons and the wife of the Second Chief Kuai who was the son of Grand Chief Wolf." Lei smiled at Hiss, as she continued.

"Also, I am from the Eastern Region where the small village of the mix of humans and lycanthrope…until the misfortune came…" She suddenly quieted, trailing off with a distant look in her eyes.

Hiss quickly understood her thought, as he changed the subject of a topic. "So, how in the world did you get captured by the bastards?" The drake mumbled, picking few keys and tried it to fit in the keyhole until he successfully unlocked the door.

Lei scowled darkly, turned around sharply and glared angrily at the metal wall. "Lycan came to our small village and recruited my husband's father, Chief Wolf's army and so is Admiral Roki."

Hiss froze. _So that's blue haired guy's name… _

And then he smacked his head again. "Oh yeah… I forgot about the pup again!" He yelled at the ceiling again, receiving a weird stare from the white she-wolf. "Wait here, be right back! I'm sure you'll happy when you finally got a chance!" He shouted back, running out of the cell room and leaving the lady stared at the still swinging door incredulity.

That's when Hiss heard the sound of breaking chain and followed it to the right cell room. Smiling at himself, he held up a lone key and put it into the keyhole, turning to left as the door swung slowly open, and letting loose a piercing howl, The Wolf sprang forward.

And next thing he knew, he stared into the angry gray eyes of the white wolf as it pounced on his chest, sending him flew back across the hallway.

Startled at the sudden attack, he let out a yelp leaping out of the way as the white wolf ran out of the room and into the wall with a loud thump. "What the HELL?!"

It turned around and snarling, narrowing angrily at the target as his legs crouched and get ready for leapt and attack to kill. "SHADOW CLAWS----"

"Hey, hey, hey…HEY!" Hiss cried out avoiding the attack and spun around, his long snake-like scaled tail wrapped around the back legs of the white wolf and tripped him over. "Cut it out! I'm not your enemy!"

_(Hiss' Story end)_

"…So yeah, that's how happens." Hiss, in the human form, sighed scratching behind his head and looked back at Lobo with a cockily grin.

Lobo glanced over to the drake with a quirked eyebrow in interest and then he opened his mouth to say something smart remark, the sailor cut him off yelling from the high nest.

"LAND HO!"

Hiss grinned at this, gestured his hand toward Lobo with playful look in his eyes. "So, what's plan, Chief?" He said in joking tone.

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Me: (burst in through the door, panting heavy as everyone including the muses stared strangely at her) Hello my best reviewers and friends! Since I'm busy avoiding my _ex_-boyfriend (big fat lyin' cheater) and buried myself into the assigments I got from college during the snow days. So... Shinyu! 

Shinyu: (stared at me strangely then shook his head, smiling at reviewers) …time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"A Face of Death" **

_The Sun was slowly being blocked by Moon in middle of the day… _

_The red crimson eyes with glee of laughter, grinning hungrily as the creature rose from the burnt ground… _

_"The Power..." He said softly, lifting his shadow-like arms to the darkening sky as the dark wings came out of his back painfully, dripping with blood. "Is **BACK**!"_

_--- _

_The dying holy creature on the forest ground, turning its head and glazed at the innocent amber eyes. "You…" _

_--- _

"_I haven't tested it on you before the son of bastard interfered our battle." He said with a grin, held up a blood stained claw. "After all, I am **back**!" _

Review this story, please.


	16. A Face of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

Me: (sweatdrop) that seem my longest chapters knocked out one of my loving reviewers… I apologize… But, this chapter is now the one of the longest sections you had ever read, Komic. Maybe if you can pause it for a day and until then you can read the rest of it later. (hugs)

Draio: (suddenly, he plopped on the author's head from the sky out of nowhere.) OW!

Me: OW! (rubs her head) Where did it came from… Draio?! WHERE ARE YOU FOR AT LEAST A YEAR?!

Draio: Eeep!!! (run away from the raging author)

Me: (chasing him with a giant mallet, then she stopped and turned to look at you.) Enjoy! (turns back to chasing the flying chibi dragon again)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – A Face of Death**

…

…

…

**An Ancient Library… **

It's been an hour later since the duo found the ancient written wall in the hidden room, and the unconscious leader still hadn't been stirred since the _Shard of Dreams_.

The young lycanthrope sighed, resting his chin on his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs as he sat on the freezing ancient floor and stared coldly at the black dragon next to his right side.

The black dragon, Gojo, sighed dejectedly under his breath, his long body coiled into around while he looked like a resting snake. "Kiddo, I'm sure he'll survived whatever that throw at him. Since he fought Yamato and then that snake Ariko, he's still alive through some difficult, crazier situation."

Looking away from the dragon to the sleeping form on the table, the wolf cub slowly smiled at the memory of many adventures he went through with his friends and his big brother, those things he nearly gives up his life for a _human_ friend he never had before…

**Flashbacks…**

_((He first meet the real life human without killing him or hunting him… In his life for the first time, he realized he had no longer held a fear of him…))_

Kobo noticed his older brother quickly changed from scowling to grinning as he turned to face the human. He had never seen such an odd purple eyes that human possessed and realized he was too rude to stare at the human. He looked away, clutching the silver mirror and glancing at the sparking waterfall.

"What is that?"

He startled, turned his head quickly and stared confusingly at the human. He didn't understand why a human start to spoke to him, he was used to the humans run off screaming like a mouse and that human with a calming purple eyes didn't run off.

_Maybe…_ He thought looked down shyly, managed to avoiding the human's eyes. _My brother's right about him, being a human isn't bad at all. _

…

_((Since he joined Heylin Tigers with his brother, he saw him again…and saved him from the raw blast…))_

Khu braced himself for the feeling of pain coming but there was nothing came. Then he heard a familiar shouts with wu's name and opened his eyes to see Kobo held up his Mythic Mirror in front of the black wind blade.

_What... what is he doing! _He thought shocked at the kid stood in front of him, holding his mirror up and absorbing it's energy of the black wind blade.

_Crack..._

Kobo bit his lip in fearfully, knowing his mirror would break and he would die from the deadly impact. The glass of the Mythic Mirror cracked few more, it was slowly absorbing the attack and almost unable to keep the powerful energy.

_Crack..._

Khu quickly reacted to the crack and seized the kid's collar and moved him to the other direction. "Release it quickly!" He ordered, the young Heylin of Light nodded quickly releasing the energy.

The black energy flew to different direction and crushed into the wall, causing the huge hole in it.

Khu sighed in relief and then he jumped on the dragon's back as it flew above them, taking the kid with him. He saw Yamato and Ciara leaped on the dragon's back and said to them, "We must return back to _Master Young's_ cave now."

…

_((…And he asked him the first question…and he never expected him to yell and so is his apology followed after that…))_

"Khu...?" The young child of the Heylin of Light asked, looking up at his leader. Khu blinked, looking down at him from his black book in one of his hand.

"Yea?" He replied encouraging the kid say something for a reason why he was spoke so quietly and almost unsure about what he wants to say to him.

Kobo clutched his mythic mirror in his hands and a sad knowing look on his face as he looked up at him. Khu wondered why the kid looks like he was hesitating about what he wants to ask him about.

_But about what…?_He thought, frowning to himself.

"You do looks like the one you're fought and the one who you preferred him as the hybrid. Is it possible that you're might be...somehow, relating to him?" Kobo asked, looking down quickly avoiding seeing his reaction.

"What..." Khu said surprised and staring at the young child, bewildering at the unexpected question. "Where did you get that idea came from!" He yelled, clenching his hands.

Kobo cringed, biting his lip in fearful. "I do not mean to!" He apologized, bowed his head in shame.

Khu blinked, being taken back and feels regretting that he yelled at the innocent kid because of that something he do not want to think about it.

"No... Don't apologize, Kobo. I am the one should apologize for yelling at you." Khu sighed, pats on the kid's head.

…

_((…And then his leader risked his life for the hybrid, the wind and the lightning of a warrior was something he never expected from a human who's on the side of evil path…))_

...Khu stood in front of him, his back was faced to the young dragon of wind while he wad holding up his sword against the enormous ice shard dagger.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Rai asked recovered quickly and blinked confusingly at his archenemy.

"Saving your life, _Hybrid_." The young Heylin of Darkness replied gritting his teeth tightly. "Damn, he's strong when he's on the dark side."

He grasped his black hilt tightly, the dark blue glowered on the silver blade and he twisted his wrist when he pushed the ice shard dagger back.

"Shadow Blade Darkness!" He yelled, the dark blue glowered within the black wind blade slashed through the enormous ice shard and easily past the monk's head, shunning him suddenly.

All water around the monk slowly flickers back and forward while he was recovering from being shunned.

"Knock him out NOW!" Khu ordered looking back at the young dragon of wind. "It's only one way to stop him!"

…

_((…Then the void opened, we didn't expect Khu to announced that we need our enemies' help…))_

"No killing, Yamato. And Lobo, no teasing him." Khu said reappeared, walking to his companies and ignoring Lobo pouted in disappointingly. "This is worse than I expected, guys. We have no choice but to reunited with Xiaolin Dragons." He continued, closing his amethyst eyes.

Yamato scowled at the calmly and light-leveled leader. "I'd rather face the Dark Lord than working with the brats!"

Khu snapped his eyes open and glared at the stubborn rebel. "Oh? Really, Yamato? How do you defeat the powerful Dark Lord of the greater Heylin Demons? He will not only alone, as well as he is with the Legendary Four Dark Beasts." He asked calmly, crossing his arms against his chest and staring at him.

"You will be dead any second before you had a chance to kill him."

The Tiger of Metal remained silent, glaring angrily at Khu and he knew he was defeated.

Khu smirked in victorious at the silent rebel. "I thought so." He said turned away from him and to the Void. "Tomorrow morning we will give Xiaolin Dragon a friendly visit."

…

_((…After we meet the four legendary beasts, we defeated Lady Meku and I got sick…I really try to be strong…))_

_Cough_

Khu heard it again; frowning when he looked back at the child was walking slowly behind him. "Kobo? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, halted at his track and so are the others.

The young child weakly looked up at Khu and managed to smile at the leader, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Really." He said grinned weakly at him, walking directly toward the Dragon of Wind and the Dragon of Fire.

Khu shook his head, looking back to the endless road again. Absentmindedly, his cold amethyst eyes glazed up at the cloudless sky and wondering what happened to the Tiger of Metal since he had seen him at the Ocean.

_Where the hell that idiot is now! What happening to us...? _The Tiger of Darkness thought scowling darkly to the cloudless sky.

_Cough... Cough... Cough..._

His ears perked up at the faint coughing from the child, Khu resisted to sighing in furiously and turned around, he was about to walking up to him and scooped him up but to his surprise to see him laying unconsciously on the hot, black road.

"KOBO!"

Khu was shoved rudely by the older brother ran to his young brother, kneed next to him holding his small body in his arms. Khu cursed softly, noticing the feverish sweat looking on the child's face and seem so pale than a white ghost.

Remembering the forest demon's words rang through his mind, Khu quickly thought of something that can help him to take care of the sick child. He turned to the white falcon, narrowing his cold amethyst eyes at him.

…

_((…When Xiao Lin, the white falcon, helped us to find the safe place in Metal City…Khu went out searching for a medicine for me with my brother and Raimundo…))_

Khu helped Raimundo carried the unconscious child to the bedroom and placed him on the huge bed to keeping him warm from cold sweating fever. Looking up at his cousin with a look of concern, Khu nodded silently walking out of the bedroom with the Dragon of Wind to discuss the situation.

"I should go find the medicine for Kobo. I'm sure one of the hospitals still have them in this city." He said, looking back at the window that view of the biggest city. "You should stay behind, look after them for me."

Rai frowned, shaking his head with upset look on his face. "No." He replied, clenching his fists quietly. "I'm coming with you too!"

Khu sighed, knowing there is nothing he can do to change his cousin's stubborn mind. "Fine." He mumbled, rubbing his temper he can feel it throbs dully on his forehead. "Let go then."

"Wait a second... If he's going with you, then I'm going with you... for my brother's sake." Lobo growled, walking up to them.

Khu nodded knowing how much Lobo loves his dear brother and willing do anything for his brother. "Very well, Lobo." He said as the older boys dashed out of the mansion and running down the road way to looking for the hospital.

…

_((…While they went out, I woke up finding myself under Ciara and Kimiko's care along with Xiao Lin…I had no choice but to tell them where to find a medicine…))_

"...Uhnn...Where's Lobo?"

Ciara turned her head back to the awakening child with a startle smile. "You're finally wake up! Your brother already went out with Khu and the Hybrid–err–Raimundo." She said. "They are looking for medicine to help you recovering."

Kobo sighed tiredly, closing his pale silver eyes. "I...am...sorry for...slowing all of you...down.."

"No!" Ciara said quickly, frowning. "You do not slowed us down, kid. I do not know what Lobo would do if you are gone."

Kobo was silent, pondering at his thought. "Moonshine Sprout..." He bursted out weakly, opening his pale silver eyes.

"Huh?" Ciara asked blinking confusedly, looking at the white falcon and back to Kobo. "Moonshine Sprout...?"

Kobo sighed, closing his eyes tiredly. "A cure for my illness...The location is within the black mountain..." He replied weakly, smiling up at the older girl. Ciara frowned, about to opened her mouth to say something but Kimiko interrupted her quickly.

"Hey... Look outside.." Kimiko said pointing out the window as she squinted at something moves on the outside. "Something moves."

…

_((…Until then Lord Yuki found us, blasted the building to collapsed upon us. I woke up finding my fever was gone but I was poisoned still… We found Khu, Raimundo, and Lobo…but…))_

Khu yelped in surprise, shielded himself with his shadow blade against the double missions and then the missions exploded, nicked nearly on the skin of his arms as he landed on the steel floor with a painful grunt.

"_A human with the dark sword that can destroy any steel type… " _Lord Yuki said quietly but monotone as always, walking heavy toward the wounded amethyst-eyed boy. _"How weakling… I do not understand why you insisted to stay fight against me. What made you stronger than before?" _

"I am not telling to the likes of you!" Khu hissed, shrugging to get up but failed.

Lord Yuki stopped in front of the wounded warrior and looked down at him with his lifeless, glowing azure eyes. _"Is because of the companions? Is because of their elemental powers as teamwork?" _

"…." Khu glared at him silently, gripping the hilt of the Shadow Sword weakly.

The steel demon took it as a yes. _"Very well… your life had ended now… Double Ste---_"

"Healer's Light!"

Khu's eyes widened in surprise at the voice of the child as the light covered all over the dark tunnel blinding all of the warriors and including the steel demon. "…Kobo…" He whispered to himself, wondering why the young warrior summoned the ancient spell that only heals, not destroy.

Wait…

His strength… it's returning to him! He can feel increased his boost power to higher level, even stronger than Grandmaster Dashi's. He flapped back on his own feet, lifting his shadow blade in the air. "Shadow Blade – Darkness!" He yelled, dashing toward Lord Yuki in super speed mode.

The steel demon's lip curled into snarl. _"Iron Claws!"_

They lunged at each other in the white flash, blinding the older warriors except for the child and the ancient spirit in the white falcon.

Until the white flash faded away, the demon and the warrior stood opposite in few yard away in their battle position.

Khu grunted, kneed on the floor painful as his side bleeds rapidly to the floor. The others ran toward to him, talking to him at all once.

Lord Yuki turned around, staring coldly at them. _"That seem I win…." _

_Crack! _

Khu smirked, looking up at him weakly. "No… I won."

…

_((…Until Khu defeated Yuki, we ran into Yamato…He attacked Khu without a hesitation...))_

"Everyone's okay?" Khu asked, hearing some positive answers and standing up, nearly fell over because of his pain. _Well,_ _someone up in there probably laughing at me. _He thought dryly to himself, wiping off some black dust from his clothes.

Suddenly, a dark cold laughing echoed his thought and startling him. He turned his head as faster as you can say "Xiaolin Showdown!" ten times. The amethyst eyes widened in surprise as he saw him stood on the black hill, glaring down at the group.

"…Yamato…?"

The crimson red-eyed warrior suddenly grinned and leaped off the cliff, summoning his power of metal around his hand. "Steel Iron Claws!" He yelled, his human hand transformed into the shining silver three-talons and he lashed his attack at Khu.

Khu leaped out of the harm way and landed on at least five yard away from the crimson red-eyed warrior. He narrowed his amethyst eyes at him and his hand itched for his beloved silver blade, silently wondering what's wrong with Chase Young's favorite student.

Yamato looked up with his cold dull red blood eyes and grinned wickedly, ripping his metal claws out of the black ground and dashed after the Tiger of Darkness.

…

_((…After fighting Yamato and saving his life at same time, we didn't realize Khu was completely possessed and attacked us...))_

Suddenly, a frightful yelp from Kobo as the blood stained on the ground. The pale silver eyes widened in fear as the silent warrior arose, his black claws dripped with blood.

"LOBO!" Kobo shrieked as his eyes widened when his older brother choked, forward a bit and fell down on the ground with faced down. The long wound bleeding on his back as the silent warrior stared emotionless at the Heylin Tigers.

Yamato noted Khu had no longer have amethyst, just blackness and void in his eyes. _Just like an void, emptiness, and lifeless… _He thought stepped backward, staring in surprise at his ex-rival.

"Khu…" Kobo muttered, his eyes watered with sadness and knowing his vision was, indeed, did come true. Khu had lost his way in the darkness…

The silent warrior stared at them and pounced.

"Lobo!" Kobo yelped in surprise as he ran to his wounded brother and trying to stop the bleeding so much.

Yamato glared at the silent warrior, he knew it wasn't Khu he only knows past six years. The Khu he knows wouldn't hurt his friends and something controlling his ex-rival.

"Khu…" The Tiger of Metal growled, narrowing his red blood eyes. "What the hell are you doing? You're nearly killed your own best friend!"

Khu looked up, his eyes seem no longer held sparkles and instead of sparkles so it seem void of emptiness in his amethyst eyes. "Master would be proud of me if I can kill you for him."

Yamato stared at him. _Master! _

The Tiger of Darkness pulled his Shadow Blade and trusted it upward in the darkening sky, the dark fog spread from the silver blade as it slowly taking a shape of black dragon with bright purple eyes.

Yamato gritted his teeth as he stared horrifyingly at the dark power of the shadow sword. As he turned back to Kobo and Lobo, he yelled at them. "RUN! NOW!"

…

_((…Seeing Yamato try to hold Khu away, I feel a need to prove to them that I'm not afraid…to save someone's life just like I did with Khu...))_

In normal motion, Kobo fell on the black ground with a soft thud and the shattered pieces of the mirror fall aimlessly around him on the black ground. The wounded hands he was holding the mirror was bleeding rapidly. The huge gash on his chest where the glass were cut in.

Ciara gasped in horror and ran toward the wounded child. "KOBO!" She screamed, crying as she kneed next to the child. "What are you thinking like that? You could have yourself killed!"

Kobo opened his eyes weakly and smiled trembling at the Tiger of Wood. "C-C-Cia-Ciara… You… are… sound like… Yamato… would… say that…" He said laughing quietly.

"Kobo… Why?" Ciara asked her eyes clouded with water.

Kobo closed his eyes, smiling weakly. "I… can't… let… Khu…down… including… all… of… you… and… Xiaolin Dragons… I can't… let… him… hurt… Khu's… cousin… If I don't… Khu will… be… sad…"

"Hang on! Kobo!" Ciara yelled, clutching the wounded child in her arms. "Just hold on!"

Kobo sighed. "Don't…. worry… I'll… be fine… Trust me…" He said trailing off and fall asleep quietly in the Tiger of Wood's arms.

…

_((…I demand Liz Gon to bring me to the others, I witnessed the death of the white falcon, Xiao Lin, the step brother of Liz Gon…)) _

The mistress blinked, the tears were holding back but she cannot hold any more as she shed few tears upon her stepbrother. "Xiao Lin…"

"Good…bye… Remember I love you, my step-sister…" The sparks of life faded away from the clouded blue eyes that were turned into lifeless, black eyes.

Mistress kneed clutching a lifeless form, crying her eyes out as the dragons and tigers stared sadly at them. Kobo looked back at the laughing spirit and clutched his fists.

He may not like to fight but as a duty to be true Heylin Tiger of Light, he had to fight. He had to.

No matter what his brother said to him he had chooses what he want and go where he want. Just like he choose to be with his brother when he was banished by General. He chooses to save Khu's life by absorbing the power of Rai's lighting wind-like typhoon attack.

He had save a Xiaolin Dragon of Wind's life by finally shattering his mirror.

Now, he will rather die stopping the evil threat than let one of his friends die without hope. He glanced down at his wounded hands as his hands clutched tightly, remembering his first attack back in his first training with his older brother.

"Let there be a Light…" He said softly, raising his head to glare at the sinful spirit. "There shall be a light."

…

_((…I first attacked the dark snake with my element in the first time without a fear…))_

The Serpent roared as the young rebel was hurled against the rock, gasping for air as the claws smashed onto his chest painfully. "I should have you killed first, you pest!"

"Wudai Aurora Light!"

The pure white light collided onto the snake's back as the spirit beast roared in pain and turned around, glaring down at the child. He stepped forward as the tail lashed from the side and smacked the child as the young youth bit his lips in pain and landed on the ground, rolling to his side motionlessly.

"Kobo!" Lobo yelled in horror as he dashed to his young brother. "Kobo!"

The Serpent turned back to the rebel boy, crushing the small boy under his claws as the boy cried out weakly. "Foolish boy, your power is not as power as the traitor's. Your life is about to end."

As he raises his other claws, the sparkles reflected his deadly, black talons in the air. "Farewell…"

"No! Wudai Comet Darkness!"

"Wudai Meteor Metal!"

…

_((…And until I end up in an unknown place I didn't know and saw him…))_

"Khu?"

His amethyst eyes widened in surprise and his jaws dropped on the ground as he stared disbelievingly at the white glowing spirit.

"_Kobo_?"

The white spirit nodded his pale silver eyes lit up with hint of recognizable and happiness when he saw his leader. As Khu glanced down what the spirit was holding and then he suddenly realized it was Mythic Mirror but also it was shattered into pieces of reflected glass rests on the child's hands.

…

Wait a second…

"Wait! You're bleeding!" Khu exclaimed as his eyes bugged out and stared in shock at the spirit's hands. Wait… he's spirit? If he is a spirit, then how can he bleed its flesh?

Kobo smiled softly, "Not really… My life is still hanging on in the real world." He looked up at him and shook his head. "I'm not dead…but also I'm not alive. The reason is I can bleed because I'm holding my life… barely."

Khu stared blankly down at the small werewolf and blinked at him, as he knew the child was smarter than Jack. "So it means the mirror is just like the hourglass of your life you're holding?"

Kobo nodded.

…

_((…After Khu left…and then I woke up to see my brother crying in the first time since the banishment…))_

A wet, small warm something splashed upon his face as his eyes flattered slowly opening, to see the older werewolf were clutching him for dear life. His pale silvers eyes finally widened widely in surprise.

He'd never seen his big brother wept upon him before. Not since after witnessed his parent's death, his big brother was crying for him and clutching him in his arms during the attack of hunters.

"Big brother…?" He whispered quietly, looking up at his brother and saw him jerked back with a startle. His silver eyes met his brother's gray eyes while the silence in between the siblings.

"…Kobo…?" His brother whispered in disbelieving, refusing to believe that his only little brother was already alive in his arms. With a slowly, smiling labeled on his face and he leashed himself onto his little brother with a big hug. "Kobo! You're alive!" He chocked, crying in relief with a trembling smile.

Kobo looked around seeing many friends surround him and his brother. He smiled at this, knowing there will be no more fight between them again. He turned his head back to his brother and grinned at him. "Yea… It's good to be alive…" He glanced down and saw the shatter mirror.

"But what about this…Huh?" He asked but noticed his brother held something and then his eyes caught something made him gasped in surprise. "It's…"

His brother grinned cockily at him. "Yep! Hidoku Mouse!" He commanded the magical object and restored the broken mirror back to the restored one again. "It's done now, little bro."

Kobo grinned at his brother. _It's good to hear him laughing again. _His pale silver eyes peeped up at the scar. _I wish it wasn't on his face… yet the scar is the true reason we did end up meeting all new friends. _

A small smile on the child's face as the bird soared in the relaxing, blue sky. _It's finally over…_

**Flashbacks End.**

Smiling at the final memories, Kobo closed his eyes and snuggled deeply into his arms ignoring the cold air surround him. _After all battles and years we went through together, I've changed… Khu changed too… and Yamato, Lobo, and everyone…_

He opened his eyes and with a startle yelp, he backed away from the dragon's face that was looking at him very closely in concern. "Gojo! You surprised me!" Kobo exclaimed in shock.

Gojo frowned deeply, as he backed away from the wolf cub and continued staring at him. "You look lost in the thought and then now you looked like you're ready to cry…" He said trailing off, looking away from the child.

Kobo let out a sigh and then he stood up, stretching his arms out to the ceiling and beamed a smile at the black dragon, startling him with his sudden mood. "It's nothing… really, it's just thinking of our adventures we went through together…"

Gojo remained silent, watching him bend down to get the Mythic Mirror and then suddenly, a thought appeared in his mind. "About that Mythic Mirror…Where did you get it, Kobo?" He asked hesitatingly, noticing the kid's hand froze at inch away from reaching the mirror.

Kobo froze at the unexpected question and then he opened his mouth to answer, the wall bursted in cloud of sand and shattered woods. They whirled around at the sudden explode, staring in horror and fear at the fading clouds as two shadows came in the visible.

Lycan… and the wraith…

Before Kobo can mutter a word, suddenly the wraith's pale bony claw-like hand stuck up in the air as the Mythic Mirror shuddered and then it disappeared until it appeared in the hand of a wraith.

An evil creepy grin on a wraith's bony shadowed face in the hood. "A mythic mirror…I thanked you, young cub."

"Mythic Mirror!" Kobo cried out in fear, stepped back away from the evil duo. "What are you doing with my mirror?"

The wraith did not rely to the child's demanding question, as he turned to Lycan. "Now, where's the other mirror?"

Lycan simply smiled at the undead ghost. "Don't be rush, Lucey… My dear admiral will bring the precious item to you." He said warmly as he did not look to be anxious.

_As soon as he returns it to you, he will be beheaded without a second thought. _He thought with a cold, tight line smile as his amber eyes glistened with malice.

----

**Underground Tunnel**

Raimundo whirled around away from the deadly crystal spears and glaring at the broken statue's head. "Who are you?!" He demanded, his tone hardening more than he could for the first time of his life, he was afraid of the creepy woman.

The woman's cold, hollow black eyes sparkled in wickedness and she was still grinning at them. And then, the black specters coiling over the pile of crystals she was surrounded reaching toward the children.

But then…

The black dog leapt in the way and sliced the specters off before it could devoured the children, snarling at the woman's head. As the woman's head frowned at the sudden attack of the creature, eyeing at him until a smile appeared again.

The black spirit turned to the children, yelling at them. "Leave! I shall take care of her, now go!" So the children obeyed and leave without a word.

"So… You are Hei, aren't you?" She asked drawly, smiling so innocent as if she weren't so evil in the first place. Narrowing his glowing purple eyes at her, Hei turned his head back to her and bared his fangs in non-warming greet. "Akua."

"What happen to your body?" Akua asked curiously, grinning revealed her fangs. "Ah, I see. You did lose your power to the new evil in several centuries ago, didn't you?"

He infuriated at her smoothing, yet taunting words and but he held his tongue, not saying a word. He painfully remembered the situation where he got himself trapped in the body of a black canine while the ancient items split the soul of the lycanthrope into two and then reincarnated in this very century.

Until then a piece of darkness from his heart, living in a dark soul and become a dark version of a dark lycanthrope he killed. And while another soul from the same being living in innocence being and still carrying the memories of the previous owner.

The silence hanging in the air was so thick, and it seemed to go on forever. Until the woman, known as "Akua", smiled so delight at the canine spirit remained silent. "Still angry that you're so powerless and godless, Hei?" She drawled, her statue hair came alive and floating in the air as if they were snakes.

Hei narrowed his eyes in new founded anger at Akua, grating his fangs. "Silence!" He snapped back, arching his black fur upward like an aggravated dog. "You are such a annoying bitch!"

The woman smiled turned down up, staring wrathfully at Hei and hissed furiously, "So always barks with no fangs…" With this, the arms suddenly shot up through the crystal ground that made the canine to realize the arms are belong to Akua…

Smiling innocently, she stretched her _surprisingly_ neck out of the ground and then she heaved herself out of the same spot she was within. When she finally get out of it, revealing her half body of a human and another half body of…

…A centipede…

The canine tensed at the sight of the true monster, just like he was looking at the face of death. "So such ugly, as always." He mocked with a fanged smile when the female centipede bristled at his insult.

One of the crystals start to tremble and flipped toward the black canine that was now returned to his attack stance, he opened to his mouth to snarl and leapt.

----

**In Hallway of Cursed Temple**

As the familiar dark purple spike-style haired boy's head turned the corner, his now crimson cat-like slit eyes raked over the emptied hallway with one million doors on each of two sides while his body practically pressed against the wall as if he was trying to disappeared into darkness.

Quickly, his head whirled back away from the direction of hallway to staring upward at the cracked ceiling. His hand suddenly flew to his chest where he had been stabbed through with those poisoning silver-dripped claws, tracing the scars that would cause him near dead if it weren't for the ancestor spirit, he would be dead by now.

He wasn't sure if he finally got what he want after he left Underworld. Yes, he's back to normal as he supposes to be.

But…

He remembered the ancestor told him once. _"Now you got what you lost in the first place, Yamato… But remember, it's not like it's back to normal. This cursed being inside you merely has been forcedly chucked out of your body and dragged to the Underworld under the Ruler's grip."_

Staring at his palm then rolling into fist tightly, Yamato thought to himself shaking his head. _So I shouldn't worry about how it might have changed. I won't know the truth until I use it in battle… _

Suddenly, he heard the footsteps behind him and he whirled around quickly, bringing his fists in defense in the air and narrowed his eyes in determine at two shadows until one of them came in the light, his eyes widened in realizing when he saw him.

"…Mutt?"

One of the long white ears twitched in annoyance when the insulted person heard his oh so familiar nickname, he glared at Yamato for a second and then he grinned as his gray eyes lightened up.

"Yama! Good to see you so alive!" He greeted cheerfully, padding over to his teammate who rolled his crimson eyes at the nickname. "I thought you were goner since you got bad gash from the fight against the bastard."

Yamato turned his head back to the second person, ignoring the dog yapping his head off about something like being end up in dogfight and riding the goddamn ship without hurling his gut out.

"And who the hell are you?" The Tiger of Metal questioned half rudely, crossing his arms and lending his back against the wall, as he glanced at the dragon-looking human with his cold stare.

"Hsin Hong-Li, a were drake." The were-drake said deadly calmly, staring coldly back at the now cursed boy. "And you are?"

"Yamato Zendi, Heylin Tiger of Metal." Yamato said in monotone, narrowing his eyes once more.

Lobo sweatdropped at the sight of two silent boys staring at each other, puffing their chest to see if to beat another in a unknown competition. _I don't get them sometimes… _He sighed silently, rubbing his head to smooth some dull headaches and then he closed his eyes. _Kobo… I'm coming, no matter what… _

As a second after his thought left him, a wall bursted out in a loud explode behind them. They leapt back on their feet in surprise and rushed back into their different stances, expecting to someone or something to attack them.

"So, finally you two bastards came back I see…" A familiar voice traveled to the cursed warrior's ears, his red eyes widened bit bigger and then narrowed in anger. He remembered the battle as if it were yesterday…

_**Flashback**_

SMACK!

Yamato's crimson eyes widened at the admiral smacked the backhand against the small boy's cheek and knocked the boy down to the drenched grass. _That bastard---!_

"Pathetic…" Admiral Roki snapped, wiping his claws off his proud jacket. "You're just like that disgusting mutt. He is a true disgrace to the clan of true werewolves if he continued to protecting the weakling creature so called humans."

"Shut up!" Kobo yelled, holding his bruised cheek and glaring venomously at the admiral. "You didn't know my brother like I do!"

Snarling angrily at the small boy, the admiral raised the green burning claws in the air. "Weak annoying pest!" He said angrily, his venom dripping claws plunged toward the boy's head.

Kobo shut his eyes immediately, bracing himself for the pain but he felt the warm and wet something on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and stared in horror as Yamato stood in front of him and the claws went through from his chest to his back, dripping with green venom liquid and blood.

"Yamato…"

Yamato smirked, looking up to the admiral's face with his glinting crimson eyes. "It _didn't_ hurt." He said with a deadly calm, startling the young Tiger of Light. "How pathetic that attack is…"

With his word, he pushed the admiral away with his strength as the claws came out of his chest, the blood with green venom liquid trailing in the air. The admiral's amber eyes widened at the older boy's strength as he landed his back on the ground.

_It can't be! No one can pull those poisonous claws out of their chest! _Admiral Roki thought in surprise, gritting his fangs. _Only one can do that and he's dead in 1,500 years ago!_

"I have been practicing the perfect attack… Now here's my chance to test it!" Yamato said smirking darkly, "Cobalt Serpent Claws!"

His fingernails transformed into long, glowing silver claws and then the claws lashed toward the startled admiral. Roki's amber eyes widened in horror at the new attack, _NO!_

The blue lightning black ball swooped from the sky and in the mid-air, blocking the new attack and then it dissolved the attack as the blue flame disappearing onto the ground.

Yamato and Kobo's eyes blinked in surprise as they stared disbelief at the black mark on the ground. _What the…?_

"_It won't be necessary… children._" The soft voice reached to the young warrior's ears as their heads snapped upward at the top of the oak tree and saw the shadow cloak stood on the tip. "_Hand over the mirror to us…or the temple will be burned to the ground in one second._"

"NO WAY!" Kobo snapped, standing up behind Yamato's back while he glared hatefully at the stranger. "There is no way I'm handing my mirror over to the stranger like you!"

The cloak's dark violent eyes narrowed and then he smirked coldly at the kid. "_Well, what a shame. You're just like the boy I first countered after the holy beast's death._"

Kobo confusedly stared at the stranger in the cloak. _What…who was he's talking about?_

Suddenly, without a warning, Yamato hastily collapsed on his knees against the grass and clutching around his chest painfully, drawing a sharp breath and groans.

"Yamato!" Kobo yelled in horror as he ran to the older boy's aid and clung on the injured boy's arm. "You're hurt!"

"Nggnn… I'm fine…" Yamato replied gritting his teeth and glared silently at the shadowy face in the cloak smirked back at him. _How? That poison… it wasn't suppose to hurt me since I have a blood of a cursed demon… What kind of a poison is that? _

A smirk labeled on the cloak shadowy face, he walked slowly toward Yamato and Kobo. "A acid poisoning liquid from the werewolf's claws… Aren't you already know about it, are you Kobo?"

**_Flashback End_**

Clutching his fists tightly, Yamato narrowed his crimson eyes at the admiral. He'd never ever forget his awful laughter and his harsh words echoed through his mind. "You!" He growled quietly, "You… You bastard! I'll kill you!" With this, he suddenly lunged after the bewildered admiral and ignoring the startled cries from the white lycanthrope.

PLONK!

He had punched the bastard in the face, sending him fly backward onto the wall where it had been bursted as the crew flew to his side in horror and fear. The blood from the admiral stained on his trembling fist, he glared down at the bleeding admiral.

"What the hell!" Admiral Roki exclaimed in surprise, not knowing what's going on and then he widened his eyes in realization. "Can't it be? I thought you were dead by now!"

Yamato grinned insanely, cracking his bloody knuckles in a sinister way at the admiral. Lobo and Hiss slowly walked to him, staring in half horror and half awe.

"I haven't tested it on you before the son of bastard interfered our battle." He said with a grin, held up a blood stained claw. "After all, I am **back**!"

"Shoku Cobalt Serpent Claws - Metal!"

Twisting his wrists in a snake technique and then his hands bended in claw-like style in front of his face, he trusted his hands at the admiral. The giant blue eyed serpent-like metal broke out of the floor where Yamato was standing, opening its mouth to bare its two long thick steel fangs and roared loudly at Roki in the face.

Gaping at the giant snake, Lobo stepped backward in a pure mix of surprise and fear at the newborn power of a dark metal element that his stubborn as hell teammate possessed in his soul. _What's going on? It's been a few weeks since we got Shoku powers, his power is only merely burst of a small energy but…now it's at a full burst! _

"Holy shit…" Hiss uttered in surprise, sensing a powerful burst of energy from the hotheaded boy. "It's…too strong…aura…"

Lobo nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak.

"Kill him!" Yamato yelled pointing at the admiral as the giant serpent roared happily, lashing toward the victim, but they did not realize that black lycanthrope did have a reversing mirror after all…

"REVERSING MIRROR!" Admiral Roki yelled, flipping the mirror out of its hidden and face it toward the approaching snake as Yamato's eyes widened in surprise and then he snapped out of his shock in a short time, calling out to the snake to stop.

But it was too late, when the snake's tip nose already touched the mirror… It was suddenly flipped backward with a burst of powerful force in the direction of two Heylins and one were-drake's way.

"TAKE COVER!" Lobo hollered in panic, diving out of the way to the right side while at same time, Yamato stooped downward onto his belly to avoid the hurling snake and Hiss leaped out of the way to the left side as the snake crushed onto the wall, crumbling it down to the floor.

Few seconds later, the clouds finally fading away revealing there was nothing but a large hole and a piece of crumbling rubbles on the ground. In fact, Admiral Roki and his crew were in nowhere of sight any more…

"DAMN IT!" Yamato howled snapping his head upward from the ground and then he spat at the floor, as he pushed himself upward with his arms supported him. "Where is the hell bastard go?"

Lobo rubbed his head painfully where he was hit the wall in the head, sniffling in the air and then he finally pointed the direction of opposite from where they are standing. "There is this way, guys." He replied with a grin and then he turned to Yamato, smiling all way to ears. "At least you didn't kill him in the way of saying hello, Yamato…"

What a load of sarcasm for a lecher like him to say…

"Shut up and let's after him!" Yamato snapped, running past the white lycanthrope toward where Lobo pointed in the direction.

"Sigh… Here we go again, buddy." Lobo muttered shaking his head, running after the fuming cursed warrior along with a new friend on the way.

----

**Underground Tunnel**

_Plonk!! _

The black dog spirit hopped to the side, avoiding the crystal spear as it implanted into the tunnel ground. He turned his head to left side, revealing his left side where the red scar was in visible right across his eye, glaring coolly at Akua.

Hei raised his head in the air, opening his canine-like mouth and fired the purple energy ball with blue lightning at the centipede.

_Bang!!_

_WHAM!! PLONK!! STAB!!_

In a big white flash for a second and faded away, as the centipede suddenly avoided the energy ball and flew over the canine at same time, willing the crystal spear to pierced the dog's opening.

But the dog had other trick in his fur, his black fur turned into a solid steel to protect himself from the piercing spear. However, the tip of spear had broken some pieces of his steel fur and drawled a tiny blood from the flesh onto the ground.

"Just like ol' fight we have in ages ago, haven't we?" Akua said smiling icily, rising upward to the ceiling while eyeing the wounded dog like a meat. "Too bad, in this time I'll eat you!" She roared lashing toward the Balance with her fanged mouth so hungrily as the spirit closed his eyes in brace for the pain.

_WHOOOOSH…SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!_

Still closing his eyes, Hei heard the sound of card slashing against the flesh and the pained cry of the centipede spirit. _Who…? _He thought, opening his eyes to peek what's going on but he wasn't expecting what he was witness in the battle.

The same one he slain, and yet isn't the same as the dark version… Almost as if he was the pure soul…

"Who…Wha…How?!" The centipede screeched in pain, wriggling and clutching the missing arm. "How possible a mortal to chop my arm off!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL MORTAL!!"

The black haired with white and blue ears man stood in the front while his back faced the wounded canine spirit, holding the cards as if he was playing it like a game. On top of his head, the straw hat tilted to the right side covering the side of his face and grinning like a happy child got a candy treat from the candy shop.

The three familiar scratch-marks on the right side as Hei could see from the several centuries ago where the were-cat scratched him…

"Ramon Shishido…" The lycanthrope said softly, as he raised his head, staring coldly at the bleeding centipede. "And I am guessing you are known as _"A Face of Death"_ for the travelers who look at the statue's face will be face the death… What a interesting tale I heard in my life while traveling all over China."

The centipede trembled in silent anger, narrowing her red eyes. "Silence! I'll eat you along with the grateful dog too!" She snarled, lashing at the wanderer but the arrow suddenly soared in the air and implanted into her forehead, causing her stop in the track.

And then a second passed, Akua fell over and crushed down onto the ground dead.

Ramon pouted disappointingly, crossing his arms while holding the cards and looking at the left direction where the arrow came from. "Sekhmet… This is not fair you killed her first before I did." He whined, tilting his straw hat back to the ordinary spot and sighed.

Sekhmet shrugged, putting the bow back onto her back and grinned at Ramon who rolled his eyes and then he turned back to the wounded Balance. "Hey, Balance… Are you alright?" He asked concerning in his tone and eyes, approaching to the canine.

The dying holy creature on the forest ground, turning its head and glazed at the innocent-like amber eyes. "You…"

----

**An Ancient Library…**

Kobo trembled a little, but he stood in front of the two monsters while his arms widened in two directions, shielding the unconscious leader from them. Gojo, in the full transformation, bared his fangs at them, arching his long neck in warning if they dared to move.

Lycan merely stared at them, as if he was either boring to death or waiting for something to appear. And the Wraith still clutched the precious mirror that he seized out of the child's hands; he held no expression on his shadowed and hooded face but only leaving the glowing eyes.

"MASTER LYCAN!"

Quickly, everyone turned their heads to the direction where the voice came from as the admiral rushed out of the doors, panting heavily while he carried the Reversing Mirror in his arms. His nose cracked with blood, tracking down his chin and a few scratches on him.

"Ah… Admiral Roki…" Lycan said coolly, smiling as he slowly turned his head to the scratched admiral. "I was worried that you didn't make it to here in this time…I assume you already got Reversing Mirror as I asked for?"

Admiral Roki nodded slightly and slowly approaching Lycan, handing the symbolic mirror to the dark lycanthrope as Lycan accepted it with a small smile. "Lycan, they are coming this way… What can we do?" He asked curiously, his arms returned to crossing across his chest in annoyance.

Lycan turned his back to the admiral, checking the mirror in the air he held up with a grin. "Ah. Wonderful job, Admiral! I always knew you'd be useful…" He replied quietly, bringing the mirror back closer to his chest. "But…" He trailed off, slowly turning his head toward the admiral.

_THWACK!!_

In slow motion, the admiral stared in horror at the blood dripping claws that Lycan held up in the air, grinning darkly as Roki stumped backward, reaching for the thin red line across his bared neck and touched the warm liquid caused his eyes widened in terror.

"What are you…Lycan…?" He stuttered fearfully, coughing some blood and some of them dripping down his chin.

Lycan smiled sorrowfully at him, bringing his blood dripping claws to his face and licked them without a flinch. "That you are no longer useful to me now, my dear admiral. Your mission had been completed now."

Admiral Roki's eyes widened ever more as he fell heavily on his back, bleeding faster than normal. _Lycan, why…? You… You… I thought we are friends…I regretted to know you and befriended you… I never thought you could be so evil. Yanji was right…_

He gasped, coughing more blood as he glazed upward at the ceiling, his hands limped uselessly against the crimson puddle he was surrounded. He was slowly closing his eyes, thinking of the goofy white lycanthrope with a lecherous grin and one winked eye while another opened wider in sparkles.

…_Yanji…_

The first time he regretted hating the mutt and regretted to kill the reincarnation's grandfather… even he regretted to set their parents up, sending them to death of fire…

And yet he didn't regret one thing… He hadn't kill that stupid reincarnation and instead scarred him and send him away from the clan…

He first saw him after so long eleven years growing up more and more like Yanji… He had felt the old hatred of old rival and blamed it on the young child, he was closer to lose his sane and shot him the silver bullet that all of lycanthropes' true weakness.

If it weren't for Lycan, he could have the white mutt killed without a drop of regret…

While he was dying, he remembered the memory of how he first meets Yanji in a weird and embarrassment situation that he didn't expected coming from the idiot.

He smiled. _I should have known that…that… that…_

Bump…Bump…Bump…

…_that…idiot…_

Bump…Bump…

…_got…himself…killed…without…_

…Bump…

…_asking…me…to…help…_

………Bump………

…_but…instead…I…left…him…to…death…_

………Bu…bump…

…_without…knowing…he…was…going…to…die…_

_I'm sorry, Yanji… _That was the last thought escaped his mind, he closed his eyes trying to resist the tears but failing, tracking down slowly to the bloody ground. _I didn't mean to…I just… don't… like… humans… I was trying…t…o…p…r…o…v…e…th…e…tr…ut…h…t …o…y…ou---_

…Bum-

The black lycanthrope scoffed, looking disgustedly at the admiral in such manner as he wiped his bloody hand off on his shirt. "Weakling." Lycan spat, turning back to the wraith with a smile. "Now shall we await for the party, won't we?"

The wraith slowly turned his head toward the wall behind the wolf cub and the black dragon, pointing at the symbol wall where the center in middle of the moon and the sun. Kobo suddenly realized he hadn't noticed it in the first place and he placed all of puzzles together…

_He's going to release that hidden path… where the moon and the sun were going to clash each other!_

"Release it…immediately." Luce ordered lowly, causing Kobo and Gojo shivered in fear.

Lycan grinned widely, "I thought so." He flipped the mirror to face the direction of the hidden path, holding it up in the air as he yelled its name. "REVERSING MIRROR, REVERSE THE LOCK!!"

"NO!" Kobo cried out, running toward the lycanthrope ignoring the dragon called out his name in terror. "You're going to unlocked the most nightmare of the world!"

The wall revealed to be the 10-feet giant doors, slowly unlocking wider and wider… the wind howling furiously spreading all way from the entrance, nearly blown everyone over while blocking their faces with arms except for the wraith.

Suddenly, the doors where Roki came through from broken out as Yamato, Lobo, and Hiss stepped into the library room. Lobo's gray eyes widened in shock at the sight of the bloody admiral and then he slowly looked up to see his little brother. "KOBO!" He yelled joyfully, about to running toward his brother but Yamato stopped him.

"Lobo, wait." Yamato said quietly, grasping the struggling werewolf. "Look. What are the bastard and the creepy looking bonehead doing?"

Lobo froze, blinking confusedly at the purple spike-like haired boy and then he turned back to the scene.

Once the door finally opened, the outside was all whole darkness where the animals' eyes can be seen in glowing. The sky was covering in dark blue sky where there are no stars and clouds in the sight.

The red-orange sun stood next to the blue-white moon, moving toward each other slowly until they completed each other and turning into the black eclipse with hot white fire light ring around it.

Gojo gasped. "…That's solar eclipse…"

"Fuck!" Hiss cursed angrily, clutching his fist and narrowed his eyes in distant. "That eclipse… that was what draining Luce's power and turned him into that weak form… All thanks to…Roba."

Yamato stepped backward in surprise and confusion. "What do you mean? And who the hell is Luce?!"

Narrowing his eyes at the solar eclipse, Hiss trembled with a great fury. "We'll know about…now."

The black sun with hot white fire light ring suddenly brighter and brighter as the wraith cried out the mirror's name, holding it up to the air.

"MYTHIC MIRROR!"

The mirror glowed, sucking the light from the solar eclipse's energy as it store more and more until it can't take that any more.

It was about to explode, the wraith stuck out his bony-like claws onto the reflecting glass and he was glowered in white.

The wind was suddenly coiling around his hooded coat body, roaring and howling loudly so the Heylins and a were-drake can't take it any more, covering their ears to block the noise.

The light exploded.

The red crimson eyes with glee of laughter, grinning hungrily as the creature rose from the burnt ground…

"The Power..." He said softly, lifting his shadow-like arms to the darkening sky as the dark wings came out of his back painfully, dripping with blood. "Is **BACK**!"

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Me: …

Draio: …

Me: …

Draio: …

Me: …

Draio: …

Me: Say something or I'll take you back to the jaws of hungry wild dragons! (the doom flame fired up behind her back)

Draio: EEEP!!! …Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"Mythic Mirror Shattered!" **

_Crack!_

_The mirror he held against the powerful dark aura force, at the moment, it was absorbing too much. It shattered. Few glasses flew into his hand, drawing his blood out as he cried out in pain. _

_His pale silver eyes widened in horror as the pieces of glass flew downward in the air, reflecting his tearful face. _

"_It…shattered…"_

Review this story, please.


	17. Mythic Mirror Shattered!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

Me: (coughs) Um… in last chapter, I realized I call the two balances with wrong names… The first balance supposes to have "Ichi." The second balance supposes to have "Hei". Ah, oh well… I'll fix it later. Draio…

Draio: (being chains that attach to the floor) Please read our stories. Enjoy… (Pauses for a few seconds) PLEASE SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!!! SHE'S CRAZY RIGHT DOWN TO THE COR--- (Whacks was heard in the background) Ow! (Unconscious)

Me: (the mallet rests on her palm, twitching) Anyway… Go ahead. (smiling innocently)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – Mythic Mirror Shattered!**

…

…

…

_**((Previously))**_

Once the door finally opened, the outside was all whole darkness where the animals' eyes can be seen in glowing. The sky was covering in dark blue sky where there are no stars and clouds in the sight.

The red-orange sun stood next to the blue-white moon, moving toward each other slowly until they completed each other and turning into the black eclipse with hot white fire light ring around it.

Gojo gasped. "…That's solar eclipse…"

"Fuck!" Hiss cursed angrily, clutching his fist and narrowed his eyes in distant. "That eclipse… that was what draining Luce's power and turned him into that weak form… All thanks to…Roba."

Yamato stepped backward in surprise and confusion. "What do you mean? And who the hell is Luce?"

Narrowing his eyes at the solar eclipse, Hiss trembled with a great fury. "We'll know about…now."

The black sun with hot white fire light ring suddenly brighter and brighter as the wraith cried out the mirror's name, holding it up to the air.

"MYTHIC MIRROR!"

The mirror glowed, sucking the light from the solar eclipse's energy as it store more and more until it can't take that any more.

It was about to explode, the wraith stuck out his bony-like claws onto the reflecting glass and he was glowered in white.

The wind was suddenly coiling around his hooded coat body, roaring and howling loudly so the Heylins and a were-drake can't take it any more, covering their ears to block the noise.

The light exploded.

The red crimson eyes with glee of laughter, grinning hungrily as the creature rose from the burnt ground…

"The Power..." He said softly, lifting his shadow-like arms to the darkening sky as the dark wings came out of his back painfully, dripping with blood. "Is **BACK**!"

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

_**((Afterward))**_

**Still in ancient Library room…**

The winged creature lowered slowly, his bared feet touched the cold, dirty floor as he stood, embracing his arms widely and limply. "**_Ahh… I'm so flesh and blood! Such a wonderful power return back to me again!_**"

A fallen seraph opened his beautiful crimson eyes, looking at each of his pale slender hands with a cold smile. "**_Such pure skin. I have been trapped in a disgusting dead body of a ghost Wraith for fifteen hundred years…_**"

As a second later, his smile turned into snarl-like frown and he narrowed his eyes in silent anger. "**_All because of that wench and her mirror!_**"

_Short flashback_

_The woman in white and silver robe stood above the lake, being surround by the blue sakura petals falling upon. Holding the rounded mirror that reflected the moon in her arms, she turned her head to stare with her soft silver eyes. _

_Short flashback end_

In slow motion, the fallen angel slowly turned his pure white haired head toward the defenseless youth were-pup with anger expression on his face. "**_It's been fifteen hundred years… I heard the rumor that there is a new generation of former Heylin Tigers and Xiaolin Dragons reborn into this very century. I assume you are a Heylin Tiger of Light, brat…_**" He said calmly in venom tone, slowly turning his head away from Kobo to three warriors at the entrance behind him.

In normal motion, as seeing a seraph turned his head at their direction, the three warriors tensed up in their battle stances. Suddenly, Yamato can't take it any more and stepped forward toward Luce. "Hey you whoever you are, angel-freak!" He yelled, ignoring the looks on Lobo and Hiss behind his back.

"Shoku Cobalt Serpent Claws - Metal!"

Twisting his wrists in a snake technique and then his hands bended in claw-like style in front of his face, he trusted his hands at the fallen seraph. The giant blue eyed serpent-like metal broke out of the floor where Yamato was standing, opening its mouth to bare its two long thick steel fangs and roared loudly at Luce in the face. It lunged out toward the seraph in surprisingly great speed.

"Yamato, stop!" Hiss cried out to the Heylin Tiger of Metal but the angry cursed boy ignored him, continuing focus the attack on the enemy. "You don't know what dangerous he is!"

The steel snake continued lunging toward the seraph until when it got closer to his face, Luce merely flung the attack with the back of his right hand without movement an inch from where he stood, watching the snake cried out in pain as its body shattered by the mysterious force from nowhere and it disappeared into thin air.

Taken back at the sudden disappearance of his Shoku attack, Yamato stepped back in horror. "Wha… What's going on? Why is my attack disappearing?" He exclaimed. Seeing an amused smile appeared on the fallen seraph, the cursed warrior enraged and clenching his fists by his sides.

Slowly, Luce turned his body completely to face the three warriors and walking toward them calmly with smiling.

Lobo narrowed his gray eyes, his shoulders tensing up for the approaching enemy. _Yamato's Shoku didn't affect on him…_ His thought running around in a blind panic, the white lycanthrope bit his lower lip, determining not to show his fear in front of a frightening enemy.

_And Khu still hadn't surface from the coma or whatever he's end up in a weakening state. Our other allies aren't arrive in this time… So it leaves only me… _

His right foot shifted to the right and his other foot shifted forward in front, Lobo crouched forward at same time with his head. His hands in a claw-like position, bending a semi-crouch way like a wolf.

Suddenly, Luce stopped seeing the white lycanthrope assumed into a new form of the stance. Narrowing his crimson eyes at the warrior, he crossed his arms across his chest and waited out of his curiosity.

"Shoku Onyx Gao – Shadow!"

His hands whirling in the circle four times as Lobo ran like a wolf toward the seraph who still hadn't move an inch. When he get in closer to a fallen angel, he stopped his movement and trusted his hands in the shape of wolf's jaw attacking in front of him. The shadows came out of the warrior's body and joined into the form of the shadow wolf with white eyes glowing, leaping in the air toward Luce.

With a single twitch, his pale slender hand slowly rising upward from his side to above his head as the attacking wolf opened its jaw to bite the standing angel.

Like the metal snake, the shadow wolf was sliced in two instead of flung in front of Luce who held up the hand like a sword as he started walking toward the stunned lycanthrope who witness of his Shoku being beaten so easily.

Nearly stumped over his feet, Lobo backed away from the frightening winged warrior and returned to Yamato and Hiss as his fear shown in his eyes, trembling. He never seen so much power in the angel, even stronger than Roki and Lycan he fought.

_It's impossible to fight him… It's too way above our Shoku level! _

_Just like… the level of Grand Master…_

_But how… can…we defeat him with our powers? _

Then he remembered their last battle against the Grand Master level enemy, Lord Ariko, a sinful spirit possessing a dead body of the former ancestor of Darkness. He knew it wasn't Khu who defeated and killed the Leviathan.

It was someone… who looks awfully like Khu…

_**((Flashback))**_

The flash of the silver blade swooped graceful through the black air, impacted itself into the heart of the demon and choking his blood through his mouth. "Ugk!" Ariko gagged in pain as he clutched the bloody sword and fell on his knees against the lifeless desert ground.

He found himself staring at the amethyst eyes he had once knew one day it would be his downfall… His death of the same one he already killed long years ago.

The same eyes he had killed after he possessed his body and revived his old body to trying to kill the grandmaster but failed because of the same eyes of person's brother had protected the damn monk from him.

"Xuan…"

Impossible… He had killed him and stolen his dead body after his funeral had been buried in the part of his land. So the dead warrior cannot be revived and killed him with his own sword…

How irony… He held the same bloody sword he had killed the old grandmaster, the banished one, and the rebel one…

Now, he was stabbed by the same bloody sword from the same one he had killed as he glazed over at the person with amethyst eyes. He was a demi-god, near immortal, yet he can die like mortals… He was a vampire who drinking blood from the servants who served him quite well…

"Xuan…"

The amethyst eyes flashed and glared down at the dying demon as he approached him slowly and quietly. And when he finally reached him and wrapped his fingers around the black hilt…

And then he pulled back harshly as the demon gasped in painfully, clutching the rapidly bleeding from his chest and keep his yellow eyes on the person. Recognizing him as the reincarnation of the banished one he had killed, he closed his eyes and sighed tiredly.

"Xuan…" He replied quietly, dying tone. "So you had finally came… and killed me…with my own sword… Just like what I desired for so long time…"

"…" The cold amethyst of the reincarnation stared coldly down at the dying vampire. He stood there silently, watching him bleed to death.

"Destroying the world is my hatred for the Great Fours…" Ariko wheezed, grinning cockily as the blood dripping form his lips. "It doesn't matter anymore now… Xuan… One day I shall reborn in next cycle and find the reincarnation of yours…to kill him before he killed me…"

"…" He turned around and walked away from the demon, carrying the black blood stained sword with him.

"…Xuan… You should know… you are suppose to be the evil… you are suppose the one to kill your brother…" Ariko chuckled weakly, narrowing his dull yellow eyes. "But now it didn't matter any more… You cannot deny your destiny… you will be banished one day… and become the evil like you are suppose to be…UGGK!"

"…" He paused his track, not turn back to the demon.

Ariko coughed some blood on him and on the ground, keeping his eyes set on the young warrior. "I will not die… not yet… not yet… One day… I will find you… and kill you…and kill your brother, Shinyu… You betrayed me… just like the Great Fours bastards and wench…" He trailed off his dull eyes become lifeless and black.

Suddenly, it exploded into pieces of useless bodies all over the black ground and slowly disappearing from ashes to nothingness.

Amethyst eyes traveling back from the scattered dead body and to the sword with blood stained blade, he turned around and walking back to the darkness. He feel the other half soul returning to its half soul, he was now completed full whole now and smiled a little when he sees the small child in the bright light seem have been waiting for him and clutched the familiar round shape in his hands with bloody, white cloths.

_**((Flashback end))**_

But still… He had a strange feeling that wasn't only Xuan alone…

Looking right at his younger brother who freezes in the spot, staring fearfully at the Seraph, Lobo clenched his jaws trembling in anger. He won't even forgive the bastards for kidnapping his kid brother, scaring him out of his life, dragging him all way through the forest to the cursed temple, stealing the mirror from him and now he become defenseless against someone powerful like _him!_

_I won't forgive you… I won't forgive you for all this shit you caused us! _

The sight of unconscious leader lying on the table…

The sight of probably dead admiral on the floor, bleeding from the slice line on his throat…

The sight of Yamato's look when he realized his Shoku merely flung away and shattered like a bug crushed under the foot…

_I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!_

The white lycanthrope howled out of the fury, the dark light of shadows exploded around him. Yamato and Hiss yelped in surprise at the sight of their friend out of the control, leaping away from him in the distance.

Witnessing his older brother's power surface like a rushing river off him, Kobo's pale silver eyes widened, falling on his knees and his hands onto the floor. "Big brother…" He said softly, trembling a little.

Behind the fallen angel's back, Lycan narrowed his eyes sensing the power coming from the youth lycanthrope. _So, he's changing… Unlike his kid brother, he's a full lycanthrope… With a great hatred that he cannot tame himself alone, instead taming it, he embraced it. _

With an unseen smile on the dark lycanthrope's face, continued watching the rude awakening of the true beast within the youth warrior.

_Heh… I knew it would be quite interesting… _

----

**Underground Tunnel**

Hearing the faint howl at the far distance, Ramon stopped in his tracks and looked over at the direction while he was carrying the wounded canine spirit on his back. His long white with blue tip ears twitched at the sound of howl as his soft amber eyes narrowed.

_That… That was a full advanced lycanthrope's howl… _He thought, clenching his jaws while the were-cat watching him with the worry expression on her face.

"That was a lycanthrope… Was that Lycan…?" Sekhmet asked worriedly, closer toward Ramon, looking at the same direction.

Ramon frowned in thought. "It wasn't Lycan… It was another lycanthrope, in a full advance form. But…" He narrowed his amber eyes in deep thought. "There is no full moon or the red one… How?"

"It's cause of a pure hatred."

Were-wolf and were-cat turned their head at the wounded canine spirit. Sekhmet blinked her cat-like eyes in question, looking concern. "What do you mean, Ichi?" She asked stepped closer to Ramon and Ichi.

"Ramon… I'm certain that you are also knew of the "Lycanthrope's Revenge", aren't you?" Ichi pressed, narrowing his cold dark purple eyes at the wanderer and noticing the boy tensed up. The balance smiled a little at this. "You knew."

Watching the lone wanderer, Sekhmet frowned. _Ramon… _

Ramon turned away from Ichi's knowing stare, his eyes on other cave path. "…" He cannot say anything because he knew he couldn't win the argument with the Great Spirit like Ichi.

"…You're dying, aren't you?"

Ichi blinked, feeling surprised at the sudden change of subject. The canine glanced over the wanderer's shoulder to see if the boy was truly accusing him of, but he sees nothing but knowing look with hint of sadness in the boy's eyes.

"…Yes…" He said truthfully, swallowing a lump in his throat painfully. "I don't have much time longer…"

Ichi turned his dog-like head at Ramon as the boy placed him down on the underground floor gently. "I must transfer my life force to you so you shall defeat your shadow." He said weakly but strong in his voice.

Ramon gaped at him.

----

**Another Underground Tunnel**

A same howl echoed across the cave where the Xiaolin Dragons, Dojo, Marcus and Ciara are. As the Dragon of Wind suddenly stopped at his track, the others nearly ran into him as he looked up at the sound of howl-like cry.

"What was that…?" Kimiko asked fearfully, walking closer to Raimundo and not liking the sound of a beast's cry. "It's howling…"

"Definitely, it wasn't a ordinary wolf." Marcus said with a frown.

"A lycanthrope…" Ciara replied, causing them looking back at the youth witch as she looked down at the floor with her soft, semi-glowing sea-green eyes, a hint of sadness and fear in them. "I know whose cry just like this… Lobo…"

Everyone froze, remembering the incident where the red moon was known to turn their 'alley' against their members and nearly killed one of them. If it weren't for Khu, Lobo would killed the Dragon of…

No…

They wouldn't want it happened again. Not again.

He glazed down at the cold ground, deep thought until it hit him in head like a rock, Raimundo snapped his deep green eyes in realization and then he whirled around, reaching for the Heylin Tiger of Wood to get hold of her shoulders.

"Is the Red Moon appeared?" He asked almost fearfully, his eyes determinedly staring into the surprised girl's eyes.

Ciara blinked and then she shook her head. "No. It won't appear until another hundred year."

Immediately letting go of the Wood warrior, the Wind Dragon stepped back in disbelief. "So, and then…"

"Raimundo?" Omi asked confusedly, frowning at his Brazilian friend who stared blankly at the earth wall.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, the dragon of wind bowed his head covering the shadow of his eyes. He bit his lower lip, not turning his back around to look at his teammates. _Khu…_

The sight of the unconscious cousin he saw after bursting out of the wall… _You're only one who know what to do with Lobo when he's turn into…like…that… Aseso… What should I do? _

The Dragon of Wind stared blankly until the sight of the eye-like shape object, he snapped out of the trance and stared down at the item in his bag he hadn't seen it since the camp…

Wait…

_((Flashback))_

_Last night at the camp, the youth Brazilian sleeping peacefully in the green sleeping bag as the shadow crept over his body; the soft noise of the scuffing in the bag was heard over the crackling of flaming in a pit. _

_It stirred him up only half-sleeping and half-awaking. Through his sleepy eyes, he recognized the shape of human with sorrowful amethyst eyes. _

"_Aseso primo…?" He asked before yawning sleepily, staring at **his** cousin froze in his movement where his hand stuck in **his** bag. "What are you doing?" _

_Khu glanced over his shoulder at the sleepy cousin and then he paused for a moment. Then he answered softly, lowering his tone so the others wouldn't woke up. _

"_Promise me… when one of us are in no state of helping others, use your brain no matter how difficult the situation seem." Khu stood up slowly, turning his back on Raimundo when the dragon of wind yawned and then he dozed off and on, barely listening to Khu. _

"_I've done all I can do for you. It's time for you to decide what you must do as a leader. **Boa sorte**… Raimundo primo…" With a smile, his voice slipped in the native language only the cousins knew. It was saying "good luck"._

_Khu slowly turned back toward the forest, disappearing into the shadow. _

_Yawning, Raimundo fell back on the pillow with '**oof**' and then he started snoring softly, not remembering the conversation between his cousin and him. _

_Next morning, he awoke with a sudden jolt as he sat up quickly and looking around for his cousin, but only to find him gone. _

_((Flashback End))_

Khu…

The eye-like object in his bag revealed to be the _Eyes of the Tiger_, the color of blue and white with the emerald stone on the center, much like a tiger's eye instead of amber. It was an up-down shape of _Eye of Dashi_.

The same wu Raimundo and his friends were looking for a year ago, only to run into the Heylin Tiger. The same wu that Khu won in a showdown and beat _him_ twice with Shadow Blade before, but now Khu gave up his only back-up wu to _him_?

_Khu…_ Unconsciously, he traced the cool emerald stone with his thumb. A bulb went off with a '_ding!_' as his emerald eyes widened.

"I've got it!" He snapped his fingers, grinning like a cat caught a fish. The sound of his fingers snapped causing everyone turned their heads toward the Dragon of Wind in questions above their heads.

Scratching his head in confusion, Marcus blinked at the object his cousin held up grinning insanely. "What is it?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his tone, eyeing the strange item. He doesn't need to be a Xiaolin Dragon or a Heylin Tiger to sense the mystery aura surround the magical item.

The elder Brazilian could see a small glimpse of realization soon dawned in the small monk's soft gray eyes, as the Dragon of Water's eyes widened and gaped disbelief at the magical Wu rests on the Wind Dragon's palms.

_This could not be! _The small monk's through ran around wildly in confusion and excitement in his mind, looking at the small wu. _It's Eyes of the Tiger!!_

The Shoku leader held the tracker wu on both of his palms up in the air, shouting its name. "Eyes of the Tiger!"

The _Eyes of the Tiger_'s emerald stone glowered in gold, beaming upward an illusion of a 3-D map where the some of different colorful dots scattered all over in each of the temple floors and the underground floors.

In first floor, near the end of a large room (the right) – the fading out and in purple dot appeared along with the white dot, the silver dot, and the gray dot. Except for three mysterious dots (black dot, red-purple dot, and yellow-green dot) near three others.

In underground floor, standing in the left tunnel - Rai's pale blue (with tiny of gold) dot with Kimiko's red dot, Omi's dark blue dot, Clay's bright green dot, Ciara's dark green dot, Dojo's pale green dot and Marcus' sea-green dot all appeared together.

In same floor, far from the left tunnel - however, three other mysterious dots (blue-black dot, blue-purple dot, and brown-orange dot) are near the dots of Xiaolin Dragons, Ciara, Dojo and Marcus.

Narrowing his emerald eyes, the Shoku Xiaolin leader turned the tracker wu off and turned to his teammates and allies. Rai nodded sternly at them and then the others nodded understanding the Dragon of Wind's silent plan.

----

_Introduction of Luce's previous life…_

He was once a former seraph. He was a beautiful high-ranking angel who slain the devils in his way. He always was one step above the people in the Afterlife Region and always the powerful angel that everyone including gods had ever seen.

But until then…

One day the Lady Hikari gave the power of light to him. Luce accepted it and used it to destroying the devils that still roams all over the Earth.

The feeling of new power within him drove him nearly to insane greedy. It pushed him far from his sense of honor as a Seraph. He wanted more and more powers so he decided to dethrone the Almighty Gods.

But first he had to trick the Ocean God, Leviathan, who is being jealous of other four gods and had great hatred for humans that roaming on the Earth. Successful, he had turned the Serpent against his siblings and then Serpent was banished to the Void of Ocean by the elemental warriors, priests, mikos, and other mythical creatures.

Four thousand years later, Lady Hikari and Lord Yami noticed his strange behavior and realized the great power made him that way so greedy and so dark.

Too deep to remove the power from the seraph, they banished him from the heaven to the Earth, by ripping his wings off from his back, as his back was scarred and bloody. That is the way to prevent him from using the holy power for evil on the Earth is living as a mortal and is also his punishment as well.

Ashamed, the wingless angel roamed across the Earth and being cursed as a mortal, but everyone knew he's no ordinary human. During his travel, he met the evil creature that was called the Devil.

The devil offered him the power to be return to him but had to be a promise between them. The goat creature had thought he had a greedy seraph under his claws, but instead the wingless angel tricked him into giving the power back to him.

Instead of laughing at his face and bolt off, Luce offered a reddish bean to the devil and replied in sinister-like tone, "In exchange for returning my power, I shall gave you this mythical bean. Do not be fool by its form. It is a _mythical_ bean, which is the _forbidden_ seed of the core of tricky and evil deed. You will summon it to its _true_ form and to be your servant for _eternality_."

After the fallen angel left the Devil, he went on his travel through China, meeting mythical dark creatures and fought the light creatures in the battle, and even he had several scars to prove that he, indeed, fought the living light creatures.

Every time he across the monks, he created the eight demons to protected him.

An evil, earwig spirit had very useful ability to possessing the humans and controlling them against their will. His weakness was worn him out in fight-dodge battle type.

An evil, snowman spirit had ability to turning the Earth into an Ice Age. His weakness was the powerful fire or steals his heart where it kept him alive.

An enormous evil, red giant had abilities to eye laser beam and immense strength. His weakness was to be outsmarted or speed.

An evil, dark creature had abilities to hide among shadows, invisible and stealing humans and animals' chi. His weakness was the light.

An evil, tricky spy black and red bird had abilities to remain an ordinary parrot, using his eyes for projectors and able to travel through another world without any problem of effects on him. His weakness was stuck in the orb.

An underworld death flying dragon had abilities to flying and digging. His weakness was a combination of four elemental powers.

A group of fire-breathing squirrels had abilities to breathing fire, flying, and climbing. Their weakness was use the fire against them.

An evil, man-eater, man-like plant had abilities to overgrown the Earth and destroyed it at same time. His weakness was a swarm of white plant-eater insects.

Over a year, he met King Dracula and fought the most powerful vampire for 50 days. Until then they finally halt, panting heavy and glaring at each other. Luce could not admit, but the fallen angel told Dracula that the vampire king won fair and square.

Luce left with a defeat.

Until then he returned later when Xavier become a prince. Knowing King Dracula left to fight other mythical creatures, Luce tried to get through the barrier of the palace, but he failed. Instead of going through the barrier by himself, he possessed in the human's body to fight Prince Xavier.

But that stupid human resisted him to lose the infected arm (that rejected Luce out from the human's arm) and willingly died with a smile. If it weren't for the human, he could have killed Prince Xavier.

The Dark War began as the Dark Creatures and the Evil forces appeared, including the Heylin creatures joined.

After shaking off the dark spell because of Lord Ariko, Xiaolin Dragons and Heylin Tigers joined together, fighting against the demons.

Luce and his two friends, Maijra and Ragku stood between Lord Ariko standing in a true human form instead of Xuan's body.

The fallen seraph faced the Heylin Tiger of Light, knowing the girl was quite weak after recognizing her as a servant in Prince Xavier's Palace. But he made his huge mistake of assuming her as a weak girl; he was defeated by the awakening second ability of the Mythic Mirror and turned into the wraith, losing his power because of the girl.

The last thing he remembered before his eternal sleep within the cursed temple in the forest was…

_The woman in white and silver robe stood above the lake, being surround by the blue sakura petals falling upon. Holding the rounded mirror that reflected the moon in her arms, she turned her head to stare with her soft silver eyes._

----

**Ancient Library room**

_I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!_

The white lycanthrope howled out of the fury, the dark light of shadows exploded around him. He transformed into a full lycanthrope, growing his human face into muzzle and canine-like face with sharp fangs. His human hands were becoming into pale gray fur with huge paws and black talons. His human feet become taller and more like canine leg and black talons as well.

His rear jean ripped as the white furry tail grew longer and longer with a pale gray tip. His long ears grew wider and each of ear tips becomes a pale gray.

Unlike his previous full lycanthrope in _The Gateway of Darkness_, he can still controlling his self while his furs are still seen with white instead of all gray.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Lobo roared loudly, darting toward the standing fallen seraph as the full werewolf raised the black talons in the air in a deadly blow.

In long slow motion, Lobo flew closer and closer to the still standing Luce. Any second before Lobo could kill him with his own claws if it weren't for Lycan stepped in the way, his hand holding Lobo's wrist with a blissful insane grin.

Taken back at Lycan's sudden action, Lobo's neck arched backed as he stared in surprise and rage at the dark lycanthrope.

"Your battle is mine." Lycan replied calmly, grinning insanely. "Not Luce's. Luce's battle is none of your business, mutt." With this, he shoved him with one single hand without moving an inch as Lobo flew backward in the air and crushed onto the wall with cloud of dust.

With a pained yelp, Lobo fell down onto the floor holding his broken wrist and glaring at Lycan that slowly approaching him with a grin.

"With a power of full lycanthrope, you're still not suppressing me." Lycan said deadly calm. "I'm a full master lycanthrope with experience of battle years more than you. You cannot defeat me no matter what."

Spitting out some blood, Lobo panted heavily with a tired grin. "You drove me too far. I may be some weak dog but I refuse to give up! If it weren't for Khu…"

_The flashback of smiling Khu…fading away…_

"…Yamato…"

_The flashback of scowling Yamato…fading away…_

"…Ciara…"

_The flashback of frowning Ciara…fading away…_

"…and Kobo…"

_The flashback of laughing Kobo…fading away…_

"…So I wouldn't give up when they are depending on me to fight back!" Lobo yelled, standing weakly but determined. Coughing some more blood, the stubborn were-wolf took a forward step, but he suddenly unsteady back and forth before he got his balance back to normal. "I won't be some a love-stuck fool mutt you can kick!"

Smiling deadly, Lycan stopped his tracks and crossed his arms. "Impressive. Show so much of courage you got, Disgraceful Mutt."

In the small distance, Yamato watched the white lycanthrope with a sad surprise. "…Mu—Lobo…" He said about to say 'mutt' but stopped himself and instead of saying hateful nickname, so he said his name with newfound respect.

Meanwhile Luce turned around from the battle scene of two lycanthropes, studying the Heylin Tiger of Metal and the Were-Drake in a full humanoid form. _I see. With a former Heylin Tiger of Metal dead without an heir, so I assume the soul had been reincarnated through the next generation. _The seraph thought, narrowing his eyes darkly.

_This boy… I sense a demon within him… I can tell he's running out of time. _

_Hn. He is useless to me after all. _

Turning around, the fallen warrior approached to the nearby area where Kobo, Gojo, and the unconscious leader he was assuming to be the Heylin Tiger of Darkness after the dark energy that surround around the boy always stirring up like a waiting snake to strike.

Luce frowned. _Unlike the boy with metal, he had strange power. It kept growing… How possible for the boy to be reincarnated without problems because of souls Xuan split from resisting Ariko? No matter, he is a threat to me._

With a dark energy aura force emerged above his right palm, Luce's red eyes narrowed coldly at the unconscious leader, unaware of the approaching danger the boy was in. "Forgive me, you must be exterminated. Dark Ranpu Orb!" He said coldly, blasting the dark orb toward the unconscious teen.

"NO!" Kobo screamed as he pushed himself off the floor, running toward Khu and the dark force energy. Seeing the rounded mirror, he seized the wu and stepped in the front of Khu, facing his Mythic Mirror at the dark force. "MYTHIC MIRROR, SHOKU DIAMOND LIGHT!"

At same time he screamed its name and his Shoku attack as the dark force clashed onto the looking glass, being sucking into. Sensing the hidden power within the youth, Luce narrowed his crimson eyes in a mix of annoyance and anger as the seraph pushed more energy in the dark force to push Kobo back.

Crack!

The mirror he held against the powerful dark aura force, at the moment, it was absorbing too much. It shattered. Few glasses flew into his hand, drawing his blood out as he cried out in pain.

His gray eyes widened in horror as the pieces of glass flew downward in the air, reflecting his tearful face.

"It…shattered…"

His lips shivering, he stared hopelessly at the shattered mirror. _I really failed you, Khu… I'm not strong enough to protect you. We can't defeat him with our Shoku attacks… I'm SORRY! _Clenching his eyes tightly, he dug his fingernails into his palm not caring he was still bleeding.

The tears splashed onto his jean with mix of his blood, as the black dragon watched at him with a sad expression on his dragonish face.

_My Light isn't as wild as Khu's Darkness. Not as strong as Yamato's Metal. Not as fastest as Lobo's Shadow…Not as slyness as Ciara's Wood… It is all do is bright and shine… I can't defeat his corrupted Light with my Light! _

"So, it's really is some pathetic attack. Not compare to the wench's full advanced attack." Kobo heard the cold voice, looking up at the fallen angel who stared down with cold, emotionless red eyes. "You are Heylin Tiger's weakest link… So easy to break in a half with a snap of my fingers."

The wolf cub's pale silver eyes narrowed angrily, standing up to the fallen seraph as his arms widened shielding the evil being's view from the sleeping leader. "I'm not weak! Without Mythic Mirror, I can still fight!" He yelled determinedly, a newborn flame blazing up behind his eyes.

A mysterious grin stretched across on his pale face, Luce lifted his clawed pale hand in the air to face the brave were-cub. The white orb with black lining around it emerged again, hovering above the angel's palm.

"So I see… Same blood ran your vein that run through the lycanthrope mutt's vein." Luce replied amusingly, as the orb started brighter and brighter. "It will be cause of your downfall, young cub. Dark Ranpu Orb!" With a yell, he thrusted the huge orb at the were-cub in alarmingly speed motion.

Kobo froze.

In slow motion…

"KOBO!" Lobo yelled in surprise, looking over his shoulder at the sight of his brother being in danger, ignoring the full dark lycanthrope Lycan and then he fully turned his back on Lycan.

"I'm coming!" But he was pushed down onto the floor, crying out in pain as the claws dug into his back.

"Kiddo!" Yamato yelled running past the horrified were-drake looked over from kneeling next to the admiral's body on the floor.

"Run away, kid!" Gojo screamed in horror, watching the orb get closer and closer at the were-cub.

In normal motion…

Kobo closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the light coming at him. But he didn't realize the shadow blurred past him and stepped in the front of him, blocking the light orb.

"SHADOW BLADE!"

The sound of slashing from the sword's force and the sound of screeching in pain from the light orb, the both of white and black light clashed each other and spilling like rain, slowly revealing…

Kobo's silver eyes widened in surprise and happiness, seeing the back of the awakened leader stood in front of him holding the Shadow Blade. _Khu!!!_

"Kobo…" Khu whispered softly, baring the sword at the bewildered but calm angel as his hair bangs shadowing his eyes where everyone can't see them.

The were-cub blinked in confusion, hearing the undetected voice from his leader. _That's not Khu's voice… Who…? _A memory of the blurred man with gray ears appeared in his mind, whispering to him.

Khu turned his head slowly over his shoulder, his hair bangs shadowing half of his face finally revealed as the silver eyes instead of the amethyst ones, staring Kobo's shocked expression in them.

"Are you okay?"

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Me: Oooh! Mystery ending of the fifteen chapter! (grin) You are all have to trying to guess who is he? Oh yeah and what the new form Kobo used with his Shoku attack when Yamato had Snake and Lobo had Wolf in few future chapters? 

Draio: Dudette, you are really crazy.

Me: …

Draio: Uh-oh! (worming away in the chain wrapped his body from the PO'ed Lady Lizgon)

BAM!

Draio: OW!

Me: (smiling innocently) Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"The Claws – Part One" **

"_Dark Lightning Ball!" _

_The black ball with lightning sparked around, flying at the white lycanthrope in great speed. As Lobo yelped, dodging the ball as it crashed onto the wall with loud boom. _

_He turned his canine-like face back to the grinning lycanthrope, glaring murderously. As the two arrivals appeared at the doorway, surprising and confusing poor lecher when he saw another Lycan yet different person... _

"_Wha…" _

Review this story, please.


	18. The Claws Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

Me: Ah! I apologize! I apologize to you, my Fanfic-loving reviewers! I know it's been a…(look at the calendar)…less or more than a month. I'm SORRY! (bowing many times, apologizing)

Draio: Hehe. At least I'm glad I'm not the one who wrote the stupid Fanfic in first place—OW!

Me: (eye twitch) You have to go ahead and said it, Draio…

Draio: (rubs his head painfully) Why do I have to be with an evil author lady?

Me: (ignores Draio) Now this is the Part One and next Part Two are all focus on Lobo, Lycan, and Ramon. Now, Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter Sixteen – The Claws – Part One**

…

…

…

_**((Previously))**_

"So I see… Same blood ran your vein that run through the lycanthrope mutt's vein." Luce replied amusingly, as the orb started brighter and brighter. "It will be cause of your downfall, young cub. Dark Ranpu Orb!" With a yell, he thrusted the huge orb at the were-cub in alarmingly speed motion.

Kobo froze.

In slow motion…

"KOBO!" Lobo yelled in surprise, looking over his shoulder at the sight of his brother being in danger, ignoring the full dark lycanthrope Lycan and then he fully turned his back on Lycan.

"I'm coming!" But he was pushed down onto the floor, crying out in pain as the claws dug into his back.

"Kiddo!" Yamato yelled running past the horrified were-drake looked over from kneeling next to the admiral's body on the floor.

"Run away, kid!" Gojo screamed in horror, watching the orb get closer and closer at the were-cub.

In normal motion…

Kobo closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the light coming at him. But he didn't realize the shadow blurred past him and stepped in the front of him, blocking the light orb.

"SHADOW BLADE!"

The sound of slashing from the sword's force and the sound of screeching in pain from the light orb, the both of white and black light clashed each other and spilling like rain, slowly revealing…

Kobo's silver eyes widened in surprise and happiness, seeing the back of awakened leader stood in front of him holding the Shadow Blade. _Khu!!!_

"Kobo…" Khu whispered softly, baring the sword at the bewildered but calm angel as his hair bangs shadowing his eyes where everyone can't see them.

The were-cub blinked in confusion, hearing the undetected voice from his leader. _That's not Khu's voice… Who…? _A memory of the blurred man with gray ears appeared in his mind, whispering to him.

Khu turned his head slowly over his shoulder, his hair bangs shadowing half of his face finally revealed as the silver eyes instead of the amethyst ones, staring Kobo's shocked expression in them.

"Are you okay?"

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

_**((Afterward))**_

**In Ancient Library room…**

_**Few minutes earlier **_

"…So I wouldn't give up when they are depending on me to fight back!" Lobo yelled, standing weakly but determined. Coughing some more blood, the stubborn were-wolf took a forward step, but he suddenly unsteady back and forth before he got his balance back to normal. "I won't be some a love-stuck fool mutt you can kick!"

Smiling deadly, Lycan stopped his tracks and crossed his arms. "Impressive. Show so much of courage you got, Disgraceful Mutt."

Before he even knew what had happened, something hit him in the face and he stumbled back in surprise, clutching his hands to his nose. Quickly recovered from a sudden blow, he squinted at the young lycanthrope in hatred.

He had expected the idiot pup to leap on him or use the shadow element at him, but he hadn't expected the mutt got a gut to punch him in the face.

"No one call me Mutt! Got it?" Lobo said in menacing tone, baring his fangs in a canine manner at Lycan. "I challenge you to an _lykánthropos_Duel!"

A lip twitched upward at this, Lycan raise an eyebrow in half-surprised and half-amused at the Shadow wolfman. "I haven't heard that word since the Greek Age. So it must be spread all over the world in more than a few centuries." Then he smiled coolly, eyeing on the young boy's scar he recalled from one of an Admiral's rants. "Ah, very well… I accepted."

_This is my chance… to restore what I lost…in the first place…_ Lobo thought with gritting his teeth in silent boiling anger, seeing the elder lycanthrope laid his eyes on _his scar_. A painful reminder of his failure in the duel sparkled in far back of his mind.

"_You, Lobo Fang Wolf, are banished forever from our tribe for disrespecting me and rebelled against my command." General Roki boomed, smirking cruelly at the wounded werewolf. "Never return to our tribe unless you want your death wish."_

His gray eyes drafted away from the dark lycanthrope to the dying, probably dead admiral he despised so much since nine years of his banishment from his tribe… _Roki…_

He never wanted his rival to die that way… not like this… No matter how much he hated that guy, but…

_Roki didn't deserved it to die…_

He's not a murderer like Lycan.

His gray eyes switched back to the smirking lycanthrope stood in front of him, crossing his arms and patiently waiting for him to attack as the boy growled softly, rolling his hands into fists. _That bastard… He's got no heart for his kin, we are the same kin… why don't he care for his kin like he was suppose to… _

_The heartless bastard killed his sire in over fifteen hundred years ago. He tricked the Bloodsuckers (vampires) into attacking the Lycanthropes, breaking the truce between the enemies. Even he turned against his first love as well. _His inner voice whispered to Lobo. _He is a true demon under the wolf's skin. _

His right foot shifted to the right and his other foot shifted forward in front, Lobo crouched forward at same time with his head. His hands in a claw-like position, bending a semi-crouch way like a wolf.

_I will not…_

His hands whirling in the circle four times as Lobo ran like a wolf toward the surprised lycanthrope…

…_let you…_

…And trusted his hands in the shape of wolf's jaw attacking in front of him. The shadows came out of the warrior's body and joined into the form of the shadow wolf with white eyes glowing, leaping in the air toward Lycan when the boy could see the surprise look turned in half anger and half amusement in Lycan's eyes.

"Shoku Onyx Gao – Shadow!"

…_sacrificing more innocents in your despicable game again!_

The shadow wolf howled angrily, it flew toward Lycan and slammed onto his chest as Lycan flew backward on the floor at least 50 yard away from Lobo. With a painful cry out, Lycan wiggled forth and back, until he suddenly went stopped. The smoking came out of the huge gap hole on his chest where Lobo could see his attack blast through the dark werewolf.

Still holding out his arms in the front, Lobo panted heavy with a confused smirk. He doesn't understand why Lycan did not dodge the attack he unleashed on the bastard. _Why don't Lycan stop my attack instead of letting my attack blast through him?_ He wondered. _That's not like Lycan at all…_

Suddenly, a dark bitter laugh escaped from his lips as Lycan sat up slowly, closing his eyes with a smirk. Then his cold amber eyes opened, staring amusedly at Lobo as he stood up slowly in a dramatic way with still smirk on his face. "That sudden attack… was strong as twice when you are in a state like that, pup."

Lobo gaped at the wolf-man stood with hole in the chest and then he take a step back in half-fear and half-horror. _What is he? He's no ordinary lycanthrope… How can he be alive with a hole in the chest?_

"What… What are you…?" Lobo said in shock.

Smirking darkly, the dark lycanthrope stepped forward as the hole in the chest closing up slowly, as almost as if it were never open up again. "What I am? You never have seen a _shadow_ lycanthrope before?"

With that, he grew taller and more like a standing canine in man's bulky-like muscle body. The blue-gray tail grew longer around 24 inches and the fangs grew sharper as well as claws.

He's no longer look more like a wolf-eared were-human. Now he did look more of a vicious, dipping fanged wolf monster. "Once I'm in this state like you, my power is as twice as my strength." He added with his palm forth forcefully at Lobo, the black ball with blue lightning blasted speedily out of the palm and flew toward the off guard wolf warrior.

Lobo let out a yelp as he ducked down when the lightning ball missed above an inch of his head. "Shoku Onyx Gao – Shadow!" He shouted once again with same attack technique as the shadow white-eyed wolf leaped out of the trusted palms and flew toward Lycan.

"This is pointless, wouldn't you know it?" Beast Lycan taunted, flinging the attack over his shoulder with a sharp motion of his right backhand and smirked playfully at the growling Shadow warrior. "I'm practically a immortal. You can kill me what ever you want, anything with a weapon to silence me, pup." He finished with a boom from Lobo's attack as it clashed onto the wall behind him.

Lobo groaned, licking up some remaining blood on his lips as he took a forward step before wavers for a second, he stood there with heavy panting and glaring darkly at Lycan. _He's right… Right before my eyes, my attack blast right through his chest and he can regenerating himself no matter how many times I had to hurl some attacks at him!? It's pointless… _With his thought, his sight vision suddenly blurred as he blinked furiously, wiping his blood-tainted lips. _Damn it…_

**Flashback…**

"_Lobo…" _

_Khu's voice reached to his sharp, hearing wolf-like ears as Lobo turned around and tilted his head like a confused puppy, staring expectantly at the quiet, tea-loving boy._

_The young lycanthrope watched his silent companion out of the corner of his eye, as the Brazilian would glance at him every now and then, a thoughtful look upon his face. He crossed his arms after a moment, then pivoted on his heel and stalked off in the opposite direction that he was originally facing. Lobo felt a sudden disappointment wash over him as he heard his retreating footsteps._

"_Follow me."_

_His head shot up slightly from Khu's words, and he found himself gaping at the boy in disbelief from over his shoulder. _

_That Khu…_

_The lone acrobat wasn't facing him – obviously– but his pace was significantly slower than it usually was. Continue to stare at Khu, Lobo blinked twice and then his lips twisted into a gleaming smile as he trotted into step behind the dark brunette haired boy._

_That Khu… He is always strange no matter someone try to uncovered his hidden self…except his cousin and brother…_

"_You have a unique ability. Do you know that?"_

"_Eh?" Lobo blinked in question as he halted his walking and turned his head to look at the Dark warrior whom still staring upward at the sky and clouds. "A unique ability? What do ya mean, buddy?"_

_Khu brought his head back to his werewolf friend with a mysterious smile. "Yes. A unique ability that you are only has, Lobo. You do have something that are rival mine and if I am against you, there will be a tied. But if there is a opposite like me…" He trailed off; his icy purple eyes looked so distant as he returned back to the spot where he was staring at in admiration. "There will be a life and death situation." _

_Lobo frowned. "A life and death situation?" _

"_Yes." _

_Suddenly, his amethyst eyes shifted sharply back to Lobo's dark gray eyes. "There is a no way out of that situation. Unless… All you have to is…" _

**Flashback End… **

He snapped out of his trance when he felt the pain jolted through his body as he was thrown across the distance in the flying speed until the sound of his bone cracking as his body crushed against the shattered wall. He gasped painfully, spiting some blood that dripping down his chin.

"MYTHIC MIRROR, SHOKU DIAMOND LIGHT!"

His hearing ears perked up at the sound of his young brother screamed his Shoku attack's name, as Lobo stood up painfully and looked over his shoulder in the direction of the young sibling. His dark gray eyes widened widely when he saw the dark energy pressing against the round silver mirror.

Crack!

The mirror his little brother held against the powerful dark aura force, at the moment, it was absorbing too much. It shattered. Few glasses flew into his hand, drawing his blood out as he cried out in pain.

His dark gray eyes widened in horror as the pieces of glass flew downward in the air, reflecting his tearful face.

"It…shattered…" His little brother whispered brokenly.

His lips shivering, he stared hopelessly at the shattered mirror. Clenching his eyes tightly, he dug his fingernails into his palm not caring he was still bleeding. The tears splashed onto his jean with mix of his blood, as the black dragon watched at him with a sad expression on his dragonish face.

_Kobo… _Lobo truly wanted to do something like to run over to his little sibling and wrap his arms around the little pup in comfortable embrace. Something sharp in a silver flash out of the corner of his eye, as he dodged quickly when the claws buried itself into the wall.

"Heh…" Lycan smirked, as he pulled his claws sharply and held up his sharp talons. "Didn't your master have ever tell you not to turn your back at your enemy?"

And then his amber eyes switched to the direction where Lobo was watching at, his lips turned upward eagerly. "Ahh… Looks like your little weak sibling is about to be killed."

Lobo's eyes widened at this, he heard the dark angel's voice.

So I see… Same blood ran your vein that run through the lycanthrope mutt's vein." Luce replied amusingly, as the orb started brighter and brighter. "It will be cause of your downfall, young cub. Dark Ranpu Orb!" With a yell, he thrusted the huge orb at the were-cub in alarmingly speed motion.

Kobo froze.

"KOBO!" Lobo yelled in surprise, looking over his shoulder at the sight of his brother being in danger, ignoring the full dark lycanthrope Lycan and then he fully turned his back on Lycan.

"I'm coming!" But he was pushed down onto the floor, crying out in pain as the claws dug into his back. "UGHHH!"

"Didn't I ever told you not to turn your back at me!" Lycan hissed dangerously, pressing his talons into the Heylin Tiger of Shadow's back as he smiled when he heard a pained cry from the teen pup. "That bastard Yanji can bite worse than your bark, you weakling mutt!"

Lobo howled furiously, trashing on the floor as his left elbow smashed Lycan in the chin and then he scattered away from the howling lycanthrope in pain.

"Dark Electro Ball!"

The black ball with lightning sparked around, flying at the white lycanthrope in great speed. As Lobo yelped, dodging the ball as it crashed onto the wall with loud boom.

He turned his canine-like face back to the grinning lycanthrope, glaring murderously. As the two arrivals appeared at the doorway, surprising and confusing poor lecher when he saw another Lycan yet different person...

"Wha…"

The black haired lycanthrope with bright cheerful amber eyes, the were-cat held the 'innocent' Lycan in unseen pain, had a hole in the shirt where the dry-caked blood all over his shirt. The same three scratch-marks on the left light gray furred cheek. Just like on Lycan's.

_Two Lycans??_ Lobo thought with a disbelief groan as he dodged another dark lightning ball and leaped toward the group along with Yamato and Hiss. _What the hell is going on?!_

----

Sekhmet's blonde eyebrow twitched at the reincarnation of the Shadow ancestor. She easily remembered the memory of how she first met the lecher Yanji. _So this is Yanji's reincarnation… Grrrreaaaat…_

Being held up by the were-feline, Ramon's bright amber darted at the furious yet amused dark version of his old self. "Lycan…" He said lowly, narrowing his eyes darkly. And then he noticed the injured, standing familiar looking person. _Yanji!?_

He gaped. "Yanji…?"

The dark gray eyes blinked, and then the boy glanced over to Ramon with a confused look. "Yanji? Nope, I'm Lobo. Heylin Tiger of Shadow."

_One of the Reincarnations… _Ramon's soft amber eyes slowly darted to Yamato, the boy he knew from _Ramon_'s childhood memories. _So did it means…_

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Hiss, the were-drake, screamed as Ramon snapped his head up in time to see Lobo dodged the dark lightning ball and howled his Shoku attack to lash out back at Lycan in the full beast form.

His soft amber eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the dark lightning ball, Ramon stirred his head upward in the slow motion as his lips slowly opened in disbelief. _That's a dark Lightning ball? No way…_

"How did he able to get hold of that high advanced attack?" Ramon whispered to himself confusedly.

"Get hold of what?" Yamato asked with a glance at Ramon.

His amber eyes darted to the boy's crimson eyes, Ramon frowned once more before spoke softly. "My late sire mastered that attack before he…_died_. I didn't get a chance to learn to master the lightning ball before I was…_defeated_. It's called _Electro Ball_. We, lycanthropes, have many different elements to possess…and some can use the weapons like mine."

"…" Yamato looked down in thought about what his childhood friend told him.

"Roki?!" Sekhmet said a little loud in surprise as the wolf wanderer, the metal wielder, and the dragon humanoid looked at her and then at the dying admiral. "What's happening to him?" She ran past Yamato and Ramon and over to the admiral on the floor.

Yamato scowled darkly at the name of the admiral. "You know him?"

"Roki was the solider-in-training rookie of General Yanji and a friend of Yanji as well as my past self."

"Your what?" Yamato stared incredulity at the wolf wanderer, ignoring the scene of the full beast lycanthropes fought each other and dodging each other's attacks.

"Well… It's complicating more than you thought." Ramon whispered, walking over to the admiral and kneed next to him. "Lycan and I are the one and the same."

"What do you mean that you and that bastard are the same person? Impossible!" Yamato nearly shouted in disbelief, staring at his childhood friend.

"In fifteen years ago, in my past life as Lycan I fought the Beast God as known as the Balance or rather, his real name is Ichi. In the order to kill him, I used the four Wu to defeat him…but…" Ramon looked so distant in his soft amber. "It was backfired. At same time Ichi disappeared, I was poisoned. I died before Yanji found me… something went wrong when the balance returned, he wasn't Ichi anymore… He was Hei and he ripped my memories off of me as a revenge for striping him of his immortal and his shell."

Ramon sighed heavily, placing his hand on his temper. "Using my already dead body and my whole memory that caused him become the part of what I am. The evil side Lycan was born when he killed sire. While being the lost soul… I was reincarnated into fifteen years later without a memory of my past self. Lycan isn't a completed person without me… So he was nothing but a _living_ _shadow_ of me. I was nothing but a _distant memory_ of the whole Lycan."

Yamato quirked an eyebrow confusedly as he looked at Ramon with a frown, he mumbled under his breathes. "It doesn't make a sense to me."

Ramon chuckled. "I know."

Suddenly… _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The boys looked over the battle scene as the white lycanthrope flew backward with a pained cry and then he crushed onto the wall on his back before he slides down to the floor with a loud groan in pain.

"Lobo!" Hiss cried out in panic, knowing he can't barge in the ancient duel between the lycanthropes. He had to have a faith in Lobo… Lobo had to win…

----

"Damn it…" Lobo groaned, wiping his bloody, swelled lower lip and then he glared deadly at the approaching evil lycanthrope. _But how… I can't kill him because he had an insane power of healing or something like that! It had to be a weakness somewhere in him!_

Suddenly, a sweet sound of bell tinkled somewhere in his mind as he leaped back on his feet with a small wince from his movement jolted the pain in him.

"SHOKU ONYX GAO FANGS – SHADOW!" With a same style stance he was in, the shadow wolf once again appeared before the shadow warrior.

Lycan chuckled darkly as he stopped in his approach, watching at Lobo with the curious look in his dead amber eyes. "Aren't you getting _tired_ of doing the _same_ attack over and over again?" He asked grinning wolfishly as it remained Lobo of the hungry looked wolf stared down at the red hood girl.

Lobo cockily grinned, cleverly imitating Lycan's. "Oh really? Maybe you're _right_, buddy. This is now _new_ attack you never had _seen_ before. Shadow, do as I said!"

The shadow wolf leaped into the floor as if it were just black water, swimming toward Lycan at the high speed of silver. As a second, before Lycan could mutter a word, as the black wolf pounced on him and covered him into the shadow, slowly choking him.

No one aware of the other lycanthrope was suddenly kneed over in pain, holding his throat in the background.

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Me: Part One is over as soon as the Part Two began! Looks like Lobo won't gave up. At least he had a strong stubborn blood in him, just like Yanji.

Me: (smiling innocently) Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"The Claws – Part Two" **

"_You're…" Ramon gaped at the wounded werewolf that suddenly came back to life. "I recognize you…that you were with General Yanji…" _

"_You knew?" Lobo asked, holding his bloody stomach as he limped toward Ramon and the wounded enemy-turned-alley. _

"_Look out behind you!" Sekhmet cried out, covering her mouth in horror with her paws as Lobo turned around and saw the furious, bloody beast growling with silver venom dripping from his talons and fangs behind him. _

Review this story, please.


	19. The Claws Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

Me: Hm. At last I'd able to get the part two up and now. In the chapter, we will learn about between Ramon and Lycan. The key to the mysterious weapon... And also we will learn what happened to the Balance, Ichi.

Draio: (mumbled)

Me: What was that?

Draio: Nothing! (laughs nervously, eyeing the metal hammer)

Me: (ignores Draio) Good… Now this is the Part Two are all focus on Ramon, Lobo, Roki and Sekhmet. Now, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – The Claws – Part Two**

…

…

…

_**((Previously))**_

Suddenly, a dark bitter laugh escaped from his lips as Lycan sat up slowly, closing his eyes with a smirk. Then his cold amber eyes opened, staring amusedly at Lobo as he stood up slowly in a dramatic way with still smirk on his face. "That sudden attack… was strong as twice when you are in a state like that, pup."

Lobo gaped at the wolf-man stood with hole in the chest and then he take a step back in half-fear and half-horror. _What is he? He's no ordinary lycanthrope… How can he be alive with a hole in the chest?_

"What… What are you…?" Lobo said in shock.

Smirking darkly, the dark lycanthrope stepped forward as the hole in the chest closing up slowly, as almost as if it were never open up again. "What I am? You never have seen a _shadow_ lycanthrope before?"

With that, he grew taller and more like a standing canine in man's bulky-like muscle body. The blue-gray tail grew longer around 24 inches and the fangs grew sharper as well as claws.

He's no longer look more like a wolf-eared were-human. Now he did look more of a vicious, dipping fanged wolf monster. "Once I'm in this state like you, my power is as twice as my strength." He added with his palm forth forcefully at Lobo, the black ball with blue lightning blasted speedily out of the palm and flew toward the off guard wolf warrior.

**---**

"Well… It's complicating more than you thought." Ramon whispered, walking over to the admiral and kneed next to him. "Lycan and I are the one and the same."

"What do you mean that you and that bastard are the same person? Impossible!" Yamato nearly shouted in disbelief, staring at his childhood friend.

**---**

"In fifteen years ago, in my past life as Lycan I fought the Beast God as known as the Balance or rather, his real name is Ichi. In the order to kill him, I used the four Wu to defeat him…but…" Ramon looked so distant in his soft amber. "It was backfired. At same time Ichi disappeared, I was poisoned. I died before Yanji found me… something went wrong; the balance returned, he wasn't Ichi anymore… He was Hei and he ripped my memories off of me as a revenge for striping him of his immortal and his shell."

Ramon sighed heavily, placing his hand on his temper. "Using my already dead body and my whole memory that caused him become the part of what I am. The evil side Lycan was born when he killed sire. While being the lost soul… I was reincarnated into fifteen years later without a memory of my past self. Lycan isn't a completed person without me… So he is still a shadow of me. I was nothing but a distant memory of the whole Lycan."

Yamato quirked an eyebrow confusedly as he looked at Ramon with a frown, he mumbled under his breathes. "It doesn't make a sense to me."

**---**

"Damn it…" Lobo groaned, wiping his bloody, swelled lower lip and then he glared deadly at the approaching evil lycanthrope. _But how… I can't kill him because he had an insane power of healing or something like that! It had to be a weakness somewhere in him!_

Suddenly, a sweet sound of bell tinkled somewhere in his mind as he leaped back on his feet with a small wince from his movement jolted the pain in him.

"SHOKU ONYX GAO FANGS – SHADOW!" With a same style stance he was in, the shadow wolf once again appeared before the shadow warrior.

**---**

The shadow wolf leaped into the floor as if it were just black water, swimming toward Lycan at the high speed of silver. As a second, Lycan could mutter a word as the black wolf pounced on him and covered him into the shadow, slowly choking him.

No one aware of the other lycanthrope was suddenly kneed over in pain, holding his throat in the background.

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

* * *

_**((Afterward))**_

**In someone's flashback of memories…**

_A century year ago… after the Wolf Tribe's Chief's first cub born in far western region where there is a truce between the western Lycanthropes and the human natives exists within… Everything is so peaceful among the tribes and natives. _

_But until the incident…_

_Some unwanted guests invaded into their sacred land… _

"_Master!" Sekhmet choked as she leashed herself onto the dead master's chest, crying bitterly. "Don't go…please…"_

_Her sharp sense of hearing ears perked up when the soft footsteps behind her back and she snarled softly, "Leave me alone…"_

"_Sorry, that I cannot do that."_

_She turned her heard and glaring hatefully at another child through her clouded eyes with tears. "Lycan… only if you aren't leaving me alone to fight another enemies… I wouldn't be targeted by a vampire!"_

"_Actually, it was me who targeted you." The child grinned widely, revealing white fangs with sparkles. "All along I'm the one who killed my sire."_

_The child froze; a cold chilling ran up and down in her shine while she stared disbelief at the lycanthrope boy. "But…why?"_

"_Because I will not let him to bring all creatures together in peace." Lycan replied slowly, almost like if he was speaking to the child even young than him. "I don't seen why he spared your life when you are too weak to defend yourself."_

_The Were-cat child exasperated at the were-wolf child's words. "You…you…so cold-blood murderer!" She shrieked, pounding her fists on the ground and snarled angrily at Lycan. "You killed your only sire! He's your own flesh and blood!"_

_Lycan remained silent, narrowing his amber eyes with quiet rage at the snarling feline child. "Run…" He whispered quietly, rolling his paws into fists. "Run please, Sekhmet. Go home."_

_Sekhmet opened her jade eyes and stared confusedly at the werewolf. "Huh…?" All she could utter quietly to him, her voice was being carried away in the silent wind. "What…?"_

_Lycan replied monotone, looking down at her softened face. "I promise I will see you… and kill you."_

The war cat opened her jade eyes, as her furry cheeks being stained by her tears. She did not see it coming in a hundred year, especially her childhood friend and her longtime crush.

"_Go back to where you are live. Live to fight. Live to kill. You are a war cat of the great desert."_

Go back to where? What is the point of live to fighting and kill?

There is no blood tainted on her talons. However…

Her childhood friend, Lycan, is suffering because of the blood of innocents he slaughtered without having a second thought. But Ramon…he's different from Lycan…

Ramon was a wanderer and Lycan was a solider.

Ramon was a card dealer and Lycan was a murderer.

Ramon was good and Lycan was evil.

But… Ichi said they are the one and the same. Two bodies sharing their only one heart…

How…? I don't understand…

"Damn it…" Lobo groaned, wiping his bloody, swelled lower lip and then he glared deadly at the approaching evil lycanthrope. _But how… I can't kill him because he had an insane power of healing or something like that! It had to be a weakness somewhere in him!_

Suddenly, a sweet sound of bell tinkled somewhere in his mind as he leaped back on his feet with a small wince from his movement jolted the pain in him.

"SHOKU ONYX GAO FANGS – SHADOW!" With a same style stance he was in, the shadow wolf once again appeared before the shadow warrior, growling warningly at Lycan.

Lycan chuckled darkly as he stopped in his approach, watching at Lobo with the curious look in his dead amber eyes. "Aren't you getting _tired_ of doing the _same_ attack over and over again?" He asked grinning wolfishly as it remained Lobo of the hungry looked wolf stared down at the red hood girl.

Lobo cockily grinned, cleverly imitating Lycan's. "Oh really? Maybe you're _right_, buddy. This is now _new_ attack you never had _seen_ before. Shadow, do as I said!"

The shadow wolf leaped into the floor as if it were just black water, swimming toward Lycan at the high speed of silver. As a second, before Lycan could mutter a word, as the black wolf pounced on him and covered him into the shadow, slowly choking him.

No one aware of the other lycanthrope was suddenly kneed over in pain, holding his throat in the background.

"Ramon!" Sekhmet cried out, reaching out to the stumping wanderer forward and caught him from face fault on the ancient library floor. "What is wrong with you?"

The wanderer groaned in pain, his hand wrapped around his throat and clenching for dear life. "T-T-T-that's…h-h-hurt…" He manages to get words through his clenching teeth, hissing in pain.

Opening his amber eyes, the wanderer looked over the battlefield only to see nothing but Lobo and the pile of shadows. Very, pure pain in his throat throbbing and pulsing, he absentmindedly rubbed his sore spot.

How possible Ramon can feel the sharp sense of pain when he had no one strangling his throat. Unless…

He blinked, as a memory suddenly came to him. The balance explained to him the true downfall of Lycan's fate, including his fate as well.

Ichi secretly smiled when Ramon didn't understand his hidden hint: _Kill two birds with one stone. Figure it out, kid._

_So that's what the Balance meant… _

(Flashback)

"…_You're dying, aren't you?"_

_Ichi blinked, feeling surprised at the sudden change of subject. The canine glanced over the wanderer's shoulder to see if the boy was truly accusing him of, but he sees nothing but knowing look with hint of sadness in the boy's eyes._

"…_Yes…" He said truthfully, swallowing a lump in his throat painfully. "I don't have much time longer…"_

_Ichi turned his dog-like head at Ramon as the boy placed him down on the underground floor gently. "I must transfer my life force to you so you shall defeat your shadow." He said weakly but strong in his voice._

_Ramon gaped at him. _

"_But you're…" He protested, but he was silenced by a stern stare from the wounded spirit. Quietly, he wondered how possible for the spirit to transfer its life force to another. It would be like as if to stop his heart from beating… _

_No. He already knows what the death was like because he died once before. _

_Then again, so is the Balance. _

"_Listen to me well, Ramon." The spirit continued sharply, staring sternly into the lycanthrope's softened, widening amber eyes. "You and Lycan… are the one and the same. Two shares the same heart, yet different bodies. If one of you gets the taste of pain, then another will receive the same. There is no way to kill one of you and spare another at same time. A shadow would always alive no matter what price of pain." _

_Sekhmet frowned. "What do you mean, Ichi?" _

_Ichi take a deep breath and then he winced at jolt of pain from his wounded side. "Ramon… You do knew who is he at moment when you met him at Xiaolin Temple, don't you?" _

_Ramon blinked and then thought about it for a minute. He didn't recognize Lycan when he came to Temple, but…_

_He fought Roki. _

_The pain…_

_The silver poison…_

_The eyes…_

_And then… He suddenly knew who is the person he faced before… and his name came to his mind. _

_Lycan. _

_In the dream, he at first thought it was his name because of the memories suddenly swimming through his brain. _

_The beginning of Lycan's birth to the ending of his death…_

_The cruel cycle of reincarnation…_

"_Yes…" Ramon admitted bitterly, knowing the memories were actually from Lycan's and not his. "When I receive the memories through the pain of silver poisoning, I nearly lost my identify. Until then, I remembered I was Ramon, not Lycan. What I feel was the pain of Lycan, not pain of mine." _

_Ramon looked back to Sekhmet. "But then again, it's all confusing among the mess. It's pretty pure hell. Slowly, but remembering." _

_The balance nodded. "It must be the cause of you and Lycan being neared each other, it was like to calling you two back to the person who you once were before until the incident." _

_Sekhmet shuddered remembering the incident when she found her master dead on middle of the battle between Lycanthropes and Vampires. Then Lycan revealed he had killed his father (sire). _

"_But how to kill Lycan? You said yourself it was impossible to kill him!" Ramon argued. Ichi smiled at the young teenager, being bathing in the crimson of liquid onto the cave ground. As a second, his black fur started to glowing in the color of rainbow, he slowly disappeared into the light. _

"_You, good son, are the key to Lycan's downfall. Kill two birds with one stone." His last words echoed through the wanderer's sharp hearing and mind. "Figure it out, kid…" _

_Then next thing Ramon knew…_

_He was holding a new weapon in his grasp. _

(Flashback end)

His destiny…

Is to destroy his shadow…

With one last final cry, the beast Lycan fell through the gray cloud of dust as the beast Lobo fell on the four paws, groaning tiredly from the energy of his sudden new attack.

"Whoah…dude." Lobo sighed out of relief, his body transforming back to his usual body and then he walked back toward the group, including the body of admiral lying on the floor. "It sure did take a damage."

"You idiot…" Yamato scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest, looking semi-amused and semi-relieved frown at the white lycanthrope. "You're nearly scaring the hell out of me, mutt."

Perking up at the sound of the cursed boy's tone, the lecher slowly grinned. "Ah, did I heard a worried tone from my beloved fan? Ah, I feel loved!"

Yamato glared evilly at the idiot lecher, cracking his knuckles dangerously in the air. "What would be the _black and blue_ looks like if it were on your _face_, mutt?"

Still smiling, Lobo opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the voice of the humanoid drake.

"He's alive!" Hiss yelled in surprise from kneeling next to the unconscious admiral. "He looks like he took a nasty cut from the throat. Alive, but barely."

"But how…? I thought he was dead." Yamato muttered darkly, glaring at the admiral with his deadly stare. His dark look would kill Roki a hundred times over again.

"You're…" Ramon gaped at the wounded werewolf that suddenly came back to life. "I recognize you…that you were with General Yanji…"

"You knew?" Lobo asked, holding his bloody stomach as he limped toward Ramon and the wounded enemy-turned-alley.

"Look out behind you!" Sekhmet cried out, covering her mouth in horror with her paws as Lobo turned around and saw the furious, bloody beast growling with silver venom dripping from his talons and fangs behind him.

Yamato stepped back in disgust, glaring darkly at the bloody beast. "Hell…" He grunted forcing his features to stony.

"Fan-fucking-tastic…" Lobo said dryly, staring disbelief at the silver-poisoning beast. "There's no way for that _thing _to die and then came back to_ live_ again!"

"So…that is what he's made of…a shadow that can't be killed, no matter how many times to be killed again and again and again." A voice from below, causing everyone turns their heads and staring down at him in disbelief of surprise and shock.

"Roki…" Ramon said quietly, his hand wrapped around the wounded admiral's arm and lifted him up gently to standing on the floor. "You knew too?"

Roki grinned up at Ramon mysteriously, rubbing his now blood-caked throat painfully to clear his voice. "Yea. Just like Yanji tell you about…nailing the blind spots…that every enemies had weakness in them?"

Ramon froze.

"_You, good son, are the key to Lycan's downfall. Kill two birds with one stone." His last words echoed through the wanderer's sharp hearing and mind. "You will know once you found out soon…"_

The wanderer opened his mouth to ask the admiral how did he knew about his and Lycan's hidden weakness, but he was interrupted by the loud shattering of wall with a loud yell.

"LONGHORN TAURUS! WUDAI CRATER EARTH!"

The crumbling wall onto the floor, revealing the group of Xiaolin Dragons including Marcos and Ciara stood, gaping in surprise at the bulk cowboy with his longhorn taurus wudai weapon and a smug grin on his face.

"I recon I told ya so, lady." Clay chuckled, tilting his cowboy hat to the left as he stared smugly at the streaming Ciara.

"Aw! Shove it, cowboy." Ciara stomped past the chuckling cowboy and then she saw Yamato and Lobo.

"Guys! Where in the world are you two?" She yelled at them, quickly receiving the startling look from Lobo and the annoyed look from Yamato.

"Actually…" Lobo said trailing off nervously, grinning at the confused look on the youth witch. As the roaring of the beast, causing everyone snapped his or her heads at the direction of Lycan's way.

"You're in perfectly bad time and bad place to arrive here." The lycanthrope lecher finished with a huge sweatdrop and a goofy grin. "We are about to killed by a undomesticated jumbo, venom-drooling furry ball. So yep, we're dead."

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Me: Part Two's Over! It's only ten chapters left to the Epilogue to go! Alright, then... Khu! 

Khu: (monotone) Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"The Blood Upon the Blade" **

_Splash!_

_The blood fell on the floor, making it a puddle of crimson. In the red reflect of puddle, the figure pulled out the blade slowly out of the angel's wound side, causing the angel hiss in pain._

"_Stay away from my son." The spirit within the body of the Tiger of Darkness said sternly, gripping the black hilt of Shadow Blade. "Or else." _

_The light pale silver eyes flashed in the mix of anger and calm, the swordsman stepped forward and lifted the blade up to the face of the fallen angel. _

"_My name is Kuai Wolf. Pleasure to meet you." _

Review this story, please. Thank you!


	20. The Blood Upon The Blade

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

Me: (cursing wildly at the cursed site she had trouble to login in) It took me a bunch of weeks to get in! I took a long time to figure out how to get in and until then those numbers just appeared where I can easily see! (continuing to rants) Stupid auto image…that thing likes to taunt me. (mumbling to herself angrily)

Draio: Uhh…Lizzy…(one clawed finger upward in the air, catching his pissed off mistress' attention)

Me: WHAT?! (growling at the meek winged dragon)

Draio: (pointing at the impatient, pissed off readers)

Me: Ah! I'm Sorry! (bowing repeatedly toward the readers) Ah, my favorite chapter finally up and go. "The Blood Upon the Blade" is the title of the eighteen chapter!

Draio: What is it suppose to mean?

Me: (roll eyes) It's going to be center of the new character – Kuai. (grin) Enjoy, readers!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen – The Blood Upon The Blade**

…

…

…

_**((Previously))**_

No one aware of the other lycanthrope was suddenly kneed over in pain, holding his throat in the background.

"Ramon!" Sekhmet cried out, reaching out to the stumping wanderer forward and caught him from face fault on the ancient library floor. "What is wrong with you?"

The wanderer groaned in pain, his hand wrapped around his throat and clenching for dear life. "T-T-T-that's…h-h-hurt…" He manages to get words through his clenching teeth, hissing in pain.

Opening his amber eyes, the wanderer looked over the battlefield only to see nothing but Lobo and the pile of shadows. Very, pure pain in his throat throbbing and pulsing, he absentmindedly rubbed his sore spot.

How possible Ramon can feel the sharp sense of pain when he had no one strangling his throat. Unless…

He blinked, as a memory suddenly came to him. The balance explained to him the true downfall of Lycan's fate, including his fate as well.

Ichi secretly smiled when Ramon didn't understand his hidden hint: _Kill two birds with one stone. Figure it out, kid._

---

"_But how to kill Lycan? You said yourself it was impossible to kill him!" Ramon argued. Ichi smiled at the young teenager, being bathing in the crimson of liquid onto the cave ground. As a second, his black fur started to glowing in the color of rainbow, he slowly disappeared into the light. _

"_You, good son, are the key to Lycan's downfall. Kill two birds with one stone." His last words echoed through the wanderer's sharp hearing and mind. "Figure it out, kid…" _

_Then next thing Ramon knew…_

_He was holding a new weapon in his grasp. _

His destiny…

Is to destroy his shadow…

---

"LONGHORN TAURUS! WUDAI CRATER EARTH!"

The crumbling wall onto the floor, revealing the group of Xiaolin Dragons including Marcos and Ciara stood, gaping in surprise at the bulk cowboy with his longhorn taurus wudai weapon and a smug grin on his face.

"I recon I told ya so, lady." Clay chuckled, tilting his cowboy hat to the left as he stared smugly at the streaming Ciara.

"Aw! Shove it, cowboy." Ciara stomped past the chuckling cowboy and then she saw Yamato and Lobo.

"Guys! Where in the world are you two?" She yelled at them, quickly receiving the startling look from Lobo and the annoyed look from Yamato.

"Actually…" Lobo said trailing off nervously, grinning at the confused look on the youth witch. As the roaring of the beast, causing everyone snapped his or her heads at the direction of Lycan's way.

"You're in perfectly bad time and bad place to arrive here." The lycanthrope lecher finished with a huge sweatdrop and a goofy grin. "We are about to killed by a undomesticated jumbo, venom-drooling furry ball. So yep, we're dead."

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

* * *

_**((Afterward))**_

**In Ancient Library…**

_**Five minutes after Lobo challenged Lycan to an ancient lycanthrope duel and before Ramon and Sekhmet, the Xiaolin Gangs, Marcos, and Ciara busted in the same room.**_

A mysterious grin stretched across on his pale face, Luce lifted his clawed pale hand in the air to face the brave were-cub. The white orb with black lining around it emerged again, hovering above the angel's palm.

"So I see… Same blood ran your vein that run through the lycanthrope mutt's vein." Luce replied amusingly, as the orb started brighter and brighter. "It will be cause of your downfall, young cub. Dark Ranpu Orb!" With a yell, he thrusted the huge orb at the were-cub in alarmingly speed motion.

Kobo froze.

In slow motion…

"KOBO!" Lobo yelled in surprise, looking over his shoulder at the sight of his brother being in danger, ignoring the full dark lycanthrope Lycan and then he fully turned his back on Lycan.

"I'm coming!" But he was pushed down onto the floor, crying out in pain as the claws dug into his back.

"Kiddo!" Yamato yelled running past the horrified were-drake looked over from kneeling next to the admiral's body on the floor.

"Run away, kid!" Gojo screamed in horror, watching the orb get closer and closer at the were-cub.

_In normal motion…_

Kobo closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the light coming at him. But he didn't realize the shadow blurred past him and stepped in the front of him, blocking the light orb.

"SHADOW BLADE!"

The sound of slashing from the sword's force and the sound of screeching in pain from the light orb, the both of white and black light clashed each other and spilling like rain, slowly revealing…

Kobo's silver eyes widened in surprise and happiness, seeing the back of the awakened leader stood in front of him holding the Shadow Blade. _Khu!!!_

"Kobo…" Khu whispered softly, baring the sword at the bewildered but calm angel as his hair bangs shadowing his eyes where everyone can't see them.

The were-cub blinked in confusion, hearing the undetected voice from his leader. _That's not Khu's voice… Who…? _A memory of the blurred man with gray ears appeared in his mind, whispering to him.

Khu turned his head slowly over his shoulder, his hair bangs shadowing half of his face finally revealed as the silver eyes instead of the amethyst ones, staring Kobo's shocked expression in them.

"Are you okay?"

_**(Back to now)**_

Kobo stood, gaping in surprise at the stranger in the leader of the Heylin Gangs. His gray eyebrows knots in confusion and angrily at being unable to recognize the tone in the mystery spirit, the kid stared curiously at the silver-eyed man before him.

Wait a second…

Back then when Gojo told him about the Shard of Dreams…

_Gojo hesitated for a moment while his red eyes darted from the kid to the exit, anything to avoid the child's curious, yet accusing eyes. "Unless Khu was falling into a coma, there's a slime chance for him to either die in his sleep or waking up with a split self personality…" He took a deep breath. "I wasn't exactly sure about this, but… Dojo told me the shard suppose to bring the spirit of death to living world…in the host's body…"_

_Kobo stopped looking at Khu and slowly turned to stare at the gecko size of lizard in disbelief until the dragon cringed in realization. "Are you try to saying," He trailed off, swallowing the lump in his throat but failed._

"_That shard of dreams… is a _risk-taking_ wu?" He forced the accusing words out of his lips, glaring at Gojo. "He either could die any TIME or have someone's spirit in his own BODY!?"_

"_Wait, wait, wait. That wasn't my fault that Khu touches it first!" Gojo yelped in cower away from the angry child, but Kobo seized his neck and holding him in tight grasp._

_Kobo hissed softly, "Is there a WAY to reverse this mess, Dragon!?"_

_Gojo gasped, trying to pry the child's strong hand and shook his head. "If we had to reversed the wu, it will reversed from Dreams to Nightmares, kid!" He gulped for a second and continued. "There is no a _way_ to out of the mess, sorry."_

So that's how Khu end up being a spirit's host… But who…

Suddenly, a pain howl of the fallen angel snapped the cub out of his trance and looked up to seeing the person impaled the Shadow Blade through the fallen angel's left side and out of the back with bloody wound.

_Splash!_

The blood fell on the floor, making it a puddle of crimson. In the red reflect of puddle, the figure pulled out the blade slowly out of the angel's wound side, causing the angel hiss in pain.

"Stay away from my son." The spirit within the body of the Tiger of Darkness said sternly, gripping the black hilt of Shadow Blade. "Or else."

The light pale silver eyes flashed in the mix of anger and calm, the swordsman stepped forward and lifted the blade up to the face of the fallen angel.

"My name is Kuai Wolf. Pleasure to meet you."

The small warrior of light blinked, expressing a puzzlement look on his face. _Kuai Wolf…? I don't remember any relation with same surname as our surname? Wait… _

Suddenly, he inhaled sharply as he could feel his blood chill at the reawakening of realization stirred inside him. As he recalled the strange, yet familiar pale silver eyes he had seen since he was a small pup…

_Dad…? Is that you…?_

The flame… the reek of death…

And the laughter…

The flash of the silver blade…

The spirit looked back to the small cub, locking his own silver against the cub's silver eyes. The cub's eyes widened in quiet awe of sudden realization at what the true ability of the Shard of Dreams…

It brought who he hadn't seen in many years…

Kuai smiled, remembering the eyes of his little son…

_My little son…_

_Kobo…_

_**(12 Years ago in the fire incident…)**_

_The small hometown where the few Lycanthropes and the human natives living together in harmony, according to the Western Wolf Clans, but then when something went wrong in one day…_

"_Fire! Someone set our houses on fire!" One of the natives cried out, waving his arms in blind panic. _

"_Somebody, get water and pour it out!" One of the Wolf Clans shouted, baring her fangs as her blue-gray canine face with two red trademark tattoos on each of her high cheekbone and her remarkable, light bright blue eyes. "Where's Chief Kuai when you need him! Hey Yu!" _

"_He's looking for Lei and the sons!" The golden wolf with red eyes, Yu, answered as running with the barrel of water from the sacred lake where they had lived few miles away from the hometown. _

"_Damnit!" The black wolf cursed. "This isn't good! Where's Roki? I haven't seen him since the fire started!" _

_The blue-gray wolf blinked at the black wolf, gently patting her red trademark tattoo cheek in uneasiness. "Admiral Roki's not here, General Kan, sir." _

"_General Kan! Captain Maliaaaa!" The youth wolf ran toward them, obviously being a solider from the looks of his behavior. _

_Captain Malia growled in annoyance at the sound of her name. "I thought I told Kosumi not using my full name! It's CAPTAIN MAL TO YOU, KOSUMI!" She yelled at the end of sentence, successful sending the poor solider to yelp in fear. _

"_No wonder the natives called you Bitter, according to the meaning of your name, Captain." Yu chuckled lightly, coming back with two other soldiers with three barrel of water. _

"_Shut up, Yu. Where's Leader?" _

"_The old Coot?" Yu asked dryly, watching carefully at his troopers and soldiers helping out the natives to put out the fires. _

_Rolling his green eyes, General Kan scolded at the golden canine solider. "You are the second-in-command beside Captain Mal. You should respect our Retired Chief." _

_Yu, the second-in-command leader, snorted softly at the respectful title of the former chief as he received the glares from his Captain Mal and General Kan and then he gave them a goofy grin. "What?" _

_Suddenly, the same solider Captain Mal yelled at few moments ago, he ran up to Yu and whispered to his ear, causing the golden wolf's eyes widened in horror. "Aw, shi--!" He cursed, ignoring the bewildered looks from the captain and the general. _

"_What's going on, Yu?!" General Kan demanded, angrily at being not involved with the situation. _

_The blonde glance over at the general with new fear filled through his red eyes. "The kids… Chief's sons… they're stuck in the flaming house that one will collapse at any second!" _

_The general and the captain's eyes widened in horror and disbelief. Nodding, Yu added with quietly tone. "And Kuai's heading right to the death trap… Poor pups… It's seem like someone set it up a trap for Kuai to walk into his death." _

"_Meaning, it's all plan along… Causing us to think the humans or our packs to attack each in the first place but was just to get rid of our chief so one of us can take his title and place as the new chief. Isn't that right?" Captain Mal said glancing over to the General anxiously, as she wasn't using to the deadly situation. _

"_Do you think Admiral's behind the attack?" Suddenly, the boy's voice startled the three high-ranked wolves as they stared at him in disbelief and pure surprise. It was Solider Kosumi. _

_General Kan crossed his arms and then he frowned in deep thought, his black eyebrows knotted upward, showing them that he's worrying about something. "This isn't good… This isn't good at all. Someone should get Retired Chief Wolf. He'll know what to do." _

"_Do not necessary to get me here. I am already here." _

_The new voice startled them once again as the old white lycanthrope walking toward them with the wooded staff, with long white beard that touched the earthly ground. The way of he walking like an old man, bending forward while one of his arms behind his back. His eyebrows are so big and thickly white, hiding his old eyes. He was wearing a former chief robe, showing he was still a chief and always a chief. _

"_Chief Wolf?!" All lycanthropes cried out in unison, being startled at the sudden arrival of the retired chief. _

"_Take me to where my grandkids are." Chief Wolf commanded that the one the three lycanthropes obeyed without argument. Everyone knew the old wolf had set his mind on something and no one stop him from doing. _

_Meanwhile, the new chief stormed through the flaming hallways in search of the trapped children. He was the father of the two sons and the husband of the beautiful white wolf, Lei. He had to save them… They are so dear to him…_

_Hang on, Lei…and my sons… I'm coming for you all…_

_My little Kobo… _

_The short, dark gray ponytail hair Kuai had very similar to Kobo's, but bit longer at the between the shoulders. Also, he had pure, pale silver eyes just like Kobo had. He wore the black shirt and the black jean, with the metal arm braces on each of his arms, and including the knee braces on each of his lower legs as well. _

_He had two blue half lunar-like trademark tattoos on each of his high cheekbones, which it labeled him as the Chief of the Wolf clan. _

_His long gray tail twitched anxiously, Kuai called out. "Lei! Lobo! Answer me! Where are you, love?" _

"_Dad?" _

_He whirled around at the direction of the small boyish voice calling out at the doorway, hiding behind in fear. The sight of the long, white ponytail hair and the childlike face of terror and hope with innocent-like gray eyes, peering upward at Kuai. _

"_Lobo!" Kuai exclaimed in relief as he padded over to his first son and hugged him with a supportive smile. "Where are your mom and your little brother, son?" _

_Young Lobo stared up at him silently, pointing upward at the upstairs. "Dad, Mom is up there to get Kobo out of his room. Dad, what's happening to here? Why our house is on fire?" _

_Kuai sighed. "I don't know… C'mon, I have to get you out of here, son." He lifted his son up to his chest and bolted out of the fire path to the exit. _

_When he finally got out of the burning house, he found his dad stood with his best friend Kan and Mal. "Oi Dad!" He called out to the retired chief, holding Lobo in his arms as he ran to them. "Hold Lobo for me. I have to go back again!" _

"_Wait a second! Go back? Hey Kuai!!!" General Kan called angrily after Kuai who bolted back to the burning house again. "Damn him!" _

"_Don't tell me… Are they still stuck in there, aren't they?" Captain Mal whispered quietly, looking up at the burning house. "He don't have time to get them out of the house. The house won't hold any longer…" _

_Young Lobo's dark gray eyes widened in realization at what the wolves are talking about. "NO DAD! LET ME GO, GRAMPS! DAADDDDDD!" He screamed, struggling harshly against his grandfather as the old chief grunted in surprise, holding him tightly in his arms. _

"_No Lobo!" Chief Wolf scolded softly, holding the panicking grandson in his arms gently, as the general and captain looked at them sadly and understandingly. _

_Suddenly, the loud cracking of the wood and fire as they stopped at what they are doing and looked up in horror at the sight of the house collapsing onto the ground, still burning in fire. _

_Tearfully, the white pup screamed as he struggled angrily and shouted to the burning house in ruin. "__**DAD!!!**__"_

_At same time as the General, Captain, Second-in-Command Leader, the Solider, and the Retired Chief looked away in sorrowful and heartbroken. _

_No one know what happen to Kuai… Until then Lei came out safely, with the half sleeping and half awakening pup in her arms and the dried tears raked down her pale peach cheeks. _

_She uttered the name of the chief. "Kuai…" _

_Everyone now understood what happen. Kuai had saved Lei and Kobo by giving them a time to escape, but she did not give a full explanation of what happen inside the burning house. _

_Kuai died as a hero of the hometown, the chief who saved all lycanthropes and human natives from the death of fire. _

_But… the natives angrily chased the poor lycanthropes out of the hometown, declaring the truce to break. The Wolf Clans had to live in the Lunar Falls, the new hometown of western lycanthropes. They had to hiding away from the angry natives. _

_Then one year later, Lei suddenly disappeared at the night after singing the lullaby to her second son, Kobo, to sleep peacefully. Not aware of his mother gone, he woke up and asked everyone for his mother._

_But no one dared to tell him that his mother is gone and never came back again._

_For many years, Kobo grew up not remembering his dad and only had a memory of his lullaby that his mom sung at the night. Sometimes, he dreamt of the pale silver eyes the mystery man had, the heat of fire, the reek of death and the laughter of another man. _

_He was just a little pup, after all…_

_Only two years old child…_

_Before the incident…and before Lobo's born…_

"_Father?" The old chief stirred suddenly at the soft voice of the youth, looking over his shoulder at the doorway where the boy stood by. _

_Just like Kobo, the boy was dressed the same way as the samurai monk, looking so innocent and yet the stern looks on his face. "What are you doing, father? Looking out the window, aren't you?"_

_Sighing tiredly, the old lycanthrope returned to the view of the window. _

"_The Blood upon the Blade…" The old Chief Wolf said quietly, standing in the front of the window as his back faced at Kobo's father. "Those innocence's bloods are always will fall upon the blade. No matter what we are trying to do something to stop it, the blade always finds the way to end someone's life."_

_The boy stood quietly in the shadows watching his dad's back with his own pale silver eyes. "Father… that blade also will save someone's life as well." He replied sternly, balling his fists at his sides. _

_The father smiled at the bold relay. "True." His old wise-like eyes lit up at the rising sun from his view of window. "Kuai…" _

"_Yes, father?" The boy, Kuai, stirred at the soft call of his name as he looked up from the white carpet and at his father's face when the old chief turned around to look at him. _

"_Remember… no matter what you do. Do not taint the pride of the true wolf as such as tainting the blade with someone's blood."_

_His soft gray eyes flashed in the light from the window. "Unless there is no choice but to protect the loved ones…to defeat the devil of yours." _

"_Yes, Father."_

_Until the day of the fire incident…_

_He was fallen to the prey of the blade… his own blood tainted upon the blade… The laughter of the devil… the reek of death… the roaring of fire… the silver eye in the darkness…_

_It was the last thing he remembered was his beloved son's face…_

_Kobo… _

_My little wolf…_

_**(Back to Reality…)**_

Plop…

The puddle of dark red liquid that reflected the fallen angel stood, holding the wounded side. The blood of the fallen angel was still clinging on the deadly silver of a blade, hanging in the air warningly at Luce.

Plop…

Luce stared at the pale silver-eyed Heylin Tiger of Darkness with passion of pure hatred and amusement. And then a pale blue sparkle caught the in the corner of his cold eyes as a faint smile lit up on his face when he recognize the shape of pale blue teardrop lazily sat on the table.

_So, after all… it's Shard of Dreams. One of Seven Legendary Spirit Wu… _

In the screen shot, the glowing blue shard of teardrop hovered in the center of darkness, along with six unknown spirit wu around it.

_It's true… According to the Dark Legend, the Great Grandmaster of Xiaolin and the Great Grandmistress of Heylin fought against one great evil of all evils with helps of three other warriors… They worked together to defeat him and sealed him through the Hell Gate and trapped him in the Underworld. He was never seen again from now. _

_Only one could countered the spell of the Shard Wu…_

Smiled with pleasure at the thought of the cursed wu, the fallen angel glanced down at the still bleeding arm limped at his side.

_Devil's Touch… Once it touches the shard, it will spread the poison through the dreams. It will weaken the spirit and killing its host. _

Luce's blood red eyes lifted upward and stared coolly at the fuming silver eyes of the spirit, he could see the white lining of the spirit's body. The spirit, Kuai Wolf, was the young cub's dead father… stood in a sleeveless blue jacket, no shirt, and the blue half torn jeans. The long, thin white scar from the right forehead to the left chin and the white X scars visibly on his chest where he died from the old wound.

Plop… Plop… Plop…

"You are the Fool… Like the Father, like the Son." The Fallen Angel whispered now frowning, pulling out the now noticeable long sword from his back in between the bloody, white broken wings.

"Remember this blade, fool?" Luce said grinning suddenly when he noticed the fear filled into the pale silver eyes as the Spirit recognized the deadly blade. "Ah, yes… it is the same blade you once fallen through it when you were trying to protect the little brat."

Plop… Plop… Plop…

Kuai's pale silver eyes narrowed furiously at the insult from the monster's taunting lips, stretching his stance and lifting Khu's sword to the left shoulder in the defense/attack mode.

"Bring it on, You Bloody Freak!"

Before the sword fighters could even move, the high-piercing shriek rang through the hallway of Library as they snapped their heads at the direction of the scream and witnessed the pain of the Dark Lycanthrope…

----

"DAMN THAT FITHLY DOG!!"

Lycan was being held by the bloody twin-like lycanthrope and was trying to shake him off, but no use to get him off of the beast's body.

Suddenly, the black spiraling white spear flew through the air and pierced through Ramon's back and out of Lycan's back while the background flashed white light, leaving their bodies in shadows.

Two identical cry of pain echoed through the white background in union.

_I'm sorry… Sekhmet… I had to do now… _

Sad smile masked on his pained face, Ramon locked his eyes blindly into his beloved love's watered sad eyes in a second before he closed his eyes in one last time.

Sekhmet gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hand-like paw. "RAMON!" Two lycanthropes, Lobo and Roki, froze in disbelief at what they're witnessing at the death of their companion.

Hiss, the drake, stood looking sternly at the final scene. While the Xiaolin Dragons froze from their movement, holding their elemental Wudai weapons.

In the middle of the air, Yamato was calmly falling down watching the scene from the above. _Ramon… It's your turn… Show us what you can do._

----

The fallen Angel scowled darkly at the scene and then he turned sharply back at the Spirit, seeing the smug on Kuai's face. With a trembling rage boiled within his chest, he brought his katana upward…

Locking his own blood red eyes into the spirit's pale silver eyes, he roared furiously as he swung his deadly blow toward the Spirit.

"Die!"

The mysteriously katana glowed with the black devil's claws around its hilt, heeding its master's angry demand as it shrieked, causing everyone's hair stood up in fear.

"_**Devil's Touch – Dark Ranpu Orb!!**_"

The sudden burst of living black web-like orbs out of the long katana blade and it flew toward the Spirit at such incredible demon-like speed.

Plop…

In the three spilt-like screen, two groups and Kobo cried out at their companion in union at all once.

"_**KHU!**_"

"_**DAD!**_"

Kuai froze in a mix of disbelief and surprise at the sudden blast of new attack, gripping the black hilt of the Shadow Blade tightly as he cursed at his own stupidity, helplessly watching at the approaching spell of death toward him.

The Blood upon the Blade… would be his death…

_Again._

Plop…

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Me: I believe the next chapter will be showing what's going on with Lobo's Groups and how it happens during Dark Lycan's soon to be death. 

Me: (smiling innocently) Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"The Wolf's Pride" **

"_Get off my territory!" _

_Kuai said sternly, standing up and his hands rolling into fists as he stared angrily at the smiling face. Ignoring the roaring of the fire and the cracking of the burnt woods, the gray wolf slashed in the air with his hand in chop-style gesture almost violently at the unwelcome guest. _

_The white flash of the silver blade reflected in the silver eyes of the elder Wolf._

_---- _

"_Are you crazy?!" Yamato howled, shaking the wanderer's collar furiously, glaring into the lycanthrope's amber eyes. _

"_There is no choice… Just do it." Ramon said quietly, staring calmly into the furious eyes of the demon hybrid. "Please." _

Review this story, please.


	21. The Wolf's Pride

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

Me: All right, it's now nine more chapters left to go!

Lobo: And at last, "**The Wolf's Pride**"!!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen – The Wolf's Pride**

…

…

…

_**((Previously))**_

"DAMN THAT FITHLY DOG!!"

Lycan was being held by the bloody twin-like lycanthrope and was trying to shake him off, but no use to get him off of the beast's body.

Suddenly, the black spiraling white spear flew through the air and pierced through Ramon's back and out of Lycan's back while the background flashed white light, leaving their bodies in shadows.

Two identical cry of pain echoed through the white background in union.

_I'm sorry… Sekhmet… I had to do now… _

Sad smile masked on his pained face, Ramon locked his eyes blindly into his beloved love's watered sad eyes in a second before he closed his eyes in one last time.

Sekhmet gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hand-like paw. "RAMON!" Two lycanthropes, Lobo and Roki, froze in disbelief at what they're witnessing at the death of their companion.

Hiss, the drake, stood looking sternly at the final scene. While the Xiaolin Dragons froze from their movement, holding their elemental Wudai weapons.

In the middle of the air, Yamato was calmly falling down watching the scene from the above. _Ramon… It's your turn… Show us what you can do._

----

The fallen Angel scowled darkly at the scene and then he turned sharply back at the Spirit, seeing the smug on Kuai's face. With a trembling rage boiled within his chest, he brought his katana upward…

Locking his own blood red eyes into the spirit's pale silver eyes, he roared furiously as he swung his deadly blow toward the Spirit.

"Die!"

The mysteriously katana glowed with the black devil's claws around its hilt, heeding its master's angry demand as it shrieked, causing everyone's hair stood up in fear.

"_**Devil's Touch – Dark Ranpu Orb!!**_"

The sudden burst of living black web-like orbs out of the long katana blade and it flew toward the Spirit at such incredible demon-like speed.

Plop…

In the three spilt-like screen, two groups and Kobo cried out at their companion.

"_**KHU!**_"

"_**DAD!**_"

Kuai froze in a mix of disbelief and surprise at the sudden blast of new attack, gripping the black hilt of the Shadow Blade tightly as he cursed at his own stupidity, helplessly watching at the approaching spell of death toward him.

The Blood upon the Blade… would be his death…

_Again._

Plop…

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

* * *

_**((Afterward))**_

**In Ancient Library…**

_**Ten minutes ago before Luce's attack at the Spirit, Kuai. It focused on Ramon first and then Kuai's last. **_

"LONGHORN TAURUS! WUDAI CRATER EARTH!"

The crumbling wall onto the floor, revealing the group of Xiaolin Dragons including Marcos and Ciara stood, gaping in surprise at the bulk cowboy with his longhorn taurus wudai weapon and a smug grin on his face.

"I recon I told ya so, lady." Clay chuckled, tilting his cowboy hat to the left as he stared smugly at the streaming Ciara.

"Aw! Shove it, cowboy." Ciara stomped past the chuckling cowboy and then she saw Yamato and Lobo.

"Guys! Where in the world are you two?" She yelled at them, quickly receiving the startling look from Lobo and the annoyed look from Yamato.

"Actually…" Lobo said trailing off nervously, grinning at the confused look on the youth witch. As the roaring of the beast, causing everyone snapped his or her heads at the direction of Lycan's way.

"You're in perfectly bad time and bad place to arrive here." The lycanthrope lecher finished with a huge sweatdrop and a goofy grin. "We are about to killed by a undomesticated jumbo, venom-drooling furry ball. So yep, we're dead."

The Shoku Leader suddenly stepped forward in front of his Xiaolin companions. With stern look, he held up his fist in the air while other hand that grasps the Storm of Sword. "I say we fight. No matter what!" He looked around at the faces of other foes and allies.

"We have fought those demons like them before! We can do it again!"

"Rai…" Kimiko said in surprise and then she smiled softly at the Wind warrior.

Lobo, Marc, and Ciara blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst of the youth Pedsora. "No wonder you're the leader like Khu said." Marc chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

"The windy brat's right." Yamato replied, standing up with a scoffed sigh and running through his purple spike-like hair. Ignoring the wind Dragon growled, he turned his head up at them.

"If we can killed that snake freak, then we can kill that canine freak." Half-demon grinned icily, his crimson eyes lit up hungrily for spilling blood. "All I can shove a spear up through his ass and out of his mouth."

Everyone stared at him.

Yamato stared back at them and then he scowled darkly. "What?" He snapped crossing his arms and glowered darkly at them. The white werewolf waltzed to the spike-headed half-demon with a mix of goofy and lecherous grin slapped on his face. "I never knew you would _swung_ that way, Yammy!"

Silence…

Yamato's eyebrow began to twitch. Twitch… Twitch… Twitch…

Any seconds before _the self-destructed time bomb_ exploded with full of rage and blood-chilling roar.

PLOW!!!

"_**Never calling me that disgusting nickname again! Damned mutt!**_" Yamato roared glaring menacingly at the punched lycanthrope lying on the floor, clinging his already bruised left cheek and shot a infamous hurtful puppy eyes at the half-demon. "_**I dare you to call me 'Yammy' again. I'll break every bones of yours to tiniest and feed your corpse to those flesh-eating skeleton dragons!**_"

"Eeep!!" Lobo gulped fearfully and then he manages to grin before Yamato could gut him, the werewolf darted out of the pissed off half-dragon's reach. The Heylin of Shadow nearly lunged behind the group of Xiaolin Dragons and clung on the annoyed drake.

Hiss sweatdropped.

Ramon's lip quirked up a bit at the familiar burning with rage behind the spike haired boy's cat-like crimson eyes. _At least I remember the same boy still there in the warrior… Shinjido…If only you hadn't avoiding 'Long Hair', you two would have been a great friends._

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Ramon…" _

_The small boy, Ramon, swung his legs as he sat on the swing and then he paused, turning his head toward the boy who spoke his name. He tilted his head curiously, his lips curled upward a little cheerful at the sight of the familiar face. "Ya, Ran?" _

"_What happen to the ball you're suppose to get yesterday?" Ran said quirking an eyebrow up, staring blankly at his friend when the black haired boy froze in disbelief. "Don't tell me…you forgot?" _

"_Heheheh…" _

_His palm smacked his forehead and then he groans, Ran mumbled upward at the sky. "Oh Ra's sake… You have to be kidding me!" And then his blue eyes darted back to the golden-eyed boy, an annoyed frown transformed into a sad smile on his face. _

"_So… who was that new kid?" _

"_You mean Yamato?" _

"_Yea, him." _

_Ramon chuckled, holding the chains that attached to the swing as he swung his legs forth and back again. "He is…odd. He acts like as if the world had something against him." He shrugged his shoulders and then he glanced at Ran. "Hey Ran…"_

"_Yea?" _

" _By the way, he popped your ball." _

"_He WHAT!!" _

_---- _

_Night_

_---- _

_The card deck suddenly spilled all over the table, the soda bottle fell over and rolled off the edge as the teen stood up, looking white as shaky while staring at the messager. "He's in hospital!?" He nearly yelled at the elder, running his fingers through his black hair. "Take me to him!" _

_The messager nodded quickly, taking the worried teen to the limo to get to the rich friend. And then thirty minutes later, Ramon flew through the hallways of hospital like a manic while searching for the number room that Ran end up in. _

"_Ramon Shishido?" _

_Perked up at the sound of the man's voice softly called his name, Ramon turned to the direction of the voice and to face the man he did not see other than Ran. It was Ran's very rich and famous father who owns the Shinjido Corp. _

_Ramon hadn't met his friend's father until now. _

"_M-M-M-Mr. Shinjido!" The soon to be wanderer gaped in surprise at the sight of the very man. The card-loving boy had only heard the rumor of Katsu Shinjido almost always never shown his face to the civilians of this town other than the businessmen at the Shinjido Corp._

_Katsu nodded sternly at the young teen. "I'm grateful you're only one who are here for my son." He turned to the doctor who was coming out of Katsu's son, Ran's room._

"_What happened to him?" His voice usually cold and uncaring asked, in an uncharacteristic shock. Ramon blinked in mild awe at the cold-hearted famous CEO of the Shinjido Corp shown a barely soft side in front of him. _

'_So…he really did care for you, Ran… More than you think…' Ramon thought looking down at the floor under his shoes. 'What happened to you…?'_

"_Mr. Shinjido… Your son had a deadly illness we identified as Tuberculosis. It deeply affected his lung, nervous system, throat… and most importantly, his heart. We will try to keep Ran alive as long as we could." _

_Katsu swallowed fearfully, whispering while he tried not to stammer in front of the personal doctor. "H-H-How long…?" _

_The doctor locked his eyes into the worried father's eyes. "…I am not sure… I could not predict your 10 years old son can reach the age of 14 before his heart stopped. Maybe, even die at young age…Even if he did reach 14…well, I would not be surprised. Knowing him, he'll determine to keep going just like you, sir." _

_Tuberculosis…? _

_Ramon froze in horror at the idea of the young dying rich died of the deadly illness. So no wonder…Ran looked so tiredly, yet he always covered it up with his cold and playful attitude around his friends, especially himself. _

_You don't tell me that you're sick…going to die… Ran! _

_---- _

_Four years later_

_---- _

_Randolf and Ramon had been friends since they were children. Ramon was an orphan while Randolf had his dad. _

_Ramon's parents died when he was eight. His dad was stabbed in the chest by the leader's long knife from the gangs, the police assumingly his dad was in wrong place and wrong time to get killed during the gunfire war. His mom simply vanished and wouldn't surface until one of the detectives found her body being hanging by the ceiling. _

_Randolf's parents were divorced because of Katsu's wife had issues. His mom packed up and left for ten years until then he found out from the phone call to his dad that his mom died from dying of unknown illness that doctors cannot identify._

_Ramon hadn't seen his other family, other than a photo of his dad, his mom, and the unknown man stood behind those two, smiling brightly. The man was being shadow from the tree, not showing his face but Ramon could see a half-amused smirk on his face. He wondered who was the man. _

_Randolf was lonely, being a child who was ignored by his overworked dad who cared about the company. Until then…He met him…_

_**PLOP!**_

_Suddenly, he fell his face onto the bowl again and the same position he was in before. The fourteen years old blue-eyed teen bopped the sleeping dolt's head who was suddenly faced down into the bowl again._

"_OI! DON'T FALL BACK ASLEEP!"_

_Silence…_

"_Wha…? Ow! That hurts!" The fourteen years old golden-eyed teen whined cringing at the slow realization of the source of pain jolted through his head as he hold his head and stared painfully at the unhappy friend across from his right. _

"_I swear if I didn't know which was worse, my illness or your narcoleptic. Although, Ramon." Randolf said dryly, shoving the full filled spoon into his mouth in the rude manner. _

"_I am not a narcoleptic!"_

"_Suuuuureee…" _

_A few minutes later…_

_A fork fell onto the empty bowl and the traveler patted his stomach, grinning wolfishly at the chief. "Ahh… I'm so full!" He replied as he slapped the bills onto the table next to the empty 100th bowls and grinned up at the chief who was gaping in shock at the hundred empty bowls. _

"_Do you know you're the one going to be a poor…?" Randolf asked twitching an eyebrow at the bowls. "…Or rather, a pig." _

"_Ran!" _

_The rich teen laughed as he walked out of the place, tucking his hands into his back pockets blue jean. His long white, almost silver hair because of his illness swung forth and back like as if it were alive. "If your money suddenly vanished, I'm not going to be the one who's paying for your walking stomach!" _

_Ramon's eyebrow quirked upward at the playful insult and then he grinned sly at Ran. "If I'm a walking stomach who had narcoleptic problems, then you're the walking money who had a sharp silver tongue as well!" _

"_Sharp silver tongue?" Ran quoted with an interested look, as he stopped at his track when the stoplight sign lit up in red. "Why so is that, dear cousin?" _

_After when the boys found out Ran's dad was actually the same man from the photo with Ramon's dead parents. _

"_Well, let's see… Your so stiffly, glaring at whoever approaching you, lashing out at some random guys with your oh so sharp tongue every time one of them glanced at you…what was the last one?" Ramon paused pretending to think before he grinned evilly. "Oh yeah! And had no sense of humor, especially the jokes right under his nose!" _

"_That's it! You're going to get it!" Ran snarled unable to hiding his smile behind the straight face, as he chased the laughing golden-eyed boy right across the park. The echo of loud laughter from the boys can be heard by the city…_

…_And it was the farewell moment between the long lost cousins before his death reaper was about to seize him from the best friend's life forever… _

_---- _

_One year later_

_---- _

_Standing before the gravestone, he stared down blindly at the written craved into the stone. The words belong to the person whom he really cares and a unknown relation of his…_

_He did not aware of the sickly friend was also…_

_His cousin._

_**Randolf Icarus Shinjido**_

_**March 25 1982 – June 20 1996**_

_**A loving son**_

_**A great friend**_

_**A proud cousin**_

"_**To be pride like a wolf!"**_

"_So you now know, Ramon…" The familiar voice behind his back as Ramon closed his gold eyes and sighed heavily. _

"_Mr. Shinjido…" He began turning around to look up at the now known man from the photo he remembered seeing it in his childhood life and now he knew who was the man right in front of him. _

"_Call me Uncle Katsu." Katsu said gesturing his hand in the air as dismissing the respected title of his name away. "I should have known it was you when I laid my own eyes on the young one like you. You truly do look like my brother, you know." _

_Ramon blinked. "Eh…?" _

"_Oh yeah… Here." Mr. Shinjido handed the strange-looking compass onto the teen's stretching opened palm. "Trust me, Ramon. This special compass…will help to point the direction of your path wherever you desire with your heart. If not, well…let's say that won't work." _

_A size hourglass orb with the compass arrow that rests on the soon to be wanderer's palm, sparkling playful in the reflection of the sun light, as it almost blinded his eyes from staring in awe-stuck. _

"…" _He was unable to rely back to the man. _

_Katsu grinned as he placed his black hat and turned his back on the fifteen years old boy. "So don't fall asleep with faced down in the bowl again. Like Father, like Son." He left the annoyed teen alone with his cousin's tombstone. _

"_UNCLE KATSU!!" _

_--- _

_Five years later…_

_--- _

_The card turn in a flip while in the air, blocking the light of the sun. It revealed Ace in black. And then the screen in slow motion moved from the card to the face of the older version of young golden-eyed scarred teen. _

"_Hmm… A ace of death, huh?" The golden-eyed wanderer with the huge straw hat, looking down at the sparkling orb with a red arrow and then he grinned at the sudden point upward toward the north. "So, just north eh?" _

_He tossed the ace of death card behind his back and turned toward the north, ignoring the card exploded behind him._

"_Looks like I have no time for my dine and dash game." He pouted mournfully toward the cuisine place as he waltzed away from the now wreck-looking village. _

_**(Flashback End)**_

Ramon looked up from staring at the floor to the scowling face of the Metal warrior who argued with Lobo, Omi, and Raimundo while ignoring three unhappy girls, one were-drake, and two quiet boys.

"Your stupidity amazed me, Cue-head shorty!" Yamato said coldly, glaring at the small monk. Everyone but Hiss and Sekhmet could clearly to see the ill-tempered warrior of Chase Young greatly dislikes Omi because of Chase Young fond of his element of water. "Your plan probably ends up leading to be our downfalls!"

"No! You do not rudeness to my pure mind!" Omi shouted angrily, his tiny finger waving wildly at the red-eyed boy.

"It's _insult to your bright idea._" Raimundo muttered out loud, but the fuming water elemental warrior did not hear him, continuing to yell.

Ramon sweatdropped at the sight of three boys bickering at each other while waving their fists and fingers rudely at each other. _Gods… Why they have to be chosen as the savior and destroyer of the world? _

"So… Ly-erg…Ramon," Admiral Roki coughed after realizing his mistake to call the Lycan's Light. "You are the one who knows your shadow's weakness. Your call."

Ramon paused, thinking about the were-drake's words and then he glanced at the group of Xiaolin and Heylin. "All we need is a distraction for Lycan as long as I can hold him still until then one of you kill him with it."

"It?" Hiss asked rising an eyebrow curiously at Ramon.

The Lycan-alike held up the black spiraling white spear for the were-drake to see, smirking at the disbelief reaction that Hiss expressed after looking at the ancient weapon. "This. Our God of Balance… gave it to me before he died. This was known as 'Spear of Balance', Dragon."

"Spear of Balance? It would be like Yo-Yos of Yang and Ying?"

Ramon shook his head. "Sort of, yes. But this spear does not have the power like Yo-Yos do. It has the power to giving a life. However…"

Hiss tilted his lizard-like head, narrowing his eyes at the sound of the black lycanthrope's tone. "However what?"

"…It also had the second power…"

The wanderer turned his head and flashed his gold eyes almost fiercely at the were-drake's eyes. "To taking a life as well!"

---

"_**Devil's Touch – Dark Ranpu Orb!!**_"

The sudden burst of living black web-like orbs out of the long katana blade and it flew toward the Spirit at such incredible demon-like speed.

Plop…

In the three spilt-like screen, two groups and Kobo cried out at their companion in union at all once.

"_**KHU!**_"

"_**DAD!**_"

Kuai froze in a mix of disbelief and surprise at the sudden blast of new attack, gripping the black hilt of the Shadow Blade tightly as he cursed at his own stupidity, helplessly watching at the approaching spell of death toward him.

The Blood upon the Blade… would be his death…

_Again._

Plop…

_**(Flashback)**_

_The first son born in the year of dog in time of summer… The heir of the Great Wolf clan shall be named as Lobo. It means 'Wolf' in Spanish. The child with silver, almost white hair and the dark gray eyes… _

_Lobo Fang Wolf…_

_And then another son born in the same year in time of spring… His beloved mother named him Kobo… the child with dark gray hair and the pale silver, almost white eyes…_

_Kobo Lunar Wolf…_

_My precious sons… _

_My young little ones…_

_The wolf's Pride…in the eyes of wolves, the pride is someone or something cherished, valued, or enjoyed above all others. Meaning my precious sons are my only pride and joy! I shall not let anyone lay harm on one of them! _

_Even if it means __sacrificing my life, saving my sons…then so be it is!_

_Meanwhile, the new chief stormed through the flaming hallways in search of the trapped children. He was the father of the two sons and the husband of the beautiful white wolf, Lei. He had to save them… They are so dear to him…_

_Hang on, Lei…and my sons… I'm coming for you all…_

_My little Kobo… _

_The short, dark gray ponytail hair Kuai had very similar to Kobo's, but bit longer at the between the shoulders. Also, he had pure, pale silver eyes just like Kobo had. He wore the black shirt and the black jean, with the metal arm braces on each of his arms, and including the knee braces on each of his lower legs as well. _

_He had two blue half lunar-like trademark tattoos on each of his high cheekbones, which it labeled him as the Chief of the Wolf clan. _

_His long gray tail twitched anxiously, Kuai called out. "Lei! Lobo! Answer me! Where are you, love?" _

"_Dad?" _

_He whirled around at the direction of the small boyish voice calling out at the doorway, hiding behind in fear. The sight of the long, white ponytail hair and the childlike face of terror and hope with innocent-like gray eyes, peering upward at Kuai. _

"_Lobo!" Kuai exclaimed in relief as he padded over to his first son and hugged him with a supportive smile. "Where are your mom and your little brother, son?" _

_Young Lobo stared up at him silently, pointing upward at the upstairs. "Dad, Mom is up there to get Kobo out of his room. Dad, what's happening to here? Why our house is on fire?" _

_Kuai sighed. "I don't know… C'mon, I have to get you out of here, son." He lifted his son up to his chest and bolted out of the fire path to the exit. _

_When he finally got out of the burning house, he found his dad stood with his best friend Kan and Mal. "Oi Dad!" He called out to the retired chief, holding Lobo in his arms as he ran to them. "Hold Lobo for me. I have to go back again!" _

"_Wait a second! Go back? Hey Kuai!!!" General Kan called angrily after Kuai who bolted back to the burning house again. "Damn him!" _

"_Don't tell me… Are they still stuck in there, aren't they?" Captain Mal whispered quietly, looking up at the burning house. "He don't have time to get them out of the house. The house won't hold any longer…" _

_Young Lobo's dark gray eyes widened in realization at what the wolves are talking about. "NO DAD! LET ME GO, GRAMPS! DAADDDDDD!" He screamed, struggling harshly against his grandfather as the old chief grunted in surprise, holding him tightly in his arms. _

"_No Lobo!" Chief Wolf scolded softly, holding the panicking grandson in his arms gently, as the general and captain looked at them sadly and understandingly. _

_Suddenly, the loud cracking of the wood and fire as they stopped at what they are doing and looked up in horror at the sight of the house collapsing onto the ground, still burning in fire. _

_Tearfully, the white pup screamed as he struggled angrily and shouted to the burning house in ruin. "__**DAD!!!**__"_

_At same time as the General, Captain, Second-in-Command Leader, the Solider, and the Retired Chief looked away in sorrowful and heartbroken. _

_No one know what happen to Kuai… Until then Lei came out safely, with the half sleeping and half awakening pup in her arms and the dried tears raked down her pale peach cheeks. _

_She uttered the name of the chief. "Kuai…" _

_Meanwhile in the burning house, Kuai stood in the front of the shadow man whom held the long, white sword. The sword looked more of a long blade of katana or known as Daito in Japanese. _

_Sword of Ikai, one of the Seven Legendary Spirit Wu… The katana will drag the soul into the spirit of world, while it's blade soaked with the life of a body. Some says the Sword of Ikai should have been one of the Seven Legendary Demon Wu, while the rest says the sacred sword will be the one to rid of all evils that roaming over the earth. _

_Sadly, the katana falls into the tainted hand of the unknown enemy whom was about to take the life of the sons' father…_

"_Get off my territory!" _

_Kuai said sternly, standing up and his hands rolling into fists as he stared angrily at the smiling wolf. Ignoring the roaring of the fire and the cracking of the burnt woods, the gray wolf slashed in the air with his hand in chop-style gesture almost violently at the unwelcome guest. _

_The white flash of the silver blade reflected in the silver eyes of the elder Wolf._

_Plop!!_

_The blood splashed upon the near ash-floor, then the body followed after with the dull thud and a gasp of pain. _

_He manages to get a glimpse of his killer as his hand kept pressing on the pouring blood out of the chest. His pale silver eyes widened in a mix of surprise and horror as the shadow figure revealed his identify to him. _

_It was General Roki…_

_So…that is where he have been…_

"_You…You… You're the one who set the village on fire?!" Kuai outraged coughing some blood, glaring at the general as the dying chief felt the sense of betrayal from his helper of war. "WHY?!" _

_The general smirked, lifting up the long, bloody sword. "To show you that humans had been nothing but a meat to us. Humans and Lycanthropes aren't supposed to be best friend! Where are the __**humans**__ when we, lycanthropes, are in the __**trouble**__ with those beasts like vampires and the demons?!"_

_He narrowed his eyes darker than dark. "They are doing nothing but to watch the dying life of sacred beasts! We, the beasts, have been fighting the evil god known as Ariko. We won, yes. But the cost of losing our companions because of those lazy, no good of piece two-legged creatures!!" _

_Kuai coughed before he took a deep breath with a sharp glance held Roki's eyes. "What about Yanji and his friends? His friends are humans as well, yet Yanji is the lycanthrope by blood… He befriended the humans because of Shinyu…and Xuan… Father told me about them, Roki." _

_Roki snorted. "If they are the friends of Yanji like the Chief Wolf says, then where the hell are they if Yanji's in trouble fighting with Balance! Because of them, Yanji died alone!"_

_Kuai closed his eyes, chuckling quietly. "You…You don't understand… Father used to say Yanji believes in those humans… he's the reason why the humans and Lycanthropes are united in peace. If it weren't for Shinyu…we would died long ago…" _

"_Shut up!" _

_Kuai smiled, dying on the floor. "You wouldn't understand… Maybe someday you will… The wolf of pride is someone or something cherished, valued, or enjoyed above all others." _

_He died with smile. _

_The Blood upon the Blade…_

_The general do not know what cost of his life is approaching after the banishment of the first heir…_

_Maybe…_

_Just maybe…_

_**(Flashback End)**_

The Blood upon the Blade… would be his death…

_Again._

Plop…

No… I shall not let that happen!

Kuai, the dead spirit of the Wolf Clan, closed his eyes in fear of the second death, as he did not realize the second active of the _Shard of Dreams_.

The eyes of the shadow snapped widening in pure, glowing amethyst as the shadow of sword glowered in the dark purple aura.

_Use my full power of Darkness! _

_Shoku Void Falcon Typhoon – Darkness!_

In the black background, the glowing spirit of black falcon in the dark purple screeched in the joy of being free from the grasp of darkness.

_**Luce, you will not win! **_

----

"A distraction? I'll do it!" Lobo grinned, rubbing his hands excitedly at the thought of annoying the Evil Lycan to death.

"As I shall!" Omi yelled, jumping up and down while waving his right short arm in the air in the hope of catching someone's attention on him.

Raimundo smirked, shoving his hands in the back pockets of his jean. "Hmm… Looks like I'm in."

Ramon nodded. "Shadow, Wind and Water are quite good at distracting an enemy. Earth, Fire, and Wood will face him completely on full attack."

"Heh. I reckon it might be good idea." Clay agreed with a small grin, tilting his oversized cow hat as the fire dragon and the wood tiger nodded in agreement in the background.

"What about you, Ramon?" Yamato said softly, narrowing his crimson eyes suspiciously at Ramon as his words startling everyone including the were-drake, Hiss.

"Take the spear. You are the one that can control the will of metal within this." Ramon replied calmly. "And… I'm sorry..."

Yamato's red eyes widened in sudden realization of what his childhood friend was about to do…

He ran up to Ramon, grabbing the collar of Ramon's shirt and brought him to his face violently while ignoring the startle gasp of the surprised warriors.

"Yamato?!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Let him go!"

"Drop him right now!"

"**SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!!**" The Heylin Tiger of Metal snapped deadly at them, quickly shutting them up in fear of provoking his wrathful of Heylin Demon's rage again. He turned back to the surprised Ramon, his eyes fuming angrily.

"Are you crazy?!" Yamato howled, shaking the wanderer's collar furiously, glaring into the lycanthrope's amber eyes.

"There is no choice… Just do it." Ramon said quietly, staring calmly into the furious eyes of the demon hybrid. "Please.

When Yamato didn't let him go, the black lycanthrope pressed more forcedly. "Please _Yamato._"

_Wha… I don't understand…_ The red-eyed metal warrior slowly loosing his grasp, but he did not let the wanderer go. _That's first time I heard he called me my real name..._

"Why…?"

_Because I am not meant to live…_

"It's my destiny… to finish what I was once to start… in the beginning of the end…"

"In the beginning of the end…?" Yamato repeated blinking in confusion at Ramon's gold eyes. "What the hell did you mean?"

_Reincarnation or not, I should be the one to end what Lycan had spread over years ago…_

"You'll understand when you see it…"

Yamato frowned as he finally let him go, placing him back on the floor and the spear shoved onto his hands. _Ramon… _

Ramon nodded grateful to see the childhood friend understood the silent message between them. "It's time to win!" He turned around and shouted to the Beast Lycan.

The beast Lycan was taken back in surprised as the wind, the water, and the shadow whirled forward forcedly into the chest of the giant lycanthrope beast.

_What?! How possible!?_ Lycan thought, baring his long, thick, sharp fangs at the three elements continuing to push him backward. His three clawed feet dug deeply into the ancient floor of the library.

Suddenly, the quake of earth broke through the floor causing the giant beast to lose the balance as he fell down. In the side of his left eye, the young brown haired boy flew toward at him and kicked with the trail of wind onto his cheek, forcing him turn his head to the right with howling in rage.

"**DAMN YOU BRAT!!!"**

Lycan roared his huge claw reaching for the wind brat, but the flaming of fire appear out of nowhere and burned his back claw, causing the dark beast to howl in pain and rage once more.

The blurring of the yellow dot running up and down and left and right all over the irritated dark lycanthrope, the trailing of the ice spreading from each of different directions.

Until he noticed the brown roots with leafs wrapping around his legs, arms, and chest that trailed back to the green haired girl with a smirking in victory.

Lycan bared his fangs in furious, knowing he had been tricked into some trap that belong to the clever idea of someone…

"NOW!! TOGETHER!!" Raimundo called out narrowing his green eyes, standing in the air.

"**WIND!!!" **

"**WATER!!!" **

"**WOOD!!!" **

"**SHADOW!!!" **

"**FIRE!!!" **

"**EARTH!!!" **

All the elements whirled into the one flew toward at the dog-like face of the dark lycanthrope while Lycan widened his red-bloody eyes in horror as it slammed onto his face, knocking him to the floor and shrinking him back to his normal self.

"YEAH!!" Raimundo, Lobo, and Clay cheered.

"You have been defeated!" Omi said proudly.

"Alright!" Kimiko and Ciara laughed.

Suddenly, the bloody dark Lycanthrope, Lycan, broke out through the rubbles of shattered stones, stepped out of the broken floor panting and snarling. "You… You are all annoyed me!!! Dark Electro Ba----AH???"

The familiar black haired of the other lycanthrope clasped onto Lycan's bloody, torn-like shirt for dear life. Lycan snarled furiously, his clawed hands grasping on Ramon's shoulder and pushing him off his body, but the wanderer resisted and clutching his shadow tightly.

"YAMATO, NOW!!!!" Ramon yelled over his shoulder to the area where Lycan did not aware of the whereabouts of the metal warrior.

"HERE I AM!!! METAL!!!" Yamato yelled throwing the spear through the air in the top speed, encouging with the power of metal, toward the target.

"Spear of Balance!!"

"DAMN THAT FITHLY DOG!!"

Lycan was being held by the bloody twin-like lycanthrope and was trying to shake him off, but no use to get him off of the beast's body.

Suddenly, the black spiraling white spear flew through the air and pierced through Ramon's back and out of Lycan's back while the background flashed white light, leaving their bodies in shadows.

Two identical cry of pain echoed through the white background in union.

_I'm sorry… Sekhmet… I had to do now… _

Sad smile masked on his pained face, Ramon locked his eyes blindly into his beloved love's watered sad eyes in a second before he closed his eyes in one last time.

Sekhmet gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hand-like paw. "RAMON!" Two lycanthropes, Lobo and Roki, froze in disbelief at what they're witnessing at the death of their companion.

Hiss, the drake, stood looking sternly at the final scene. While the Xiaolin Dragons froze from their movement, holding their elemental Wudai weapons.

In the middle of the air, Yamato was calmly falling down watching the scene from the above. _Ramon… It's your turn… Show us what you can do._

Ramon's gold eyes locked into Yamato's red eyes, as he smiled at the youth. _So long, Yamato Zendi. Ran would like to say he's sorry about bullying you…_

_Goodbye._

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Me: I believe the next chapter, you all reviewers, will be showing what's going on with Lobo's Groups and how it happens.

Me: (smiling innocently) Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"His Final Message" **

_In the darkness of void, two souls floating in the air looking at each other as Ramon with a sad expression and Lycan with a hatred expression. _

_Lycan remembered his light's last word before his death…_

"_The soul of dead should not been revived. Those of the dead should not remain in the world of the living." _

Review this story, please.


	22. His Final Message

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters…Also, I don't own "The Rain" from Bebop Cowboy, Man, and I love that song! I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

Me: I realize I had minor mistakes from last chapter. (sweatdrop) Must be because of lack of sleeping, maybe. So, thank you Kosmic! So very obliged. All right, it's now seven more chapters and a epilogue left to go! The Ramon and Lycan's life story of the beginning and the ending… Ramon, it's your turn!

Ramon: So please enjoy! (pull the rope)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty – His Final Message**

…

…

…

_**((Previously))**_

The Blood upon the Blade… would be his death…

_Again._

Plop…

No… I shall not let that happen!

Kuai, the dead spirit of the Wolf Clan, closed his eyes in fear of the second death, as he did not realize the second active of the _Shard of Dreams_.

The eyes of the shadow snapped widening in pure, glowing amethyst as the shadow of sword glowered in the dark purple aura.

_Use my full power of Darkness! _

_Shoku Void Falcon Typhoon – Darkness!_

In the black background, the glowing spirit of black falcon in the dark purple screeched in the joy of being free from the grasp of darkness.

_**Luce, you will not win! **_

----

Suddenly, the black spiraling white spear flew through the air and pierced through Ramon's back and out of Lycan's back while the background flashed white light, leaving their bodies in shadows.

Two identical cry of pain echoed through the white background in union.

_I'm sorry… Sekhmet… I had to do now… _

Sad smile masked on his pained face, Ramon locked his eyes blindly into his beloved love's watered sad eyes in a second before he closed his eyes in one last time.

Sekhmet gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hand-like paw. "RAMON!" Two lycanthropes, Lobo and Roki, froze in disbelief at what they're witnessing at the death of their companion.

Hiss, the drake, stood looking sternly at the final scene. While the Xiaolin Dragons froze from their movement, holding their elemental Wudai weapons.

In the middle of the air, Yamato was calmly falling down watching the scene from the above. _Ramon… It's your turn… Show us what you can do._

Ramon's gold eyes locked into Yamato's red eyes, as he smiled at the youth. _So long, Yamato Zendi. Ran would like to say he's sorry about bullying you…_

_Goodbye._

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

* * *

_**((Afterward))**_

**More than fifteen years ago before the battle of lycanthropes and vampires. Before the fifth god, Leviathan, betrayed the Four Gods. When the fallen angel fell out of the sky to the land of the earth…**

**Everything was changed.**

It was a rather calm and peaceful afternoon in China and the students in the training temple were just getting out of dojo. Everyone was ecstatic to get home…all except for one particular golden-eyed teen, Lycan. He dreaded this time everyday for one reason and one reason only: his father. Each time he went home it was always the same thing. He would get yelled at for getting in trouble with other lycanthropes a lot. It hasn't changed nor will it ever.

He had met a were-cat friend when he was a pup.

_On the hill, watching at the white puffy clouds in the blue sky as one young pup and one little cub stood on the grass, shrieking of laughing echoed their ears._

_A brown cub ran laughing while feeling the cold wind blowing at her face. Her jade eyes were sparkling in joy. Until then she ran into someone, literally. _

"_Ow!" She yowled falling on her tail, rubbing her head with her tiny paws. _

"_Ow! Watch it!" A black pup snapped at her, rubbing his head where the bump was. He turned around revealing his beautiful amber eyes. The first girl he noticed made him drop his jaw and he never seen anyone with beautiful green eyes… _

"_Eh… Sorry." He quickly mumbled, looking away in red after realizing he was staring at her. "I'm Lycan." He introduced himself to her, scratching his head in embarrassment with a sheepish grin._

_The cub blinked and then she giggled, lifting her brown-gold paw to her. "Sekhmet."_

But then when he grew up, the were-cat had to go to the Temple of Cats in Egypt. Without having a friend to back him up, the big werewolves teasing him because of according to them he was still a pup at heart.

There are still a big difference between werewolves and lycanthropes. The werewolves are the canines from the wildness with big nasty attitudes while the lycanthropes from the cities with _too cold_ attitudes.

However… One expectation from between them is the famous Heylin Tiger of Shadow, Yanji. Not like that he'd meet the famous war dog in person who had humans for _friend_. Ugh. He hated two-legged creatures called _humans_.

Once the teen was in deep thought, as he did not realize that someone running toward him…

WHAM!

"Oops! Sorry, pup."

A voice from the above apologized, as the hand appeared before the teen's face. "I'm no pup!" Lycan snapped smacking the hand away from his face and stood up, wiping off some dusty on his shirt. "I'm only 85 years old!"

"Hn. Still a pup to me." The adult smirked crossing his arms across his chest, calmly watching the small teen stomped angrily past him. "85 years old in dog year, but however… 12 years old in _human_ year. So yep, you're still a _pup_!"

Lycan fell over in surprise at the adult countered back to him. _Wasn't expecting that…_

He turned around to yell at the stranger, but he noticed the man left. He only remembered the mysterious man had white spike-like hair and the playful gray eyes. His long white doggy-like ears were dead given away that he's a lycanthrope.

_Who was this guy? _

He paused then looked over his shoulder looking at where the white lycanthrope left in the spot. _And what's up with a double gray tattoos on each of his cheeks?_

---

A month later…

Though rays of the sun dappled the field, the mood was anything but fitting. A cool spring breeze touched the fine hairs on the girl's shoulder, brushing them away. They danced in front of her disheartened jade eyes, staring forwards desperately. Across from her, a pair of gold coloured orbs gazed back without feeling, lacking any sort of conscious. No emotion.

"Lycan, my son… This is my apprentice from the Cat clan, Sekhmet." His sire replied proudly, his eyes burned with pride. "The Cat Clan had decided to allied with our clan against the Nightcrawlers."

His sire turned his head back to the boy with his purple eyes become cold as the glaze falls on his son. "Do not make any trouble again, _son_. Your so called _pride_ will be your _downfall_."

Lycan gritted his teeth angrily, hearing his father scolded him again and again. Never he had heard a single praise from his own _flesh and blood_… When he had heard his sire praise on his so precious _apprentice_ from the _feline_ clan.

His hatred for his father becoming stronger and deadly…and then he made first move to kill the first prey with a deathblow…

---

"Master!"

Just one heart-bitten word drifted in the air, silence in the void. The wind was still, and all movement halted. Her legs began to move, though she didn't remember telling them to do so, bringing her closer to him.

The sickening thud of a body landed awkwardly on the ground. Bones snapping. Blood spraying onto the ground, painted it with its crimson color.

"Master!"

No words came from his slightly parted lips, only his slow breath. The hazy indigo of his eyes seemed out of focus; as if he were looking for something he couldn't see. She felt herself kneel beside him, palms slapping the ground hard, rocks and stones creating abrasion on the softened skin.

"Master…"

The dying master turned his head right on his shoulder, looking at the young child. The girl with cat ears on her head and her jade eyes were clouded with tears. "I… I am apologize for I cannot save your kin…but there is a way…"

The child blinked, sniffling and cocked her head in confusion. "Huh? Master…"

"Call forth… the…blue moon…" The dying master rasped with a weak gasp, closing his indigo eyes. "He…will come… to stop…the war…"

"Who, Master I may ask, is he?" The child asked, wiping her tears off her softened, furry cheeks.

"…He had… no name… he is a…balance…" The master wheezed, weakly lifting his grayish blue human-like paw to the child's head. "A powerful ally, yet…a great enemy of all creatures… You must call him forth… with the call of wind… the breath of fire… the life of earth… and the pure of water…"

The master trailed off, slowly dropped his head on the ground and a long final sigh escaped from his canine-like mouth. "Good…bye… little Sekhmet…" With last air escaped his lung, he died peaceful next to the kitten child.

"Master!" Sekhmet choked as she leashed herself onto the dead master's chest, crying bitterly. "Don't go…please…"

Her sharp sense of hearing ears perked up when the soft footsteps behind her back and she snarled softly, "Leave me alone…"

"Sorry, that I cannot do that."

She turned her heard and glaring hatefully at another child through her clouded eyes with tears. "Lycan… only if you aren't leaving me alone to fight another enemies… I wouldn't be targeted by a vampire!"

"Actually, it was me who targeted you." The child grinned widely, revealing white fangs with sparkles. "All along I'm the one who killed my sire."

The child froze; a cold chilling ran up and down in her shine while she stared disbelief at the lycanthrope boy. "But…why?"

"Because I will not let him to bring all creatures together in peace." Lycan replied slowly, almost like if he was speaking to the child even young than him. "I don't seen why he spared your life when you are too weak to defend yourself."

The Were-cat child exasperated at the were-wolf child's words. "You…you…so cold-blood murderer!" She shrieked, pounding her fists on the ground and snarled angrily at Lycan. "You killed your only sire! He's your own flesh and blood!"

Lycan remained silent, narrowing his amber eyes with quiet rage at the snarling feline child. "Run…" He whispered quietly, rolling his paws into fists. "Run please, Sekhmet. Go home."

---

"You shall not harm her, Lycan…" The exotic creature replied coldly and tonelessly to the gasping werewolf in his single grasp. "You, Lycan… and you, Sekhmet… All of the creations of the demon… are now banished and no longer to live in peaceful land again."

Sekhmet looked confusedly at the quietly, strange creature and she doubled looking at him as the feline gasped softly, the exotic creature looked nothing like all other creatures.

As the first balance turned his head, eyeing her and realized Sekhmet was slowly returning to unconscious. He spun back to Lycan he held by the collar and snarled, "As I knew you'd planned to kill me. So kill me then. Your pain won't disappear forever."

A smile on the young werewolf's face surprised the black spirit as he replied softly, "What is the beyond of the light? I shed no tears but blood, Balance. Tell me why I shed no tears but blood?"

A blood splashed onto the ground as the three-scratches on the left cheek, he continued with smirking so widely at the balance. "Blood is all but sole tear drop. What am I?"

The cold purple eyes narrowed at the smiling werewolf, not clearly understanding his strange words. Suddenly, the werewolf slowly pulling out of the pocket and revealing the four strange weapons he smirked darkly as the balance's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Youkai Claws! Devil's Touch! The Shard of Dreams!" Lycan commanded with a last smirk. "And Fox's Duplicate!"

A light exploded over the spot where they stood as the first balance let out a cry of startle before it start to disappeared into nowhere.

Lycan fell on his knees, clutching his chest as he choked. "Damn… He poisoned me first!" He narrowed angrily, "But… I finally did it… I destroyed him." He glanced over the unconscious were-cat as his eyes softened at the sight of her and he stood up, limping away.

He almost never came back… not until General Yanji found him first…

Suddenly, a small puddle of blood splashed onto the ground as the general thumped onto the ground, keeping locked claws against the powerful creature who was now the second balance, snarling and snapping at each other.

_Damn… Lycan! _

With a powerful roar, the general hurled the creature off him and rushed over to the dying figure on the ground but the same creature tackled him away from the dying body.

"ARG! Damn you! Aren't you supposed to be a second balance!" Yanji howled as the two enemies locked their claws at each other and rolling over each other down the hill.

Suddenly, Yanji finally kicked the creature off him and scattered to get the sword as at same the creature leaped upon him with its deadly poisoning claws and the general turned around.

The white flashed all over and the blood flew upward into the air and then it splashed onto the ground as the creature fell onto the ground dead.

Standing over the dead balance, he panted heavy before he turned running to the dying body. "Lycan!" He yelled in horror when he barely caught the body but it vanished into the souls and disappeared out of his hands. "Lycan…"

He watched the souls disappeared into the sky and fall on his knees, gripping on the grass. "I don't understand… at all… What do you mean that you're had nothing to shed any tears…? Just like years ago when you killed your pap…" He whispered to himself, gritting his teeth in silent rage.

Suddenly, he coughed covering his mouth and stumped backward, lying on his back against the grass and glazed at the sky. "Damn… That damn Balance… poisoned me with a silver liquid…" He gasped a little and coughed, the blood dripping from his lips as he gritted his teeth again.

* * *

He had dreamt it was snowing. Beautiful flakes of pure white came down from the deep gray skies, covering the entire land. What did the intense ivory blanket not cover was dead, or dying. He saw no animals, no birds, and no sign of humans at all. The atmosphere became eerily still, and not even a wind swept through, encompassing the world in a deathly silence. The snow under his feet crackled, as he turned, suddenly aware of just how numb his fingers, toes and face were, the air so thin it was difficult to breathe. 

His eyes captured her standing there, as if a figment of his own imaginations. A cloak was wrapped about her, and a thin layer of snow rested on her shoulders and the top of her head, clinging to the long strands. He stared at her, while she looked emptily towards him.

All she did was smile, so sad and pained. Her arms were crossed over her front, each hand clutching the opposite shoulder, and she was shaking, though it was just barely noticeable. He took a step towards her, the snow creaking underneath his weight, like ice ready to crack. Imprints were left, tainting the holy looking ground.

It lasted but a minute. He made his way towards her, but she still didn't move, as if paralyzed by the snapping cold, or the overwhelming sadness evident in her eyes. He remembered blood, sharp colour upon the canvas of snowflakes, though whose and how it came to be there, he couldn't recollect. But the sight of it caused his heart to shake. And abruptly it ended and he awoke, blinking and stretching, looking around and trying to…

He was in the sort of limbo… in the void of the darkness where there is a border of heaven and hell.

"The soul of dead should not been revived. Those of the dead should not remain in the world of the living."

He heard the voice from the direction of behind his back had similar to his own voice… his other self… the innocence one. "Ramon…" He hissed quietly, looking over his shoulder showing the three-scarred mark on his cheek.

"Lycan…" Ramon spoke back, tugging his trademark straw hat covering half of his face with a sad smile of acknowledging his other life.

Many memories rushing through each of two lost souls with one long life… From the Past to the Present… The song started to humming through the scattered memories...

* * *

_I don't feel a thing…_

_And I stopped remembering…_

_The days are just like moments turned to hours…_

Lycan remained silent, narrowing his amber eyes with quiet rage at the snarling feline child. "Run…" He whispered quietly, rolling his paws into fists. "Run please, Sekhmet. Go home."

Sekhmet opened her jade eyes and stared confusedly at the werewolf. "Huh…?" All she could utter quietly to him, her voice was being carried away in the silent wind. "What…?"

"Go back to where you are live. Live to fight. Live to kill. You are a war cat of the great desert." Lycan replied monotone, looking down at her softened face. "I promise I will see you… and kill you."

_Mother used to say…_

_If you want, you'll find a way…_

_Bet mother never danced through fire shower…_

"You shall not harm her, Lycan…" The exotic creature replied coldly and tonelessly to the gasping werewolf in his single grasp. "You, Lycan… and you, Sekhmet… All of the creations of the demon… are now banished and no longer to live in peaceful land again."

Sekhmet looked confusedly at the quietly, strange creature and she doubled looking at him as the feline gasped softly, the exotic creature looked nothing like all other creatures.

As the first balance turned his head, eyeing her and realized Sekhmet was slowly returning to unconscious. He spun back to Lycan he held by the collar and snarled, "As I knew you'd planned to kill me. So kill me then. Your pain won't disappear forever."

A smile on the young werewolf's face surprised the black spirit as he replied softly, "What is the beyond of the light? I shed no tears but blood, Balance. Tell me why I shed no tears but blood?"

A blood splashed onto the ground as the three-scratches on the left cheek, he continued with smirking so widely at the balance. "Blood is all but sole tear drop. What am I?"

_Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain…_

_I walk in the rain, in the rain…_

_Is it right or is it wrong?_

_And is it here that I belong?_

"Youkai Claws! Devil's Touch! The Shard of Dreams!" Lycan commanded with a last smirk. "And Fox's Duplicate!"

A light exploded over the spot where they stood as the first balance let out a cry of startle before it start to disappeared into nowhere.

Lycan fell on his knees, clutching his chest as he choked. "Damn… He poisoned me first!" He narrowed angrily, "But… I finally did it… I destroyed him." He glanced over the unconscious were-cat as his eyes softened at the sight of her and he stood up, limping away.

_I don't hear a sound…_

_Silent faces in the ground…_

_The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen…_

The white flashed all over and the blood flew upward into the air and then it splashed onto the ground as the creature fell onto the ground dead.

Standing over the dead balance, he panted heavy before he turned running to the dying body. "Lycan!" He yelled in horror when he barely caught the body but it vanished into the souls and disappeared out of his hands. "Lycan…"

He watched the souls disappeared into the sky and fall on his knees, gripping on the grass. "I don't understand… at all… What do you mean that you're had nothing to shed any tears…? Just like years ago when you killed your pap…" He whispered to himself, gritting his teeth in silent rage.

_If there is a hell…_

_I'm sure this is how it smells…_

_Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't…_

Suddenly, a traveler lifted his head from the bowl gasping for air as the crowd screamed in horror and startled at sudden movement.

"HE CAME BACK TO LIFE!"

The traveler blinked his amber eyes sleepily while he had few speckles of rice all over his face, looked to the right and then to the left and then to the right and then to the left…

"U-u-um… Sir, are you okay?"

And he stared at the worried lady and seized the bright blue dress, wiping the white rice off from his face while he ignored the shriek from the woman. He let the dress go and the woman run off away from him.

The traveler turned back to the chief, blinking confusedly and sighed. "Man…" He reached for the fork and picked it up. "Damn… I fell asleep."

The crowd gaped loudly at him and screamed at him. "YOU FELL ASLEEP?" As the traveler ignored them, eating a beef he was holding with a fork and chewing it quietly.

One of the crowd, a man stuttered unbelievingly, "T-t-that's not possible! In the middle of a meal and conversation?"

And another man next to the first man agreed. "And he just starts chewing again…"

The traveler stopped chewing and then he turned his head over his shoulder staring confusedly at the crowd. "Anyhow, what are you guys all worked up over?" He asked, holding a fork with the beef.

_Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain…_

_I walk in the rain, in the rain…_

_Am I right or am I wrong?_

_And is it here that I belong?_

All three of them ran out of the Xiaolin Temple and then they stopped when they saw someone on the roof. Widening his eyes at the sight of the familiar looking stranger, Ramon realized that person who looked the same as him.

"Who in the hell are you!" He growled after recovering over the shock at the sight of the unknown invader.

The shadowed man suddenly smirked at Ramon. "You surely don't recognize who I am, do you?" He said in his mocking tone. "Oh wait, you got a amnesia. That would be explaining why you don't remember me."

_Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain…_

_I walk in the rain, in the rain…_

_Why do I feel so alone?_

_For some reason I think of home…_

"Spear of Balance!!"

"DAMN THAT FITHLY DOG!!"

Lycan was being held by the bloody twin-like lycanthrope and was trying to shake him off, but no use to get him off of the beast's body.

Suddenly, the black spiraling white spear flew through the air and pierced through Ramon's back and out of Lycan's back while the background flashed white light, leaving their bodies in shadows.

Two identical cry of pain echoed through the white background in union.

_I'm sorry… Sekhmet… I had to do now… _

* * *

In the darkness of void, two souls of one life floating in the air looking at each other as Ramon with a sad expression and Lycan with a hatred expression. 

Lycan remembered his light's last word before his death…

"The soul of dead should not been revived. Those of the dead should not remain in the world of the living."

Lycan stared at the gray wispy clouds in the air, so very high above them, unable to think of anything, anything at all. Ramon remained mute, waiting, and so close and yet the distance between them had never seemed so far.

"You have lost, Lycan…"

And both they knew it; Lycan had lost and had to accept the death meant for both of them.

"_The soul of dead should not been revived. Those of the dead should not remain in the world of the living." _

Two broken shards of soul joined together and become one whole old Lycan…

"…Your life is already over…"

The gate to his death had been opened and next thing, the lost soul was gone.

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Me: I believe the next chapter, you all reviewers, will be showing what's going on with Kobo, the possessed Khu which a ghost known as Kuai, Gojo, and Luce… 

Me: (smiling innocently) Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"The Lost Destiny" **

_The servant girl stepped out of the Palace Gate and for a second, she suddenly stopped and turned her head slowly, as her silver eyes blinked in surprise when she heard her name. _

_She saw the lone boy stood there at the side of entrance gateway. _

"_Klon…"_

Review this story, please.


	23. The Lost Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… Also, I don't own the stance that silver haired man from Final Fantasy VII! I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

Me: Please enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One – The Lost Destiny**

…

…

…

_**((Previously))**_

The Blood upon the Blade… would be his death…

_Again._

Plop…

No… I shall not let that happen!

Kuai, the dead spirit of the Wolf Clan, closed his eyes in fear of the second death, as he did not realize the second active of the _Shard of Dreams_.

The eyes of the shadow snapped widening in pure, glowing amethyst as the shadow of sword glowered in the dark purple aura.

_Use my full power of Darkness! _

_Shoku Void Falcon Typhoon – Darkness!_

In the black background, the glowing spirit of black falcon in the dark purple screeched in the joy of being free from the grasp of darkness.

_**Luce, you will not win! **_

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

* * *

_**((Afterward))**_

Few hours earlier after Ramon and Sekhmet disappeared in a forest, right after the horde of dark werewolves appeared and raided over the Xiaolin Temple as Master Fung, Chase Young and the cats in human form ran to defend the temple from the wild were canines.

The Amazon landed on the ground, at same time as she lashed out her right leg to knock a werewolf off. "There are move and more of them appearing by the minute!" Alala said half angrily and half annoyance in the fading Greece accent, whirling her spear and then stopped at her side.

A black werewolf appeared behind the Amazon with a gaping jaw, raising his deadly talons in the air. Suddenly, he was torn in a half with cry of pain and collapsed onto the ground, revealing the armor samurai held the sword in his hands.

"Seiichi." Alala nodded in thanks, but the samurai said nothing just swing his sword and slashing through some wolves which they were attacking them.

The giant black wolf appeared out of nowhere, leaping at them with its massive jaw which there are small, yet deadly, sharp fangs. Alala and Seiichi brought their weapons to defend themselves, knowing it could be no use to defeat as big as the gigantic wolf.

_WHOOSH! _

_STAB!_

The arrow impaled into the wolf's forehead as its red eyes rolled back while its fell backward on its back and died, bleeding. As the familiar archer landed on the ground, holding the bow in one hand while supporting himself against the ground with other hand.

"Ali!" Alala exclaimed in surprise at how possible as small as the petite-sized native could get kill a wolf that twice as big as the idiot one-eyed giant. Then again, Ali is an_ excellent_ archer that can pin a fly to a tree from few thousand miles away without killing it. No wonder Chase Young wanted him on his side.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

_HACK! HACK! HACK!_

The wolf's claw hand gutted out of the back of a wolf from its stomach, the wolf hooded man ripped the dead creature in a half with a howl-like scream. As Yui turned around at same time as he clawed through one of the wolves that leaped at him from behind him. "Yui kills. Dark ones!"

The six-axe sword hacked through the path of wolves, the Russian landed on the ground as the dead wolves falling on the ground after him.

"Where is that bastard Zhai?!" Akir grunted growling under his breath as he dodged his head in any time as the foaming mouthed wolf that nearly clomped his head off. "Ugh! Damn dogs…"

Suddenly, he heard a familiar shouting the name of the warrior's sword from somewhere. He glanced over the direction of the voice and saw the lone long black haired man stood with the crazy long sword at his side while the horde of snarling, snapping, glaring hungrily dark wolves circling him like a hawk.

"_**Imperial Oni Blade!"**_

Zhai said monotone, swinging the long sword from the left side to the right side, the powerful wave of the white wind with the crackling of blue lightning circled Zhai and blowing the wolves away from him.

The howling and yapping of the surprised wolves pack flew backward in the air for a second before the pained cry when they were mysteriously ripped apart in million of pieces and falling on the ground dead.

"Hn." Alala frowned as she crossed her arms at Zhai who cleaning the blood off his precious long katana sword.

"Men. Always show off."

She grumbled, shaking her head. How many times she had seen men shows off like a true hero in her life? Million times. No matter where she go anywhere, there is always a man end up showing off and get in trouble for it later.

She sighed.

"Yes. I certainly agreed." The low, quiet voice behind her, startling her as Alala whirled around, holding her spear at the unknown invader. After seeing who it was, she lowered her spear with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh. It's just you."

It was Jadari. A peaceful African native with a great skill of using his spear and his ability to controlling people is something completed beyond Alala's understanding.

"Something is not right here…" Jadari replied with an African accent, frowning behind his mask. "It's changing quite rapidly in someone."

_Someone in the group of Heylins is changing… something darker and deadly…_

The oversized shuriken whirling sharply through the air, causing the horde of dark wolves cried out in fright and pain as the blue haired ninja girl landed on the ground from the sky, looking up at Alala and Jadari.

"Where's Zak?" She asked confusedly, seeing no idiot redhead pilot anywhere in the temple. Before Alala or Jadari could rely, a familiar voice rang echoing through the battle area.

"_**WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"**_

A loud cry of excitement startled the feline warriors as the familiar shape of silver-black manta ray-like plane flew through in the sky; it was a Silver Manta Ray.

"Ah, I miss those old days!" The grinning redheaded pilot laughed, placing the familiar red and black eye-like shape item in the wire box. "Silver Manta Ray – Eye of Dashi!" He shouted loudly for everyone, including the dark wolves to hear.

The silver manta ray suddenly glowed with the outline of golden and then a second later, the bolts of electricity came out of the manta ray's mouth and firing at the horde of dark wolves as the dark canines let out yelp in fear and scattered away from the flying shen gong wu.

The window rolled down as the jet-like wu hovered above the group of warriors and Kika, the pilot grinned beamingly down at the blue haired girl as she raise an eyebrow back at him.

"Well, Kika? Am I impressed you or what?" He asked hopefully, showing off his muscles.

Kika stared blankly at him, then scowled.

"Not impressed." She said flatly and then she smiled amusingly at the look on Zak's face fell and then his shoulder stumped in defeat, pouting almost playful at the ninja.

"Aw, man."

---

_Fifteen hundred years ago…_

_It's raining…_

_The heaven is crying…_

Overhead, the sky was gray and overcast; charcoal colored clouds billowed like cotton candy across the heavens. Not a single of sunlight could crack through that thick shell of cumulonimbus. Every one in a while, a clap of thunder would rumble across the sky and a flash of lightning would momentarily brighten the firmament. Chances were that it would rain at some point.

Loose gravel scratched loudly against the concrete, as it was ground between the pavement and the sole of a shoe. Even as ugly as the day was, someone was out and about, walking around, risking getting caught and soaked if the heavens should open up and let the drops fall.

"You shouldn't be out here and risk to get sick…"

The voice belonged to the proud prince of the night crawlers, known as the vampires and the son of the Lord Dracula, stood before the kneeling girl in front of the gravestone.

"Prince Xavier…" She raised her head to look at him as the scent of the salt water hit him when he realized that servant was crying… for the loss of her brother.

Rain fell hard, beating a rhythmic beat against the stone pathways.

_Torn…_

_At the loss of her brother…_

His fine black shoes suddenly moved from one step to another as the black garment cape with gold chain on the collar landed on Roba's shoulders, surprising her by the sudden movement of kindness from the vampire prince.

"Do not cry… Roba. Your kind brother do not desire to see his sister to cry… It would cause him to grieve." Xavier whispered with an understanding smile.

Roba sniffled, as her head still buried into her knees and her arms wrapping around her small body. "I would never see his face when he was waiting for me to come home… Klon…"

_The servant girl stepped out of the Palace Gate and for a second, she suddenly stopped and turned her head slowly, as her silver eyes blinked in surprise when she heard her name. _

_She saw the lone boy stood there at the side of entrance gateway. _

"_Klon…" _

_The boy heard his name and looked up seeing her, grinning brightly at her. Roba raise an eyebrow at him and then she grinned playful at her brother._

"_Don't tell me Ahren kicked you out of our house again? What did you do in this time again?"_

_She saw him cringed and then he grimaced, crossing his arms as he looked away from her. "I did nothing." He replied flatly, continuing to look at the sky. "He's stealing all of my money…again." With this, he pouted childishly at the loss of gold coins._

"_Plus Lroy gave me a barrel of water…again." He added hanging his head in disappointed. _

_She smiled. _

_Typical brothers…_

_Anything she wouldn't ask for a replace on all her brothers… This is a life all she could ask for. _

Klon… He sacrificed his life fighting the demon that possessing him, lose an arm, and then he allowed Prince Xavier to end his life with a final smile…

She would never see his eyes lit up in full of playfulness and eager to prank on someone…

Or his oh so innocent grin when he was caught sneaking out of the house or the rich mansion…

Or to hear his complaining about the thief Ahren who always manage to steal his gold coins and leaving him a trademark note…

He was gone…

All because of _him_…

The demon…

"Prince Xavier…" She whispered quietly as the dark prince glanced down at her curiously, stood in the rain.

"Yes?" She heard his calm relay, seeing his pale blue eyes brightened in the darkness, watching her and waiting for something she wants to say.

"What is the demon's name? The one who possessed Klon…?" She trailed off; unable to saying few more words without a rage choked her throat, as her pale silver eyes filled with full of grief and angry in tears.

The pale-faced prince remains silent until the girl finished crying, he replied monotone to her. "The messager told me there is a place for you. His name is Master Xiao Lin…"

He turned around, looking at the mist filled around the forest. "While your journey to the Temple, perhaps you'll find the demon who did to your brother somewhere in China…"

He turned back to her, handing her an odd-looking rounded mirror. "This Mirror held so many secrets…this beyond we cannot understand the true purpose of its ability. It had no useful to us…Roba, it is now belong to you."

The mirror reflected moonlight, as it was trusted into the gentle hands of the loving servant. "It didn't have any name."

She glazed down at the silver rounded mirror and then smiled. "Its name shall be Mythic Mirror. I shall take it to Temple and asked the Master about what is its true purpose."

"…Hum…" Prince Xavier made a thoughtful noise escaped him as he turned around and faced his back to her. "Very well… Shall we meet again in another time? Good bye Lady Hikaru."

_I believe this mirror will guide the young lady to her destiny where she suppose to be… _The young vampire prince walked thinking quietly, a smile graced on his pale face as he finally arrival at his hidden room where the rock within a wall.

He stopped his track and looked up at the shattered rock where the symbol was vanished. _Destiny's Light…huh… _

He remembered the strange light before he 'killed' Klon…

_(( Klon grinned weakly at her, holding the missing arm. "What a day…" He said laughing softly. "I get possessed by a demon and I had to cut my own arm off. That's what I get for trying to rob you, prince."_

"_Klon…" Roba said softly, staring helplessly at him._

_While Prince Xavier glanced at Klon, creating the sword out of nowhere. "I see." When Klon saw the sword and smiled weakly at the prince._

"_So you really fight demons, eh?" Klon said with a grin. " Must be tough, my lord."_

Wish I could…

"_Prince Xavier, NO!" Roba cried out in surprise to see the prince charge at her brother, raising his sword in the air._

_Roba covered her eyes and wailed in horror. The glass in the wall cracked. The Destiny's Light._

I wish I could…

…protect you, Roba!

_Klon with his last thought smiled, fell back on the grass surround the crimson liquid around him. He died. ))_

Closing his icy pale blue eyes, he dismissed the depressing memory away from his mind when he had seen the servant crying over the loss of her brother. He wondered why the destiny's light rock had been cracked and disappeared into the white light.

He had found nothing there in the cracked wall and instead he found a strange mirror lying there innocently and lonely. It had his reflection where the normal mirror could not and it confused him greatly.

He had hoped the girl would find the lost destiny during her journey.

But…he did not know there is one secret within a mirror could place her in between the death and the life situation. No win-lose situation.

---

_Back to the Present…_

Kuai, the dead spirit of the Wolf Clan, closed his eyes in fear of the second death, as he did not realize the second active of the _Shard of Dreams_.

The eyes of the shadow snapped widening in pure, glowing amethyst as the shadow of sword glowered in the dark purple aura.

_Use my full power of Darkness! _

_Shoku Void Falcon Typhoon – Darkness!_

In the black background, the glowing spirit of black falcon in the dark purple screeched in the joy of being free from the grasp of darkness.

_**Luce, you will not win!**_

It bursted forth from the Shadow Blade, startling the spirit wolf Kuai in the body of a young boy as it screeched when it flew toward the Dark Ranpu Orb with the power of Devil's Touch. Then they clashed each other and both of them exploded at same time, blowing the ancient dust around Luce, Kuai, Kobo and Gojo.

The fallen angel snarled furiously when his plan just went up and failed him. Glaring angrily at the spot where the ghost in a body host had been stood, he scowled darkly when the dust cleared up revealing Kuai unharmed.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide when he saw the purple outline with black spirit hovering behind Kuai in the kid's body, narrowing the icy purple eyes at _him_. And immediately he knew it was the true spirit of the kid's body.

However, he sense the kid's darkness power was something off… It was able to ward off his Dark Ranpu Orb.

_Impossible!! How possible the astral child able to reflect my corrupted light orb like swapping a weak fly away?! _He thought darkly, gritting his teeth angrily as he twisted the long katana-like sword in a flash. _And how this dirty, spoiled astral brat was not affected by the power of the Devil's Touch wu? _

Luce went in the stance like the Sephirpoth character from the Final Fantasy VII. Narrowing his emotionless icy eyes at Khu/Kuai, he lifted the long katana sword as the smirk turned upward almost wickedness.

_Interesting… I've always wanted a good fight!_

The black long sword chimed in its evil, corrupted song when it charged toward the flesh, thirsting for blood. This deadly weapon was not called Dragon's Fang Blade for nothing.

But also, there is a tiny voice within the Dragon's Fang Blade… was crying in grief.

----

The little boy kneeled on the cold, dirty floor of the ancient library, supporting himself with his own arms and hands against the ground, staring at the scattered pieces of shattered mirror that reflected his tear-marked face.

"No…" Kobo whispered to himself, shaking his head slowly as he stared down at the shattered mirror. "I don't have it to fix Mythic Mirror again. I'm sorry, Grandpa…" His eyes clenched shut as the silent sob escaped from his lips.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kobo?"_

_The child turned his head looking back over his shoulder at his great grandfather, Great Chief, who was very ancient and wolfish-like looking old man. He had heard the tale of about his great grandfather fought the great evil of the creature of the night during the very dark hours of the Great War._

_And also he was used to be the powerful companion of the Grandmaster Dashi and his guardian dragon, Dojo._

"_Ah, there you are, young Kobo." Great Chief said in ancient voice, smiling down kindly at his great grandson. "I have something special for you. Follow me then."_

_Kobo cocked his head to side at his great grandfather and got up, following him to the deep tunnel that led them to the seal room. He noticed the strange-looking herbs and the silver mirror on the stone table, frowning at them._

_Great Chief noticed his expression on his face and smiling at him, "Young Kobo… Those are the sacred items. Mythic Mirror and the Lunar Herbs." He replied, reaching for the lunar herb and placed it into the clay-like bowl. "The herbs helps you protected against the poison of the silver and make you immune to it."_

_His great grandfather added some hot water and a strange potion to the clay-like bowl, twisting it with the wooden spoon. Until he finished it, pouring to the wooden cup and handed to Kobo. "Drink it." He said seriously, looking directly at the young child's eyes._

_Kobo glanced down at the metal silver liquid in the wooden cup in his hands and frowned, looking displeasing. Feeling the cold stare bored into his pale silver eyes, he silently closed his eyes and drank the cup as fast as he could._

_Yuck! Kobo thought disgustedly, shoving the empty cup to his great grandfather as he grimaced at the bitter taste in his tongue. At least it is not Tara's_

_He remembered last time Tara, the potion maker and also best friend, makes a special potion for him to become a full wolf and he end up sick in one full week. She apologized to him for making him sick and promised she will make another one much better than the last one. He didn't think he able to strong enough to overcome the fear of the 'poisoning' potions from his friend. He swallowed the bitter taste quickly and clenching his fists as his grandfather noticed it and smiled tiredly at his great grandson._

"_I know it is bitter taste for you, young Kobo. But…" Great Chief trailed off, handed him a silver mirror with a white cloth around it to prevent harm from the silver poison. "I believe this, Mythic Mirror, is passed to you from your ancestor."_

_Kobo looked up at him and then at the silver mirror. Slowly, he reached for the mirror and touched it gently as he waited for the pain to sting him but it didn't. Realizing his great grandfather's sacred potion had actually worked and Kobo grinned clutching the Mythic Mirror to his chest tightly._

"_Remember, an enemy of an enemy is your friend, once you're on your own."_

_**Flashback End**_

The last words he remembered from his now deceased great grandfather.

_Grandpa…_

Ignoring all battle noises surrounding around him in background, Kobo's bloody hand reach out for one of larger shattered pieces and touched it gently, the broken mirror stirred reacting to the touch like water.

Startled, Kobo looked up seeing he was no longer in an ancient library, but also in a mist forest and he was kneeling on the middle of lake. The shattered Mythic Mirror was in nowhere seen and just disappeared out of air.

_Wha… Where am I? _He thought worriedly, standing back on his feet and looking around in confusion and bewildered at the mist forest that surrounding around him.

_Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip…_

The night was cold and mist. Moonlight had crept into the clear and blue lake, the fine streams of wavering moonlight sending wisps of vapor into the sky to mingle with the tendrils of white smoke that still reached into the air like the rippling arms of spirits.

The spirits whispered in silent song that echoing across the lake.

_To live is to die__  
To die is to live  
To fight is to survive__  
Before you stood  
There are two doors  
Which will you pick?  
All lead to One Destiny  
All lead to your true purpose  
Is to live or to die  
The question remain  
In your head  
"What is beyond the Light?"  
What is Light?  
What if Light is your Death?  
Or is your Life?  
All beyond the Light  
Before your eyes  
No one control  
Your Destiny  
Beyond the Light  
All you shall see  
Are Two Doors  
Which will you pick?  
To Live is to Die  
To Fight is to Survive  
__What is Beyond the Light?  
What is Beyond the Doors?  
_

To Live...  
Is to Die...

To Fight...  
Is to Survive...

He saw something appear in the corner of his pale silver eye and turned to find a white door and a black door stood above the lake, out of nowhere like air. The golden character in Japanese craved into the beautiful white door while bloody red in same character craved onto the frighteningly, black door.

It both says: _Sonbou_.

_Life or Death; existence; destiny… _Kobo thought translating the Japanese character into English meaning, as he frowned at the doors stood before him. Something clicked in his mind as he remembered the story about this mysterious misty-like forest he heard from his mother.

_The Lost Destiny…_

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

Me: I believe the next chapter, you all reviewers, will be showing what's going on with Kobo, the possessed Khu which a ghost known as Kuai, Gojo, and Luce… 

Me: (smiling innocently) Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"A Final Sacrifice" **

_His eyes widened in horror as the familiar boy stepped in front of him, shielding him with his own body as the light of deadly ball clashed onto him. _

_The flash of a white hair flowing like wind and followed by a shadow figure falling backward, his dark eyes locked into the pale silver eyes as he smiled, the blood dripping from his cracked lips._

"_NO!" He cried, gripping the blood dripping glass shard tightly in his bloody right hand, the glass shard glowed brightly, the pale golden white light turned into dark blood red. _

Review this story, please.


	24. A Final Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… I only own my muses and my own wu(s). And Kobo/Lobo's Memories.

Me: Please enjoy!! (looked nervously)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two – A Final Sacrifice**

…

…

…

_**((Previously))**_

Startled, Kobo looked up seeing he was no longer in an ancient library, but also in a mist forest and he was kneeling on the middle of lake. The shattered Mythic Mirror was in nowhere seen and just disappeared out of air.

_Wha… Where am I? _He thought worriedly, standing back on his feet and looking around in confusion and bewildered at the mist forest that surrounding around him.

_Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip…_

The night was cold and mist. Moonlight had crept into the clear and blue lake, the fine streams of wavering moonlight sending wisps of vapor into the sky to mingle with the tendrils of white smoke that still reached into the air like the rippling arms of spirits.

The spirits whispered in silent song that echoing across the lake.

_To live is to die__  
To die is to live  
To fight is to survive__  
Before you stood  
There are two doors  
Which will you pick?  
All lead to One Destiny  
All lead to your true purpose  
Is to live or to die  
The question remain  
In your head  
"What is beyond the Light?"  
What is Light?  
What if Light is your Death?  
Or is your Life?  
All beyond the Light  
Before your eyes  
No one control  
Your Destiny  
Beyond the Light  
All you shall see  
Are Two Doors  
Which will you pick?  
To Live is to Die  
To Fight is to Survive  
__What is Beyond the Light?  
What is Beyond the Doors?  
_

_To Live...  
Is to Die..._

_To Fight...  
Is to Survive..._

He saw something appear in the corner of his pale silver eye and turned to find a white door and a black door stood above the lake, out of nowhere like air. The golden character in Japanese caved into the beautiful white door while bloody red in same character caved onto the frighteningly, black door.

It both says: _Sonbou_.

_Life or Death; existence; destiny… _Kobo thought translating the Japanese character into English meaning, as he frowned at the doors stood before him. Something clicked in his mind as he remembered the story about this mysterious misty-like forest he heard from his mother.

_The Lost Destiny…_

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

* * *

_**((Afterward))**_

_Years ago, the peaceful moment between a young son and his mother together in the kitchen as the little boy kicking his legs back and forth, watching his mother fixing their dinner. His pale silver eyes suddenly sparkled in glee when he remembered something, swallowing the remains of his snack and looked at his mother. _

"_Can you tell me the story about the lady, the mirror, the general, and the demon, Mama?" He asked hopefully, hearing the scoffs from his brother in another room. _

_His mother, Lei Wolf, laughs as she turned around smiling warmly at her adorable little son. "Yes, little Kobo." She exclaimed grinning at Kobo, as she turned back to the cooking pot._

_The head poked out of the doorway with a face flat look, eyeing at his mother and his little brother, holding the toy in his right hand. "Not this story again, MO-O-OM!" He whined, twitching his long ears. "I've heard the same story over and over again, no matter where I am!" _

_Kobo grinned. "I just like that story, Big Brother." _

_Turning his head back from his brother when he heard the sound of plates against the table and the scent of delicious foods his mother cooked. _

"_Dinner is ready, Kobo, Lobo." Lei announced with a gentle smile as she scooped foods on each of their plates as Lobo sulkily dragged himself to the seat, and plopped his head on the table next to his plate._

"_Where's Dad, Mom?" Lobo muffled with his face down, stretching his arms across the table. "He's late…again." _

_Lei laughed, finishing to scoop the food from the pot on her plate and sat down on her seat in front of her two sons. "Your father is just called from your grandfather already, his pack just needed him for something. Eating the Asparagus first, the meat later."_

"_MO-O-OM!" Lobo's head jerked up, staring at her with eyes widened in horror and disgustingly at the asparagus. "I don't need to eat that green plant thing! Ugh!" His long ears pinned back, he shook his head childishly at her. _

_Kobo looked at the conversation between his mother and his brother with an interested look, he uncaringly shoved the asparagus with his fork into his mouth and chewing it quietly. After he swallowed painfully, almost shuddered with its disgustingly taste as he looked up from his plate at her. _

"_Mama? Please tell that story again…?" He asked again, shoving the peas into his mouth and chewed it as he ignored the moaning from his brother, patiently waiting for his mom to began telling the story._

"_Oh! All right, Kobo. Once fifteen years ago, when the General left his pack and his wife for looking for the boy who once would turn into a traitor one day. It would be the last time the lady had seen of her love…"_

----

_Then, it was little misty, dark cloudy and icy raining…_

_That morning… __**He**__ died…_

_Kobo, his brother and his mother along with Kuai's pack and the old Chief, his grandpa stood before the formal funeral and his dad sleeping peacefully in the pure black, spotless coffin. The young pup stared blankly at the sleeping face of his dad, possibly seeing through him as his tiny hand clenching his brother's hand tightly and quietly. _

_He was too young to remember him. And it was the last thing he saw before his death, the smiling face with his eyes half lidded and when his dad said the words to him last night before dinner…_

_("I'll be right back before you know it, Kobo!" Kuai said looking over his right shoulder with his smiling and his eyes half lidded and then he disappeared behind the front door.)_

_And now… __**He**__ never came back in next morning… _

----

_Later in three days, his mom disappeared before her final song to him in full moon night. Kobo would always remember her stories and her songs, but every time he heard it and his memories of his parents' faces become blurred and almost completed unfamiliar. _

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror_

_The water reflected the moon_

_And the fire mirrored the eyes_

_The past in the rounded, silver mirror_

_The present in the lake that reflect the moonlight _

_The future burned in the flame of betrayal and trust_

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror_

_It shattered into the pieces of silver glass_

_It shows the different paths for you _

_To walk on…_

_The Past cannot be changed,_

_The Present can be choose the paths,_

_And the Future can be changed…_

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror_

_Beyond the light you see,_

_Walked on the path of future…_

_To change the dream_

_To change the life_

_The lake reflected all three moons_

_The regrets of blue,_

_The dreams of white,_

_And the deaths of red…_

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror…_

_Kobo would remember the song over and over again; sometimes even he sang it during the fall moon at night. His thought of his regret to not say good-bye to his father before he left, thought of his dreams of reaching the moon to see his mom, and thought of the deaths of his dad, mom and everyone. _

_But now in present, he would always regrets he can't save Zula's life. Sometimes he would dreams of the lady dances on the lake and the moon behind her. And every vision he would always see the deaths of his dad, Zula the sylph, Xiao Lin the white falcon, and now his grandpa. _

_He felt the trust for first time when he first meet Khu…and then the rest of the others… It was just there and he knew it. _

_But now, he felt the betrayal first time when he saw Yamato turned around and attacked Khu out of nowhere on Ariko's side… _

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror_

_The water reflected the moon_

_And the fire mirrored the eyes_

_The past in the rounded, silver mirror_

_The present in the lake that reflect the moonlight _

_The future burned in the flame of betrayal and trust_

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror_

_It shattered into the pieces of silver glass_

_It shows the different paths for you _

_To walk on…_

_The Past cannot be changed,_

_The Present can be choose the paths,_

_And the Future can be changed…_

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror_

_Beyond the light you see,_

_Walked on the path of future…_

_To change the dream_

_To change the life_

_The lake reflected all three moons_

_The regrets of blue,_

_The dreams of white,_

_And the deaths of red…_

_Mirror, Mirror, Mirror…_

----

In the unknown misty forest region…

One white door on the left and one black door on the right, waiting patiently for the little pup to choose his desire, his existence, and his destiny. Which one was for him to decide on his deep desire, his deep meaning of existence, and his long lost destiny?

What is beyond the light I wonder? What is behind the mystery of the doors? What is awaited in behind beyond the light?

Perhaps, the life…or the death within the one of the doors… Perhaps, the past…or the future within the one of the doors…

Or… Perhaps, there is the truth…or the lies within the one of them?

Either that way, it didn't matter which he had to choose one of them. He just can't choose the both of them, because it would be in chaos.

His pale silver eyes flashed determinedly, gaining his courage and his right hand reaching for the knob… Few inches away from unlocking the mystery behind that beyond the light… and he got a hold of it and turned slowly left in circle.

The door was now unlocked, letting the shred of light that allowed him to see what behind the light…

The light grew brighter and brighter as the door widening all to the way, completely covering Kobo with its light and then he slowly lifted his foot to step over the doorway…

Just one step and everything will be all over.

----

His eyes had snapped widening, the last thing he had heard the icily voice from the fallen angel.

"Very well…" Luce whirled away from Khu stood holding the glowing Shadow Blade and Kuai was nowhere in seen and in fury, he faced Kobo who froze in terror, not knowing what's going on. **"**_**Dark Ranpu Orb!!**_**"**

Khu turned in the direction and ran after the Dark Orb and Kobo, he knew he was too slow to stop the orb and save the kid's life in time. "_KOBO!!_" He yelled in slow motion, his left hand stretching for Kobo while the Shadow Blade in his right hand.

Kobo stepped backward in horror at the dark orb speeding toward him, as he barely had time to protect himself. No…

The memories flew through his head, he remembered his life with his family…and his brother he would never to say how he's sorry to him about everything his brother had done for him.

_Flashback_

"_How come you got no ears and only a tail?" A young Lobo asked innocently, scratching his long ears and stared at a curl-like black tail with white tip on top of it. "If you hide that tail of yours, you'll easily fooled everyone into thinking you're a human."_

_Kobo squirted at him, splashing water he was in the tub. "You have weird long ears. And no tail like Mama did." He shouted back turning back and sunk in the water to his neck, watching the floating duck past him. "You should probably get a huge hat, say, cowboy hat." _

_Lobo looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow and then smiled. "Do I look good in cowboy?" It got Kobo laugh._

_Flashback end_

"KOBO!!"

His eyes widened in horror as the familiar boy stepped in front of him, shielding him with his own body as the light of deadly ball clashed onto him.

_Flashback_

_He ran toward his older brother, clutching his silver mirror closely to his chest and his pale silver eyes lit up happily when he saw his older brother stood by the Lunar Falls. Hearing his scuffling noises, his older brother turned around and saw him._

"_What are you doing with that thing!" His older brother yelled, reaching for his mythic mirror. He was startled by his older brother's harsh yell and backed off out of his reach. Suddenly, his older brother yelped as he clutched his hand._

_He touched it without realizing that. Kobo thought surprised, staring at his older brother's worried and surprised look. I forget he hate silvers._

"_Kobo, you know that those silver thing could hurt you or maybe kill you!" His older brother scolded, his dark gray eyes softened at him._

_Kobo blinked and clutched the silver mirror silently, shaking his head. He wouldn't understand… If I told him, he might go matched to our great grandfather and yelling at him for doing such risk for my life. _

_Flashback end_

The flash of a white hair flowing like wind and followed by a shadow figure falling backward, his dark eyes locked into the pale silver eyes as he smiled, the blood dripping from his cracked lips.

_Flashback_

"_Kobo! Kobo!" His best childhood friend yelled, running toward him waving her arms wildly. She was bit tall than him, had a long blond in ponytail and dark green-gray eyes. Actually, she was a seven-years-old and had a long yellow tail like a fox rather than wolf._

_He cringed knowing the girl would scream his name with a scared expression on her face and it means his older brother is in trouble again. "What's matter, Tara?" He asked, turned away from the mirror and stared at the panting girl. "Is he in trouble again?"_

"_Yes but this is worse than you think! He got in dogfight with General Roki because he challenged him, all of the powerful generals, to the duel!" Tara yelled waving her hands wildly in the air. "I can't believe he did it so such stupid thing to do!"_

_Kobo froze, his eyes widened in surprise and fear. He knew General Roki was not friendly werewolf person he had met in the meeting last time and he always bossed the nation armies around so much._

"_Come on, Tara!" He yelled dragging her quickly to the dogfight field and praying his idiot brother get out of the field unharmed._

_When they get there, Kobo stopped and staring at his older brother clutched his face tightly, snarling silently at the grinning general. A something red caught his eyes and realized the blood stained on his older brother's hand…_

_A blood behind his older brother's right hand began to dripping to the grass._

"_You, Lobo Fang Wolf, are banished forever from our tribe for disrespecting me and rebelled against my command." General Roki boomed, smirking cruelly at the wounded werewolf. "Never return to our tribe unless you want your death wish."_

_Flashback end_

"NO!" He cried, gripping the blood dripping glass shard tightly in his bloody right hand, the glass shard glowed brightly, the pale golden white light turned into dark blood red.

He just can't…let his brother sacrificed his life for his life. Not today. Not now. NOT ON HIS LIFE!

_Flashback_

"_Lobo?" He said again little loudly, pointing at the pendent when his older brother. His older brother looked at the pendant and then he looked back at his young brother. "So? It looks worthless to me." He said coldly._

_Kobo sighed shaking his head. Why I have to deal with a stubborn-minded older brother? _

"_Trust me, it's important and which why the pendant is glowing, big bro?" Kobo asked innocently, glancing back at his older brother. "And believe me when I am right."_

_His older brother scowled darkly, stomping toward the pendant. "I don't see why it is so important, Kobo." He mumbled, reaching for the pendant and touched it as at same time as the black glove hand land on other side of the pendant._

_Kobo was surprised to see the man in the dark green and golden armor with dark, evil-looking golden eyes. And he did not realize the field changed so fast, hearing two voices screaming._

"_GONG YI TEM PAI!"_

_Flashback end_

The scattered, broken pieces of mirror glowered for a second and then all flew back to the piece the boy held, fusing together and become a rounded silver mirror again. Strange red light continues glowing, the energies swirling inside the mirror around like a mist and the boy would feel its power grew stronger and stronger.

_What is its true power? _

He wondered in half awe and half pay attention on his mythic mirror while focusing on his wounded brother. He ran to him, holding the new power of mythic mirror in his right arm and his left arm get hold of the bleeding white lycanthrope's half torn sleeve.

"LOBO!" He yelled worriedly, shaking the barely unconscious brother.

_Flashback_

"_CALM DOWN! WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU LOST HIM? WHAT IF HE WAS ATTACKED! WHAT IF HE WAS EATEN BY THOSE DOG-EATING PLANTS!" He roared shaking the poor Tiger of Darkness._

"_Uhhh... Lobo..." Khu choked, clawing uselessly at the deadly grip on his collar. "You're...choking me..."_

"_Put him down! I'm sure your little brother is safe as long as he can take care of himself." Xiao Lin ordered calmly._

"_Yes he is right, big brother." Kobo answered, walking to them and frowning when he noticed Lobo had nearly choking Khu to death. "You're hurting him."_

"_Quiet down Kobo!" Lobo snarled, not realizing his brother was there all whole time and snapped back in reality. "...Kobo?" He whispered looking back at his brother and unconsciously dropped Khu down to the ground._

"_Kobo!" Lobo nearly cried out, hugging him tightly. "You're okay!"_

_Flashback end_

The wounded brother opened his dark eyes, glazing at the tear-streaked face of his little brother and he smiled weakly, his hand shakily reach toward him and cupped his brother's face. "At least you're safe… I am glad."

"Lobo…" Kobo whimpered.

"Don't cry. We, Lycanthropes, don't cry."

"BROTHER!"

The Tiger of Light shut his pale silver eyes tightly, gritting his teeth and holding his sob back as he flapped his arms and wrapping around his brother's chest and shoulders, avoiding the wound hole.

_I don't want you to die!_

He was glowered in white light.

_Flashback _

_When the beam turned into blue, Lord Yuki roared. "Fire!" As he fired the double blue beams onto the tallest building, collapsing it down to the ground with gray cloud dusts anywhere._

"_AAAAAHHHH! LOBO, HELP ME!" Kobo yelled opening his fearful pale silver eyes, falling downward in the darkness and saw his older brother but also his brother's out of his reach. "HELP ME!"_

"_KOBO!" Lobo yelled, stretching his hand out toward his little brother, but he was drifting away from his little brother._

_The group spilt into two group, falling into the void of the darkness. They separated each other, falling unconsciously into the void._

_Lobo gave one last time and he struggled to cry out toward his little brother before the darkness swallowed him whole. "KOBO!"_

_Flashback end_

"Kobo…" Lobo closed his dark eyes tiredly, struggling to breath and licked his bloody lips to say something before too late. "I have something to tell you…"

"Brother…?" Kobo said softly, blinking his tears away in confusion, not aware of his body glowered in light. If you see him like that, you might think he's an angel without wings.

"I saw Mom with the were-drake dude Hiss. She's alive…and waiting for us to back home…on the ship." He smiled depends he's in pain, his eyes barely seeable, looking through his brother's face.

_Flashback_

_A sudden scream startled Khu and Lobo._

"_KOBO!"_

_Kobo yelped, landed on his side against the cold steel floor as the shadow beast held up the claws, smirking coldly. Lobo narrowed his cold dark gray eyes angrily and dashed after the shadow beast, snarling. "Shadow must fight Shadow, eh? Fine by me!"_

"_Elemental Pendant – Shadow!"_

_The gray wolf snarled flew in the mid-air and lunged on the shadow beast, biting on the shoulder. The beasts fought each other with fangs and claws while the other warriors stood fighting against Lord Yuki._

_Flashback end_

Mom…? She's alive?

"Lobo! Don't go! Mama's waiting for US, not one of us if you go die on me!" Kobo yelled furiously, letting his tears flowing down his cheeks and onto his brother's chest. "If you leave me alone, I'll hate you forever!"

"Kobo…"

His light brighter and brighter, blinding everyone but Kobo and Lobo as the small lycanthrope clenched his brother's bloody white shirt, sobbing softly.

"I just can't break my promise, Lobo! I can't follow you if you're gone!" He screamed.

_Flashback_

"_Moonstone Sprout!" Xiao Lin exclaimed, landed next to the beautiful white sprout rose. "Hey Kobo, I found it!"_

_Kobo ran to him, looking at the white sprout-like rose and being easily reminded of the white full moon. The child of light nodded; picked up the moonstone sprout and suddenly he felt his legs wobbled a bit._

"_Kobo…?"_

_The Heylin of Light shook his head, turning back to the trail and walked over to the black trail. Feeling the exhaustion wearing him out, he groans tiredly and clutching his chest in pain._

"_Kobo!"_

_He fell on his knees tiredly, looking dizzy and his pale silver eyes glazed over at the black ground trail. Need sleep… _

"_Kobo, no!"_

_He collapsed on the black ground, being unable to hearing Xiao Lin screeched his name over and over again with worry and fear in his voice. I'm sorry, Lobo… I can't make it… I broke my promise… that I will follow you until the end… _

"_Hang on, kid!" Xiao Lin yelled. "Don't fall asleep!"_

_Kobo closed his pale silver eyes, stumping onto the mountain trail and the flower fell out of his hands to the bottomless hole._

_I'm sorry… _

"_KOBO!"_

_That was the last thing he heard was the voice of Xiao Lin before he blacked out, not realizing the girl with blonde hair leaped in the view of his burred sights and looked directly at him with her light hazel eyes._

_Flashback end_

"What the…? That kid's power!" Luce exclaimed in surprise, his claw-like hand shielding his face away from the brightening white light. "It's so bright!"

Khu was taken back in disbelief and awe-struck at the giant ball-like light that surrounds the little kid and his brother. _I feel his power… _

His dark purple eyes widened in surprise at the sudden realization, _just like my power!_

_Flashback_

_Lobo sighed, "Well, I guess I have to go back to check on the others." He turned his head back to Yamato and his young brother, Kobo._

_Yamato nodded in agreement, looking back at the young boy with pale silver eyes and smiled at him. "Hey kiddo… Don't worry, I'm sure Khu's tough."_

_Suddenly, the amethyst eyes snapped opened, staring blankly at Yamato and Kobo._

"_You're awakening!"_

_Suddenly, a frightful yelp from Kobo as the blood stained on the ground. The pale silver eyes widened in fear as the silent warrior arose, his black claws dripped with blood._

"_LOBO!" Kobo shrieked as his eyes widened when his older brother choked, forward a bit and fell down on the ground with faced down. The long wound bleeding on his back as the silent warrior stared emotionless at the Heylin Tigers._

_Yamato noted Khu had no longer have amethyst, just blackness and void in his eyes. Just like an void, emptiness, and lifeless… He thought stepped backward, staring in surprise at his ex-rival._

_Flashback end_

The light continue to shining, as the rest of Xiaolin Dragons and the few others taken back in surprise and gaping at the beautiful sight.

Hiss was the only one didn't reacted to the sudden burst of light, then he suddenly heard the sob behind him as he turned his head and realized it was a young witch, Ciara.

He remembered the girl cried out to Lobo's name when the white lycanthrope rushed after his kid brother and shield his body against the deadly orb attack, saving the kid's life. Hiss turned back to the scene with an anxious frown. _I'm sorry, young witch. I didn't think anyone would survived that attack…_

_Flashback_

_The Serpent roared as the young rebel was hurled against the rock, gasping for air as the claws smashed onto his chest painfully. "I should have you killed first, you pest!"_

"_Wudai Aurora Light!"_

_The pure white light collided onto the snake's back as the spirit beast roared in pain and turned around, glaring down at the child. He stepped forward as the tail lashed from the side and smacked the child as the young youth bit his lips in pain and landed on the ground, rolling to his side motionlessly._

"_Kobo!" Lobo yelled in horror as he dashed to his young brother. "Kobo!"_

_The Serpent turned back to the rebel boy, crushing the small boy under his claws as the boy cried out weakly. "Foolish boy, your power is not as power as the traitor's. Your life is about to end."_

_As he raises his other claws, the sparkles reflected his deadly, black talons in the air. "Farewell…"_

_Flashback end_

His dark eyes barely opened again, looking at his angry and scared brother.

"I'm sorry…" Smiling at Kobo, Lobo sharply inhaled in pain and then he gave one last grin. "I didn't think I'll survived… I'll happy knowing that you're alive…I love you, Kobo." He stopped, slowly closing his eyes.

With his sharp hearing, Kobo knew it was the last breath.

_Flashback_

_A wet, small warm something splashed upon his face as his eyes flattered slowly opening, to see the older werewolf were clutching him for dear life. His pale silvers eyes finally widened widely in surprise._

_He'd never seen his big brother wept upon him before. Not since after witnessed his parent's death, his big brother was crying for him and clutching him in his arms during the attack of hunters._

"_Big brother…?" He whispered quietly, looking up at his brother and saw him jerked back with a startle. His silver eyes met his brother's gray eyes while the silence in between the siblings._

"…_Kobo…?" His brother whispered in disbelieving, refusing to believe that his only little brother was already alive in his arms. With a slowly, smiling labeled on his face and he leashed himself onto his little brother with a big hug. "Kobo! You're alive!" He chocked, crying in relief with a trembling smile._

_Kobo looked around seeing many friends surround him and his brother. He smiled at this, knowing there will be no more fight between them again. He turned his head back to his brother and grinned at him. "Yea… It's good to be alive…" He glanced down and saw the shatter mirror._

"_But what about this…Huh?" He asked but noticed his brother held something and then his eyes caught something made him gasped in surprise. "It's…"_

_His brother grinned cockily at him. "Yep! Hidoku Mouse!" He commanded the magical object and restored the broken mirror back to the restored one again. "It's done now, little bro."_

_Kobo grinned at his brother. It's good to hear him laughing again. His pale silver eyes peeped up at the scar. I wish it wasn't on his face… yet the scar is the true reason we did end up meeting all new friends. _

_A small smile on the child's face as the bird soared in the relaxing, blue sky. It's finally over…_

_Flashback end_

"**LOBO!!!!!"** Kobo cried out, gripping tightly on his brother's body and then he looked up in fury at Luce. That death angel…had killed his brother!

"You… killed my brother!" He screamed as the mirror suddenly turned from red light to the black light.

The white light with black swirling inside came out of the mirror and in the sky, opening its eyes and stared down at the fallen angel.

"**SHOKU DIAMOND KITSUNE SPHERE – LIGHT!"**

----

Far away from the ancient temple, the two shadow figures stood on the cliff watching the light from the distance.

The boy with spiked and ponytail hair smiled.

"Is that _light_…?" Another boy with short hair asked looking back at him. The spike haired boy let out a snake/fox-like laugh. "Do you _think_…?"

"Let's say our _dear friend_ hadn't a chance to _live_. He'll be killed by a _kid_, no less!"

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Me: I wouldn't tell you which door Kobo just unlocked and opened. (Laughing evilly) And beside, who are the two boys at the end we just saw? (Grin) I won't tell either! 

Silence…

Angry Mob: GET HER!!! SHE KILLED OUR BELOVED LOBO!!! (chasing her with flame, forks, spears, and deadly weapons)

Me: WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (ran away) You all still don't know if Lobo did die or not! AAAAHHHHHH!!!

Shinyu: (scared look at the angry mob that chased Lizgon all way to Yin-Yang World) Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"The White Kitsune" **

_The white fox in the air, looking emotionlessly at the fallen angel who looked completely shocked at the sight of the frighteningly, pure spirit with black eyes and without its iris or pupils, as he took a step back away from the creature. _

_The Kitsune stared at him for a second. The first time the fallen angel had felt a fear creeping inside him._

_Suddenly, it lunged at Luce._

Review this story, please.


	25. The White Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… Also, I don't own the stance that silver haired man from Final Fantasy VII! I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

Me: Please enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three – The White Kitsune**

…

…

…

_**((Previously))**_

"**LOBO!!!!!"** Kobo cried out, gripping tightly on his brother's body and then he looked up in fury at Luce. That death angel…had killed his brother!

"You… killed my brother!" He screamed as the mirror suddenly turned from red light to the black light.

The white light with black swirling inside came out of the mirror and in the sky, opening its eyes and stared down at the fallen angel.

"**SHOKU DIAMOND KITSUNE SPHERE – LIGHT!"**

----

Far away from the ancient temple, the two shadow figures stood on the cliff watching the light from the distance.

The boy with spiked and ponytail hair smiled.

"Is that _light_…?" Another boy with short hair asked looking back at him. The spike haired boy let out a snake/fox-like laugh. "Do you _think_…?"

"Let's say our _dear friend_ hadn't a chance to _live_. He'll be killed by a _kid_, no less!"

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

* * *

_**((Afterward))**_

_Five thousand years ago…_

_The hooded man wandered across the desert, where no sign of living beings among the wasteland region. The sound of dead branches cracked under the pressure of the man's barefoot as he continued walking quietly like a ghost. _

_First thing he suddenly noticed, there is a child all alone stood in the desert smiling as if nothing happened to him. Wondering what happen to the child's parents and assuming they were dead and leaving the child alone in the desert with no water and no food. _

Who is this child? Why is that mysterious aura all surrounding the kid? _He thought to himself eyeing warily at the strange child in front of him._

_His slightly blinking eyes…_

_His bony-like fingers…_

…_And he smiled so wide…like a smiling fox. _

_His skinny-looking body in thin black robe with a white sash and barefoot… that made him looking like a hungry child on desert…_

"_Get out of my way, brat." The hooded man said icily, glaring down at the child stood in his way while the child continued smiling upward at him as much to the man's dismay._

"_I can tell…dat ya aren't a human…" The child chimed, his tone is like a mocking laugh to the drifter's ears. The child turned his head smiling false cheerfully at the drifter. "…Old man." _

"_Calling me old man one more time and you'll find yourself dead in the pit of rattlesnakes, brat." The man threatened angrily, but his threats fall on deaf as the boy chuckled as if his words amused him. _

"_Ya aren't surviving alone without a help. Dat would be bad. No-no-no, ya prideful will be yer downfalls…old man." _

_The hooded man stared coolly at the child with his own icy yellow eyes and let a tiny smile creeping on his face. "What is your name, child?" _

_The messy haired child smirked. Luce could tell the look of hunger on the child almost as if this kid hadn't been eating proper foods, yet he was smiling creepily. Like a gluttony…_

"_Maijra." _

"**SHOKU DIAMOND KITSUNE SPHERE – LIGHT!"**

The white fox in the air, looking emotionlessly at the fallen angel who looked completely shocked at the sight of the frighteningly, pure spirit with black eyes and without its iris or pupils, as he took a step back away from the creature.

The Kitsune stared at him for a second. The first time the fallen angel had felt a fear creeping inside him.

Suddenly, it lunged at Luce.

_So this is the pure power of light, the opposite of my corrupted light… _His opened mouth turned into a pure manic grinning.

_So… I see. You finally stood up…just like a wench woman. _His icy yellow widened in blood thirsting frenzied looks. _You're destined to die by my hand like your ancestor Roba!_

The fogged memory of a beautiful woman in pure white robe stood above the sparkling lake and the full lunar hanging over her head flashed in Luce's mind as he moved his katana slowly in slow motion.

The long black katana, _Dragon's Fang Blade_, glinted in the reflection of light as it chimed sorrowfully in the air.

---

In Xiaolin Temple…

As the shadow wolves suddenly disappeared when Lycan died and then a thirty minutes later, the white light emerged through the forest where the ancient Heylin Temple of Forbidden. Zhai merely watching the view of the white light from the distance, stood at the entrance of the Xiaolin Temple.

"Zhai… That Light… It was Kobo, wasn't it?" Alala asked knowingly, approaching to the loner and she, too, watched the light from the distance.

His eyes darted to Alala's eyes and then back to the view of the light again, the lone Samurai nodded in slow motion. "Yes." He admitted to both of him and the Amazon woman.

_So great power that young child had possessing…? _He thought, continuing to look at the light in the far distance. _Enough to gotten yourself interest in it…little brother?_

As his young brother's voice echoed in his mind when he was watching his brother training the youngsters, especially the little child. _"That child… he had a great potential, especially if it can be corrupted by a merely thought and emotion of negatives. He cannot be remain innocent forever…" _

His golden eyes slowly closed at the thought, as Zhai whirled around and walked away from the temple entrance ignoring Alala calling out his name.

The memory of his little brother, Chase Young in the Heylin armor, flashed across his head as the samurai frowned once more and walked little faster.

_What are you up to, Otouto (little brother)?_

Alala let out a sigh, watching him disappearing into the shadows. "That fool…" She muttered under her breath, crossing her arms across her chest and looked back at the distance where the light barrier again.

_You were deliberately avoiding eye contact with Master Young… Ever since you transformed into your human form… _

_Once a fool… _

…_Always a fool…_

----

_Two thousand years ago…_

"_Saaaa (sooo)…what's a little kage (shadow) like ya doin' outside of dojo, ne (right)?"_

_The teen's ear twitched when the creepy voice with a distinct Kyoto dialect accent, he turned his head sharply and glared at the person who was smiling like a fox staring down back at him. _

_He wouldn't trust that boy, since he looked so younger than himself. Probably fifteen or sixteen years old… _

"_Sankou Maijra…" He spat out the boy's full name through his clenching teeth like a poison acid. _

_The grinning teen smirked widely at him, annoying him to no end. "…Hanshou Ragku." He greeted without flinch, and of course adding with sarcasm dipping in his tone. _

_The first time Maijra brought the homeless teen to the mysterious man whoever called Luce, the fallen one from the above and took Ragku under his bloody tainting broken wings._

"_You are Luce, aren't you?" Ragku demanded, staring at the shadow behind the white sliding shoji door while he was sitting in Japanese style position outside of the shoji door. "I heard you are in need of help, sensei (teacher/master)." _

_The shoji door sliding a little, barely to see the darkness inside as the voice chiming with a tint of sinister in the man's tone. "My dear Maijra said you have a power of illusion, have you not?" _

"…_Yes…" _

_Ragku hesitated, not sure what to speak when he can't see what is in the darkness. _

"_And also, he told you desired the most…money?" The white half-grinning and half-smirking appeared in the shadows where Ragku barely seen his true face. "I shall give it to you if you do what I tell you to do." _

_His very pale lime green widened in surprise and doubt when he caught the sight of the golden glints within the pale hands held out of the darkness. Without hesitation, he gave in the temptation of greed._

_He was an example for a true Greed… He would do anything to have that so much money, even if it means to killing one and spilling blood on the holy ground… _

In the air, the white light that form of the white fox and the corrupted tainting light that form of the wrath-like man with his own bloody tainting wings and his black sword clashing each other. It exploded like a shockwave, forcing the teenagers and few adults back on their backs on the floor.

"What…the…HELL?!" Yamato exclaimed his right hand shielding his faces while the wind blowing his purple spike hair like crazy. "What in the hell is going on?!"

"So this is what…our master…" Ciara whispered watching at the scene in chaos, half looking back at the hotheaded boy at the corner of her hazel eyes. "…speaking about his potential which it can be either becoming a corrupted or remaining a pure innocent…"

Raimundo looked back over his shoulder, looking disbelief and confusion at the witch girl. "Potential…?"

"Fifteen hundred years ago… The wife of the legendary general, Yanji Wolf, and her name was Roba Hikaru. Once she was a servant of the Vampir Clan and a several years later, she becomes a priestess of light. Since Jiro died, Yanji turned to Roba for a support and later they married. When Yanji caught news of Lycan and the Balance, he went leaving Roba and his packs, not knowing he had a son.

When the night falls and the moon rose, he still didn't return to her so she waited for his return. Several days passed, turning into weeks, later turned into months, and then turned into years… her love still didn't return to her and her son that he grew older and older. Unfortunately, she came across the dying man…" Hiss said darkening each of words in his tone.

"With such a kind heart at moment, she fished him out of the lake and tending his wounds while the man remained silent, watching her from his half-blind eyes. He sense the pure light came from the kind lady, causing him feel disgusting and loathing at the priestess.

Cursing and calling names at her, he threw a fit like a child and yet the priestess never flinched at every single word that came out of his mouth knowing he was unable to do anything harmful to her while wounded."

"_Woman! You are a disgusting vixen! Filthy white fox!" The mummified man cried, his eyes widening crazily and accusing at the lady, Roba, dipping the soaked bloody white cloth into the bowl with full of cold water. "Just like all of Kitsunes in folktales! Tricking, deceiving, and seducing like a vixen bitch! I loathe your kind, your damn smile, and your disgusting aura! You aren't above me, creature! You don't deserve to be a pure!"_

"_Not all of Kitsunes to be evil… some of them can be guardians, leading them to the safe place and avoiding the dangers, sir." _

"…"

"Not aware of the dying man was her enemy from the dark side she was tending on his wounds… When the spring comes, she headed the lake and first time she saw him without the mummifying…" The were-drake's teeth clenched tightly, his lips become tighter in grimace, and his eyes becoming colder.

"Even although, he thanked her…with a black katana came through out of her back while embracing her."

"_Thank you for being such a kindly to me, lady… Even if I am as a enemy." He whispered smiling with a kindness he could manage to get her to trust her without a fear of him. "I want to tell you something…" Reaching out for her and pulling her to his chest, smiling at no resisting his kindness and charm as the lady tense at first and relaxed when seeing no harm came toward her. _

_Suddenly, Roba's eyes widened in surprise at first, the pain came, and then the disappoint look followed after. The black katana dripping with bloody, sticking out of her back as she forward a bit while the blood tricking down her chin. _

_Smirking at the wounded priestess of light, Luce let out a cruel laugh. "…You must not trust the snake that once bitten you before, Kitsune!"_

"With a great pain, she gains a courage to summon the pure power as much as she could. But thankful for the lunar that gave her support… She used the moon to seal his full power and turned him into a wraith-like black ghost… Before she died, she said the last word to him…" He looked back at the Dragons who looked curious listening to his tale, as he closed his eyes continuing.

"_What…the…?" The fallen one backed away when the lady suddenly glowered in white under the full moon. The full moon was becoming a creepy dark crimson moon… a lunar eclipse. He felt something draining his power, weakening him like a babe. _

_His eyes narrowed angrily at the priestess stood above the lake, blood dripping and the rounded mirror glowered in gold unknowingly, as he knew that draining is the source of that looking glass. _

_With an angry half-howling and half-snarling, he reached out to her and his hand suddenly turns into an old-looking skin and rotten bone-like fingers. His yellow eyes widened in horror and fear, he cried out. "No! Can't be! I'm immortal! I can't be old!" _

_He was turned onto a ugly-looking, ancient black ghost-like Wraith and the chains of death came out of the ground wrapping around him, some impaling through his old skin, bleeding a little black blood. _

_He let out a long, scary wail like any normal wraith should be. His pale yellow eyes targeted at the lady, his rage firing up over the fear of becoming an old and weak. "You! DAMN KITSUNE!" _

"_I will not be corrupted by soaking my hands in blood… This light, a pure thing, will be your death. A white Kitsune is what you will fear someday in future… I will not die until I get to see you dead." _

_The red moon changed back into pale silver with white lights as the rounded mirror slipping out of the lady's grasp and falling into the lake with a sharp splash. And then her body soon followed, painting the beautiful lake with her blood…_

"With her last words, we didn't know whether if she was truly becoming corrupted or remaining a pure one… We fear there is a door that will unlocked the unknown destiny that lie there within her, within that kid…" The drake let out a sigh, his fingers rubbing the pressure spot between his eyes tiredly.

"Hsin…" Sekhmet whispered kneeling on the ground where her present love and previous love died. _Are you saying there is a chance that kid might end up like his ancestor…? _

"_Coward…_" That came out of the mouth that belong to the boy with power of metal...

Everyone was startled at the snarling word, looking back at the cursed teen, Yamato, who stared icily at Hiss. The were-drake darkened at the harsh word and snarled, "Are you implying that…?"

"Kobo would never give in the darkness of light… Not without a damn good reason!" Yamato snapped, slashing his hand in the air at Hiss. "He would never deserved to be suffering for all of us, especially his so called skirt-chasing boobs-staring damn lecher for a brother! He was willingly gone through that pain…for us. I will not let him sacrificed his destiny! Khu would not let me sacrificed my life for the same reason… no matter how many times he beats me in every showdown, every duel, and every game… he wouldn't let me sacrificed my life, even if it means to defeat him…"

His hand rolling into balls, trembling in silent rage so everyone can tell that he was deeply upset. Bitting his lower lips with his fangs, drawing a blood and dripping down his chin so he don't care.

_Flashback…_

* * *

He turned his head and stared at the bleeding wounded warrior in few yards away from him, feeling doubts rising inside his heart. _But why would he save my life…? _He thought, his crimson eyes hardened. _He was supposed to kill him, not saving his rival's life instead of saving his own life..._

"Khu…" He began, looking directly into the wounded warrior's eyes and noticed the amethyst eyes look glazed over and clouded with full of pain and… relief?

"_I do not interest to fight you… unless I was forced to…" _

Khu's words echoed through his mind, recognizing the familiar situation he was once stumping into. He knew… He refused to fight him… unless he was forced to take his own life instead of his friend's life.

Yamato fell down to his knee, clutching his arms as he was bleeding badly. He glared at the wounded warrior. He spat blood on the steel ground and panting heavy, "Khu…why'd you had to go and saved my life?"

Khu looked up at him, looking amused at his comment and looking pained. "Like I said… I do not interest to fight you, Yamato."

* * *

_Flashback end…_

"Instead he willingly sacrificed his life for my sin…He saved my life from making a worst mistake in my life." Yamato looked up from the ground to the face of the were-drake, his crimson eyes narrowed once more.

"I will do the same for Kobo. They entrusted me into looking after that kid since the quest to find _Hybrid_, the one we were looking for… I can't stand there and do nothing while that brat's suffering!"

With this, he turned around and flew across the battlefield leaving the dumbfounded and stunning looks on the Dragons, one Tiger, one were-cat, one lycanthrope, and one were-drake.

The awkward silence rolling over in the air, everyone stood as solid as statues watching the cursed lizard-like boy running.

"Yamato…" Ciara whispered sadly, clenching her hands worriedly as the Dragons looked at another, mulling over what Hiss and Yamato had said those words and those tales.

"Whoo-ee! What a hot head..." Clay shook his head, removing his cowhat from his head and holding it to his chest. "Just like someone I know.." He shot a sheeplish grin at the Dragon of Fire who glared angrily at him, clearly remembering the far back past where they first came to Xiaolin Temple.

The Dragon of Water let out a long sorrowful sigh, slipping his tiny hands into his long seelves. "What do we do...? We can't turn our front on another in need of help."

The Shoku leader slapped his head, groaning at Omi's messed slang. "You mean 'turn our back', Omi?"

"That too." Omi grinned happily, not aware of his leader gritting his teeth trying to hold back from shaking him like a doll.

"…Humph…" Hiss smiled to himself, closing his eyes again shaking his head. "Typical…Just like that stubborn Zalo…"

_So Zalo…? Were you the one who gave your own sword to him? What happened to him while in Hell, his scent is changing… Slowly, until there is no left of humanity inside him…_

----

_The pain…_

_So much pain…_

_I despised that pain… _

_That pain __**she**__ causing inside me!_

_Disgraceful…!_

_Disgusting…!_

_Loathing…!_

_That so called angel…_

_So called priestess…_

_So-called innocent pure…!_

_Horrible…! Weakling…!_

_Her kindness will be her downfalls…_

_I will be the one stood in the heaven! _

_That disgraceful Kitsune… so much like that woman… Why must be that now! _

Gritting his teeth angrily, Luce bared his katana against the light energy that was pushing him backward and burning his hands at same time. He could feel the draining of his life finally caught up to him after many years; he was no longer an immortal thanks to the last battle he had against the former Heylin Tiger of Light…

As the silver flashed across the darkness, his blood tainting broken wings was suddenly shedding into pieces like as if they were just made of papers…

_W-w-what…?_

His eyes widened in horror, he turned his head slowly to staring disbelief at what was left of his wings. The bloody, broken wings was all gone and torn into pieces and falling down toward the floor like snow…

_M-m-my wings…_

The last thing he saw before the light swallowing him whole, there is a smiling boy stood behind the pillar watching him to die in the wrath of the white Kitsune.

He saw the smirk on that boy become widening like as if that kid was enjoying the scene and he knew what that brat had done…

_M-M-Maijra… You bastard…_

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

Me: It's first time we finally saw Kobo's Shoku Light. We know Ciara is probably the last one to use the Shoku Wood later. 

Silence…

Angry Mob: GET HER!!! SHE KILLED OUR BELOVED LOBO!!! (chasing her with flame, forks, spears, and deadly weapons)

Me: WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (ran away) NOT AGAAAAAAAIN!!!

Shinyu: Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"The Bloody Hands" **

_A shard fell onto the crimson pool of blood with a plop. He held his bloody hand, staring at his own blood as his tears continues falling and falling silently. _

_-- _

_Slowly, she closed her eyes as the sunset sunk into the ocean, disappearing completely. The cries of the seagulls from the above the sky and then followed by the sound of wings flapping against the air as they soared across the clouds._

_-- _

_His silver eyes to the boy's purple eyes, as he concerned the youth's spiritual energy. He frowned when he felt the spiritual energy was waning off and on slowly. _

_What's happening to you, boy?_

Review this story, please.


	26. The Bloody Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… Also, I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

Me: Please enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four – The Bloody Hands**

…

…

…

_**((Previously))**_

Kobo closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the light coming at him. But he didn't realize the shadow blurred past him and stepped in the front of him, blocking the light orb.

"SHADOW BLADE!"

The sound of slashing from the sword's force and the sound of screeching in pain from the light orb, the both of white and black light clashed each other and spilling like rain, slowly revealing…

Kobo's silver eyes widened in surprise and happiness, seeing the back of the awakened leader stood in front of him holding the Shadow Blade. _Khu!!!_

"Kobo…" Khu whispered softly, baring the sword at the bewildered but calm angel as his hair bangs shadowing his eyes where everyone can't see them.

The were-cub blinked in confusion, hearing the undetected voice from his leader. _That's not Khu's voice… Who…? _A memory of the blurred man with gray ears appeared in his mind, whispering to him.

Khu turned his head slowly over his shoulder, his hair bangs shadowing half of his face finally revealed as the silver eyes instead of the amethyst ones, staring Kobo's shocked expression in them.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

His eyes had snapped widening, the last thing he had heard the icily voice from the fallen angel.

"Very well…" Luce whirled away from Khu stood holding the glowing Shadow Blade and Kuai was nowhere in seen and in fury, he faced Kobo who froze in terror, not knowing what's going on. **"**_**Dark Ranpu Orb!!**_**"**

Khu turned in the direction and ran after the Dark Orb and Kobo, he knew he was too slow to stop the orb and save the kid's life in time. "_KOBO!!_" He yelled in slow motion, his left hand stretching for Kobo while the Shadow Blade in his right hand.

* * *

The white fox in the air, looking emotionlessly at the fallen angel who looked completely shocked at the sight of the frighteningly, pure spirit with black eyes and without its iris or pupils, as he took a step back away from the creature.

The Kitsune stared at him for a second. The first time the fallen angel had felt a fear creeping inside him.

Suddenly, it lunged at Luce.

* * *

Gritting his teeth angrily, Luce bared his katana against the light energy that was pushing him backward and burning his hands at same time. He could feel the draining of his life finally caught up to him after many years; he was no longer an immortal thanks to the last battle he had against the former Heylin Tiger of Light…

As the silver flashed across the darkness, his blood tainting broken wings was suddenly shedding into pieces like as if they were just made of papers…

_W-w-what…?_

His eyes widened in horror, he turned his head slowly to staring disbelief at what was left of his wings. The bloody, broken wings was all gone and torn into pieces and falling down toward the floor like snow…

_M-m-my wings…_

The last thing he saw before the light swallowing him whole, there is a smiling boy stood behind the pillar watching him to die in the wrath of the white Kitsune.

He saw the smirk on that boy become widening like as if that kid was enjoying the scene and he knew what that brat had done…

_M-M-Maijra… You bastard…_

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

* * *

_**((Afterward))**_

_Kobo!!_

Quickly, Khu sprinted toward the child that falling down from released so much power of Heylin Light and caught him in the arms as at same time his stomach sliding on the ancient floor with a grunt.

Struggling to sit up half way, the leader looked down at the thirteen years old young boy in his arms unharmed yet had his hands bleeding without slowing down. His purple eyes widened at the bloody shattered piece of the mirror that child was clenching in semi tight, as if it were to holding the hilt of the sword.

_Kobo…_ Khu thought worriedly, reaching for the blood shard of mirror and then suddenly, the loud shrieking torn through the air causing the Dark Shoku leader's blood turn cold.

"**I… You used… Me… You… Brat…!" **The cold, menacing voice echoed through the Ruin Temple as the shadowy figure slowly becoming more and more visible behind the cloud. **"Those eyes…! With those eyes… I… Was betrayed…! You… How dare you…!"**

That voice… That bastard's still not dead?!

Dark Shoku leader's skin turn into goosebumps upon hearing the dying fallen angel's cursing, he had a feeling that words wasn't aiming at them, but someone was here hiding in the shadow. _What did he mean…? What is it…or rather, who is that he speaking of…?_

"**How dare you…!" **

The claw-like hand appearing out of the cloud, reaching toward two boys as the dead skin hanging off on the skeletons-looking claw-like hand and the disgusting scent of a rotten corpse filled in the air. Everyone had to covering their noses with sleeves or hands, moving away from the horrible scent that dying living ghost gave away.

_So it is what was like to be dying as a wraith… _Khu thought covering his black sleeve while holding the Shadow Blade in his other hand, protecting the thirteen years old kid behind his back. _Indeed disgusting…_

"**HOW DARE YOU!!!"**

The claws lashed out toward Khu and Kobo with a shriek-like roar, the blazing sickening-looking yellow eyes of a hollow glaring upon the humans hungrily for revenge and kill.

Lifting the Shadow Blade in the air, Khu yelled his counterattack. "SHADOW BLADE, SHOKU VOID FALCON TYPHOOD!!" As the darkness came out of the sword but the black falcon suddenly diminishing into nothing after it's summoned, surprising the Dark Shoku leader and he looked at his blade in horror.

_What the?_

"**YOU…! HOW DARE YOU…!!!"**

Gritting his teeth in silent anger, Khu glared at the approaching half dead wraith upon them while holding the blade tightly in the case. _Damnit… At the rate, I cannot summon it quick enough to stop him… We're doomed. _He thought angrily.

The half dead wraith was about to lung upon the boys, the voice rang through the Brazilian's ears out of the nowhere.

"_**WUDAI METEOR METAL, STEEL SPEARS!!"**_

In the white flash, the silver spear impaled through the ghastly half corpse of wraith's skull from the behind spewing some its sickening scent of blood on the ancient library floor. After the spear disappeared, the now dead wraith fell upon the floor and turning into skeletons. Then it turned into ashes and was blown in the wind into nothingness.

"YO…!"

With a muted surprise Khu turned his purple eyes upon the familiar face, he relaxed almost immediately. _You… _

Yamato grinned, holding the new blade over the shoulder that Heylin Shoku leader never seen before. "Why are you stalling with your sword? Is the brat's heavy, huh?" He paused for a moment before he laughed.

"Nah! You're probably just too weak. You look pretty beat-up considering that you were only carrying that brat in your arms and holding the sword at same time." The metal wielder grinned, seeing Khu become annoyed.

"Hn… What are you implying? Aren't you looking a little wobbly yourself?" Khu calmly countered with a smirk as Yamato suddenly fumed upon the leader's words. "Shouldn't you be wrapped up in a bed somewhere instead of coming here?"

"**WHAT!?** IS THAT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THE GUY WHO JUST SAVED YOUR ASS?" Yamato howled glaring daggers at Khu who scoffed back at him.

With his purple eyes closed and a sigh, Khu said quietly placing the Shadow Blade into the sword holder on his back. "Are you stupid? I was going to say thanks, yet you…" He was cut off by the sudden sound of small groaning as they turned toward the child in Khu's arms waking up.

"Kobo!"

"Brat!"

Blinking tiredly, Kobo looked at the Heylin Shoku leader, Khu and the second in the command leader, Yamato. "Wha…" He began to say but the memories hit him right on as his silver eyes widened filling with tears while the shard of mirror slipped out of his bloody hands, he moved out of Khu's arms and kneeled by his lifeless brother on the floor.

A shard fell onto the crimson pool of blood with a plop. He held his bloody hand, staring at his own blood as his tears continues falling and falling silently.

_Big Brother…_

----

In the hidden mountain, the white longhaired female lycanthrope approaching slowly into the small town with her two guards leaving the ship behind in the dock.

"Lady Lei… I knew it."

She stopped quickly, recognizing the voice behind her. As she turned and saw the familiar face among the civilians, it was Captain Mal.

"Malia…You looked changed since more than ten years ago…" Lady Lei Wolf whispered in muted surprise seeing the Captain Mal who had letting her gray-blue hair grew down without a hair band and dressed in normal clothes, instead of a uniform of a captain. "Since he…"

Between both women's silence in the air, they knew Lei's husband and the leader of Wolf Clan's death since he saved the pups' life from their death.

Slowly, she closed her eyes as the sunset sunk into the ocean, disappearing completely. The cries of the seagulls from the above the sky and then followed by the sound of wings flapping against the air as they soared across the clouds. "Malia… I saw them."

Captain Mal blinked in surprise and confused at the Lady. "Eh…?" Then suddenly, she understood. "Oh…them. What are they looked like?"

She let a smile graced on her pale face at the sinking sunset beyond the ocean. "They grew to be handsome like my husband is… I believe one of them will be the Leader of our Clan with hope for future in peace."

Captain Mal stared quietly at Lei and then she let out an amused snort with a smile. Closing her eyes, she shoved her hands into her jean pockets. "I see… That drake-bastard better to take care of them."

----

Back to the Ancient Heylin Temple in Ruin…

Everyone ran across the old dusty floor toward the three boys, plus Lobo's lifeless body. Raimundo was the first to reach Khu, Kobo, and Yamato, as he halted his track panting heavily looking at Khu and then at Lobo who was still had his eyes closed and looked lifelessly while Kobo was crying at his brother's side.

It had been last he remembered the young teen's laughing after the last showdown to won the Shen-Gong-Wu…

He remembered. "Khu! About the last Xiaolin Showdown, the wu is…"

Khu looked up sharply at his cousin in startled surprise. "…Crystal Wielder…!" As he seem to recall his memories from his dreams involving Xuan's past as well as Shinyu's.

Dojo crawling up to Raimundo's left shoulder, his tail wrapping around the Xiaolin Shoku leader's neck almost lazily looking at Khu. "Crystal Wielder…huh? A healing wu that heals a warrior's wounds… Quite powerful wu, indeed..."

Gojo appeared on Khu's right shoulder, his tail coiling down around the Heylin Shoku leader with a huff from all way from the hidden pathway to the leader of the Heylin Tigers. "…Unfortunately, Crystal Wielder cannot brought the dead alive… That's the problem, kids." He added struggling with his tiny shoulders.

"Oh… Kobo…" Ciara and Kimiko said in union, looking sadly at Kobo. The were-feline closed her jade eyes sadly, bending her cat-like head with ears pinned back and the were-drake placed his hand on her shoulders in silence.

Tucking his tiny hands into his deep red sleeves, Omi closed his eyes letting tears rolling down his childish-like cheeks. Next to his tall friend, the cowboy Clay took his huge cowboy hat off his head and placed it on his perfect strong chest in respect.

With an anguish snarl, Yamato sharply turned his head shutting his eyes in angry. Refusing to believe the idiot lecher was truly gone beyond the hope to come back alive, the cursed teen clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. _That…boob-drooling lecherous bastard… You idiot…_

"What if there is a way…"

Everyone looked up with startling and confusion looks when Khu spoke almost in quiet, looking down at Kobo and Lobo.

Raimundo stepped forward staring straight at his cousin's dark purple eyes with silent questioning Khu's reason. "What do you mean what if there is a way…?" He asked curiously.

Gripping the something under his fist unconsciously tight, Khu continued. "What if there is a _way_…to brought him back… by using the combination of _Crystal Wielder_…" He looked up his purple eyes locking with the Dragon of Wind's deep forest green eyes. "…And _Shard of Dreams_?"

"**NO!**"

Everyone, including Khu, looked back at Dojo who looked so frightened with his yellow eyes widening in horror at Khu. "No, you can't! It is too risk using that dangerous combination wu!" The Guardian of Xiaolin Temple continued shaking his head violently.

"If you used that, you'll be drained almost to zero! Especially you're already exhausted after unleashing an enormous dose of dark energy you possessed into the black falcon at Luce… If you failed that combination of two wu…you'll be **dead**." As he finished seriously, looking straight at Khu.

The Heylin Shoku leader looked back at Dojo, as he mused silently over the words that small temple guardian dragon told him. After five minutes, he finally looked away clenching his fists quietly. "…I don't care, as long as my best friend **lives**."

So almost everyone gawking at the stoic faced leader in surprise, Ciara stood looking torn between worried for Khu and relieved for the answer that could saved Lobo's life. "…Khu…" She whispered quietly to herself.

_Primo Aseso… _Raimundo thought looking at the Heylin leader glanced down at the blue-green shard lay on his palm. As he seem to remembered the last fight with Chase Young in the cursed form, Wuya in the human form with full power, and Master Monk Guan in the cursed human form before he become a Shoku leader.

Now he understood the reason behind Khu's words.

"Kobo…" Khu said softly kneeling next to the young teen and looked at the child's tear-tracked face. "I'll bring him back… Trust me." With this, he pulled the Crystal Wielder, the crystal-like jewel shape of fang from the bag he was wearing and placed it on Lobo's bloody chest and then he added the Shard of Dreams on them.

With a deep sigh, the dark leader placed his palm on top of the two Sheng-Gong-Wu(s). "_**CRYSTAL WIELDER, SHARD OF DREAMS!!**_" He commanded loudly to the combination wu as they started glowing together in golden, white, light blue lights.

The glowing sphere suddenly surrounded the Dark Shoku leader and the lifeless Heylin Tiger of Shadow almost blinding the Xiaolin Dragons, Heylin Tigers of Light, Wood, and Metal, and Were-creatures.

_Come on… You can do it… _Khu thought both of his hands pressing the wu onto Lobo's chest as the four white spirit-looking patterns were seen in absorbing into the shadow warrior's wounded area and it was healing him.

The glowing sphere vanished after thirty minutes, as he suddenly stumped half over the white lycanthrope's body with an exhausted groan and then the two Heylin Tigers of Wood and Metal ran over to their leader to hold him in the place.

"L…ob…o…" Khu managed to say his best friend's name without blacking out, nearly closing half way his eyes as Yamato get hold of his leader's left arm while Ciara hold his right arm supporting him.

Far distance in the background, the white spirit of Kuai was watching Khu managed not to go knocked out cold, struggling to sit up being supported by the Heylin Tigers of Wood and Metal at his sides.

His silver eyes to the boy's purple eyes, as he concerned the youth's spiritual energy. He frowned when he felt the spiritual energy was waning off and on slowly.

_What's happening to you, boy?_

"He's still not moving…" Hiss replied quietly, keeping his eyes on the healed white lycanthrope probably to the now huge pink spider web-like scar on the chest.

Letting of Khu's right arm knowing Yamato can hold Khu, Ciara moved cautiously closer to Lobo's sleeping face, which was now returning to colors on his face. "Lobo…? Can you hear me?" Her slender hand reached for Lobo's shoulder and touched uncertainly if the werewolf would jump back and saying "Gotcha, hehe!".

"Lobo…?" She asked again, worriedly when Lobo didn't response and her tears filled within her hazel eyes. "…Lobo…?"

Suddenly, she feels a quite familiar pressure on her bum and her eyes bugged out in surprise/startled. As the silence filled through the air when she froze, twitching quietly. "Y-Y-You…"

Outside the Ruin Temple… The group of wild birds squawked in surprise, flapping their wings as they escaped into the sky when the voice bellowed across the world, startling everybody living in the planet including the wildlife animals, fishes, and insects.

"…**PERVERT BASTARD!!!!!!"**

SLAP! TWACK! SLAP! TWACK! SLAP!

And then the final sickeningly echo of the knuckles hits the skin caused everyone winced at the sound.

Back to the Ruin Temple…

The Heylin/Xiaolin warriors and the were-creatures stared frighteningly at the fuming teenage girl stood clenching her fists while the Doom of Fire behind her back, staring deadly down at the white lycanthrope laying knocked out almost unconscious yet conscious with covering of bruises, several bumps on his head smoking and the red fist mark on his poor nose while the deep crimson slap marks all over his cheeks.

"Ooowuch…" Lobo groaned in pain as his little brother panicking over him, asking if he was all right.

Suddenly, he heard the quiet sobbing close to him and looked up to see who was crying, but he was startled to see it was Ciara, the Wood witch, was crying. "Ciara…?" He began clearly confused upon seeing the tough, stubborn girl who refused to cry over a lecher like him. "You're crying…"

Ciara choked a sob, kneeling in front of the confused lycanthrope and hiding her tears with her slender, pale bared hands. "Y-You…stupid… So typical…" She gulped for air and then she continued. "And yet, you still act as if it was just nothing happened to you…so stupid…I can't believe I'm so worried over you… DON'T DIE ON ME YOU DAMN LECHER!"

Lobo stared mutely at the crying witch, unmoving an inch for fear to breaking the forbidden silence between them. Wiping the dyed caked blood off his lips with smirk, Lobo sat up and reached for Ciara to hold her chin to looked back at him. "Ciara…" He said smiling as his dark gray eyes brightened with happiness and relief.

"…Lobo?" Ciara sniffled, confusing what the idiot was doing holding her chin and wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"Will you…" Lobo said trailing off looking serious for a moment and then suddenly, he grinned with his eyes closed grasping her hands with his hands. "BEAR ME A CHILD?"

Ciara froze.

Then five minutes later, Khu and Yamato glanced pityingly at the white lycanthrope lay unconscious in the crater with a HUGE bump on his head and swirling in daze in his eyes while the witch stomping angrily past the group crossing her arms across her chest, the dark cloud above her head thundering.

"STUPID LECHER…!" Everyone can hear her grumbling loudly and he or she sweatdropped.

Kobo let out a relieved sigh. "As usual, brother…"

A small chuckle escaped from the cursed teen, Yamato shook head looking down at the now conscious werewolf who was rubbing his head in pain. "Mutt, you had to ask for it, eh? Aren't you learned to quit?" He asked grinning fang-like at the lecher who was grinned back at him.

"Nah, never!" Lobo laughed.

Khu shook head smiling in relief that his best friend was now alive and talking. _I'm relieved… Once a lecher… always a lecher… Always go for the chance to groping whoever when he woke up to. Idiot… _

Suddenly, he sensed the evil presence somewhere in the fallen ancient temple library and he whirled sharply in the direction alerting the others as his purple eyes narrowed when he spotted the source of the evil presence standing on the shattered part of the roof, grinning like a mix of fox and snake.

"Oh, my…! Old man finally died, eh?"

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

Me: (peeking over Yanji's shoulder) The mob…are they gone…?

Yanji: At least I thought so. (grinning)

Me: (sigh in relief) Thank goodness… Time's sneak peek!

Yanji: Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"The Smiling Fox" **

"_Who are you!" Yamato yelled angrily at the mystery teen stood on top of the shattered part of the temple roof. _

_The teen looked down at the hot head for moment and then he smiled widely. _

_Suddenly, he appeared at Yamato's left side resting his left arm on the cursed boy's right shoulder while still smiling. Yamato's red eyes widened in surprise, he froze. _

"_Wha… he's fast!" Rai exclaimed in surprise. _

Review this story, please.


	27. The Smiling Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… Also, I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

Me: I'm Back!! I had long, complication life in between the Winter and the Spring… (groans) Along with college with full pit of assignments, not to mention a long painful essays… So always, who's going to be disclaimer in this time? Since our dear disclaimer is in sick… soo… (looks at her boys and sweatdropped at the scene)

Yamato: ¬¬

Khu: ¬¬

Lobo: ¬¬

Hiss: ¬¬

Roki: ¬¬

Zhai: ¬¬

Zak: ¬¬

All: WHY IS THAT GUY DOING HERE?!?!?! (all pointing at Maijra who are grinning innocently at them)

Maijra: (smiling innocently) Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… Also, I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

All: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! LIZGON!!!

Me: What? (looked angel in a devil) Isn't Maijra cute, guys?

All: THAT'S NOT A POINT!!! (Waving crazily in rage)

Maijra: So… Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five – The Smiling Fox**

…

…

…

_**((Previously))**_

"**HOW DARE YOU!!!"**

The claws lashed out toward Khu and Kobo with a shriek-like roar, the blazing sickening-looking yellow eyes of a hollow glaring upon the humans hungrily for revenge and kill.

Lifting the Shadow Blade in the air, Khu yelled his counterattack. "SHADOW BLADE, SHOKU VOID FALCON TYPHOOD!!" As the darkness came out of the sword but the black falcon suddenly diminishing into nothing after it's summoned, surprising the Dark Shoku leader and he looked at his blade in horror.

_What the?_

"**YOU…! HOW DARE YOU…!!!"**

Gritting his teeth in silent anger, Khu glared at the approaching half dead wraith upon them while holding the blade tightly in the case. _Damnit… At the rate, I cannot summon it quick enough to stop him… We're doomed. _He thought angrily.

The half dead wraith was about to lung upon the boys, the voice rang through the Brazilian's ears out of the nowhere.

"_**WUDAI METEOR METAL, STEEL SPEARS!!"**_

In the white flash, the silver spear impaled through the ghastly half corpse of wraith's skull from the behind spewing some its sickening scent of blood on the ancient library floor. After the spear disappeared, the now dead wraith fell upon the floor and turning into skeletons. Then it turned into ashes and was blown in the wind into nothingness.

"YO…!"

With a muted surprise Khu turned his purple eyes upon the familiar face, he relaxed almost immediately. _You…_

---

With a deep sigh, the dark leader placed his palm on top of the two Sheng-Gong-Wu(s). "_**CRYSTAL WIELDER, SHARD OF DREAMS!!**_"He commanded loudly to the combination wu as they started glowing together in golden, white, light blue lights.

The glowing sphere suddenly surrounded the Dark Shoku leader and the lifeless Heylin Tiger of Shadow almost blinding the Xiaolin Dragons, Heylin Tigers of Light, Wood, and Metal, and Were-creatures.

**­­­**---

"STUPID LECHER…!" Everyone can hear her grumbling loudly and he or she sweatdropped.

Kobo let out a relieved sigh. "As usual, brother…"

A small chuckle escaped from the cursed teen, Yamato shook head looking down at the now conscious werewolf who was rubbing his head in pain. "Mutt, you had to ask for it, eh? Aren't you learned to quit?" He asked grinning fang-like at the lecher who was grinned back at him.

"Nah, never!" Lobo laughed.

Khu shook head smiling in relief that his best friend was now alive and talking. _I'm relieved… Once a lecher… always a lecher… Always go for the chance to groping whoever when he woke up to. Idiot… _

Suddenly, he sensed the evil presence somewhere in the fallen ancient temple library and he whirled sharply in the direction alerting the others as his purple eyes narrowed when he spotted the source of the evil presence standing on the shattered part of the roof, grinning like a mix of fox and snake.

"Oh, my…! Old man finally died, eh?"

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

* * *

_**((Afterward))**_

Suddenly, he sensed the evil presence somewhere in the fallen ancient temple library and he whirled sharply in the direction alerting the others as his purple eyes narrowed when he spotted the source of the evil presence standing on the shattered part of the roof, grinning like a mix of fox and snake.

"Oh, my…! Old man finally died, eh?"

The boy looked about to be twelve years old, no older than Kobo. With his eyes closed, his smile seem so widely than usual and his dark blue spiked in ponytail style with sea green bangs over his eyes.

"What do you mean…?" Khu finally asked after the ten minutes of silence, staring coolly at the mysterious uninvited kid on the part of the ancient library roof. His purple eyes widened when the situation of realization hit him like a sack of bricks, "You didn't mean…"

Clenching his fists tightly, the Heylin leader gritted his teeth in silent anger. "Luce and Lycan were meant to be a bait and a decoy for us… weren't they?!" As he nearly shouted at the kid who was smiling so widely back at him. "You're leaving them to the death, aren't you!"

On the part of the roof, he tilted his head smiling. "Well, well, aren't ya puttin' a strange spin on things, eh?"

"Who the hell are you!?" Yamato yelled angrily at the mystery teen stood on top of the shattered part of the temple roof.

The teen looked down at the hot head for moment and then he smiled widely.

Suddenly, he appeared at Yamato's left side resting his left arm on the cursed boy's right shoulder while still smiling. Yamato's red eyes widened in surprise, he froze.

"Wha… he's fast!" Rai exclaimed in surprise.

_Impossible… _Khu thought in disbelief, turning his head to left toward Yamato and the unknown boy.

The Dragons and Tigers regained their fighting stances, narrowing their eyes at the unknown invader near the Tiger of Metal and prepared to attack if he dared to strike on Yamato.

"So… Zendi-san…" The smiling fox-faced boy smirked his right hand lazily on his strange-looking sword's hilt. "It's a pity…dat ya'll runnin' out of yer time."

Yamato narrowed his eyes, glaring at the wall as his lips curled into a silent snarl. "What the hell are you talking about, you fox-bastard!?" He demanded angrily, receiving a quiet chuckle from the smiling fox-faced boy.

"A price ya'll lose somethin' important to ya…" He replied his expression unchanged, drawing his sword out of the sheath in a slow motion.

His crimson eyes become cat-like silt, Yamato asked through his gritted teeth. "And what is it…?"

The mysterious boy revealed the colors of his eyes in a second before he answered, swinging his sword toward Yamato's back. "Yer humanity."

The red eyes grew more slit like an enraged cat…

The smiling fox-faced boy's eyes remained shut…

The blade getting closer and closer to the Heylin of Metal's back…

"Yamato!!" Kobo, Ciara, and the others cried out in unison after seeing him trapped with horror-stuck expression on their faces.

"Zendi!" Khu shouted gripping the hilt of his Shadow Blade, uncertainly if his attack would also badly wounded his second in command lieutenant leader. He was about to run toward Yamato, but the cowboy stepped in and blocked the blade with a familiar-looking wu black shell shield.

The fox-faced boy looked mildly surprised and then he smirked. "What a surprise! Who wouldn't never thought…dat Xiaolins protected one of the Heylins, dey swore to fight." He pushed his blade down on the black shell shield wu, adding more pressure on poor cowboy.

"Ya dumb cowboy…"

"Dang it… Don't you be makin' me open a can o' whoop-ass on ya!" Clay growled looking strain under the pressure while gritting his teeth furiously, putting all of his hunk strength on the black turtle shell shield against the smiling fox-faced bastard.

The boy saw something move in the corner of his slit-like eye and turned to see the familiar blade of a long katana as the Heylin Shoku leader twisted the katana in a curve downward from the air toward him. _Dragon's Fang Blade…_

Thinking quickly, the fox-faced boy pushed the cowboy down on the floor and flipped Yamato over backward at same time as he unleashed the blue lightning from his own body to zapping all three boys all in once.

_What the…! _Khu was thrown backward onto the broken pillar and fell onto the floor in pain. _How does the kid have the lightning element? Only __**he**__ can do it, even if he is a hybrid!_ He heard his cousin cried out his name as he rushed toward him and kneeling next to him, looking for any injures he received.

"Agrhhh!!!" Yamato yelled loudly in pain as his back slammed onto the floor, he bit his lip from howling like mad. He had this wound from fighting the bastard werewolf who poisoned him twice, the devil lord from the underworld he went to get his demon blood back, and the crazy blood-thirst god-like werewolf who looked like Ramon.

_Since when did that kid possessed a lightning? No way, in the bloody hell he possessed that element!_ He thought in disbelief, gritting his teeth in anger at himself for being off guard around the devious kid.

**GRUNT!**

As the Dragon of Earth fell, all Xiaolin Dragons but the Dragon of Wind rush to catch their large friend before he hits the floor. "CLAY!"

"…Ah'm fine, guys…but…" He looked up to his friends painfully, clinging his chest where it had been hit by a mysterious lightning. "That guy…" He turned his head toward the unknown boy, glaring at him.

The unknown boy smiled oh-so-innocently at them for a moment before he flipped backward to the pillar of the shattered roof where he stood before. "_Xiaolin Dragons_…" He said grinning happily.

Raimundo narrowed his dark green eyes, his shoulders tensed for any unknown attacks and gripping his two swords he pulled out right after he was hit by a lightning.

Clutching the small fire-like birds in her small hands, Kimiko flew to Raimundo's right side as the small monk landed on his leader's left side, holding the ice-like spear.

"…and _Heylin Tigers_…"

The white lycanthrope helped the cowboy to stand, holding Earth's right arm around the long eared boy's shoulders while the young witch stand next to them holding the dark spell book in her hands.

Khu walked joining to the Dragon's right side and the Tiger's left side, holding the two swords. The Shadow Blade in his right hand while the new sword, Dragon's Fang Blade, in his left hand.

"…No matter what technique…or whose technique…" The unknown boy grinned wryly, standing tall before all young teens. "None of it matters, _brats_."

Sensing the cursed Tiger of Metal's fury, he smirked at the irate boy. "Oi… Zendi-san…" He grinned, pointing at himself with his thumb. "Everythin' is a price to pay… Yer time is runnin' faster, _brat_."

He turned around to leave, but after a second he stopped, smirking. "Oh yea! I'm Maijra. _Remember_ dat name! Ja ne!!"

With a sound of poof, he disappeared into an invisible air leaving a cloud behind on a pillar of half broken roof.

Trembling with his rage, Yamato jerked his head back and yelled on top of his lung at the pillar. "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAA_AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRDD_!!!"

"—AAA_AARRRRRRRRDD_…" The empty library hall echoed back to Yamato's cry of fury.

Panting furiously, he hanged his head lower to his chest and clutching his fists harder enough to pinch his skin to bleed. "…That… cowardly…bastard…" He gritted his fangs, trying to hold his out of controlling rage.

The Xiaolin Dragons watched silently at the cursed boy pounding his fists against the ancient library floor. Kimiko and Omi looked away from the scene silently, closing their eyes out of the respect.

Clay clutched his burnt wounded chest, picking up his nearly lost precious hat and placed it back where it's belong to. With a sigh, he pulled his hat to cover his eyes.

Completed ignoring the others, Raimundo and Khu returned their swords into their sheaths and trading some of their wu(s) with other wu(s).

"…Yamato…" Kobo sadly whispered, holding his barely wounded brother which, Lobo was falsely groaning and moaning in pain, but he suddenly received a nicely ache of bump from the pissed off witch when he _accidentally_ groped something so low on her body.

Hiss smirked closing his dragon-like eyes while crossing his arms. "That seem that brat… had found a one hell powerful enemy… Isn't that right, Admi—err, General Roki?" He glanced over to the blue haired lycanthrope. "What are ya thinkin', Lycanthrope?"

The blue haired general blinked in surprise at Hsin, then he frowned. "About that boy… Maijra… I thought what I heard about the legend back at _the City of Walls_…"

Sekhmet looked over to the were-beasts with an interest look. "Really? I thought there are only just Ariko, Luce, and the Four Legendary Beasts are the Seven Sins… So that means…"

Hiss nodded. "A legend is a _fake_."

-----

In Hidden Area

The door was suddenly opened slowly as the boy stepped in the darkness. He transformed into the tall adult.

"So… Luce's _dead_…?" An ancient evil's voice in the darkness and the twin crimsons of eyes lit up, staring at Maijra. "…Pity… First _Envy_… Now _Pride_…"

Smirking, Maijra bowed in respect. "Yes… All because of those brats of Xiaolin and Heylin… Should I _rewrite_ the chapter of the book?"

"…Very well, _Gluttony_… Now _get out_ of my _sights_…"

Again, Maijra bowed. "Yes, _Master_." And he left the darkness room through the door and closed the door.

"_Well, well, well_…! Poor Gluttony…. Always had _Wrath_ scolding you like a spoiled, hungry _brat_." A husky voice belongs to a female behind Maijra, causing his eyes opened in annoyance before a second, his eyes closed again.

"…_Lust_…" He said hissing, as the slender arms covered with long black gloves wrapping his shoulders and playing his shirt. "Get off me, you old hag! Should I call you, _Akki_?"

"Awwwww, so cruel!" Akki, known as Lust, sighed as she unwrapped him and pouted. "I can not see why _Sloth_ and _Greed_ can stand that _overeating brat_ like you."

"And I can not see why a _disgusting_, _old hag_ like you to be chosen as _Lust_." Maijra countered with a sneer.

"WHY OUTTA!!!" Akki snarled outraged, rising her hand in the air to slap the Gluttony but only to grabbed by other hand that belong to none other than _Sloth_.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Take a easy, lady!" The man grinned with his strange-looking bucket hat and wearing a old traditional Japanese wooded sandals.

"Hmpt! _Sloth._" Akki frowned, lashing out of the man's grasp and sulked past Maijra into other hallway.

"Awww… So mean Akki-chan…" Sloth pouted, tucking his hands into his long sleeves of his Japanese robe. "Saaa… Maijra-chan!"

Maijra let out a sigh, rubbing his head. "Ya, Ojiisan?"

"WAHHHH!! SO CRUEL!!! I'M NOT OLD MAN! I'M SABAKU!" The barely old man cried, clinging on Maijra's shirt, ranting on and on about how cruel he had to be a _sloth_ and an old man at same time.

_Why me…? _Maijra thought in annoyance.

----

In the Xiaolin Temple, as the sunrise in afternoon behind the mountain spreading its lights all over the land.

Fak, in the human form, looked over his shoulder from fixing the poor so called black plane in ruin and grinned. "Hey-Hey, Look! They're coming back!" He yelled down at the monks, cats in human forms, and the others.

Master Fung and Master Monk Guan looked up from their respected tea, smiling softly at their respectful students at the hill.

Resting against the Sakura Tree, Zhai opened his yellow eyes and smirked as he was still in his human form and his sword lying on the grass looking innocently, in fact it was tainted by all blood over. _Hmph… Yamato… _

He got up and walking over to Yamato, ignoring other Xiaolin and Heylin monks. Staring coolly at the cursed brat, he stood crossed his arms. "So…_Master Yamato_…" Smirking like a cat, he narrowed his glowing yellow eyes.

"Hn! _Who are you_?" Yamato glared at Zhai, not knowing that sword-wielder was actually a guardian cat.

Clutching his fist silently, the sword wielder continued smirked creepily down at Yamato as Yamato froze in surprise and feeling all goosebumps on his skins, sweating heavy under the stress. "You…_Brat!!_"

_POW!!!_ "THIS IS FOR TRICKING ME!!!"

_POW!!!_ "AND THIS IS FOR TYING ME UP!!!"

_POW!!!_ "AND THIS IS FOR BEING ILL-SPOILED BRAT!!!"

Meanwhile on the night, Yamato supported his head with full of three streaming red bumps on top and a dark suffering scowl on his face much to a now delighted guardian cat, Zhai.

Rai, Lobo, Omi, and Khu were trying not to snicker at poor cursed boy's face while Kimiko and Ciara helping Dojo and Gojo to cooking for dinner.

Clay and Kobo were sleeping peacefully in their rooms quiet.

Everything went quite well…

However…

Everything's just a beginning…

In the darkness, the face smirk as the mystery stood on a top of tree holding the crane. _Everything is a price, young one… You will face one most frightened enemy on your own…_

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

Me: (smile) So… Who's going to tell Reviewers about Sneak Peek?

Maijra: Me!

Muses: NANIIIIIIII!!!!! ("What" in Japanese)

Maijra: Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"The Dark Blade" **

"_What is a Dark Blade?" _

_Zhai turned his head; his golden eyes glinted under the moonlight as he turned around away from the window. "This blade you will feared the worst… Khu." _

Review this story, please.


	28. The Dark Blade

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… Also, I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

Me: (cheerfully) My spring semester is coming so close to end in two weeks! (dances happily) So that way I can create more stories and more art comics! The Arc 3rd of Yamato Zendi's story is coming so close as well! Right, Yamato? (smile at Yamato)

Yamato: ¬¬ (scowls darkly)

Me: (frown) So cold-blood hearted! (turn back to readers and reviewers with a grin) Sooo… Enjoy the Story!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six – The Dark Blade**

…

…

…

_**((Previously))**_

"Who the hell are you!?" Yamato yelled angrily at the mystery teen stood on top of the shattered part of the temple roof.

The teen looked down at the hot head for moment and then he smiled widely.

Suddenly, he appeared at Yamato's left side resting his left arm on the cursed boy's right shoulder while still smiling. Yamato's red eyes widened in surprise, he froze.

"Wha… he's fast!" Rai exclaimed in surprise.

--

"A price ya'll lose somethin' important to ya…" He replied his expression unchanged, drawing his sword out of the sheath in a slow motion.

His crimson eyes become cat-like silt, Yamato asked through his gritted teeth. "And what is it…?"

The mysterious boy revealed the colors of his eyes in a second before he answered, swinging his sword toward Yamato's back. "Yer humanity."

The red eyes grew more slit like an enraged cat…

The smiling fox-faced boy's eyes remained shut…

The blade getting closer and closer to the Heylin of Metal's back…

**­­­**--

"…No matter what technique…or whose technique…" The unknown boy grinned wryly, standing tall before all young teens. "None of it matters, _brats_."

Sensing the cursed Tiger of Metal's fury, he smirked at the irate boy. "Oi… Zendi-san…" He grinned, pointing at himself with his thumb. "Everythin' is a price to pay… Yer time is runnin' faster, _brat_."

He turned around to leave, but after a second he stopped, smirking. "Oh yea! I'm Maijra. _Remember_ dat name! Ja ne!!"

With a sound of poof, he disappeared into an invisible air leaving a cloud behind on a pillar of half broken roof.

Trembling with his rage, Yamato jerked his head back and yelled on top of his lung at the pillar. "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAA_AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRDD_!!"

"—AAA_AARRRRRRRRDD_…" The empty library hall echoed back to Yamato's cry of fury.

--

The blue haired general blinked in surprise at Hsin, then he frowned. "About that boy… Maijra… I thought what I heard about the legend back at _the City of Walls_…"

Sekhmet looked over to the were-beasts with an interest look. "Really? I thought there are only just Ariko, Luce, and the Four Legendary Beasts are the Seven Sins… So that means…"

Hiss nodded. "A legend is a _fake_."

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

* * *

_**((Afterward))**_

Flower petals danced in the air, swirling, drifting, picked up by the wind, falling. When they finally touched the temple stairs, the contrast was sharp and wholly unnatural and would have made an interesting photographic composition…

Then the wind whipped everything into the air once more, and a woman pushed away her now shortened blond hair blown into her hazel eyes and wished she had an ink brush and a blank paper to draw.

Not because of the beautiful cherry blossom, but of the statue of a tiger standing on the front of the temple area, its gaze so sharp it cut through the space between them. This contrast was stronger: the intensity emanating from the tiger, the hard line of the mouth against the fragile, soft petals, an immovable presence against something fleeing.

A pale, petite hand made a connection to the tiger's face and a soft smile graced on the female face. "It's been a fifteen hundred years since I last saw of you…Byakko."

It was Liz Gon, the Priestess of Immortal and a stepsister of Xiao Lin, who was trapped into the time pod under the spell of the Leviathan's spirit within a rouge warrior of darkness for 1,500 until the new Metal wielder broke the glass-like pod, freeing her…in a nude…

Well, at least she found some suitable clothes for her to wear and accidentally knocked the kid out cold with her ill-temper fur--… erm, I mean, her wrath when she found out she was naked…

Okay, let's skip that embarrassing part, folks…

It's been nearly a month after the defeat of Ariko, the evil spirited Leviathan and she suddenly disappeared out of the sights after that. During the month, she wandered and wandered; trying to adjust the new era of the world she suddenly woke up to.

She finally had found what she had looking for all days… Some clues within the dark war between the warriors whom once had been friends turned into enemies…

"I had been sleeping for fifteen hundred years…and still don't know what's happening to my friends…" Liz Gon whispered looking up at the once proud White Tiger, he was had been dead for eternal and turned into a statue for a tour to awe at, and then a silver tear dripping down her pale cheek. "Are they still alive somewhere…or reincarnated into this new era somehow…?"

"A few, actually, are still alive somewhere." A voice startled her as she whirled around, seeing a familiar figure stood at the top of the temple wall. "Most of them are already reincarnated as much as you saw them in the battle with that snake."

"Chase Young…" Liz Gon acknowledged seeing the immortal face of a man she once knew as a student of Xiao Lin and a best friend of Dashi and Guan. Flower petals danced in the air, swirling, drifting, picked up by the wind, falling around them, one was looking stoic while another was smiling oh-so-innocently.

"It is nice to see a stoic kid hadn't changed that much in 1,500 years." She teased grinning and her grin grew when a stone-faced warrior's left black eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"…" The Heylin warrior crossed his arms, scowling darkly as the cats purring softly, eyeing warily at the priestess.

"How many are there you're speaking of?" The priestess asked curiously as she turned back to the tiger statue, remembering the immortal warrior mentioned the few remaining ancient warriors somewhere in the area or out of the area.

The immortal Heylin warrior looked away, uncrossing his arms from the chest and to his side. Sakura petals swirling in the air around him, while the breezy wind dancing through his long black-green hair.

"Four remaining others, including me…" He answered softly, looking directly at the sunrise bend into the light blue, pink, purple and orange sky. "…Actually, there is another one. That '_missing_' person…"

Liz Gon looked back with a surprise look. "Are you preferring '_him_'? A _missing_ elemental warrior…"

"…Yes." Chase Young admitted his golden eyes darkened and then he continued with a sharp hiss. "A _Psyche_."

--

_**Once upon a warrior whom had a very frightening power than anyone could imagine. After the first defeat of the Leviathan, he vanished. **_

_**Some says it was because he went insane. **_

_**But some others said it was because he become a unwanted outcast…**_

_**However… **_

_**Sometimes there are so many questions and yet still unanswered. The missing elemental become a unknown, frightening unwanted insane outcast to the Four Temple… **_

_**There was only one witness would know and was on a journey to the afterlife…**_

--

Hidden Area

The sun rose slowly over the horizon. His shift was almost over after hours of outer wall guard duty. He glanced down as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. The light from the sun was not yet bright enough for him to see easily, so he was forced to squint his eyes.

He saw what looked to be a kid perching on the top of the stone Gryphon statue, realizing whom it was. _So he was reversing his age backward again? _

"Maijra." He said out loud, lowering his face so the hood shadowing his face from anyone who hadn't seen his whole face. "What are you thinking?"

Narrowing his closed fox-like eyes, the child turned his head downward at the hooded guy. He smirked, "Dat blade… _Greedy_."

Frowning, Ragku quirked an eyebrow in confusion at him, not sure to what to make a sense with the strange, dangerous child. "What blade? And stop calling me _Greedy_!" He hissed lowly, glaring silently at the fox-faced child.

Maijra smiled his childish-like smile innocently at the hooded thief. "Ara? Isn't stealin' fer the money is a greed? There's nothin' wrong wit dat." With that, he leaped off the statue and landed in front of the thief. "An' I, the _Gluttony_, possessed a endless hunger fer everythin'… it didn't matter if it's a meat or power."

He smirked dangerously, pacing to and fro in the front of the stoic thief. "Personally, I prefers t'be consumin' _power_ rather than consumin' _meat_." He turned back to Ragku, smiling creepily like a sly, hungry fox grinning down at the weak, fearful mouse. "Which it is more _delicious_, Thief."

Then Maijra backed away from Ragku and looked thoughtful. "Then again, clompin' an' tearin' off the pure, innocent flesh of a livin' bein' like a wild beast ain't mah thin' t'do. Too disgustin' fer mah taste." _A bit of white lie wasn't dat worse, eh? _He snickered silently to himself, crossing his arms behind the back of his head smiling innocently like a child he is.

Ragku winced unhappily at the carelessly child's abused grammar language and silently wondering where in the world did the child learned to abuse the English? Probably some stupid drunken old men…

* * *

Meanwhile in the other area, the old Sloth sneezed twice. "Ah… Is someone beautiful thinking of me?" He grinned lecherously, fanning himself with his favorite white Japanese fan and chuckled.

* * *

Back to Ragku and Maijra…

Narrowing his greenish eyes at the brat walked back toward the cold statue, Ragku replied half monotone and half sarcastically tone. "_Please_. What is the 'blade' you're speaking of, Sankou?"

The 10 years old child narrowed his closed eyes and smirked mysteriously, he turned around to look at the hooded thief friend as he morphed into 20 years old teen with a cold smile. "Th' Dark Blade, known as "Dragon's Fang Blade", t'be a Dark-type Wu… _A cursed one_."

With a smile stretching darkly, he added sly like a wise, evil fox like he was.

"I hear'd a rumor 'bout da Dark Blade…prone t'be rebellious…an' will devour da weak ones. Only _Pride_ can control da stubborn one. Poor little lost, purple eyed kitty… T'be _eaten_."

--

In Xiaolin Temple…

In the darkened room, except for the opened window and the moonlight spread inside from the outside, revealing the shadow figure leaning against the pale-brown wall, looking so distant in his golden eyes.

Sakura petals swirling in the air, while the breezy wind dancing through his long black-blue hair. The lone swordsman glanced up at the night sky and the pale, full moon, being in company with the billions of sparkling, pale-blue stars.

Behind him, the ancient paper-like door swung right and the small shadow figure appeared. "Zhai?" The boy's voice asked monotone and curiously, flashing the dark purple eyes in the darkness. "May I come in?"

Looking back to the boy, the ancient swordsman furrowed his eyebrows in curious and then he nodded. "Come in, boy." He answered quietly, returning his attention to the full moon. "What is it you want?"

"Yamato told me that you possess that knowledge about swords… Is that correct?" The 15th descendant of the Dark Rogue, an ancient warrior of darkness of Heylin Tiger, narrowed his dark amethyst eyes.

"Do you recognize this sword?" He asked, taking out the sword from the behind and placed it on the table. The swordsman's gold eyes widened in surprise at the long black blade katana, and followed by the pallid hilt with the head of white dragon.

"…Impossible!" Zhai exclaimed turning around to the window and silently cursing in his thoughts. "How did you get this cursed blade, Asesino!"

"From the Fallen Angel, Luce. And how did you know my full name?" Khu narrowed suspiciously at the immortal aged man. "I didn't tell anyone, not even Master Young…not even my cousin."

Zhai smirked, looking amused. "I heard your name from your _great_ grandfather, of course… So I wonder how did this _Dark Blade_ end up in Luce's hands?" He preferred the true name of the Dragon's Fang Blade, a cursed wu.

"What is a Dark Blade?"

Zhai turned his head; his golden eyes glinted under the moonlight as he turned around away from the window. "This blade you will _feared_ the worst… Khu."

The Heylin Tiger of Darkness widened his amethyst eyes at the katana master's tone. _What __exactly__ is a dark blade? _He silently wondered.

--

In the Left Wing of the Xiaolin Temple

The full moon in the window exposed the clawed-like hand from the darkness, the glowing red eyes narrowed lazily at the blue line stripes traveling up from the elbow to the bare back of his hand.

_Damnit… That's still hurts… _Yamato thought, wincing at the throbbing pain when his hand was testily stretching. _I thought I could heal that easily…_

His crimson eyes darted back to the Wu he had, a dagger that made out of an Aqua jewel, which known as "Blade of Aqua".

Closing his eyes, he recalled the small stranger from the Temple of Ruin.

_**((Flashback))**_

"_So… Zendi-san…" The smiling fox-faced boy smirked his right hand lazily on his strange-looking sword's hilt. "It's a pity…dat ya'll runnin' out of yer time."_

_Yamato narrowed his eyes, glaring at the wall as his lips curled into a silent snarl. "What the hell are you talking about, you fox-bastard!?" He demanded angrily, receiving a quiet chuckle from the smiling fox-faced boy._

"_A price ya'll lose somethin' important to ya…" He replied his expression unchanged, drawing his sword out of the sheath in a slow motion._

_His crimson eyes become cat-like silt, Yamato asked through his gritted teeth. "And what is it…?"_

_The mysterious boy revealed the colors of his eyes in a second before he answered, swinging his sword toward Yamato's back. "Yer humanity."_

_The red eyes grew more slit like an enraged cat…_

_The smiling fox-faced boy's eyes remained shut…_

_The blade getting closer and closer to the Heylin of Metal's back…_

_**((Flashback end))**_

Reopening his cat-like ruby eyes at his claw-like hands, the Heylin Tiger of Metal frowned. _A price I'll lose something important to me…? My own humanity…_

That day…

That day I nearly injured my own companies…

When we defeated the evil snake bastard, Ariko…

_**((Flashback))**_

_He glanced down at his hands to his own shock, his hands was wrapping around his leader's neck without noticing or realizing. For a first time, he had seen what his hands look like and it was not his, instead of human hands it is a silver beast scales-like paws with black sharp talons._

_Wasn't he a human?_

"_No…"_

_He refused to believe that he was a half-breed like Lobo always had told him too many times and he denied it while insisting he's only a human._

_What's happening to him?_

_**((Flashback end))**_

Clenching and unclenching his clawed hand, Yamato closed his eyes and exhausted a huge sigh while running his same hand through his long, wild, spike-like purple hair and mumbled to himself. "What happened to me? First I've always denied being a half-breed…and now…"

He recalled how desperately he was when he had lost his beast half the first time and actually wanted it back. As he remember how he feel so empty without his beast half and how helplessly he was in his human form without a cursed blood of his "foster father" when he was suffering by the poisonous wound he received from the dog-breath bastard.

He never knew… about how much he hated his beast half and…yet he needs it to survived. How scary…

To know he was so lost and so alone in the darkness…

He wants to go back to being a human for the rest of his life just like his old life…

Yet, he likes his new life…along with his new friends. Including he enjoyed using his cursed power to fight.

But…

"_A price ya'll lose somethin' important to ya…" the fox-faced boy grinned darkly, his closed eyes slowly opened, revealing something Yamato did not want to see. "…Yer humanity."_

Yamato sat up in the bed, looking down at his hands and frowned. "Just who the hell he is and what in the hell he talking about?" He scoffed uncaringly, going back to the pillow and turning his back at the window. "When I see the figgin' ugly face of his, I'll figgin' kick his ass as hard as he could figgin' feel it!"

Even hearing his curse out at the unknown kid made him feel better, yet it did nothing to erase his troubled heart.

_Yer time is runnin' out, brat…_

--

Raimundo's Room

The sound of the door was unlocking and slowly opening, revealing the Heylin Tiger of Darkness sneaked into the room.

"About time you got back, bro!"

Nearly jumped at the sound of his idiot big brother, Marcos and he turned around to glare at the grinning innocently male was sitting on the near end of the bed holding the "Go Fish" cards while his cousin trying not to laugh but obviously failing.

"Shut up, Marc." Khu snapped, walking to the third bed and plopped on it crossing his arms across his chest and scowled darkly at the ceiling.

"Whoa… Somebody must have something stick up in his ass." Marc muttered dryly, shaking his head and looked back at the worried look on his cousin. He frowned and turned his head back at his young brother and scowled. "Seriously, what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing…" Khu mumbled quietly, turning over to his left side and facing his back at Marc. His purple eyes darkened, remembering what the legendary swordsman had said to him few minutes ago.

"_The Dark Blade, Dragon's Fang Blade, is a enormously dangerous to any warriors whom wield this weapon. Once you wield this Wu, you must have a strong will and strong mind…or else, you'll lose your soul to it and becoming no more than a hollow shell of a boy." Zhai replied with a little caution, closing his golden eyes. _

"_If you desire to learn more about the Dark Blade, you must go to the person who had been known more about it than anyone else." _

"_Who is that person?" Khu asked kneeling on the pillow and frowned out of his curiously, he can't just help but move forward to hear more about the mysterious person from the mentor. _

_His golden eyes darkened than usual, he turned his head away from the boy and his hands clenching on his pants. "That person… who just up and disappeared without a word…none of us knew where he was…nor he was still alive. The person, the one held the fearsome power that can defy the law of nature and gravity, is not someone you will undermined nor judged before think. He is not of an ally or an enemy, you must be carefully to approach him."_

_Frowning once more, Khu wondered what kind of the unknown warrior would be if he had approach to him. Then again, he and the others did meet the unwanted guest like the kid that murdered his own allies like some hunted animals. _

"_What are there some hidden powers lies within…in the Dragon's Fang Blade?" He asked his eyes flashing more determinedly, surprising the bewildered swordsman. "If there are… I believe there is more than I can tell about the Dark Wu." _

_The Swordsman stared silently at the Heylin Shoku leader and let out an uncharacteristic sigh. Taking his long, white blade katana with the black hilt that shape of the bird on the table, Zhai ran his hand through his long black hair. "This is the enemy of the Dragon's Fang Blade, my Light Blade… Imperial Oni Blade." _

_As he continued, "Imperial Oni Blade is a pure holy sword in compared to the corrupted devil sword, the Dragon's Fang Blade. Two strongest swords of all Sword Wu(s) are known as the Bringers of the Eternal Death and the Rebirth of Life. But…" _

_Khu raised an eyebrow, silently urging the mentor to go on. He had a feeling that Zhai was avoiding his question for some reason. His eyes darted away from his mentor and to the silent black katana lay on the table before him._

"_Ultima Blade is the legendary sword of Imperial Oni Blade and Dragon's Fang Blade, the bringer of the both death and life, the one only can stopped them. It can kill the Lord, or more likely an Immortal being. Unfortunately, the Ultima Blade was vanished at the same time as the same person vanished off the face of the Earth. I believe the wu is with him, Asesino." _

Half closing his eyes, Khu pulled the sheets covering over him from his waist to the shoulders. "It's nothing…" He repeated before falling asleep.

Marc and Raimundo blinked and glance at each other, uncertainty about what was going on with the usual silent warrior. "Umm…" The older Pedrosa held up his cards, grinning sheepishly at his cousin. "Got any Seven?"

The Shoku leader of Xiaolin Dragon let out a defeated groan before discarded two of the _"seven"_ card to Marc, who grinned victoriously at the cards, took them back along with his card.

The window behind the Pedrosa, the pale full moon glowered brightly.

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

Me: (smile) It's Only one chapter and an Epilogue left to go! Who's telling the Sneak Peek to the Readers?

Maijra: Me!

Muses: (pouncing on Maijra, turning into the huge brown clouds) NO WAY IN THE BLOODY HELL WE WILL LET YOU!!

Me: Uhhhh… (sweatdrop)

Ragku: Looks like…it's up to me. (sigh) Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"The Moonlight Lake" **

_The sparkling broken glass of a shattered mirror fell into the lake, reflecting its glass against the moonlight and slowly fading back into the darkness in the water. _

_Along with its ancient and new memories…_

_It is time for the broken Wu…_

…_to return to its ancient mistress's embrace…_

…_Once again…_

Review this story, please.


	29. The Moonlight Lake

Me: (cheerfully) What a Summer! Readers and reviewers, how's your summer vacations? Good? Good! (nods in relief) Yamato, it's your turn to say in the paper.

Yamato: ¬¬ (scowls darkly)

Me: (frown) So cold-blood heart! (turns back to readers and reviewers with a grin) Sooo… Enjoy the Story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… Also, I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven – The Moonlight Lake**

…

…

…

_**((Previously))**_

"I had been sleeping for fifteen hundred years…and still don't know what's happening to my friends…" Liz Gon whispered looking up at the once proud White Tiger, he was had been dead for eternal and turned into a statue for a tour to awe at, and then a silver tear dripping down her pale cheek. "Are they still alive somewhere…or reincarnated into this new era somehow…?"

"A few, actually, are still alive somewhere." A voice startled her as she whirled around, seeing a familiar figure stood at the top of the temple wall. "Most of them are already reincarnated as much as you saw them in the battle with that snake."

* * *

"Four remaining others, including me…" He answered softly, looking directly at the sunrise bend into the light blue, pink, purple and orange sky. "…Actually, there is another one. That '_missing_' person…"

Liz Gon looked back with a surprise look. "Are you preferring '_him_'? A _missing_ elemental warrior…"

"…Yes." Chase Young admitted his golden eyes darkened and then he continued with a sharp hiss. "A _Psyche_."

With a smile stretching darkly, he added sly like a wise, evil fox like he was.

"I hear'd a rumor 'bout da Dark Blade…prone t'be rebellious…an' will devour da weak ones. Only _Pride_ can control da stubborn one. Poor little lost, purple eyed kitty… T'be _eaten_."

* * *

Zhai turned his head; his golden eyes glinted under the moonlight as he turned around away from the window. "This blade you will _feared_ the worst… Khu."

The Heylin Tiger of Darkness widened his amethyst eyes at the katana master's tone. _What __exactly__ is a dark blade? _He silently wondered.

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

* * *

_**((Afterward))**_

Next Day

The bright, blue sky as the bird soar through the air, enjoying the cool breeze through its feathers. Chirping loudly, as its shadow flew above the temple and over the garden, the groups standing near the fountain beside their masters while the other groups standing in front of them.

The red haired green-eyed pilot grinned, running his human fingers through his hairs and smiled while his green eyes with full of mischievous and amusement. "What a great day, with the sun out there, I could doing a stunt with my beloved Silver Manta Ray."

Omi blinked. "Silver Manta Ray? What do you mean?"

Zak smirked. "Actually, I am a former pilot of Silver Manta Ray that was invented by my good ol' friend Dashi. He made it for me until after the Dark War, I had to hid it along with Dojo." He sighed sadly, "It's been a 1,500 years since I am parted away from my Silver Manta Ray."

The blue haired girl rolled her red eyes and shook her head. "Actually…when you first heard of the new Xiaolin Dragons coming this century, you have been non-stopping to talk about Silver Manta Ray this and Silver Manta Ray that. It's irritating, Zak!"

"Geez… Chill out Kika." Zak pouted while crossing his arms across his chest and turned back to left, letting out a tiring and annoyance sigh. _Typical ninja girl… Never had a fun, not even if it's her life at stake. How boring…_

The Drake snorted, his light blue eyes rolled and a smile graced on his human face. And then he glances at each of the Xiaolin kids and Heylin kids, as his dragonish eyes narrowed in realization. "Hey… Where's werepups?"

Everyone, excluding the aves and the cat warriors, stared in confusion at the Drake, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "… White werewolf and black werewolf." He corrected himself, with a little pink across his cheeks.

Khu quirked an eyebrow in understanding at the embarrassed Drake, he replied stoically. "Lobo and Kobo is in the backyard with their mother, the fox, the cat and the older werewolf."

Nodding, Zhai patted the precious katana in the sheath. "It's time to leave." He announced coolly, walking toward the front gate of the Xiaolin Temple as the cat warriors, in their cat forms, followed him as well.

Hiss yawned, stretching his barely hidden muscle-like arms in the air and grinned lazily at the teen-like warriors. "It's been a while since I've finally been freed from the prison. I got to get back to my ol' troop in Hidden Valley Region." His light blue eyed at the small dragons sitting on the leaders' neck and grinned.

"If ya might need anything from me, just a call for me." He tossed something to the Xiaolin Shoku leader as the boy caught it in a meek surprise, it was just turns out a dragon horn.

Looks like a black iron horn that was made of dragon's horn and it's quite a very low humming sound for dragon only. It's useful when one's in a dangerous situation; it can call any dragon from thousands of thousand miles away.

"It's called Dragon's Cry. It's not a Shen Gong Wu as ya think it is, kiddo." Hiss chuckled, turning around and walked out of the front gate. "This one belongs to the Criers in our troops of Drake Clan."

As the drake chuckled quietly, knowing the children wouldn't understand what the hell he was talking about. _Tai Zu, if only you had been alive… You would say the first word… 'It was just _ridiculous_.' _

He turned and left the Xiaolin Temple gateway with an amused grin.

--

Meanwhile…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

A sudden yell of a young werewolf scared the wild birds away from the forest, squawking unhappily on their way to the blue sky. A soft wind's gust allowed fallen petals to blow past the small group; the three werewolves and one werecat were standing among in the garden.

The white werewolf gaped disbelief at the older werewolf, blinking furiously and his eyes darted between the older Admiral and his mother in confusion, semi-happiness, and disbelieving. "You… I…" He stammered at first and then he stopped, shaking his head to clear his mind.

"Wait a minute… You said I was no longer a banished…an exile… and allowed to be return to my pack again?" He said softly, straightening himself up to the general and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. After all, he had a right to suspected Admiral Roki since _he _scarred him and banished him from his own homeland and his own pack for several years.

* * *

_A blood behind his right hand began to dripping to the grass. So much pain…_

"_You, Lobo Fang Wolf, are banished forever from our tribe for disrespecting me and rebelled against my command." General Roki boomed, smirking cruelly at the wounded werewolf. "Never return to our tribe unless you want your death wish."_

* * *

Closing his eyes and reopening them again, Lobo glanced stoically at the admiral and wondered what made that old man changed his mind. "What made you, Ex-General Roki, to change your mind about that?" He asked icily, seeing the old werewolf was taken back in surprise at his tone. _Serve him right, old man!_

Admiral Roki opened his mouth to say something, to explain, but he was now unable to explaining to the quiet, angry young werewolf. Since he was still an enemy in the young warrior of shadow's eyes, he can't receive his forgiveness from him.

"Brother…" The young black werewolf, Kobo, said softly as he was embraced into his mother looking at his now silent older brother. It was expected to see his brother to be this angry, since more than seven years ago, the day of the life of being an exile away from the homeland of their packs.

"I…" Admiral Roki began and then stopped, knowing he had no explanation for his action and for why he had changed his mind. He let out a long-suffering sigh and closed his eyes, explaining. "I apologize for my wrongdoing action. I have been blinded by my own rage and jealous ever since fifteen hundred years ago…"

Lobo grimaced at this, as his long ears pinned back._ That is why I really hate that type of stupid apology… It's getting damn tiring, sometimes._

It had been all right for a while afterwards. Lobo was pleased with how well the southern pack of werewolves had progressed since their departure. His beloved mother was laughing with his little brother when they came back to the Xiaolin Temple and the cat, Sekhmet, eyed the old man curiously and warily. And then they each exchanged pleasant greetings as the men of their tribe and the monks from several temples began to return home.

It's been more than seven years since his exile life…

If it weren't for being banished and on exile for life, he wouldn't have meet Master Young and his first showdown…

* * *

_Lobo's eye twitched angrily, stomping toward the pendant. "I don't see why it is so important, Kobo." He mumbled, reaching for the pendant and touched it as at same time as the black glove hand land on other side of the pendant._

_He was startled, staring at the black glove hand and looked up at the golden dragon-like eyes. He had never seen such the evil looking eyes before and not even a human had those._

"_I challenge you, Lobo Wolf, to Heylin Showdown." The man challenged icily, narrowing his golden eyes and smirked mysteriously._

* * *

…His first in-training attack…

* * *

"_Shadow!" As the tiger of shadow stood in the attack position stance, his right clawed hand trusted forward in the front and his left clawed fist rested on his hip as the shadow under his feet suddenly arose upward and sprinted through the earth toward the dummy, swallowing all its body and disappeared. _

_Silence among the warriors…_

_Lobo gaped disbelief and almost comically at the empty spot where the dummy was standing there. "Where did it go??"_

_Yamato scoffed. "Che!" _

* * *

…His first Wu fighting…

* * *

_Lobo held up a pendant-looking wu in the air, yelling its name and along with his element. "Elemental Pendant… Shadow!" As he suddenly becomes a gray wolf, lunging toward the giant, fire-breathing squirrel while his fangs bared. _

_He tore through the flesh and the sound of shrieking in pain from the creature he had bite and stopped, looking hopefully toward the master stood on the tall rock for his praise. _

_As the familiar-looking human flipped over to land on the burnt ground next to Lobo, he held the faintly glowing silver-gray sword in his hands and grinned at him for victory. "Not bad, Lobo?" He said with a laugh._

_Followed by the hothead boy stomped angrily toward the two warriors with a unnoticed blood tainted clawed-looking wu, the timidly young boy with the mirror, and the witch in training girl held the scary-looking thorny whip in her hands with a small smile graced on her face._

_They had won. _

* * *

…His first Apprentice attack…

* * *

"_He's ugly, isn't he?"_

_His eyes flashed in determine, as he leaped over the branch and landed on the ground in the front of the flesh-eating, bone-looking dragon. His right foot shifted to the right and his other foot shifted forward in front, Lobo crouched forward at same time with his head. His hands in a claw-like position, bending a semi-crouch way like a wolf._

_His hands whirling in the circle four times as Lobo ran like a wolf toward the hissing, bone-looking winged snake. And then he trusted his hands in the shape of wolf's jaw attacking in front of him. As the shadow-smoking ball appeared in front of his hand…_

"_Wolf Fangs – Shadow!"_

_The shadow-smoking ball shaped into the head of a jaw-opened wolf and attacked directly at the head of the boned dragon as a pained cry escaped from the undead monster. _

"_Go, Big Brother!" He heard his little brother cheered him on and he smirked._

* * *

…His first Heylin Armor…

* * *

_He looked at himself, checking out the new armor he was now wearing instead of his usual black robe and red sash. He looked more like a ninja instead of a fighting, bathrobe-wearing monks. _

_He held the gray-ish blue cloth wrapping around his neck in his right hand and dark gray sash was around his waist and then he tilted his head to left to get a good look at the symbol on his chest. A symbol of a shadow… His own element…_

_He looked up and grinned at his friends. "Well, I do look good. What did ya think, guys?" He expected them to awe at his Armor, but instead their reactions come differently. _

_Khu looking stoic, with his new armor with his arms crossed. Yamato looking scowled as usual, sulking in his new armor. Kobo sighing, sitting on the rock in his new armor while the witch girl in new armor reading the evil spell book. _

_Gee… What some friends they are. _

_Lobo sighed pouting like a wounded puppy when he doesn't get his attention he wants. _

* * *

…His first Heylin Wudai Quest…

* * *

_He went up and plucked the dark tattoo twisting crawled lazily around the wooded staff with a strange-looking ancient creature head on the top from the rock. "What is this? A wooded staff…?" He turned around, scowling disappointedly at his Heylin Wudai companions. "What I do with that thing? Whacking Xiaolin monks upon their heads with that?" _

_Suddenly, the Heylin Wudai Tigers froze with their shocked/surprised expression beyond Lobo himself. _

"…_What? What's matter with ya guys?" Lobo hesitated, frowning confusedly at their strange reactions. _

"_Uhh… Look behind you, Lobo…" Ciara said shaky, pointing at something behind his back. _

_Rising an eyebrow, the werewolf turned his head and faced the jaw-opened mouth of a giant creature. The creature, known as a Gévaudan, from the tale of mythology creatures… _

_The Beast was described as being a wolf like creature the size of a cow, with a wide chest, a long sinuous tail with a lion-like tuft of fur on the end, and a greyhound-like head with small straight ears and large protruding fangs. The creature was said to have red fur, and a peculiar black stripe that ran down the length of its back. Although, it was said to be able to leap up to thirty feet, this most probably results from an error in reading its tracks._

_Sweatdropped at the sight of the beast, Lobo took a step back and another two steps back again as the beast suddenly lunged after him. _

"_AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!" The Wudai of Shadow dashed across the rocky path and shrieked loud enough for his companions to hear. "WHY IS THAT THING DOING HERE? I THOUGHT THAT THING IS JUST A MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYTH!" _

_Poor Lobo… He didn't even know that beast, Gévaudan, was just protecting the Wudai weapon that he was given from the old friend in fifteen hundred years ago…_

* * *

…His first Wudai Elemental Wu…

* * *

_Holding up the strange-looking white glass with a shape of half moon with a garnet on the center, he squirted at it puzzlingly with a frown. "Why is so…girly-girl wu?" _

_A book hurled directly at the back of his head, he fell over on the table and looked over his shoulder glaring at the fuming witch. "That's hurt you know!" He whined nursing his new bump throbbing on the back of his head. _

"_Just be happy that wu is what can it do such thing to do impossible, stupid pervert!" Ciara scolded, her hands on each of her hips and scowling fiercely at Lobo._

_Lobo glazed back to the soft glowing of the white shape of half moon glass with a garnet on the center and then he smiled the first gentle smile in his life. "Impossible, huh…"_

* * *

…His first Wudai of Shadow…

* * *

"_You look strange, Lobo." Kobo commented raising an eyebrow amusingly at the black figure with a dark gray light outline around him, including the ears and the tail. "You do look like the chibi version of a Gray Wolf in Elemental Pendant, Shadow."_

"_Shut up…" Lobo said embarrassed, pouting as he crossed his arms across his black ghost-like chest._

_The black figure with a faint purple light outline come out of the darkness and glanced coolly toward at the sulking werewolf. "Be grateful that you got a power of shadow that allows you changed anything shape of a shade, no matter what size and what its power is." _

_Lobo pouted once again. "Speak of yourself, you got awesome power of Darkness, Khu!" _

_Yamato rolled his crimson eyes, as he is only one who won't to show off because of his jealous toward the Wudai warrior of Darkness. "Feh, all he can do is pausing through things and slashing things alike." _

_Ciara shook her head, riding the living wood snake in her black ghost with a light green outline. "Jealous so much?" She muttered out loud, secretly pleased when the hothead spewing some curses after her. _

* * *

…His first Shoku Quest…

* * *

"_So congrats on Shoku Leader, bud!" The werewolf padded up to the dazed-looking new leader and smacked on the stumped Shoku Heylin Tiger of Darkness's back with a laugh. "Glad it's nightmare's over." _

_Khu nodded looking uncertainly, rubbing his now sore back and he glanced over knowingly at the steaming half-beast companion as the Metal warrior turned sharply and stormed out of the backyard into the palace with a muffled yell. _

_Frowning at this new behavior from his leader, Lobo remembered that his best bud had been acting like this since their master's first loss of the showdown between his cats and the Xiaolin monks… and since killing the snake lord…_

_Khu had no longer to be a stoic, expressionless warrior he had known since on the first day of Heylin Tigers together and then now after getting all his memories back, he acted like the true Pedrosa with a little piece of his old self. _

_Lobo let out a long sigh and shook his head amused. He had to see what's like in the final battle between the two new Shoku leaders of Xiaolin Dragons and Heylin Tigers…_

* * *

…And his first new friends…

* * *

"_Wha… what the hell!" Yamato growled as a happy werewolf dragged him to the group where they stood outside near the cliff as he glared angrily at Lobo. "Get off of me, you damn mutt!"_

"_You know, Yam, you're sulking too much. You should go outside and smell the air!" Lobo grinned ignoring Yamato's swearing at him. "And it's so true, your frown really does stuck on your face!" _

_POW! _

"_Ow!" Lobo whined rubbing his black eye bruise as he sits sullenly on the solid sand-like ground. "You never take it as a joke."_

"_Damn right straight, mutt!" Yamato growled glaring deadly at the werewolf. _

"_Yamato," Khu said sipping his tea and looked boringly at the hotheaded teen. "Just relax. Lobo wishes that we should take a picture, just for a memory that's all." _

_Yamato tossed his head and glared silently at the calm teen. "So?" He asked grumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets jean and looking unhappy._

_Suddenly, the youth ran out of the hidden entrance waving the small black camera. "Bro! I found it!" He grinned up at his older brother and turned to Khu. "Who's taking a picture of us?" _

_Khu smiled down at the youth. "What about this one?" He pointed at the 1,500 years old tiger that transformed into the huge man with brown wolf-like hood. _

_Lobo snorted looking amused at the "cave-man" warrior. "This? He doesn't even look like werewolf." He said chuckled ignoring the man's deadly silent glare directly in his direction. _

_Ciara rolled her light hazel eyes and shook her head as she continued reading her ancient book of the spells. "Don't insult him, Lobo. Last time you did and you end up being beaten up by him."_

_Lobo cringes and shrinks back away from the image of being beating up by the angry warrior for one little insult in his mind. "Gee… thank you for reminding me that." _

"_Don't mention it." Ciara smiled coldly at the werewolf and turned back to her book as she could see over her book to see Khu talking to the warrior and the warrior seems like as if he looked uncertain about the camera. She don't blame on him because this man had never seen things like that since he live in Master Young's cave for over one thousand years. _

"_Okay, guys. Get ready!" Khu said walking back to the gang and stood in center of his friends. Yamato was scowling on Khu's right and Lobo grinning insanely on Khu's left. _

_Ciara sighed, closing her book and take the spot next to Lobo and smiling at the direction of the camera. And then she feels the familiar pressure on her rear and gritted her teeth in anger._

_She swing her hands toward the lecherous werewolf, unaware of the camera's light were ticking down to zero. _

"_PREVERT!" _

_SMACK!_

_Yelp! _

_THUD! _

"_OW!" _

_Lobo rubbed his red mark left cheek, grinning idiotic at the huffing Tiger of Wood. "But…" As he failed, Ciara looked away in other direction with an angry huff. _

_Unaware of what happen to his friends, Khu simply smiled at the camera and holding his tea in his right hand at same time as he crossed his arms across his chest. _

_Yamato looked scowl as usual but he tried to hide his smile as he was holding the youth, Kobo, on his shoulders smiling happily at the camera._

_All of the sudden, the camera took a right moment to clicked its light. And then next thing, the picture comes out, look odd than normal like everyone else. _

_Lobo looked like frightened, yet grinning like idiot as he fell over being choked by angry Ciara's arms as she had him in her headlock as painful as it looks._

_While Ciara strangling the werewolf for being feeling her up, her book fell out of her grasp and laying on the ground next to her feet as the murder look of her face when she wrapped Lobo's neck in death lock. _

_While Lobo was choking to death, his right arm jerked back and knocked Khu's tea out of his hand as Khu looked stunned at sudden movement. _

_While Khu looked stunned, the tea fell on Yamato as Yamato yelped, moving almost as if he were to dance because of hot liquid. _

_While Yamato reacted to the hot liquid, Kobo clutching Yamato's neck with shock-stuck on his face and almost as if he were riding on the angry bull. He had an empty teacup on his hair, soaking him as well._

_All they looked like everything happen in frozen motion._

_Ah, such good mood in the air…_

* * *

Snapping out of his trance, Lobo glanced over at the Admiral and lifting his palm in the air to stop him from stammering over some lame explanation. "I don't care…" He said with a tired sigh and then he rubbed his spot between his eyes and nose for relieving his stress. "Whatever you said, Roki… I am still not going back to them. Just not now…"

"What?" Admiral Roki and Kobo said in unison, looking stunned at the werewolf's words and Lobo's mom looked a little surprise but yet, still smiling gently.

Lobo looked back to his little brother and smiled as he turned back to the clueless admiral. "…But I know where I am now belong to…" He walked back to his brother and kneed down to him, hugging him ferociously.

"…My brother and my friends, we are the Heylin Tigers and we are the team." He finished with a fanged grin at the three adults in front of his brother and him.

… _Yes, it is indeed if it weren't for a banished exile life I have, I wouldn't have all unbelievable adventures and interesting human friends in my whole life… I don't want to leave Heylin Tigers for my packs… _

_Not now… Maybe later when I am ready for returning to my packs again. _

--

The sparkling broken glass of a shattered mirror fell into the lake, reflecting its glass against the moonlight and slowly fading back into the darkness in the water.

Along with its ancient and new memories…

It is time for the broken Wu…

…to return to its ancient mistress's embrace…

…Once again…

The small werewolf stood near the shore of the lake, looking quietly at the fading mirror into the void in the dark water at night. And then he turned, looking back to his brother and his companions.

With a smile, he ran back to them as the lake behind him dissolving into the mist and never seen again.

Farewell, Priestess of Light… Lady Roba of Heylin Tigers…

_Thank you… For showing me the choice between two doors so I am now know which to choose which one. If it weren't for you, Lady Roba, I would have chosen the wrong one, no matter which one and stopped myself from falling into a trap._

Kobo haven't even telling anyone, especially his brother, about what happened to him while he was in the place before two doors. He now knows the answer to the question that repeating in his mind.

_What is beyond the light? _

Smiling knowingly, the werewolf looked over at the screen where the readers are watching and put his finger on his lips. "Se-cr-et…!" He sang cheerfully, as he rushed back to the team to catch up to them with laughing gleefully.

He _knows_.

_**- The End - **_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

Me: (smile) Alright, an Epilogue only left to go! Who's telling the Sneak Peek to the Readers?

Maijra: Me!

Muses: (shoving Maijra back in the basement) Shut UP!!

Me: … (sweatdrop)

Ragku: Not this again. (sigh) Time for sneak peek about upcoming Epilogue:

_Standing on the hill next to the ancient oak tree, watching the teenagers stood chattering with their masters and their allies, as the black hood narrowing his orange eyes. _

_The leaves whirling around and riding on the silver breeze of wind, the figure disappeared without leaving a trace of him. _

Review this story, please.


	30. Epilogue

Me: All right, all right! An Epilogue is now up!

Lobo: Oh boy, she is sure excited for that story's over.

Yamato: (sigh in relief for he could no longer to be humiliated again)

Kobo: (smile grateful)

Khu: (sipping his tea as usual) "…"

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… Also, I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

* * *

**Epilogue**

…

…

…

Fifteen hundred years ago…

The night sky was blood red as the ground below it was equal in color as blood spattered along the houses of the village.

"N-No! Please spare me!"

"Why should I do that?" A chilling voice asked, and the man trembled before he was ripped apart violently.

The person cleaned the blood off of his unidentified weapon as he stared down at the corpse lying on the pool of its blood. Suddenly, he senses something above his head and the cold wet liquid splashed on his right cheek, rolling down his chin to the ground with a silent 'splash'.

He tilted his head upward, staring up at the glowing white of the full moon shined in the darkness among the stars scattered all over in the night sky.

The night was cold, cruel, and raining. Moonlight had crept into the seared and blackened battleground, the fine streams of wavering moonlight sending wisps of vapor into the sky to mingle with the tendrils of smoke that still reached into the air like the rippling arms of wraiths.

_At times like this…_

A pale hand faced upward, his palm opened to catch the raindrop as the orange eyes can been seen through the slit of eyelids, peering upward at the sorrowful sky.

_I always see the same dream…_

* * *

The blood dripping from the fangs that was seizing the bloody flesh of the dead body, the shadow beast stood on the top of the blackened hill, its eyes glowing yellow hungrily in the darkness as the roaring of the fire and the screaming in pain of the people lives in the burning village behind its back.

* * *

_A dream about that day…_

…_when my people were killed…_

As his palm rolled back into a loose fist, the drifter turned his back on the corpse and walked down the path while holding the larger straw-hat over his head, preventing people from seeing his true face.

He remembered the ancient face of his ally's warning words before he parted from _them_. _"Thou cannot defy a god whom choose thou for thy destiny. Heed my warning." The ancient face of the native from the south replied sternly, clutching the oversized wooded staff._

Closing his orange eyes, as he continued heading down the road and a hint of his faint smile graced his pale face.

_Ah… That's right… _

_It's my destiny - _

* * *

The sound of the burning house cracking, the rain of the fireballs from the sky as the bloody hand suddenly reach up and seize the sleeve of his familiar robe, begging those soundless words through the broken lips and the eyes widened with full of pure terror.

* * *

_- but…now it's different…! Now if possible, I want a long life… to live._

Pausing at his track on the road, he lifted his head and looked right at the rising sun beyond the horizon.

_If possible, to live long enough to find the slaughterer and __kill__ it!_

With a insane grin widely, he pulled his straw-hat and continued his way on the road again…

* * *

_**Once upon a warrior whom had a very frightening power than anyone could imagine. After the first defeat of the Leviathan, he vanished. **_

_**Some says it was because he went insane. **_

_**But some others said it was because he become a unwanted outcast…**_

_**However… **_

_**Sometimes there are so many questions and yet still unanswered. The missing elemental become a unknown, frightening unwanted insane outcast to the Four Temple… **_

_**There was only one witness would know and was on a journey to the afterlife…**_

* * *

Fifteen hundred years later…

Standing on the hill next to the ancient oak tree, watching the teenagers stood chattering with their masters and their allies, as the black hood narrowing his orange eyes.

The leaves whirling around and riding on the silver breeze of wind, the figure disappeared without leaving a trace of him.

_Even now I can remember… _

_The strong sound of the roaring fire that time…_

A cold smile with full of bitterly and loneliness can be seen under the shadow of his straw hat.

_That's right. And then…_

…_I was alone…_

_**The End**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

Me: (sigh in relief) Finally! Arc 2 of Kobo's story is officially over and I'm moving to Arc 3: "The Cursed Heart of Steel" I will put a short sneak peek for the upcoming story of Arc Third next time.

Thank you for reading Arc 1 and Arc 2, readers and reviewers.

Review this story, please.


	31. Arc 3 Sneak Peek Preview

Me: Well, Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… I only own my muses and my own wu(s).

* * *

**Sneak Peek From**

**The Cursed Heart of Steel**

**Arc 3**

…

…

…

"_**Sankou Maijra…"**_

_Bump…_

_Bump…_

_Bump…_

"_**I, who bear the chain of hell… shall now pass judgement upon thou…"**_

_Bump…_

_Bump…_

_Bump…_

"_**Your Sin Is…"**_

_Bump…_

_Bump…_

"…_**Your Very Existence."**_

_Bum…_

_Bu…_

_Crackle—_

* * *

"It's a pity…dat ya'll runnin' out of yer time."

The grinning fox face with closed eyes in the darkness.

"A price ya'll lose somethin' important to ya…"

The silver gray living thing with red glowing eyes, white fangs sparkled in the sunlight…

With tainted of flesh blood.

"Yer humanity."

* * *

_Someone once said, "That place is engulfed in darkness." – however…_

_That does in no way mean…_

…_that there was never any light._

* * *

Black wind blowing the lone cloak figure stood on the hill,

Holding the bloody arrow in the bow braced on his right arm.

His orange eyes flashed under the darkness of his straw hat.

* * *

_- but…now it's different…! Now if possible, I want a long life… to live._

_If possible, to live long enough to find the slaughterer and __kill__ it!_

* * *

With a smile stretching darkly, he added sly like a wise, evil fox like he was.

"I hear'd a rumor 'bout da Dark Blade…prone t'be rebellious…an' will devour da weak ones. Only _Pride_ can control da stubborn one. Poor little lost, purple eyed kitty… T'be _eaten_."

* * *

"_If you desire to learn more about the Dark Blade, you must go to the person who had been known more about it than anyone else."_

* * *

The blade shook under the pressure that the sinister aura of the air caused,

The owner of the amethyst eyes looked horrified

At the true form of its ability…

* * *

_Everything is a price, young one… You will face one most frightened enemy on your own…_

…

…

…

**End of Sneak Peek**

* * *

Me: This is the pre-opening preview of "The Cursed Heart of Steel" Arc 3! It will be coming up in next few weeks, will look forward to read your comments!

Please R & R!


End file.
